


好莱坞没有心

by estalydia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 好莱坞AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalydia/pseuds/estalydia
Summary: 不是rps！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 10月大修之后，目前进度正文完结，番外即将开始。

在好莱坞，在这个梦幻世界、俗世乐园里，受命运之神青睐的人几乎可以得到他想要的任何东西：钱、性、名声、地位……成就感、虚荣心、自我实现、甚至永恒不朽……唯独一样不可奢望，那就是一颗真心。  
记住，好莱坞没有心。

所以这是意外，詹姆斯•“巴基”•巴恩斯想。说实话目前的局面让他有点挠头，因为事态的发展无疑已经脱离了他的预期，开始向不可控的旋涡里滑落。在这一行摸爬滚打超过十年，早就培育出了对于危险的某种预感，他知道，自己是真的遇到麻烦了。

那当真只是一场意外——是摄影机、剧本、不断重复的情感投射以及长时间的沉入角色共同编织出的魔法，行话叫作“化学反应”。越是倾向于体验派表演方式的演员越有这种问题，在拍摄过程中，你会逐渐由外而内彻底变成故事里的那个人，你的喜怒哀乐全都不再属于自己；这种情况下，爱上你在戏里的恋人几乎顺理成章。以演出效果来说，这当然是件妙事，毕竟无论导演还是观众都乐见剧中人真情实感火花四射的对手戏。只不过月亮总有暗面，魔法也难免会带来一点副作用，当幕布落下、灯光熄灭，当你重新回到现实世界自己真正的人生里时，这情感的余波很难即刻消散，你会忽然分不清自己是谁，你想要的又是谁，你会做出事后让自己追悔莫及的愚蠢决定。  
在圈子里，这样的意外时时刻刻都在发生。戏一杀青，男主角和女主角就传出绯闻，就陷入热恋，甚至立刻闪婚都不鲜见，只不过这样的冲动往往没有什么好结果，巴基自己就是一个典型的例子：在很多年前他初入行时，曾多次在小鸡电影（女性向青春片）里卖皮相，出演衬托男主角的帅哥男配角，几乎每一次都在片子结束后迅速和配戏的女演员堕入情网，当然，当激情褪色魔法失效，每一次最后都无疾而终。  
所以，问题就出在这里了，巴基毫无疑问是个惯犯，对于身体里没有及时消退干净的肾上腺素和多巴胺，他的自控力总是不及格。只不过，这一次的蠢事和以往的每一次都不一样，这一次格外蠢！因为他睡的是男主角，而不是女一号；他睡了他在剧里的兄弟、搭档以及暧昧对象斯蒂夫•罗格斯。

“……噢操！”巴基的手掌用力拍在脑门上，他以这句粗口来表达自己此刻崩溃的心情。  
“你该少用F开头的词，”身边有个声音冷冷评论，“还有，把你的爪子拿开，那张脸是属于我的，你这一到春天就四处发情的小婊子！”说话的是巴基的经理人、保姆、公关、铲屎官以及女王陛下娜塔莎，“我们早就说好了，你的一切都归我管：你的脸、你嘴里说出来的每一句话、你的胸肌你的麻杆腿、还有你的老二，你他妈的为什么就不能老老实实听话！”  
“他妈的我怎么知道会变成这样？”巴基忿忿不平抱怨道，“何况老子几乎都没爽到好不好？丫的技术烂透了！”  
“我警告你，巴基•巴恩斯：我刚刚在天上飞了十七个小时，而在那十七个小时之前我正躺在沙滩上让一个颜值八分肌肉九分的帅哥给我涂防晒油，如果你十万火急打断这一切把我叫回来只是为了跟我炫耀你睡了一个A咖（A-list,一线巨星），还想和我讨论你的性生活，信不信老娘现在就一巴掌呼死你？”  
巴基动了动嘴，仿佛心有不服想要反唇相讥，终究还是忍住了，他可不敢触怒他的女暴君，何况自己现在的确理亏。他的声音忽然放低：“对不起，小娜，”他说，“我又给你惹麻烦了……不过，真的不该是这样的啊，我已经和他讲得很清楚了，他为什么还是对我纠缠不休？凭他的金发大胸，想找人来一发还不容易？他到底在想什么啊！”  
娜塔沙深深望了巴基一眼，她的第六感一向比他的发达许多，她本能感觉到这一次他的麻烦大了去了。她甩手把他的手机扔过去，锁屏界面显示有十八个未接来电和六条未读短信，毫无疑问都来自同一个人。  
“再和他说一次，”她命令道，“这次别卖弄风骚，只提利害关系，提醒罗格斯这样下去对他的伤害可比对你还要大，毕竟他的咖位比你高，前途也比你好多了。只要他不是傻子，应当就会收手，愿上帝保佑他还没有傻到家。”

巴基翻了个大大的白眼，打开指纹锁，回拨过去，同时按下了免提键。电话铃只响了一声就接通了，对方显然一直守在手机边。  
“嗨，巴基！”斯蒂夫•罗格斯的声音传了出来，回荡在房间内，只这两个单词的语调，就充分表达出他的关切与焦急。  
巴基看了一眼娜塔莎，低头回答：“斯蒂夫，是我……”  
“你怎么一直不接电话？我还以为你出了什么事！太会让人担心了，你这迷迷糊糊的家伙。”  
连巴基•巴恩斯自己都没发觉，听到这话，他的嘴角忍不住翘了起来，而旁边娜塔莎的脸色则愈发难看。“我没事，斯蒂夫，”他的声音也不由自主软化了，再抬眼时，正看到娜塔莎伸出手指在下巴底下比划着，吓得他一缩脖子，赶忙扯回正题。  
“那个，斯蒂夫，你上次说的那件事，我想和你好好谈谈……”  
“是啊，我也正想和你谈谈呢！”斯蒂夫的声音显然兴高采烈，“我今天看了一上午Zillow（售房网站），发现有间公寓地段很不错，离你住的地方只有15分钟路程，旁边还有健身房和超市，我把页面转给你了，你赶快看看，那是老房子，就算我立刻买下来也得装修……”  
对方一直絮絮叨叨，巴基完全插不进话去，他伸手捂紧麦克风，苦着脸向娜塔莎求助。娜塔莎的眼睛已经瞪得盘子那么大，拼命压低声音呵斥：“他妈的你不是告诉我你们只睡过一次吗？怎么就发展到要在纽约买房子同居了？这他妈的到底怎么一回事！”  
“我要知道这是怎么一回事还用把你请回来嘛！”巴基满心委屈，他真的觉得自己冤枉极了。

跟巴基•巴恩斯这种勉强算作弱三线的小演员比起来，斯蒂夫•罗格斯无疑是个大人物，是炙手可热的明星、货真价实的传奇。他天生一副让男人嫉妒让女人爱慕的完美身材，纯正无比的金发碧眼，永远带着自信的微笑，不管走在哪里脑门上似乎都写有“我是主角”四个大字。更加让人觉得命运毫无公平可言的一点是，他入行仅仅五年，就从无名小卒一飞冲天，Imdb页面打开，四部参演作品一栏的平均分竟然高达惊人的7.8！而可怜的巴基，托他早年那些烂片的福，这个数据目前刚刚破6……简直是货比货得扔，人比人要气死人！   
巴基没说谎，事到如今他也没弄明白这究竟是怎么一回事，仿佛一切都是那么自然而然的就发生了。一个月前他们搭档演出的某部大制作电影正式杀青，这无疑是巴基入行十四年以来得到的最好一个机会，虽然按照戏份算他只能排在第六甚至第七位，但那个角色和男主角关系很紧密，是推动剧情的关键因素，也有非常抢镜的场面。用娜塔莎的话来说，这是“十年一遇”的好角色，对此巴基当然非常珍惜，他可谓竭尽全力，最终的结果也让制片方与导演十分满意，以至于有人偷偷向他透露，这部戏很可能会有续集，并且在续集里他的角色还会有更大的发挥空间。  
事后巴基想，可能就是因为这一点，他被小小的成功冲昏了头脑，实在是得意忘形了。在剧组的杀青派对上，他给自己灌了太多不要钱的高档香槟，直到最后头昏眼花、醉眼迷离。他跟碰巧坐在自己身边的每一位女演员调情，当然，她们也都乐得和他调情——女人们从来都很喜欢他，至不济，她们也都乐意和他上床——可是不知道怎么搞的，等他喝过第三轮还跳了一场舞回来，身边的人就变成了斯蒂夫•罗格斯。  
斯蒂夫也端着一杯酒在喝，但他远没有巴基那么疯，相反，他小口小口抿着，喝得很是矜持。在片场斯蒂夫无疑是个非常有礼貌的人，毫无大牌架子，但谁都能看得出，他并不擅长人际关系。自从两年前和二线女星佩姬•卡特分手后，他甚至没有再传过绯闻，他的交际圈子相比巴基而言简直窄得可怜——当然，同时也高端了一百倍。  
“嗨，斯戴维，”那时的巴基已经喝到丧失理智，止不住精虫上脑，说话舌头都大了，“我以为你回洛杉矶去了呢。”  
听见几个月来还算相熟的同事忽然用自创的古怪昵称叫他，斯蒂夫•罗格斯猛地一惊，他攥紧了酒杯的玻璃支脚，笑了笑：“我明早的飞机……你不也没走吗？”  
巴基用手撑着脑袋，望着自己在戏里的搭档微笑，对方的金发碧眼与酒吧光怪陆离的混乱环境彻底糊成了一团。迟迟还未散尽的情绪在胸口涌动，那可怕的魔法开始起作用了，不知怎的他就说出了那句后来让自己悔之晚矣的话——那是剧中自己的一句台词：“你忘啦？你不走，我就不走嘛！”   
他一定是醉到眼花了，巴基迷迷糊糊想，面前这个家伙，怎么整张脸都红起来了呢？  
接下来的事情全都记忆模糊，他实在是醉得太厉害了，朦胧中似乎是斯蒂夫把他扶回房间的，而一路上他都在发着酒疯。他在电梯间里靠着背板，伸出手挂在他的脖颈上，还对被CQ杂志评为好莱坞NO.1的大胸各种上下其手。他不住对他胡言乱语：“Cap，你知道吗？你的中士在吃醋呢，当你和海莉约会的时候，他的心都碎了……”  
然后一切就那么发生了，他在楼上房间的门被“砰”的一声关闭，巴基被那副强壮的身躯牢牢抵在门上。斯蒂夫离他太近了，唇齿间的酒意喷吐在他颈项间，他们的下半身紧紧相贴，毫无疑问全都硬得要命。  
斯蒂夫吻了他，或者其实是他先吻他的？谁知道呢！无数星光在简陋的房间内炸开，那刹那世间的万事万物全都不复存在……他妈的直到第二天早上巴基头疼欲裂醒来，才发现他们昨夜竟然连安全措施都没做，直接真刀实枪上了！巴基当即吓出一身冷汗，圈子里有多乱他可是再清楚不过，他一向特别爱惜自己的那条小命——而比这隐藏的巨大风险更为可怕的，无疑则是斯蒂夫•罗格斯留在他的手机里的那条短信：  
亲爱的，再见。十分抱歉，我必须去赶飞机，早上看你睡得很香不忍心叫你。醒来请给我打电话。  
我爱你。XXX  
-S.G.R  
巴基•巴恩斯拿着他的手机愣愣坐在床边，赤身裸体只包一条浴巾，感觉整个世界都在周遭旋转。  
他妈的，他想，我操！


	2. Chapter 2

“……那个，斯蒂夫，你在哪儿？还在洛杉矶吗？”顶着娜塔莎发射的两道死光，顶着一脑门儿冷汗，巴基终于下定了决心。  
“是啊，”斯蒂夫回答，“我这周都在家，周末老尼克在山上开派对，”他顿了顿又接道，“你呢？你在纽约吗？”  
“是，你等等，”巴基把电话放在桌上，转身去书架前拿台历，那上面写着他的日程表，他一边翻看一边走回来，“我周五在西好莱坞有个试镜。”他告诉他。  
“你能早来一天吗？”那边立刻说，见巴基不答，又试探着问，“要不晚一天走？你可以当我的伴儿一块去派对。”  
巴基心头猛然一酸，不知道为什么他竟笃定电波那一边的斯蒂夫应该是脸红了，身旁一直磨刀霍霍的娜塔莎也停止了动作，板着脸若有所思，巴基明白那一定是“老尼克”这个的名字法力无边。  
尼克•弗瑞，SHEILD国际影业公司的老板，无疑是盘踞在好莱坞金字塔最顶端的小团体中的一分子。他以黄金宣发策略和奥斯卡公关黑手著称，也是一力将斯蒂夫•罗格斯扶上A咖宝座的幕后大佬。  
对现在的巴基，不，甚至对那些比他知名许多倍的明星们来说，尼克•弗瑞都是一条粗到不能再粗的金大腿。就算不能得到和斯蒂夫相同的资源——毕竟奇迹不可复制，但只要能从这位大佬的手指缝里漏出一粒米，就抵得上巴基勤勤恳恳一两年的心血。说他完全没心动那当然是假话，但是，斯蒂夫的意思无疑很明显，在那种场合公然出双入对，这显然和巴基的目的完全背道而驰。  
“我来回机票早都订好了，你知道，有折扣……”巴基吞了口吐沫，“你周五晚上有空吗？我们一起吃个饭？”  
“当然有空了，你几点结束？在哪里？我去接你。”  
巴基几乎把白眼翻到后脑勺，心说难道从来没人给你科普过好莱坞的生存指南，你到底是怎么成功活到功成名就这一天的？请打开随便一个娱乐网站，你每天遛狗倒垃圾的照片都在上面挂着呢好不好。  
顺便说一句，最让巴基气不平的是，即使斯蒂夫耷拉着头发穿一件老头衬衫胡子拉碴去遛狗，那样子也着实挺养眼，所谓360度无死角，老天赏饭吃，这点真是不服不行。  
“算了，你定个吃饭的地方我直接过去汇合吧，嗯……能说话聊天的那种。”  
“也行，那我把定位发到你手机上，”斯蒂夫爽快地答应下来，接着，他用含情脉脉的音调说道，“巴基，我可真想你。”  
“啊……”巴基忽然不知道该怎么回应才好了，而一旁娜塔莎眼里几乎喷出火苗来。最后他只能装作信号不好没听清楚：“那就这样吧，斯蒂夫，周五见。”他不等对方应答就急急收了线。

“你根本就不该和他见面，”娜塔莎冷漠置评，“在我看来你完全是一错再错，愚不可及。在电话里说不出口，见面就能说出来了？詹姆斯，你究竟怎么搞的？你对付旧情人从来都很有一套的，你当年甩我的时候不是甩得挺干脆嘛？”  
“饶了我吧，小娜，”巴基简直哭笑不得，“这都什么时候了还翻旧账，而且那时明明是你甩我的好不好？”  
娜塔莎从鼻孔里喷出一道冷哼：“还不是因为老娘看透了你这个满嘴花言巧语的死基佬，白长着一张骗死人不偿命的皮，其实根本是只弱爆了的弱鸡。你只不过怂的没胆和我提分手，你别不承认……话说回来，你那大胸甜心，有本事你就钓住他啊？反正睡都睡过了，反正这事大家心知肚明，明面上打死不承认就是了。你可想清楚，你那经纪人虽然是个老好人，可他再经营十年也没本事带你去比弗利山庄参加老尼克的派对。你信不信？换个人这会儿说不定都跪下去吻罗格斯的脚丫子了。”  
“行了行了，我知道你的意思，小娜，”巴基越发觉得心烦意乱，“求你别说了，我会把这事解决掉的。”  
娜塔莎向他投射万分怀疑的目光。“好吧，我跟你去洛杉矶，”末了她说，“不过机票钱你出，还有，你搞砸了我的假期，这个月的佣金我要多抽一个点——就这么愉快地决定了！”  
当然，和之前每一次一样，巴基•巴恩斯反对无效。

不难预料，周五下午的那场试镜巴基完全不在状态，从头到尾心不在焉。好在他碰上的恰巧也是场“人情试镜”，就是剧组虽然放出了风声，也接受了各个经纪人的推荐，但其实早有内定人选的那种，对方甚至没有让他读台词，只随便安排了几个表演动作就打发他走人了。所以巴基从走出房间时起立刻把工作抛诸脑后，根本没有留下来等结果，直接离开了试镜地点，娜塔莎开着一辆租来的二手雪佛兰正在路边恭候。  
她完全没问他试镜过程如何，在好莱坞，这就像吃饭喝水一样是日常行为，而像巴基这样的小人物，拿到角色那叫意外之喜，拿不到角色才是应有之义，何况今天的重点当真不在这里。  
从试镜地到斯蒂夫订的餐馆要开差不多四十分钟，一路上，巴基不断用手扒拉自己的头发，次数频繁到从后视镜中看着他的娜塔莎都忍不住出言嘲讽：“行了，你帅到足够去走红毯了，省省吧。”  
巴基皱眉。过一会儿娜塔莎发现他的确不再折腾头发了，改而像个小孩子一样绞手指，不过这次她再没有出言点破，只是在内心深处叹了口气。就像她对他的评价，她很清楚巴基虽然看上去像个口花花心花花的玩咖，内里其实完全不是那么一回事。  
这下她是真的有点担心了。

斯蒂夫订的那家店没有任何标志物，甚至没有悬挂招牌，除了玄关的人工绿植后站着个穿全套正装的半老侍应生，几乎看不出这栋小楼正在对外营业，显然，这里是只招待熟客的会员制餐厅。  
“估计我进不去了，”看到这架势，娜塔莎说，“我在车里等你，”她看了看表，吩咐他，“你们约的六点整是吧？七点半我会给你打个电话，让你有借口体体面面告辞走人，而在那之前，你的任务就是把麻烦彻底解决掉，懂了？”  
巴基点头，他也看了看表，因为试镜比原计划节省时间，他早到了足足半个小时。  
“我还是先进去等吧。”他推门下了车。  
“等等，”娜塔莎摇下车窗，“你的领子，”她伸手比划着。  
巴基摸了半天都不得要领，只好弯腰让娜塔莎帮他把衬衫领子整理平整。娜塔莎顺手拍了拍他的脸颊，露出温柔微笑：“去吧，蜜糖，对自己有点信心，你无所不能。”  
“谢谢你，小娜。”巴基微笑。他转身进了餐厅。

在听到巴基报出的名字后，侍应生彬彬有礼将他引到二楼窗边的座位。让巴基大吃一惊的是，斯蒂夫•罗格斯竟然先他一步到达。  
他和巴基一样，穿着衬衫和休闲套装，此刻正拿一支铅笔低埋着头。听到脚步声他抬起脸来，显然也讶异于巴基的早到，而与此同时，巴基也看清了他并没有在写字，而是在一张便签纸上画着什么。  
斯蒂夫连忙伸手盖住了那张纸，场面忽然有点尴尬。  
“没听说过你会画画啊。”巴基在他对面落座，试图缓和气氛。  
斯蒂夫依旧用一只手挡着那张小纸片，另一只则飞快涂抹着，半分钟后才终于搁笔。  
“我小时候学过一点点，只是个业余兴趣，”他回答，“我没想到你来得这么早……试镜还顺利吗？”  
“估计没戏。”巴基耸耸肩，他拿起菜单，随手翻开两页，又放下。“你帮我拿主意吧，我吃什么都无所谓。”他对斯蒂夫说。  
斯蒂夫正将那张小纸片对折起来。“这里我也不熟，是萨姆帮我订的——萨姆，我朋友，我的助理——他告诉我如果有人让我点菜，就点主厨推荐总没错。”  
巴基不由大笑，不知道为什么，原本沉重的心绪忽然一扫而空。“好吧，那就主厨推荐。”他按铃唤人。

这间餐厅的二楼虽然是敞开式的，但只布置了寥寥几桌，并且用大量绿色植物分隔出独立空间，私密性极好。侍应生端上牛尾汤后很快就离去了，斯蒂夫拿起汤匙搅了搅自己那一份，问巴基：“这是我们第一次约会，对吧？”  
的确，他们以同事身份参加过几次聚餐，不过自从“那个意外”以来，这还是两人第一次见面。  
“算是吧。”巴基咕哝。  
“那……这个给你。”斯蒂夫放下汤匙，将刚才那张小纸片递过去。  
巴基疑惑地接过，打开，看到便签纸上画着一支半开的玫瑰花，还有只小蜜蜂正绕着花朵飞舞。  
斯蒂夫很认真地向他解释：“抱歉，我想我该带真花来的，不过你知道，那样我一出门就会变成个吸引枪子的移动靶。”  
巴基再度大笑——短短几分钟之内的第二次，他指着画上的那只蜜蜂问：“这是什么？”  
“这是我。”斯蒂夫•罗格斯立刻回答。  
巴基简直笑得停不下来。  
“完全没想到你段数这么高，斯蒂夫，”他告诉他，“他们竟然还说我是个把妹达人，这真不公平！说实话，我可比你差远了。”  
“你是第一个这么讲的人，真的！”斯蒂夫舀起一勺汤送进嘴里，“萨姆常说我是个无药可救的老古董。”  
巴基也开始喝他的汤，他的笑容一直没有消失过。

菜很不错，酒也很好，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，无论转到什么话题似乎都很愉快。直到手表的指针提醒巴基，时间已近七点，而他的任务还没有进展。  
“……你对谁都是这样吗，斯蒂夫？”他终于开口直指核心。  
“怎么样？”因为酒精的关系，斯蒂夫的脸微微有点泛红。  
“跟向你投怀送抱的人滚完床单第二天，就叫他‘亲爱的’，告诉他‘我爱你’，甚至还考虑在他租的公寓旁边买房子？”巴基一口气说完这个问句，品味着舌底的苦意，但是，他很明白，长痛不如短痛。  
斯蒂夫脸上维持了整个晚上的温暖微笑突然凝固。他伸手拿过酒杯，很慢很慢地抿了一口。  
“你的意思是我很随便？”  
“上帝啊，我可没资格这么说，不是吗？”巴基自嘲，“那天晚上的事我记得不是很清楚了，不过是怎么开始的我还有印象……斯蒂夫……我不知道你是怎么想的，但是……但是我们只是上床了，我们都喝醉了酒，你根本就不了解我……你怎么……你怎么能说你爱我呢？”  
“你在指责我对你说谎吗？”  
“哦，当然不是，你怎么就不明白呢……”半晚上的好时光至此戛然而止，那种烦躁的情绪又回来了。  
“我……有时候我是有点……随便……做事随心所欲，但是……你应该懂的，在好莱坞，在这个圈子里，性就是性，什么都不代表，我……我和你上床以及你对我说你爱我，这完全是……完全是不同层级的事，两者相差十万八千里，你怎么可能不明白呢？”  
巴基一边说，一边不自觉抓着头发。

“但对我来说，这两者在同一个层级里，它们的意义是相近的……而且，我绝非你认为的那样完全不了解你，你太武断了。”斯蒂夫在短暂的沉默之后辩白道，“巴基，我看过你演的所有片子。”  
巴基正感觉喉管焦渴，端起杯子喝水，听到这话差点把自己呛住。  
“什……你说什么？”  
“其实我连《精灵卷轴》都看完了。”斯蒂夫呵呵笑。  
“噢，操！”今天晚上第一次，巴基的整张脸都涨红了，甚至隐隐发烫，他简直感觉无地自容。那是他十年前拍的一部大烂片，各种意义上的烂，是他绝对的黑历史，“对不起，我爆了粗口……那片子实在糟透了，”他小声嘀咕，将头侧向一边，“其实我自己都没勇气完整看一遍。”  
“是挺烂，”斯蒂夫同意，“不过你还是挺好看的，你怎么样都挺好看。”说出这话，他似乎也有点不好意思，低头把玩着桌上的餐巾，当巴基回转视线时，正看到两排又长又浓密的睫毛低垂着，在昏黄的灯光下微微扇动，洒落令人惊叹的阴影。  
巴基已经完全说不清自己内心深处究竟是种什么样的感觉了，他略显慌乱的低头看表：七点十分。“詹姆斯，速战速决，”他告诫自己，“再这样下去，你一定会完蛋的。”

“……斯蒂夫？”  
“嗯？”  
“你觉得我们现在是什么关系？”  
“我之前以为我们已经是情侣了，不过现在看你好像不是这么认为的，所以我想……我现在正在追求你当我的男朋友，大概就是这种关系吧。”斯蒂夫大大方方回答。  
巴基•巴恩斯只觉一阵热血猛然涌入心脏，他差点控制不住手臂的震颤。“我们只是上过一次床……”他最后一次试图说服他。  
“我不会随便和人上床。”斯蒂夫平静反驳。  
“好吧……”巴基深吸一口气，“那现在我们分手吧。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

沉默。  
窒息般的沉默。  
周遭太安静了，甚至能听到楼下乐池里，乐师正用小提琴演奏着圣桑的《回旋曲》，忧伤的行板宛如漫天飘飞的落叶。

“……这没道理，我不同意。”终于，斯蒂夫开了口。  
“只有离婚才需要两个人同意，分手一个人的意见就够了，”巴基祭出这句名言，“怎么，难道你没被甩过么，万人迷？”  
“还真没有，”斯蒂夫唇边现出若有若无的苦笑，“我想，严格意义上来讲，我从未和谁确定过恋爱关系。”  
巴基下意识的想提及他的前女友佩姬•卡特，然后瞬间醒悟到那应该是工作需要，是常用的公关策略，这种事稀疏平常，不过他依然不相信他的话。  
“怎么可能？”他惊呼，“你可是斯蒂夫•罗格斯！”

“呵，我……在很久很久以前，当我还是个又瘦又干的小男孩儿的时候就知道了，自己是个同性恋。但是我父母很……传统，非常、非常保守，他们都是虔诚的天主教徒，非常、非常虔诚的那种，所以……他们至死也没能接受我的这种……‘缺陷’……”  
“……对不起。”巴基连忙致歉。纵使不是斯蒂夫•罗格斯的粉丝，他也听说过他拿人民选择奖时的得奖感言，那是献给他去世的父母的。  
“没关系的，别在意。”斯蒂夫向他微笑，“不过说真的，你也是第一个问我这问题的人，连记者们都没问过呢。”  
——这真是太糟糕了，巴基不由想，他又被他逗笑了。

放在桌边的手机忽然铃声大作，把沉浸在各自情绪中的两人都吓了一跳。巴基连忙望过去，正好七点半，果然是娜塔莎，分秒不差。他伸手按掉了电话。  
“这是……”斯蒂夫向他投来疑惑的目光。  
“没关系，”巴基摇摇头，这铃声终于唤起了他的记忆，娜塔莎说什么来着？只谈利害，有话直说。  
只能这样了。他想。

“你到底想从我这里得到什么，斯蒂夫？”他开门见山问他。然后不等回答，在对方错愕的神色里自顾自说下去，“我想，可能因为你一直渴望稳定关系而我恰巧出现恰巧也能接受男人我甚至主动诱惑你，你才会觉得你爱我，所以……”  
“不是的！你以为我是在和你睡过之后才去看你的片子的？当然不是了。”斯蒂夫毫不客气打断他，语气前所未有的严肃，“其实在我还没真正认识你之前，在那部电影还没开拍之前，我手里拿着剧本，听说了将要和我搭档的演员的名字：詹姆斯•巴恩斯，然后我开始找你的片子看，想了解一下你的表演风格，我有这个习惯……但后来不知怎么的就……就完全停不下来了，你瞧，我连《精灵卷轴》都看完了，所以，我那时就知道了——和很多年前我知道自己的性取向时一样，我知道发生了什么事。”  
巴基不由失笑，同时心里那个声音在说：“你彻底完蛋了，詹姆斯。”  
他想是的。  
但这是个任务，他必须完成他。必须。

“斯蒂夫，你难道没想过……我接近你也许是有目的的？”他问他。  
——只谈利害，有话直说。  
“我看过你的imdb页面，还看过你在《帝国》杂志的访谈，大导演亚伯翰•厄金斯找你演那部后来拿了银熊奖的战争片的时候，你甚至只有社区剧团的演出经验，根本没入行，是不是？斯蒂夫，你是万中无一的奇迹之子，你的处女作是柏林电影节开幕影片，第三部片子就让你跳进了一千万俱乐部，现在你是A咖了，你在洛杉矶有大房子，你甚至从没演过配角……那么我问你，你知道在好莱坞，一个普通演员正常的上升路线是什么样的吗？”  
——比如我。  
“从电视剧里的小配角起步，为了一个有台词的角色撕到你死我活；在餐厅打工补贴房租，在小剧团露天演出祈盼渺茫的机会；没钱去上专业培训课，没有赞助，唯一的一套好衣服只在关键场合才能动用；为每一个试镜机会惴惴不安，可无论你如何努力，总是一次又一次被迫品尝失败的滋味……你没有资格挑剔任何事，只要有工作就好。说起来你别笑话我，斯蒂夫，虽然《精灵卷轴》是个烂到不能再烂的大烂片，但当年我拿到那个角色的时候，简直高兴的快疯掉了，我径直去喝了个烂醉。因为那份合同的金额终于达到了加入演员工会的门槛线，现在我有保险啦，有最低薪酬保障谈判，还有免费的工作机会介绍……你看……这世界，在你我的眼中其实是不一样的。”  
巴基•巴恩斯摊开双手，话语轻快，向斯蒂夫微笑。但是斯蒂夫的脸色却是前所未有的凝重，凝重近乎阴郁。  
巴基将目光从对面移开，转而遥望窗外，夜色已浓，远处丘陵上有点点星火，那是日落大道以北的比弗利山区，是全世界最繁华也最昂贵的梦幻乐园。  
“多美啊，斯蒂夫……”他忽然慨叹，“这是个多美的世界!而且它有那么多那么多扇门，每一扇都通往一个更加壮丽的舞台。这里的每一扇门都向你打开，你是握有钥匙的特殊的一个，而我并不是这样，其中的任何一扇我想推开一条缝，也许都需要赌上我的人生——所以，斯蒂夫，你难道当真没有想过，当你对我说那句话的时候，我心里想要的其实只是你手中的钥匙，而并不是你这个人？”

“……那我能损失什么呢？”斯蒂夫•罗格斯终于开了口。  
巴基的表情改变了，这是他全没料到的回应。  
“就算你只是为了往上爬才接近我，我又能损失什么？你是个好演员，我知道的，这不是恭维，无论片子多烂你都在竭尽全力，我看得出来，你是个远比大家以为的更加优秀十倍百倍的好演员，你值得更加光辉灿烂的未来，我很乐意帮你的忙。所以，这种可能性……我是想过的，哪怕你只是因为这个才和我在一起，我也能理解。”  
巴基彻底目瞪口呆。  
“所以，你还是要说‘不’吗？”斯蒂夫问。

巴基深吸一口气，下意识地用手捂住嘴，他的目光在斯蒂夫身后的绿色植物上游移，直到他们糊成一片。他伸手抹过眼角，忽然醒悟到自己哭了。  
“你真蠢，”他喃喃道，“斯蒂夫，你这种蠢货怎么能在好莱坞生存啊？”  
“也许吧，”斯蒂夫勉强笑了一下，可以看出，他的内心也正波澜起伏。  
“你的经纪公司没送你去上常识课吗？你的律师没有告诫你要小心一切穷亲戚、坏朋友、还有想和你上床的每一个女人或者男人？”  
“这还真说过。”斯蒂夫呵了一声。  
巴基不由叹气：“你啊……别人都说你的成名史是个奇迹，要我看，你到现在还没被人拆了骨头卖钱才是最大的奇迹。”  
斯蒂夫几乎是在傻笑了：“所以你当真没必要为这个和我分手。”他告诉他。  
“抱歉，斯蒂夫，”巴基一个字一个字慢慢吐出来，“我的答案依然是‘不’——因为我不能和你在一起只是为了我自己。”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯愣住了。

巴基伸手再次抹了一把眼睛：“斯蒂夫，我入行十四年了，当初一起努力的朋友们，如今多半风流云散。有那么多人，他们曾经比我条件更好、起点更高，比我更努力、比我更幸运，但如今早就裹足不前，甚至……甚至稍不留神脚下一空，就是粉身碎骨，我眼睁睁看着他们摔下去了——你能想象那感觉吗？”  
“我不明白……”斯蒂夫喃喃道。  
“现在几乎只剩我还在往前走，并不是因为我天生福星高照有主角光环，只不过……只不过我是真的爱演戏——比爱钱更爱，比爱像你这样完美的情人更爱，我爱演戏本身胜过它带给我的其他东西，胜过这世间一切。所以不论遇到什么我都没有放弃，每一次命运拿出别的诱惑让我选，我最后都选了演戏，因为这样我才能无怨无悔坚持到此刻。刚才你说我是个好演员，我真的很开心，非常非常开心，比你送我玫瑰花的时候更开心……所以，对不起……”  
“我真的不明白你在说什么，巴基，这有什么关系？”斯蒂夫试图打断他，但是巴基毫不理睬，继续讲了下去。  
“在这世上想得到任何东西都是要付出代价的，斯蒂夫。你我都清楚，好莱坞是全美国最保守最封闭的精神孤岛，关于你的性取向，你的经理人肯定跟你耳提面命过无数次了，对吧？即使我接受了你，我们也不可能真正在一起；我们若想在一起，对我们两人的事业都是毁灭性的打击——你是美国甜心，你是共和党的宠儿，你的个人形象就是白人主义的美国梦，你知道那代表什么，那代表你绝对不应该是个同性恋，对不对？而我呢？我是初代移民，没有背景也没有噱头，手里只是那一点点苦心经营的人际关系，一旦曝光我只会更惨，好莱坞从来不缺我这样的小演员，我十四年的努力都将灰飞烟灭……”  
“我……其实我不是有野心的那种人，斯蒂夫，我当然也做过白日梦，但从未真正期望成为A咖，成为像你这样的大明星……我只想当个好演员，当个二线我就心满意足。那样我就有了一定自主权，我将能演我想演的角色，能和我欣赏的人合作，我会有很多选择，再也不必为了工作而工作，更不必为了一个机会而整夜焦虑失眠——这就是我的梦。我真心喜欢演戏，斯蒂夫，非常、非常喜欢，这十四年来我都在为了这个目标而努力，直到今天。托你的福，与你合作的那部电影是我最好的机会，也许还是毕生唯一的机会，我终于看到了一点点希望……我绝对不能把它搞砸了。”  
“斯蒂夫，我是个自私又怯懦的家伙。就算你能给我一切，我也看不见我们的未来——所以，对不起。”

铁一般的缄默再度降临在小小的圆桌边。而与此同时，在这个广袤的星球上，有无数朵玫瑰正在次第盛放、转瞬凋零。直到巴基放在桌边的手机再度响起，坚持不懈地响着，一遍又一遍，他才恍如从梦中惊醒，伸手去拿，斯蒂夫的手却也紧随而至，覆在他的手背上。  
“……别这样。”他几乎是在哀求他，几乎语带哽咽了。  
巴基咬牙说下去：“斯蒂夫……我知道没人会拒绝你，但是，对不起，凡事总有第一次。”  
斯蒂夫犹不死心，一把握紧巴基想要抽离的那只手，他的掌心是那样火热，巴基的手指在其间颤抖，颤抖着、擦过他皮肤上的薄茧——很慢很慢，但终究还是分开了。  
那一瞬间，斯蒂夫几乎面如死灰。

“真的很抱歉，我要走了，我……我买单吧。”巴基抽出信用卡。  
“不用，真的不用，我已经签单了，”斯蒂夫慌乱地站起身，“对不起，我……我不太会追求人，我想我毁了这顿饭……我送你回去吧。”  
“是我毁了这一切，斯蒂夫，”巴基努力摆出自己上镜用的标准微笑，“你很好，我差一点都要爱上你了。”  
斯蒂夫猛地将脸转向一边，巴基发现他的眼中竟有泪光闪烁。  
“不必送我了，娜塔莎在外面，”他紧咬牙关，动用自己所有的演技，扬一扬手机，“刚才就是她的电话。”  
“……娜塔莎？”  
巴基深吸一口气：“我女朋友。”他回答。

***

晚上八点十分，等在餐厅外的娜塔莎在看到巴基第一眼时，就知道自己的坏预感成了真。开回酒店的路上，她鲜有地沉默着，再没有如往常那般指手画脚问东问西。于是在接下来的整整半个小时里，巴基一直望着车窗外，动作丝毫没有变化，更是一个字都没有说。  
等他们终于到达了酒店的停车场，巴基依旧是那副愣愣的样子，娜塔莎暗自叹气，从驾驶席下来钻到后座，坐在他旁边。  
“你后悔了？”她轻声问。  
巴基慢慢回过头，艰难地向他笑了笑：“怎么会？我完成任务了，我……我做出了正确的决定。”  
娜塔莎的两道柳眉竖了起来：“别在我面前演戏，你的演技烂透了，你笑的比哭还难看。你分明就是后悔了……其实你喜欢上他了，是不是？”  
巴基发出一声嗤笑，别转脸去。  
“你要是真有感觉了，就……就答应他啊！”娜塔莎急了，“我们小心点，不至于就那么倒霉，撑过两三年总没问题……说到底那是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你又不会亏！要我说，除了你这个万中无一的蠢货，换个人早把他生吞活剥了。”  
“如果他只是想和我上床，或者仅仅想要两三年的短期关系，也许我早就答应了，”巴基依旧望着车窗玻璃，声音轻如雪片，“但是，小娜，斯蒂夫……我懂得他的意思，他想要……他想要一颗心啊……可我早就没有心了……你知道的，好莱坞没有心……”

娜塔莎长长地、长长地叹一口气，她伸手掰过他的头，强行按在自己肩头。巴基在发抖，他一直在无声饮泣。  
“……傻子。”她评论道。


	4. Chapter 4

回到纽约的第二天，一大束火红的玫瑰花匿名寄到了巴基的公寓里，花上没有附卡片。娜塔莎想了想，将花束插进一只纯白的瓷花瓶，然后抱着它走进巴基的卧室，毫不客气一把拉开了紧闭的窗帘。  
午后的灿烂阳光猛然冲入，把黑暗赶开，细小的微尘在空气中载沉载浮，巴基拉起被子遮住头脸。  
娜塔莎“砰”的一声把花瓶放在床边的矮几上，双手叉腰，用穿拖鞋的脚踹了踹床缘。  
“起床开工了，睡美人。”她吆喝道。  
巴基整个人蜷成一团，声音从捂得严严实实的被窝里传出来。“我失恋了，小娜，今天就饶了我，让我再睡一觉行不？”  
“抱歉，不行！在斯皮尔伯格给你发邮件前，你没有装死的权利。”娜塔莎毫不留情。  
“你真是个尼禄（古罗马暴君）……”巴基叹息着，从被子底下挣扎出来，他的半张脸都肿了——然后他就看到了玫瑰花，瞬间整个人像被雷劈过一样呆在原地。  
娜塔莎暗叹，她的声音终于软化下来：“起来工作，蜜糖，别忘了你为此付出了什么。”  
她转身离开房间。

在玫瑰凋谢之前，巴基已经恢复了正常，也就是说他恢复了屡败屡战的日常循环。光阴像飞一样掠过，转眼几个月过去，那部电影的后期制作已经结束，正式进入了紧张的宣传期。  
再次面对斯蒂夫•罗格斯比想象中要容易，毕竟他们都是敬业的演技派，毕竟无论是按照戏份还是咖位，在每一次两人共同出现的场合里，座位总是离着海那么宽的距离。除了工作场合预先设计好的台词，他们一个私底下的交流机会都没有，仅仅维持着浮于表面的普通同事关系。  
别那么婊，詹姆斯，你已经做出了选择，巴基努力压抑胸中翻涌的感觉，对自己说，会过去的，一切都会过去的。  
——这是个存在于疯狂旋转的万花筒里的世界，一切终将烟消云散。

首映式正式亮相之后，演员的工作差不多就结束了，他们接下来的命运都已交付给评论家和观众去决定。这大概是上到投资方下到全体剧组成员最为紧张的时刻，从零点电影开场到五点第一批影评上线，短短五个小时等待上帝宣判，所有人的心都在天堂和地狱之间盘旋。  
巴基在酒店房间里卸妆，他原本没打算留到这会儿的，事实上他原本预定了当夜回纽约的红眼航班。但是在首映式之前的公关酒会上，执行制片人暗示想和他聊聊，问他第二天有没有时间。一般而言，这是个非常积极的信号，也许高层已经对影片的前景有所预期，也许那一直存在于小道消息中的续集计划的确可能成真，他当然不能错失良机。  
好容易洗掉腻腻的粉底霜，又冲了个战斗澡，他对着镜子打量自己浓重的黑眼圈，考虑是不是该吃两片药尝试睡一下，不过心里也清楚那多半没戏。最终他还是套上衬衫出了房门，他依稀记得举办首映式的这家酒店附带通宵营业的酒吧间，他现在绝对需要一点酒精，最好再来些能掀翻脑壳的重金属摇滚乐。  
酒吧在七楼，电梯发出“叮”的一声响，稳稳停住，金属门向两旁无声滑开，巴基瞬间就后悔了。  
因为门外赫然站着斯蒂夫•罗格斯。

他张大了嘴，搜肠刮肚想要说句场面话，无奈脑海中的词汇库已然清空归零。对面的斯蒂夫也好不到哪里去，他睁着大大的蓝眼睛，金发凌乱，从脖颈到耳后的皮肤大片晕红，显然已经喝过了至少一轮。巴基忽然醒悟到，此刻酒吧里应该有个小规模的狂欢派对正在进行，面前这人大概是匆忙逃出来的，因为斯蒂夫还穿着他在首映式上的定制礼服，衬衫领子敞开，蓝丝领结胡乱挂在脖子上，腮边甚至有半个口红印。  
鬼使神差的，巴基下意识地在电梯按键上乱按一气，眼睁睁看着门缓缓关闭，缝隙越来越窄。然后套着黑色正装的手臂伸了进来，“匡当”一声，伴随着斯蒂夫的痛呼，门又打开了，他怒气冲冲走进电梯里。  
“对不起。”巴基连忙道歉，忽然一阵心虚。  
斯蒂夫不答，只深深望了他一眼。  
“……我以为你已经走了。”巴基舔舔嘴唇，试图用废话填塞这尴尬的时刻。  
“你不走，我就不走。”斯蒂夫回答。  
巴基猛地一震，怀疑自己听错了：“你说什么？”  
“怎么？希尔没告诉你吗？明天资方会和我们吃顿饭——和我们两个，是关于续集的事，我以为你已经知道了。”  
“哦，这……我不是很清楚具体……”  
“你房间还是我房间？”斯蒂夫打断他。  
巴基彻底震惊了。他不可置信地转头望向斯蒂夫•罗格斯，却没在他脸上看出任何东西，只觉得自己在那双蓝眼的灼灼目光下无所遁形。  
“我房间吧。”见他不答，斯蒂夫自顾自决定了，按亮了二十五层的按钮。电梯开始缓缓上行。  
“等等，你干什么？”巴基急了，二十五层是豪华套房，他可住在十四楼的，他连忙去按控制面板。  
下个瞬间，他就被股大力狠狠推在了电梯壁板上，发出一声可怕的巨响。斯蒂夫•罗格斯猛然欺近他，两只手臂撑在他的头颅两边，将他固定在自己的掌控范围之内。  
“我还没问你干了什么呢，巴基•巴恩斯！”他冲他低吼，“你为什么骗我？”

“我骗你什么了！”巴基吼回去。他开始生气了，却说不清自己究竟在气什么。  
“娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫，俄罗斯裔舞蹈演员，曾经的百老汇新秀，五年前因为跟腱手术不得不告别舞台，后来就当了你的经理人，”斯蒂夫一口气说出这些话，仿佛有些燥热，抬手又松了松自己的领口，“你告诉我她是你女朋友，那拜托你解释一下，克林特•巴顿为什么也这么认为？”  
“什……什么？”巴基立时慌乱，其实他早就把这个茬忘掉了，不过他马上反应过来，“罗格斯，你他妈竟然雇人调查我！见鬼的克林特•巴顿又是谁？”  
斯蒂夫狐疑地盯着他瞧：“是巴顿集团的小股东，一个最近高调宣布改邪归正的花花公子，因为据说他在半年前的海外旅行时遇见了真爱，你想看咨询公司交给我的报告吗？别告诉我你什么都不知道。”  
“靠，是那个有被虐癖的防晒油男！”巴基嘟囔道，对于娜塔莎在上次被打断的度假时邂逅了一个男人并且目前两人正在约会的事他略知一二，所以这次首映式他好心放了她的假，他原先以为凭他的角色分量只要从头到尾服从指挥端坐微笑就好，不会有什么额外工作量的——但操他妈的他可想不到这个世界竟然这么小！更想不到面前这个道貌岸然的家伙竟然会使用这种无耻手段！  
“想起来了？那麻烦你给我‘仔细’解释一下。”斯蒂夫板着脸步步进逼。  
巴基可真没办法解释这个，他只觉斯蒂夫距离自己越来越近了，近到他满口的酒意都喷到了他脸上，近到他胸口那颗不争气的心都在砰砰狂跳。  
事到如今只有抵赖到底。  
“操他妈的我干嘛和你解释！”他努力睁大双眼，表现出愤怒的样子，用力推开他的手臂，“我爱怎么样关你屁事，罗格斯！我他妈的和你没关系好不好！”  
又是一声轻响，电梯恰巧在此刻停止，二十五层到了。

在电梯门彻底滑开之前，斯蒂夫•罗格斯总算恢复了少许理智，他后退半步，将两人之间的距离拉大到安全的三十厘米。  
巴基暗自呼出半口气，他站直身体：“晚安，罗格斯。”他摆出无懈可击的礼貌和他道别。  
斯蒂夫腮边的肌肉隐隐抽动了一下，脸色出奇严峻，忽然，他紧咬牙关俯低身子，在巴基耳边用一种他从未使用过的饱含威胁的嗓音警告：“想要得到什么就要付出代价，这话可是你说的，还记得吗？如果你不想明天在饭桌上后悔的话，现在就跟我来，巴恩斯。”  
说完，他直起身，整了整自己凌乱的仪表，头也不回的走出了电梯。

巴基向前迈出一步，电梯门在他身后闭合，他却没有立刻跟上去。而是呆愣愣站在那里，心里骂着无尽脏话。  
操！他当然知道那句话是什么意思，当然明白有什么即将发生，操！他太懂了！他要是连这都听不懂也不用在好莱坞混了！他甚至不能假装自己从未经历过类似的情景。但是……但是这种事发生在斯蒂夫身上，简直有种不真实的感觉，好像自己突然掉进了某个三流色情电影，还是剧情特别扯蛋的那种。  
操他妈！他不禁思考完全不理会斯蒂夫的提议会发生什么，如果他就这么转身下楼去，斯蒂夫当真会报复他么？换掉他的角色？让他丢掉这个机会？对A咖来说这很容易的，不过是一句话的问题。巴基知道很多人真的会这么做，甚至不需要理由，甚至不是因为被人冒犯，仅仅只是任性，只是为了满足自己的控制欲。  
他开始向前走，一直走到斯蒂夫的套房门外，走廊上厚重的高级地毯彻底吸去了他的足音。巴基在门口站足五分钟，说服自己他只是想知道斯蒂夫会怎么做，然后才伸手推开了半掩的门。

巴基•巴恩斯做出了一千种想象，从最好的（或者最坏？）斯蒂夫真的只是想要和他谈工作，到最坏的（或者这样反而更好？）他真的只是好莱坞无数披着人皮的野兽之一，他之前的表现不过因为演技特别好而已……但斯蒂夫的反应却是意料之外的第一千零一种。  
房门打开，巴基差点和急冲冲想要出门去的斯蒂夫撞了个满怀。仅仅几分钟工夫，斯蒂夫的脸色已变得惨白如纸，难看到了极点，他显然正经历恐慌发作，简直手足无措。在巴基还没来得及怀疑是不是有什么可怕的突发状况之前，斯蒂夫已经冲上来一把抱住了他，将他紧紧拥在自己的怀抱里——他甚至连门都忘了关。  
他在他耳边狂乱低语，呼吸间全是威士忌的味道：“哦，上帝！上帝……我怕极了，巴基，刚才我真怕你不跟进来我该怎么办，我下楼去找你还来得及吗？上帝啊……原谅我吧，求你原谅我，我真是疯了才会相信萨姆的话……操！我真该炒了他，这都什么馊主意……”  
巴基愕然，随即忍不住哈哈大笑，几乎笑出眼泪来。他伸手回抱他，心中又甜又暖，像是一大锅融化的正在冒着鼓泡的巧克力酱。  
“Punk，”他满怀爱怜的叹息道，“你这混蛋……”  
“对不起，巴基，对不起，”斯蒂夫的声音闷闷的，双臂将他抱得更紧，“其实刚才我从派对上溜出来就是想去找你，我……我紧张极了，我差劲透了，是不是？我……我知道我们分手了，我知道你的理由很充分，非常有道理，但是……这太难了，离你那么近却必须强迫自己不要走过去，这实在太难太难了……”

——巴基•巴恩斯知道自己会后悔。  
天亮之后，当理智回来之后，他一定一定会后悔；一定一定会被娜塔莎骂到狗血淋头。  
因为到了那时候，斯蒂夫•罗格斯就会当真变成他的阿基琉斯之踵，彻底在他的生命中占据一席之地，再也抹消不去。  
但是那都是将来的事。  
此时此刻他只能感觉到彻骨的孤单——他的孤单与他的孤单，他们已经独自行走在这寂寥的尘世间太久太久了。

“把门关上吧。”他对斯蒂夫说。


	5. Chapter 5

是斯蒂夫先吻他的，或者其实是他先吻他的？谁在乎呢！

像第一次一样，门一关闭，两个人就抵着门板几近疯狂地接起吻来，斯蒂夫的手指深陷在巴基的头发里，巴基则伸手环抱着他的背，都仿佛突然罹患了一种离开对方的嘴唇就会立刻窒息而死的绝症。  
直至几分钟后，巴基率先惊醒，他一脚踹开斯蒂夫，哀叫起来：“我操，你还没卸妆呢，我这身可是租来的！”他原本没计划在酒店过夜，衣服并未带够，唯一一件可资替换的便装还要留到明天的餐会上，所以现在还穿着首映式时的衬衫，无疑已经蹭上了斯蒂夫的粉底。  
斯蒂夫也瞬间醒悟过来，他哀嚎一声冲进浴室照镜子，Tom Ford的纯黑高定礼服已经彻底一塌糊涂了，特别是衬衫领口，扣子都崩掉了好几粒。“哦操！”他也忍不住爆了句粗口，“萨姆会杀了我的！”  
就算他已跻身一线明星，这种场合的着装无疑也是向赞助商借的，不过如今毁成了这样，肯定是要自己掏钱买下来了。  
身后的巴基爆发出幸灾乐祸的大笑，简直笑到无法停止。于是斯蒂夫也笑了，他冲出洗手间甩掉外套，“嗷”的一声怪叫着扑到巴基身上，直接将他扑倒在超大尺寸的双人床上。两个人像一对还没到青春期的顽劣少年，在云端般的床垫上笑着、尖叫着、打着滚……直到几分钟后斯蒂夫才捉住巴基，用强有力的四肢将他固定在自己身下，两人一起气喘吁吁的停止了打闹，他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起，脸都红的惊人；却又不约而同那么直勾勾地望着对方，仿佛永远也看不够似的。

“有人抱怨过你吻技很差吗？”巴基伸手捧住斯蒂夫的脸，拨弄着他凌乱的金发，懒洋洋舔了舔下唇，“还是说我又中了头彩？”  
“那就帮我练练……”斯蒂夫喃喃道。他又把他的嘴唇贴了上去，“我觉得我能这么亲一整天。”  
巴基在他的唇齿间微笑：“好吧，我们就这么亲一天……不过，首先……”他又一脚踹过去，“滚去洗澡，我觉得我的衬衫还能挽救一下，别再给我增添干洗难度了。”  
“早就没救了，你放弃吧，你看我都放弃了，”斯蒂夫更加用力箍紧他的腰，他的下体坚硬地贴着他的大腿，开始像只大狗一样湿乎乎地啃他的脖子，含含糊糊回答，“我买件新的给你。”  
“滚吧，去洗澡，你臭死了！”巴基用力掰开他的脑袋，“想和我上床，我说了算。”  
“可是这是我的床……”斯蒂夫反驳他，然后两个人一起为这段毫无营养的对话傻笑起来，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，就那么傻乎乎的咯咯笑。  
操，真是糟透了，巴基想，傻气果然是会互相传染的。

“答应我别离开，我就去洗澡，”斯蒂夫又在他的眉骨上方亲了一记，喉结上下滚动，小心翼翼说道，“我不确定我还有剩余的勇气追下楼去。”  
雾气开始在巴基的绿眼睛中凝聚：“放心吧，我保证等你出来时我还在。”他告诉他。  
——至少今天晚上我不会离开你。

可是，十五分钟后，当斯蒂夫•罗格斯擦着头发上的水珠走出浴室，却发现巴基已经脱掉了衣服，缩在羽绒枕头之间睡着了。他的睡颜出奇宁静，甚至还张着嘴发出略显不雅的呼噜声，就像是一只蜷着身体打盹的猫。斯蒂夫不由失笑，他就站在那里看了他好一会儿，然后也拉开被子钻了进去，从背后抱住巴基的腰。被窝里的温度逐渐把他身上因为水汽蒸发而冰凉的皮肤暖热了，巴基低声咕哝，不知道在做着一个什么样的梦。  
斯蒂夫原先以为自己绝对不可能睡着的，上帝啊，这可是审判日，他从来没办法在尘埃未定时入睡，非常遗憾的一点是过度发达的想象力几乎是好演员的标配，何况现在他还和自己的性幻想对象躺在一起，肌肤紧紧相贴，像两枚并排搁置在餐具柜里的汤匙。巴基头发上的香波味道一阵一阵撩拨着他的鼻腔，他忍不住把脸埋得更深一些。然后，几乎就在那一瞬间，漫长的宣传期积淀的疲惫感突然同时翻涌上来，将他整个人击倒。斯蒂夫•罗格斯脚下一空，彻底掉进了无梦的沉眠里。

***

早上八点半，巴基•巴恩斯艰难地睁开眼，一时不知自己身在何方。这张床实在是太舒服了，他恋恋不舍地在枕头鼓胀胀的面颊上蹭着脸，轻嗅若有若无的咖啡香气。  
……等等，咖啡！  
他瞬间从床上弹了起来，随即映入眼帘的第一样东西便是个支着乱七八糟金发的穿浴袍的侧影，正抱着ipad缩在沙发上埋头刷网页。  
“嗨，早安。”听到声音，斯蒂夫•罗格斯回过头向他微笑，那笑容甚至有点不好意思。  
“天亮了……影评出来了？”不知道为什么，面对这种笑容，巴基也突然有点不好意思。  
“是啊。”斯蒂夫回答。  
“如果很糟糕拜托别告诉我。”巴基连忙道。  
“怎么会，”斯蒂夫说，“比先期口碑还要好一点，势头不错。”  
“不，我是说……”  
“你也不错，”斯蒂夫打断他，“放心吧，《好莱坞周刊》说你会有个光明的未来，他们总算说了句人话……你要喝咖啡么？我叫了客房服务。”

巴基抱着被子愣愣坐在床上，半晌没有言语。  
“……过来，斯蒂夫，”终于，他说。  
斯蒂夫放下手中的ipad，走到床边坐下，并没有贴得特别近，和巴基之间还留有一臂之距。  
“你试过这个么？”巴基伸手抓住他浴袍的领口，将他拉向自己。  
他们的唇轻轻一触便即分离。“早安吻？”斯蒂夫轻笑着问。  
“当然不是，”巴基在早晨的阳光下微微眯起眼睛，“是棒透了的晨间性爱，”他一边说，一边去解他腰间的系带。  
斯蒂夫的耳朵尖立刻变红了，他几乎忸怩起来。“我们不是非要做点什么不可。”他轻声反对。  
“那真可惜，”巴基回答，“我的每一任床伴都称赞过我的口活儿呢。”  
斯蒂夫的脸色变了变，按住他伸过来的手：“别这样，巴基。”  
“别怎么样？”  
“别好像你欠我什么，非要做些事然后我们才能两清——别迫不及待和我两清。”  
巴基脸上的笑容瞬间消失了。

“……对不起。”斯蒂夫恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，肌肤相贴却什么都没有发生的夜晚、早安吻还有咖啡香……这一切共同营造出的虚幻的肥皂泡“砰”的一声在空气中爆开，之前那种让人不由自主微笑的温馨气氛此刻彻底荡然无存。  
巴基睁着一双又圆又大的眼睛望着他，那双眼睛甚至显得有点孩子气，然后他突然别转脸去。“那你希望接下来是什么，我们开开心心一块去晨跑？你的温馨家庭电影看得太多了，罗格斯，这就是为什么我非拒绝你不可——我们就是这种关系，除了这种关系我们什么都不是。为什么不干脆让我给你口一发，然后我们清清爽爽说再见，再相逢还是好同事？”  
“巴基，别这样……”斯蒂夫央求他，随即他便想起来，上一次巴基拒绝他的时候，他似乎也是这么央求的。  
斯蒂夫无法再说下去了。沉默再度砸落两人之间。

过了好一会儿，巴基又把头转了过来，笑容已经回到了他的脸上，但那笑却没有直达眼底，那里还是一片混沌的漆黑。  
“你早上有安排么？”他问。  
“不，没有，”斯蒂夫略显慌乱地回答，“中午萨姆来接我吃午餐，在之前都没有。”  
“那好吧。”巴基点点头，再度把手伸进了斯蒂夫的浴袍里。  
“让我给你一个临别赠礼，斯戴维，”他直起身子吻向他的嘴，伸手揽住他的脖子，“从性开始就由性结束，然后我们就都可以向前走了——我们终究还得往前走的，是不是？”  
斯蒂夫的手再度坚定地按住他的手，他的声音依旧是轻轻的，但有股力量在内里逐渐凝聚。  
“你以为我那么容易就能向前走？你以为我没有试过？你知道我这几个月过的是什么日子吗？你知道萨姆是怎么说的？他妈的他问我是不是信了邪教，和那个谁谁一样！”  
如果不是怀里沉甸甸的压着一块石头，巴基几乎又要被斯蒂夫此刻的说法逗乐了——最可怕的一个事实就是，他真的具备随时随地逗乐他的能力。“那你到底想怎么样？我已经明确拒绝你了，你非要强人所难吗？就像昨天晚上那样，威胁我要怎么怎么样做，否则就等着你的报复？”  
“是的！”斯蒂夫斩钉截铁回答，他这种理所当然坚定到过了头的态度简直让巴基噎了一下。  
“……不对，后半句不对，”他也发现了问题，连忙补充说明，“昨天晚上的事情我们先不谈，行不行？我道歉，我不是那个意思，我只是……我只是实在想不出别的办法了，这段时间你根本就在故意躲我！”  
“我没有躲你！”巴基反驳，不过反驳的不是那么有底气。  
斯蒂夫彻底无视了他的话，已经自顾自滔滔不绝讲下去：“巴基，我来告诉你我想怎么办：那天晚餐时你说的那些话，我仔细考虑了很久，我觉得你说的很对，我的性向、我们的工作性质还有我们所处的环境——整个好莱坞，这些都是不可能发生改变的。之前的确是我错了，我不该罔顾现实，一味心存幻想觉得只要两个人在一起面对，什么样的困难终究都会克服，所以那些都暂且可以忽略不计……但这其实是一种逃避，是我错了，我这么想对我们两个都不公平。事实上，冷静之后，我发现无论怎么想自己的人生似乎都已经注定了——山上与世隔绝的大房子，无处不在的狗仔，被人切片分析用显微镜观察的生活；我父母都去世了，也没有亲近的亲戚，只有寥寥几个因为工作而结识的朋友，我会被想骗我钱的人包围，好莱坞有一大票专事阿谀奉承的蠹虫吸血鬼，你知道的；我的性格必定会越来越古怪，而且我的性取向注定了我必须偷偷摸摸过日子，也许得靠花钱才能找到人和我上床——想想就惨极了，是不是？更为可怕的，这一切的前提还是我至少要维持住目前的工作状态，不要掉进毒品、奢侈品和花天酒地的陷阱，我不能被吃人不吐骨头的媒体生吞活剥，这甚至已经是对于我未来日子最好的预期了……多可怕！所以我想清楚了，我真的不愿这样。我想爱一个人，也想有人爱我，我想趁我和我爱的人都年轻好好谈恋爱；我想在这个可怕世界彻底吞没我之前，搭建一艘小小的方舟——我想有家庭，我想要孩子，再养两条狗，还有周末派对，这才是我想要的人生。”  
“巴基，你说因为你的自私，所以不能和我在一起；同样的，我也因为我的自私，所以我需要你和我在一起。经过昨天晚上，我更加笃定这一点了，你对我并不仅仅具有性吸引力，虽然那肯定很重要，但我更想要我们在一起，共同面对世间的恶意与不公正，我想要有你陪伴的生活。”

巴基呆呆听完这么一长串话，在深深折服于斯蒂夫台词基本功的同时只感觉自己突然被翻天覆地的浪潮淹没了。这……实在是……太突然了，完全出乎意料，而且信息量实在太大，他觉得自己理智的防线都在摇晃，大脑要过热当机了。  
他好容易抓住一个关键词，喃喃道：“孩子？可我们都是……”  
“我知道你不会生孩子，当然我也不会，不过我们可以领养或者代孕，这不是问题——两个孩子，一个男孩儿，一个女孩儿，男孩儿像我，女孩儿像你。”斯蒂夫信心满满回答，表情简直熠熠生辉。  
操！问题根本不在这里吧！巴基几乎跳起来，几乎要抓狂了。“我根本不愿意啊，我拒绝你了啊，你那副理所当然的态度是怎么回事！你的想象力未免也太发达了吧！这都什么跟什么！”  
“我知道你不愿意——不过现在不愿意，不代表永远不会愿意是不是？我可以继续努力的。”斯蒂夫立刻表决心。  
“‘继续努力’你个大头鬼啊我操！”巴基终于忍不住爆了粗口，跟面前这家伙认识以来，自己似乎就和F开头的词结下了不解之缘。他不由深深怀疑斯蒂夫•罗格斯的脑回路是不是有毛病，正常人会有这种自说自话脑补到天际的诡异思路吗？或者干脆自己的脑回路也出了什么问题，他妈的当初他一定是眼睛瞎了才去招惹他的！  
他猛地向后缩了缩，下意识拉起被单遮住自己的胸口。“你……你为什么不索性找个一开始就愿意的人？你是斯蒂夫•罗格斯啊，我相信这样的家伙满大街都是。”  
问题一出口他就后悔了，因为面前这话唠立刻又开启了喋喋不休模式——操！他怎么还是个话唠？“嗯，你知道，我们这个圈子是很小的，”斯蒂夫说，“人数很少，并且很封闭，我们的工作性质注定了很难去和一个朝九晚五的‘正常人’谈恋爱，圈里圈外永远无法真正互相理解。当你给影迷一个拥抱一个吻的时候，当你因为剧情安排要和同事演情侣甚至演床戏的时候，你的伴侣必须明白这是怎么一回事。就像他必须明白为什么你总是天南海北四处飞，为什么有时候会因为陷入角色变得敏感神经质甚至歇斯底里不可理喻，他必须明白这一切，是不是？”  
巴基还能说什么，他只能傻愣愣点头。  
“所以，你看，”斯蒂夫摊开双手，“我的选择其实很有限。我希望我的伴侣有我喜欢的外表，他应该正直而且善良，他应该觉得我这个人本身比附加其上的其他东西更有吸引力。再考虑到我的性取向，你就会发现以概率来看，在圈里再找一个合适人选的可能性几乎为零——至少比你改变主意的可能性低太多太多。”

看着斯蒂夫•罗格斯那副侃侃而谈笃定到极点的样子，巴基•巴恩斯只觉胸口憋闷，几乎都要气极反笑。  
“那我的意见呢？”他质问他，“所以我的意见就不重要了？”  
“我当然会尊重你的意见，但我觉得你担心的事并非完全没有可能解决，我相信我们总会想到办法的。”斯蒂夫信心十足回答。  
什么叫“我们总会想到办法的”？  
——这他妈的还叫尊重我的意见？

他忽然感觉一阵恍惚，甚至比前一晚站在房间门口时还要恍惚，他感觉有什么地方不对，一定有什么地方出了错！害羞笨拙的斯蒂夫，自信爆棚的斯蒂夫，思路诡异但似乎又能自圆其说的斯蒂夫，怎么看都傻乎乎的斯蒂夫……他实在不知道哪一个才是真正的他，哪一个才是他表演出的人格；或者其实全都是他，其实这个人就是这样的，将独立的看似无比矛盾的性格糅合在一起，坦率到近乎无耻，无耻到又有点让人钦佩的活在这个人世间。  
——从童年起就习惯于“我不会给大家添麻烦”的巴基•巴恩斯从未这样活过。

他突然想到一种可能性：“那假如我昨晚坚定的拒绝你了，你会怎么做？”  
“那我只有放弃了，其实我差一点就放弃了，幸好我没放弃。”对方老老实实回答。  
幸好……“幸好”个屁啊！巴基气不顺，只觉得一口老血堵在喉咙里，咽又咽不下去，吐又吐不出来。  
“你……”巴基半晌找不到合适的措辞，在这家伙面前，似乎连暴跳如雷都显得那么无力，好一会儿他才问，“你……你不觉得自己挺……想得挺美？你难道不觉得你其实挺无耻？你他妈的这……这根本不是正常人的思路好不好。”  
之前那种略显羞涩的红晕又回到了斯蒂夫脸上，他忽然又变成了那个老老实实的大男孩。“我刚入行的时候，厄金斯先生告诉我，你什么样，那就是什么样，做演员最重要的是做自己。”  
我操！  
巴基猛地向后仰倒在床上，只觉头疼欲裂。

“拜托你件事行不，斯蒂夫•滚你妈的蛋•罗格斯？拜托你让我一个人静静行不行，就现在！”  
“好……呵呵，萨姆也经常这么说，他说我烦人的时候简直能把人给烦死。”  
“操！你听不懂人话啊，老子叫你滚！”


	6. Chapter 6

“……然后呢？”娜塔莎嘴里咬着塑料小勺，双眼亮晶晶地问道。  
“什么然后？”巴基一愣。  
“当然是你叫他滚了之后呢？”  
“然后……然后他就当真滚了啊，”说到这里巴基突然有点气短，“他换好衣服下楼吃早饭，然后在他回来之前我也从安全梯溜回我房间去了。中午我们一起和执行制片人希尔女士吃了顿便饭，谈了点续集的事，饭没吃完他就赶飞机先走了，我也回纽约来了，就这样。”  
“所以他生气了？”娜塔莎问。  
“没啊，”巴基摇头，“我们一直imessage联系着呢，还和往常一样。”  
“所以到头来什么都没有发生啊？”娜塔莎状似失望地叹了口气。  
“什么叫‘什么都没有发生’！你还嫌发生的不够多啊，我到现在还理不清头绪呢。”巴基生气了，一把抓起勺子在娜塔莎面前的抹茶蛋糕上挖掉一大块，惹得她大呼小叫，“少吃点，你的裙子塞不下了，快给我想想办法。”  
“我能想什么办法？”娜塔莎摊手，“认清现实吧，我就是个小经理人，你就是小演员，斯蒂夫•罗格斯呢？他可是个大明星。好莱坞的食物链就是这么残酷，还不是他想怎么样就怎么样，你敢当真得罪他么？别逗了，除非不想在这一行混了。所以你也别指望我，我现在只负责看八卦，说实话，我真奇怪你们有一晚上加一上午时间，说了那么多话，竟然还没进行到滚床单这一步，这不科学！啧啧，詹姆斯，你行情看跌啊，还是那家伙其实不太行？”  
巴基哭笑不得：“喂，我付你工钱的好吧，小娜，你怎么能这么不负责任？我现在真的不知道该怎么办才好了。”  
“凉拌呗，”娜塔莎闲闲说道，趁巴基不备把蛋糕向自己这边挪了挪，“反正你也舍不得他，上次就哭得好像有人杀了你的狗似的，我当时就看透你了，没用的东西，活该被人吃的死死的。”  
“我根本没有舍不得他……”巴基还想反驳。  
娜塔莎用勺子指着他的脸，逼问：“你敢说你完全没有嘚瑟过？没有在心里暗爽？他毕竟那么辣，简直是会走路的荷尔蒙。”  
巴基语塞。  
“啧啧，”娜塔莎摇了摇勺子柄，“其实你该这么想才对，既然反抗无效，不如好好享受，那可是斯蒂夫•罗格斯啊，等你老了这段往事还能拿出来写个传记卖点钱什么的，足够骄傲一辈子了。反正好莱坞的感情保鲜期最多也就三年两载，他又是个大忙人，说不定等不到续集开拍你们就自然而然淡掉了，是不是？所以作为一个称职的经理人，我奉劝你，该搞好关系的时候就搞好关系，多少都能借点光，你吃不了亏的；而作为一个称职的闺蜜，我更要奉劝你，能睡到的时候就尽管睡，那么有料的身材你这辈子能遇到几次？”  
巴基沉默了，许久，久到娜塔莎都把那一整块蛋糕塞下了肚，他才小心翼翼问：“小娜，你说……你说罗格斯他是不是脑筋有点问题？”  
娜塔莎闻言发出一声不屑的嗤笑：“拜托，你们是演员耶，好莱坞的A咖里有几个正常人？脑子有问题才是普遍情况，对不对？”  
这句话实在太有道理了，巴基竟然完全无法反驳。

“行了，别废话，先把你的金发甜心放一边，我们来说正事吧。”娜塔莎掏出纸巾擦了擦嘴，已经瞬间转换成标准的工作模式，她从包里掏出笔记本电脑，一边打开电源，一边问，“詹姆斯，你最近看过你的imdb页面了吗？”  
“没啊，”巴基连忙把脸凑上去，事实上，自从斯蒂夫闹出了那档子破事之后，他这几天都过的失魂落魄，脑子里什么都有，就是没有工作，完全没把注意力放在电影上。  
“搜索排名连创新高，讨论区也很热闹，你该给你的经纪人打电话，他总算要忙起来了。对了，那部续集如何？他们有没有说过什么时候会和你签约？”  
“他们想要签长约，有一个长期计划，我已经送去给律师评估了，不过话还没说死，可是……我总觉得……”巴基有点欲言又止。  
“你觉得是因为罗格斯他们才和你签约的？”娜塔莎永远能够直击要害，她太了解他了。  
“我只是……我总觉得那天的午餐他根本没必要留下，事实上他也的确急急忙忙吃到一半就跑掉了，不咸不淡说了两句话而已。”  
“啧啧，秀恩爱啊，你这是。”  
“求你了，小娜……”  
“好啦，詹姆斯，别想那么多。虽然主演的意见肯定会起到作用，但这可不是能当人情卖的几分钟的小角色，这是长约啊！生意就是生意，没人会和钱过不去，投资方肯定是看好你，觉得你能给他们赚钱才会这么做的。所以，真的别想太多……对了，还有件好玩的事儿我没告诉你呢。”  
“什么？”巴基问。  
娜塔莎打开一个论坛，指给巴基看一个古怪的单词。“Stucky？什么意思？”巴基问。  
“就是‘斯蒂夫+巴基’么，是关于你们俩的同人创作，而且是现实向真人版的，虽然目前热度还不高……不过你看，至少粉丝们觉得你们很相配，好玩吧？快把罗格斯的联系方式交出来，我也发他一份儿。”  
“别玩我了行不，小娜……”巴基不禁哀嚎起来。

——S.G.R：巴基，你的美女经理人向我发送了她对我们的真诚祝福，请替我谢谢她。  
——J.B.B：你竟然把那个当祝福？我眼睛都要瞎掉了好不好！  
——S.G.R：呵呵，我觉得还挺好玩的。  
——J.B.B：要不然还是你们两个交往吧，我觉得你们挺相配，真的。PS：据我偷偷观察，她是你的粉丝，不过她死也不承认就是了。  
——S.G.R：那太好了，我要说动她站在我这边。  
——J.B.B：然后联手对付我是吧？  
——S.G.R：我还什么都没说呢，哈哈。  
——J.B.B：切。

——J.B.B：你在哪？  
——S.G.R：健身房，LA。怎么？  
——J.B.B：想告诉你件事。  
——S.G.R：？  
——J.B.B：我可能有个秘密追求者。  
——S.G.R：！  
——J.B.B：我又收到玫瑰花了。  
——S.G.R：：）  
——J.B.B：上次是“分手快乐”，这次是什么？  
——S.G.R：你喜欢B&B*吗？

——S.G.R：在做什么？  
——J.B.B：星巴克，看书。你呢？  
——S.G.R：三倍浓缩豆奶拿铁，超大，谢谢。  
——J.B.B：素食？乳糖不耐？  
——S.G.R：乳糖不耐。  
——J.B.B：我猜也是，负责你的肌肉肯定是个神迹，有点好奇你上次自己去星巴克是啥时候？  
——S.G.R：上辈子。  
——J.B.B：你真惨。  
——S.G.R：那是。  
——J.B.B：冰美式不加糖奶，很多很多冰块，记住了？  
——S.G.R：记住了。  
（十五分钟后）  
——S.G.R：想和你去星巴克。

——J.B.B：还在片场？  
——S.G.R：拖车里。  
——J.B.B：累得不想打字？  
——S.G.R：一只手在打字，胳膊扭到了。  
——J.B.B：没事吧？  
——S.G.R：萨姆帮我按着冰袋呢，小麻烦。  
——J.B.B：替我向萨姆问好，我记得你快拍完了？  
——S.G.R：快了。  
——J.B.B：奥斯卡？  
——S.G.R：上帝才知道。  
——J.B.B：加油。  
——S.G.R：必须的。你也是。  
——J.B.B：当然。我睡觉去了，这会儿纽约是夜里11点。明天有试镜。  
（十分钟后）  
——S.G.R：晚安。愿原力与你同在。  
（纽约时间 次日早晨 7：08）  
——J.B.B：谢谢，莱亚*。

巴基微笑着放下手机。无论如何他得承认，和斯蒂夫有一搭没一搭的短信联络是件十分愉快的事。虽然很多时候他或者他不能及时回复（主要是斯蒂夫），但也许几小时后、甚至一两天后终究会回复的。他们会毫无障碍地接着之前的话题继续聊下去，仿佛中断的时间并不真正存在。  
他们有时候一天会连续聊半小时，有时候一个礼拜也不过说七八句话，时间长了渐渐变成习惯，甚至变成了一种随时可能到来的惊喜。当你日复一日在寻常生活中沉沦，内心疲惫仿佛积满了灰土的镜子，一声忽如其来的特别提示音会将你瞬间唤醒，擦去尘埃还原本来面目；或者当你一觉醒来，脊骨深处隐隐酸痛，本以为今天不过复刻昨日，重复一样的暗哑的调子，随手拿起床头的手机却看到了那个不期而遇的小红点，心绪在那一刻忽然霁月光风。  
斯蒂夫虽然脑子有问题（这点巴基坚持），且缺乏常识（这点他自己也承认），但是他在某个方面又很聪明，聪明且极端敏锐。他们聊书，聊老电影，聊类型音乐，无论聊什么都很愉快。而且，巴基现在再也不会觉得斯蒂夫的成名之路是个奇迹了，因为在这家伙身上毫无疑问集中了成功所需的所有要素，特别是顶尖的天赋与可怕的认真——他无论做什么都非常非常认真。  
他们简直就像是两个相交多年的老朋友，非常投契的那种。  
巴基想，这样真心挺好，这样也许最好——也许不会像他担心的那样糟；也许将来有一天……他们分手后还会是朋友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《美女和野兽》梗是这样的，和迪士尼电影版不一样，我依稀记得我印象里是野兽每天送给美女一朵玫瑰花，问你爱不爱我。这到底是什么版本我现在也没搞清楚，难道我从小就会开脑洞了？而原力那个，是天行者卢克和莱亚公主的梗，直接从包子那里搬来的（哈哈），我觉得同为文艺青年和星战迷（以他们的性格和年纪来说当然会是星战迷），盾冬一定会玩这种老掉牙的梗。他们的精神同步率，其实比肉体更高。


	7. Chapter 7

12月中，寒冬彻底降临了纽约城。临近圣诞假期，街道上满是节日的氛围。巴基和斯蒂夫维持这种难以界定的“远距离关系”已经四个多月了，自始至终从未见面。上次分别之后，巴基参与了一部电视剧演配角，戏份不算特别吃重但角色很有意思，将在明年春天开播；斯蒂夫则要忙碌十倍以上，他除了主演一部文艺片赚口碑之外，还掉入了即将到来的奥斯卡颁奖季的巨大漩涡。  
这倒不是说斯蒂夫在巴基生命里的存在感就变得薄弱起来，事实上，完全相反。当你无论是打开电视还是连接网络，总有那张脸或者那个名字跳出来的时候，巴基已经完全没有办法将这家伙从自己的生活里赶出去了。偶有空闲，他坐在窗边打开一个剧本，总是看着看着就无法自控地陷入胡思乱想，再清醒时至少半个钟头已经无声无息溜了过去。他站起来甩掉剧本，第一千零一次去看自己的手机，依旧是什么消息都没有。巴基咬了咬下唇，将发消息的页面打开，又关上，再打开，最后满心烦躁，随手丢向一边。  
特别提示音却在这一刻响了起来。  
——S.G.R：我周四在纽约拍硬照，运气好的话下午就会结束，周五早上飞洛杉矶。你有空吗？  
巴基将那条短信翻来覆去看了好多遍，直到自己忍不住微笑起来，开始键入回复。  
——J.B.B：到我公寓来。  
发送后，隔了一会儿，他又写了一条发出去。  
——J.B.B：先洗澡。  
这一次的回复出奇迅速，而且是连续的四条消息。  
——S.G.R：WOW  
——S.G.R：我们这只是第二次约会吧？  
——S.G.R：上一条请当做没看见，我会带花来。  
——S.G.R：周四见，XXX  
巴基将手机甩到床上，然后整个人也扑了上去。他翻来覆去花了足足十分钟才最终写好回复——其间删了改，改了删，结果只剩下最简单的。  
——J.B.B：等你。

周四下午三点半，巴基在发呆了几乎一整天之后，斯蒂夫终于发来了联络，却是个坏消息。  
——S.G.R：非常抱歉，巴基，一个没有办法推脱的饭局临时改期到今晚，我实在无能为力。所以……非常非常抱歉。  
巴基怔怔看着那条信息，看了好久，然后他输入“没关系，下次”，可是手指悬在手机屏幕上方，就是没办法按下代表发送的绿箭头。  
这就是他害怕的事情，害怕自己的喜怒哀乐全都受他人主宰，害怕整个世界以他无法理解的可怕方式天翻地覆，害怕自己对人生彻底丧失控制力……害怕一个无心人真正动了心。  
他有某种预感，这条简简单单的回复将决定一些什么，证明一些什么，他现在正站在某条边界线之前，只要一抬脚就能跨过去。  
他将那条信息删除，重新写了一条  
——J.B.B：我等你。  
按下发送键，他知道自己已经跨了过去。  
五分钟后，回复到达。  
——S.G.R：抱歉，第二次约会还是没有花。  
巴基不禁放声大笑，怀中块垒一扫而空。

斯蒂夫到达的时候已近凌晨，巴基打开门，只见他穿一件黑色的羊毛大衣，围着深灰围巾，正在向他微笑。  
巴基拽着他的围巾将他拉进屋里，给他一个深吻，斯蒂夫脸颊冰凉，嘴唇有薄荷牙膏的味道。  
“真洗澡了？”巴基摸摸他还微带潮气的头发。  
“省得你嫌我臭。”他笑答，巴基拉低他的头抵在自己的前额上，“聪明。”他评价道。  
“你先脱外套随便坐，我给你冲点姜茶喝暖和一下。”巴基放开手。几分钟后，当他端着茶杯回来，看到斯蒂夫正在一扇一扇关闭房间的百叶窗。  
“啊，抱歉，不过，我看对面的公寓楼都亮着灯……我想我已经有强迫症了。”  
“没事，是我的疏忽，我没想过可能会有人偷拍，”巴基端着茶杯在沙发上落座，拍拍身边，“来这里。”  
斯蒂夫又检查了一遍窗户，才依言走过去坐在巴基旁边，从他手中接过茶杯。“闻着很棒，”他在袅袅上升的热气里对他微笑。巴基轻松倚在沙发靠背上，看他小口小口喝茶：“味道怎么样？”斯蒂夫笑着点点头。  
“我是真喜欢你这里，”斯蒂夫抱着茶杯环顾四周，双眼晶晶亮，“看着就很舒服，大小也刚刚好，货真价实的安乐窝，是不是？我一直想要一间这样的公寓，这才是人住的地方，还记得我给你看过的那套吗？就在附近，我差点买下来了，可是斯科特——我的经理人，我要用那么多钱肯定要和他打招呼的——你猜他说什么？”  
“说什么？”  
“他问我为什么要买一套自己永远也不能去住的房子，没有前院，没有独立出入通道，甚至没有私人车库，我住在那里只是给邻居们添麻烦。何况如果要投资的话也该买在上东区，为什么要买在布鲁克林，他觉得我又在犯傻了……”  
斯蒂夫的声音越来越低，直至彻底沉默。唇边的温和笑容也变成了挂在那里的一抹阴影。

“看得出来，你很累，而且有一肚子糟要吐。”巴基评论。斯蒂夫放下差不多喝空的茶杯，凑过去揽住他的腰，和他一起挤在沙发上，将下颌搁在他的肩头。  
“纽约真安静，”他在他耳边嘟囔，继续发着牢骚，“如果是洛杉矶，这会儿还是没完没了的开派对呢。”  
巴基忍不住发笑：“我原以为你不是个派对动物。”  
“但总有不去不行的时候。”斯蒂夫撇嘴。  
“你会觉得纽约安静，只不过因为我已经过了喜欢去酒吧的年纪，否则我会让你见识到这里有多吵……所以哪儿都是一样的，没什么区别，只是你最近太累了。”  
“是啊，都快喘不过气了，”斯蒂夫叹息着，在巴基的肩膀上蹭了蹭，简直像只黏人的大狗，“还是不说我了，说说你……我看到你桌上的剧本了，你又接了新工作吗？”  
“是个舞台剧，我正在做准备，明年二月初会在百老汇上演，我和剧院签了一季合同。”  
“我从没在百老汇演过舞台剧。”斯蒂夫的声音似乎有点羡慕。  
“很累的，我跟你保证，我很多年前客串过，大概知道一点。不过总还是想要真正演一次，这次我可以演男主角了，一周四场，连续十二周，同样的故事同样的角色重复演绎四十八遍，想想就觉得很有意思。”  
“是啊，听着就觉得很好玩，”斯蒂夫同意他的看法，“有时候我也觉得，如果自己能在成名之前多演点别的什么就好了。”  
巴基笑骂，推他的头：“你说这话是想活活气死我啊……还不快把你那重死人的脑袋拿开。”  
听了他的抗议，斯蒂夫从他肩膀上移开，却没有远离，反而在沙发上毫无形象地躺倒，头枕着巴基的大腿。他从口袋里掏出手机，打开日历提醒项，只见里面的每一天都已标好了各种颜色的备注，简直让人眼花缭乱。  
“上帝！”巴基只瞟了一下就不禁发出惊呼，“怪不得你累成这样。”  
斯蒂夫没回答，而是问：“你的演出是什么时候？”  
“明年二月一日到四月底，每周三、五、六、日的晚场，目前大概是这么安排的……等等，你不会要来看吧？”巴基一惊。  
斯蒂夫正专心致志在密密麻麻的个人事项安排里寻找空档，闻言一挑眉：“我很想看啊。”他说。  
“你可千万别来，”巴基连忙阻止，“这只是普通的改编舞台剧，估计也不会大火特火，你特地从洛杉矶飞来看，实在是……太奇怪了，肯定马上就会引人怀疑的。”  
斯蒂夫收起手机，想了想：“倒也是……真可惜，那我到时候订花给你好了。”  
巴基简直哭笑不得：“喂，我是男演员，又不是芭蕾舞女明星。你就会拿花砸人吗，斯蒂夫？”  
“这都让你看出来了。”他呵呵笑。  
“又是萨姆教你的？”巴基也笑。  
“还真不是，是跟我爸学的，我妈妈喜欢玫瑰花。”斯蒂夫回答。  
一股暖流忽然在巴基胸中涌动，不禁弯腰去吻了吻他的额头。他想抽身的时候却被斯蒂夫拉住，斯蒂夫躺在他腿上，自下而上仰望，轻声说：“我有点理解你为什么会抗拒我了，看看你这令人嫉妒的生活：舒适的小公寓、星巴克、书店、地铁——你平常怎么出门？你买车了吗？”  
“我的确坐地铁，有时候，”巴基笑答，忍不住用手梳理斯蒂夫的短发，“或者干脆走路……如果有必要小娜会帮我租辆车用，只有你这样的家伙才会考虑在纽约买车。”  
斯蒂夫慢慢握住他的手：“我现在却想把这样的你从伊甸园里拖出去，硬塞进我那冷冰冰的玻璃房子里……我可真残忍，是不是？”  
巴基实在无法回答这个问题。  
斯蒂夫的眼睛是那样的亮：“我穿什么衣服，住什么样的房子，开什么样的车，甚至说什么话，都是别人替我选择的，我必须维持一个大众想要看到的样子。”  
“只有你才是我真正的生活……只有你。”斯蒂夫翻身抱住巴基的腰，将头埋在他胸口，他的声音听上去闷闷的。

两个人就这么静静拥抱着，任时空幽远，寂静的夜零落四方，心中满是百味杂陈，好一会儿，巴基推推斯蒂夫：“你什么时候走？”  
“早上六点吧，在天亮之前，萨姆会开车来接我。”斯蒂夫说。  
“又是萨姆。”  
“是啊，幸好有萨姆。对了，他让我转告你，他恨你，因为你的存在，他平白多了好多工作量。”  
巴基大笑：“哈哈，那好办，走时记得从我钱包里掏二十美元请他吃芝士蛋糕，这招很管用的，无论小娜多么生我的气，一块多米尼克•安塞尔（纽约的一家知名甜品店）的千层芝士蛋糕总能搞定。”  
“谢谢分享绝招。”斯蒂夫也笑起来，两个人在沙发上寻找着对方的嘴唇，一次又一次，逐渐由轻啄变成热吻，由温馨转为激烈。巴基的手伸进了斯蒂夫的衬衣里，在那结实紧绷的肌肉线条上摩挲，斯蒂夫的脸则越来越红。  
“……你还执着于第三次约会才能上床的老规矩吗？”巴基对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气。斯蒂夫报复性地在他的脖颈处轻咬了一口。  
“早就硬了，看到你就硬了，”他喘息着低声答，“我想要你……巴基，我想要你。”


	8. Chapter 8

巴基在床头柜里翻了翻，抓出一联安全套丢过去。  
“第一个重点，记住了？”他对斯蒂夫挑眉。  
斯蒂夫俯身过去亲亲他的耳朵：“抱歉，上次，其实我也喝了不少，稀里糊涂的。不过我是干净的，我保证”  
“不是这个问题，”他捧住他的头，“有点常识吧，亲爱的，你要知道好莱坞虽然没几个人真正敢出柜，藏在柜子里的却不少，这个圈子可以说又脏又乱，这种时候你该考虑的是我是否干净，你最先想到的应该是保护你自己才对。”  
巴基看着斯蒂夫渐渐凝重的脸色，微笑着亲了亲他的唇角：“不过别担心，我很惜命的，这次算你运气好。但是下次换个人绝对不敢这么干了，懂么？你是在玩火。”  
“我不会……”斯蒂夫刚想辩驳，巴基已伸手捂住了他的嘴，阻止他继续说下去。  
“别谈论未来，”他告诉他，“假如你不想我再把你踹下床的话，至少今天夜里不要。”

“我……只是随便问问，”斯蒂夫拆着包装，迟疑地开口，“你是双性恋对吗？”  
“我想是吧，”巴基耸耸肩，他周身赤裸，摊开四肢大剌剌躺倒在深蓝色的床单上，“在金赛量表（测定性向的一个标准，从0到6一共7档）里我大概是3，刚好卡在中间。其实和女人睡我也能爽到，但是没办法，总是会想念前列腺高潮。”  
斯蒂夫的手微微颤抖，一瞬间从脸颊红到了耳朵尖。  
巴基发出“哈”的一声，将双臂交叠枕在脑后，笑眯眯看着斯蒂夫：“你知道不？每次我一谈性你就会害羞，小处男。”  
“你明知我不是。”斯蒂夫嘟囔道。  
“那也差不多。知道么，你技术烂透了……这话我想你也是第一次听说吧？”  
斯蒂夫的脸越来越红，他张口结舌完全说不出话来，巴基只觉他这样子好看极了。  
忽然，斯蒂夫欺近他，那张英俊的面孔悬在巴基眼前，两个人之间只隔几英寸距离。“我爱你。”他深情款款告白，那双湛蓝的眼眸中隐有光华闪烁。  
巴基愣住了，只觉心跳陡然加速，几乎不可自抑。  
“怎么……怎么突然说这个？”他喃喃道。  
然后他就看到斯蒂夫眼中的那抹光华慢慢洇开，最后变为了恶作剧的晶芒。  
“你知道不？巴基，只要谈到‘爱’你就会脸红，你害羞什么？”斯蒂夫坏心眼地咯咯笑。  
巴基气结：“你这睚眦必报的家伙，你真想我踹你下去啊！”他威胁他。但是笑容和脸上的热度却怎么也止不住。  
“才不想，”斯蒂夫黏黏糊糊凑过来，越发贴得紧了，将两条大长腿塞进他的双腿之间。  
“教教我，巴基，”他咬着他的耳朵央求，“我想看你那样，给我看看。”  
“什么啊？”巴基只觉一股痒意从耳廓一路酥麻到脖颈，他侧头躲避，“你想看什么？”  
可斯蒂夫还是说不出那个词，他挣扎半晌几乎把脸都埋在巴基的肩膀上，终于成功憋出一句低语：“我想看你……高潮，嗯……用后面……教教我，我该怎么做？”

巴基在斯蒂夫手指间挤上水性润滑，引导他进入自己的身体。“好热，”斯蒂夫叹息着，“而且好紧。”  
“动一动，”巴基催促他，“轻一点，操，你的手指好长。”  
“我弄疼你了？”斯蒂夫吓了一跳。  
“没，没事，”巴基回答，他的欲望正在显著上升，周身的皮肤开始泛出粉红，“再动一动，应该在靠后点的位置，我要用工具才能碰到，不过你的长爪子应该没问题。”  
一个巴基翻滚在这张床上自渎的画面猛地砸入斯蒂夫脑海，他的阴茎跳了跳，几乎有点把持不住。巴基将头发向后拨：“要不我先帮你吸出来？”他提议。说着撑着双臂想要起身。  
“操，别帮倒忙了，”斯蒂夫终于也忍不住爆了粗口，他的脸涨得通红，“快躺下。”他命令，伸手在自己的下体抚慰了两把，轻轻拉扯阴囊的皮肤，试图让自己离那个临界状态远一点。  
巴基躺回去，忍不住发笑，任斯蒂夫继续探索他的身体。他的笑容并没有维持很久，因为几分钟后，斯蒂夫就触到了那个点，他的指腹轻柔地滑过腺体边缘。巴基忍不住倒吸一口气，双腿不自觉夹紧。  
“找对了，是不是？”斯蒂夫又动了动，巴基不由自主咬紧嘴唇。  
斯蒂夫俯下身，在他的腹肌线条上亲吻，内部的手指时轻时重，观察着巴基的反应。巴基腿部肌肉紧绷，皮肤开始沁出薄汗，他通红的嘴唇开合，不住用舌尖舔舐，发出断断续续的呻吟声。  
“……你真好看。”斯蒂夫喘着气说道，嗓音因饱含欲望而变得沙哑。  
巴基的回答则是绞紧的内部和无意义的鼻音，他伸出手放在自己几乎完全勃起的性器上不住抚慰，涨红的顶端溢满晶亮的液体。快感白亮的电流在他体内飞窜，将他高高抛向半空中，又用稳健的怀抱将他牢牢接住；任他在情欲的大海中翻滚，忘却一切，彻底沉溺其间。

“……巴基……我……可不可以……我……”斯蒂夫的声音忽然高远，如在云端。他的身体在忍不住战栗，阴茎已经硬得发痛。  
“操，快进来，”巴基呻吟着，眼睛半睁半闭，睫毛不住翕动，“操……斯蒂夫，你这混蛋……直接进来，我喜欢粗暴一点……”  
斯蒂夫又着意扩张了两下，方才抽出手指，巴基发出了几声不满地嘟囔。紧接着斯蒂夫就开始后悔了，滑腻的润滑剂和他紧张到不听使唤的手指完全拿那个方形的小玩意儿没办法，他折腾了好一会儿才用牙齿咬开，颤抖地套在自己硬到快爆炸的老二上。他抬起巴基的腰，彻底进入他的身体，几乎为其间的热度和紧致而瞬间失守。  
“呃……等等！”巴基口中溢出破碎的呻吟，猛地睁开眼，双手攥紧斯蒂夫的胳膊，指尖险些陷进皮肤里，“上帝，你太大了，让我……让我适应一下。”  
“我，抱歉，我……”斯蒂夫下意识想要抽出来。  
“别动！”巴基命令，深深吸着气，“抱住我，抱紧，这会儿先别动。”  
斯蒂夫依言而行，将巴基已经湿漉漉的脑袋揽在自己肩头，心疼地摩挲他的腰线与背肌。“我弄疼你了是不是？”他小心翼翼问。  
巴基伏在他怀里喘着气，感受着被彻底填满的感觉，好一会儿才翻起眼皮瞟他一眼，侧头在他下巴上亲了一记：“是我小瞧你了，小处男，”他喃喃道，“慢慢来，好么？慢慢操我，你做得到，是不是？”  
斯蒂夫的脸已经胀红到几乎滴出血来，他扶稳巴基的腰，轻轻将下体抽出，又缓缓插入，只这一下几乎就耗尽了自己全部的意志力。巴基在他耳边发出一声享受的鼻音。  
“我不确定……我不确定真能‘慢慢来’，巴基……”斯蒂夫咬牙维持这样的节奏抽送了十几次，终于忍不住和他咬耳朵，“你里面……实在是太舒服了，我怕我……坚持不了太久。”  
巴基轻笑一声：“那你先出来，让我换个姿势。”  
斯蒂夫却没动，反而将他抱得更紧一点：“有点舍不得，你在一阵一阵夹我呢。”他告诉他。  
巴基不由失笑，用力夹紧内部，令斯蒂夫的瞳孔猛地扩大，小口小口喘着气。“看，我还没开始呢，快出去，乖，”他催促，“这个姿势……不方便用力，我想被你操射，我想和你一起到。”

短暂的混乱过后，巴基分开双腿跪趴在床单上，让斯蒂夫从身后进入自己。这小处男的技术真的……真的还有很大进步的空间，但实在是尺寸惊人，巴基迷迷糊糊想，无疑比他曾有过的几个同性床伴都要本钱雄厚，轻易便能侵入他身体深处，在那处腺体上激起连串激烈的火花，让他的脑沟回一阵一阵短路。  
最初的胀痛很快过去，欲望开始在他的下腹堆积，伴随着斯蒂夫的动作，一点一滴将他推过那个边界线。巴基加快了手上的动作，他的意识开始模糊，多巴胺在脑内疯狂汇聚，压制一切的愉悦几乎令他喘不过气来，感觉好到无法承受。  
耳中可恨的斯蒂夫还在絮絮叨叨，而此刻那些词句都已失去了意义，巴基忍不住吼他：“闭嘴，你想怎么动就怎么动，别让我教你了，老子要到了。”可是那声音出口，却一点威慑力也没有，简直变成了软绵绵的呻吟。几乎与此同时，斯蒂夫连续三次狂乱的戳刺都准确击中了那个点，巴基终于翻过了那条线，视野一片银白，耳中嗡嗡作响。他的精液喷薄而出，把床单彻底搞得一塌糊涂。  
朦朦胧胧中，他感觉斯蒂夫还在他身上律动，然后是连续的直达深处的挺进，以及沉醉于欲望中的低吼，他也释放了，脱力般摊倒在他身上，头落在他脸旁，粗重的呼吸声萦绕在他耳边。  
“操，你太棒了，”斯蒂夫简直要喘不过气来。  
巴基看着他傻乎乎的脸，只觉口干舌燥。他们相对傻笑，然后不约而同凑近接吻，两具饕足之后几欲疲乏脱力的身体紧紧交缠在一起，仿佛世界末日即将到来般吻个不停。  
“跟我说说你的感觉？告诉我你爽到了，是不是？”快感的余音还在巴基的身体中流窜，虽然远非完美，但这肯定是他至少一年以来质量最高的一次高潮，他现在连动都不想动，连黏糊糊的床单都抛诸脑后，只想趁着催产素的分泌高峰好好睡一觉。可身旁那个烦人的家伙还在不停腻歪，像条大狗一样磨蹭着他，舔他脸上的汗珠，胸腔里发出隆隆声响，让人不得安宁。  
“Punk，你真烦人，”巴基傻笑着推他毛茸茸蹭过来的脑袋，“老子爽歪了，这下满意了吧？”  
“深感荣幸。”斯蒂夫回答，满脸沾沾自喜，似乎正在自我陶醉。过了好一会儿又说：“你知道吗巴基？你在床上很漂亮，特别特别漂亮，简直让人把持不住。”  
巴基本已睡眼惺忪，听了这话忍不住嗤笑一声，他迷迷糊糊咕哝道：“斯蒂夫，你这幼稚鬼，我只有你一半年纪的时候都没有你这么幼稚。”

斯蒂夫又凑过来，用充满占有欲和控制欲的四肢搂紧他，将他锁在自己怀中。他捋着他汗湿的头发，不断亲吻他的侧脸，一下又一下。  
在睡魔彻底笼罩巴基之前，半梦半醒间他听见斯蒂夫对他说：“我爱你。”


	9. Chapter 9

凌晨五点五十，巴基被房间里来回的脚步声吵醒，他睁开眼睛爬起身，看见斯蒂夫站在卧室门口，已经衣着整齐。  
“我要走了，巴基，天还早，你继续睡吧。”他对他说。  
巴基打了个哈欠，从床头抓起一件睡衣披在赤裸的肩头：“你永远这么忙？”他问。  
斯蒂夫露出歉疚的表情：“不是的，不过最近特别特别忙。”  
“我知道的，奥斯卡。”巴基说。  
“对，我今年上档的是商业片，肯定没戏了；不过对刚拍完的那部人物传记，老尼克抱有很高的期望，很多公关工作从今年就要开始铺垫。我不是在抱怨什么，但说实话不算今晚的话，从十月开始我就没睡过一个好觉。我想颁奖季结束就会好很多，不过那时候你的舞台剧又要开始了，连演三个月……”  
“没关系，我们六月又要一起工作了，到时候剧组见。”巴基说。  
“那太遥远了，”斯蒂夫叹息道，“但很遗憾我现在什么都保证不了……再见，亲爱的。”他对他说。  
“再见，斯蒂夫。”巴基回答。  
斯蒂夫冲他点了点头，然后沉默着站在原地好一会儿，终于迈步走向门口，却又忽然折回来，进到卧室内，穿着西裤的腿跪在床边，俯身给了他一个吻。  
“想让你知道我真的舍不得走，”他抱怨着，“今晚太短了，这真不公平。”  
巴基坐在床上回吻他：“去吧，不想开学的小男孩儿。”  
两个人又脸对脸咯咯傻笑起来。  
笑声渐歇，斯蒂夫忽然问：“巴基，你觉得我这会儿去星巴克会被认出来吗？”  
巴基简直笑得停不下来。

斯蒂夫走后，他翻来覆去再也无法入睡，索性爬起来洗澡，再换掉惨不忍睹的床品，最后拉开百叶窗，纽约的天空已经变成了灰白色，清晨即将到来。他穿上干净的便服坐到书桌前，开始看那本读到一半的《在路上》，神奇得很，好多天以来无法安放的情绪忽然一一归位，他只觉怀中一片平和安宁，思路敏锐而清晰，状态前所未有的好。  
这就是性需求得到满足的结果吗？  
巴基把打开的书拍到脸上，然后在纸页后面微笑。

就在这时，门铃响了。巴基一怔，下意识地去看手机，果然有一条之前因为太过专注阅读错过的新消息，他打开看了一眼，笑容真正在唇边绽放开来。  
——S.G.R：我忘拿二十美元了。  
门外不是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，而是个身形高挑的非裔男子，相貌堪称英俊。他手里拎着星巴克的纸袋，径直递到他面前：“你的外卖，冰美式不加糖奶，放很多很多冰。”  
那人分明板着一张脸，眼睛里却满是笑意。  
“嗨，萨姆对吗？”巴基接过咖啡，非常自然地和他打招呼，“想要进来聊聊吗？”  
来人显然没有料到这个邀请，他犹豫了片刻，终于还是把脚迈到门内。他向他伸出手，自我介绍：“萨姆•威尔逊，很高兴认识你。”  
巴基握住他的手：“詹姆斯•巴恩斯，不过好像大家都喜欢叫我巴基，我们应该在片场打过照面的。”  
“的确如此。”萨姆点头，他开始谨慎又不显失礼的打量整个房间。巴基忽然有点庆幸自己把卧室的门关上了，至于起居室和书房，看上去还是蛮像样子的。  
“请随便坐吧，”他招呼他，“我以为你会一直跟着斯蒂夫。”  
“我把他送到机场了，从今天开始就是我的圣诞假期，在洛杉矶那边有斯科特陪他。”萨姆•威尔逊回答。  
“他的经理人是吗？”巴基随口道。  
“是的，看来你挺了解的。”  
“斯蒂夫有提过，”巴基无意在这个问题上纠缠，“喝茶吗？抱歉，我不开火，屋里只有饮料是齐全的。”  
“不了，”萨姆连忙摆手，“我马上就走……说实话，你和我想象的不太一样。”  
“你想象的什么样？”巴基挑眉。  
“更……嗯……更普通一点。”萨姆斟酌着说道。  
“普通？难道我不普通？”巴基觉得他的措辞很有意思。  
“我是指更年轻、更精于修饰、更习惯刷他的卡，而不是指挥他跑腿买咖啡的那种‘普通’。”萨姆直率回答。  
巴基大笑，他开始喜欢面前这个家伙了，他想他知道了斯蒂夫为什么把萨姆当作真正的朋友而非单纯的雇员。“也许只不过因为他没有给我他的卡，”他故意说。  
“其实他专门为你办了张副卡，还是半年前我给银行打的电话，不过那卡现在还丢在洛杉矶他卧室的抽屉里呢，我问过他为什么不送出去，他说因为他被甩了。”  
“真抱歉，我实在太老了，”巴基不禁莞尔，“当不了掘金男孩儿，我比他还大一岁呢。”  
萨姆也笑了：“可是说实话，斯塔克宁愿斯蒂夫找十个掘金男孩儿天天开滥交派对，也不愿意他找你这种‘普通’人，他抱怨了好多次不知道你想干什么，你可真让他愁坏了。”  
“斯塔克？”  
“怎么，斯蒂夫没和你提起过？”  
“还真没有。他经常说起你，说你是他的朋友，还说你恨我，哈哈……他也提过斯科特，但他没有讲过斯塔克——等等，斯塔克？斯塔克经纪公司的托尼•斯塔克？”  
“还能有谁？”萨姆说。  
“我想也是，”巴基点头，无奈地耸了耸肩，“看来我又不知不觉间得罪了一个好莱坞的大人物，这可真是太酷了，对么？”  
萨姆没有即刻接话，他的眼睛显然在探寻地望着他。  
“似乎你不是……嗯……我想你明白我的意思。”他试探着问。  
“似乎我没有对斯蒂夫死心塌地？还是似乎我没有对他的钱死心塌地？所以你也在想，这家伙到底什么企图，他究竟想从斯蒂夫•罗格斯身上得到什么，是不是？”巴基尖刻反驳。话一开口连自己都吓了一跳，因为其间蕴含的怒意显然比他以为的要多得多。  
“对不起，我冒犯你了。”萨姆立刻道歉。  
巴基长舒一口气，伸手理了理头发，努力让自己平静下来：“抱歉，萨姆，我不该对你说这些——你或者任何人，你们当然有权这么想。但你看到了，我有些压力……因为斯蒂夫，我的生活简直一团乱。”  
“不，是我不该说那些话，”萨姆果断摇头，“我多管闲事了，但是……希望你知道，斯蒂夫是个好人，在这个好莱坞，能用‘好人’这个词来形容的，也许也只有他了。”  
“我知道这一点，”巴基点头，“他的确是个好人——而你是个好朋友。”  
他们的手再次握在一起。  
“那现在还恨我吗？”巴基忽然问。  
萨姆大笑起来：“我有点开始明白他为什么对你那么着迷了，巴基——我能叫你巴基吗？”  
“当然，我不是已经叫你萨姆了？不过能透露这个秘密吗？说实话我都不知道他为什么会看上我。”  
“你们俩很像，在某些地方……我说不清楚，但真的有点像。”  
“这……那我可不敢恭维你的判断力。”  
“哈哈，真的很像，总有一天你会这么觉得的，相信我。”萨姆说。

萨姆•威尔逊走后，巴基•巴恩斯的生活似乎一下子回到了正轨。他不止读完了《在路上》，还一气读了许多“垮掉一代”的作品，他手机里的歌单全部换成了猫王。他开始进入角色，一层一层将自己的外壳剥掉，套上幻想的、虚假的人格。这是整个表演过程中，他最最喜欢的一部分，仿佛自己在逐渐变成另外一个人，能够拥有完全不同的人生，行走在这癫狂的尘世间。  
12月23日，他独自回到母亲的家，与母亲、继父以及妹妹贝卡一起过圣诞节。  
“嗨，亲爱的，我还以为你今年总算会带女朋友回来呢。”圣诞晚餐分火鸡的时候，母亲打趣他。  
“巴基你没人要了吗？”妹妹贝卡更是直言不讳。  
巴基又好气又好笑，用叉子柄戳了一下妹妹的胳膊肘。“你才没人要，”他冲她扮鬼脸。  
“我和我的钢琴结婚了。”比他小十岁的贝卡满脸不在乎。  
“那我也和我的工作结婚了。”巴基告诉她。  
“如果我也像这样，根本就不会生出你们两个来。”巴基的妈妈忍不住叹气，而桌子另一边，那对兄妹已经用餐具打起了小小的战争。  
“詹姆斯，这次你什么时候走？”继父笑看这一幕，问他。  
“明天吧，”巴基回答。  
“这么早？”妈妈放下了手里的餐刀，“你不是二月才开始演话剧吗？”  
“总要先排练的啊，圣诞节后剧团就要集合了……我会送你们首演的票。贝卡，送你两张，除了钢琴，你可以随便带谁来。”  
回答他的是妹妹隔空丢过来的白眼，餐桌上的气氛再度其乐融融——至少从表面上看，所有人都在尽力想要让它其乐融融。

夜里，巴基回到楼上自己童年时的小房间里睡觉，洗完澡后照例刷一遍手机。毫不意外的，斯蒂夫•罗格斯的消息已经等在那里了。  
——S.G.R：圣诞快乐。我觉得今天晚上还凑在一起开派对的这些人是全世界最可怜的家伙。  
巴基轻咬下唇，忽略了这个没有办法回答的牢骚话，大概只有斯蒂夫真心诚意认为比弗利山庄那个名利场里装满了可怜鬼。他键入“我会在金球奖看到你吗？”  
斯蒂夫的回复比想象中快得多：“他们请我颁奖了，最佳动画电影。”  
紧接着又是一条：“答应我你会看红毯。”  
——J.B.B：哈！想让我瞧瞧你有多帅？  
——S.G.R：是啊。我都不敢看我这几个月的置装费账单，这一切总要物有所值。  
——J.B.B：这话怎么听起来这么得意啊？你这自大狂！  
——S.G.R：谢谢夸奖。  
——J.B.B：滚吧，我要睡觉了。  
——S.G.R：我想抱着你一起睡。你知道吗？我现在笑得脸都要抽筋了，我不得不在脑子里想象你此刻躺在床上的样子来提振精神。  
巴基对着手机屏幕哑然失笑，因为他也在想象斯蒂夫游弋于那满是俊男美女和各类大人物的奢华派对之中，一边疲于应对，一边躲在餐桌下面给他发短信的样子。  
——J.B.B：如果你现在真要坚持玩messages sex的话，我保证不出五条你就要去洗手间了……所以还是省省吧。  
——S.G.R：可我突然觉得，现在去洗手间消失十分钟是个好主意，我想听听你的声音。  
——J.B.B：相信我，还是别。哪里的派对都一样，洗手间和休息室都是高危地点。如果不想收到3P邀请的话，你最好乖乖待在人多的地方。  
——S.G.R：噢，上帝，我想你是对的。  
——J.B.B：当然，我永远是对的……圣诞快乐，斯蒂夫，我真的要睡了，你继续煎熬吧。  
——S.G.R：你简直是个恶魔！  
巴基笑着关闭手机，放在床头，然后合上眼睛，试图在脑子里再过一遍背熟的台词。通常来讲这是很有效的催眠手段，但不知道为什么，今天晚上却不适用。他辗转反侧，却始终清醒无比，最终，他发觉自己的右手不知何时已经伸到了被子里，正轻轻抚弄下体，而最可怕的是，他在幻想斯蒂夫•罗格斯。  
他幻想他温暖的钢铁般的肌肉，幻想他湿朦朦的蓝眼睛，幻想他在他身体里，伴随着性感地呻吟声进入又抽出，每一击都正中要害。他甚至还幻想了一些别的东西，一些他们还没有尝试过的东西，一些他想要他对他做的事；他甚至毫无理由地想起了很久之前在网页上看过的金发少年，斯蒂夫那瘦削到不可思议的十六岁，他在模糊不清的像素里羞赧的微笑着。于是在想象之中，他也突然回到了十七岁，他们成了住在布鲁克林老街上的两个邻家男孩儿，在歪歪斜斜的小巷中追逐奔跑，在杂物堆的阴影下偷偷摸摸亲吻，喘着气互相摸索着，他的手指在斯蒂夫一条一条突兀的肋骨上滑过，斯蒂夫则把他的长爪子探进他的身体里——就像那天晚上他做过的那样。  
巴基•巴恩斯就在那样的幻想里颤抖着到达了顶点，紧紧咬住被角阻止自己叫出声来。平静之后他躺在窄床上，就着窗外昏黄的光线，紧盯天花板那块自己从小看到大的熟悉污迹发呆，他感觉自己简直像是当真回到了少年时。巧的很，他想起来了，那时候他的性幻想对象恰恰也是个金黄头发的好莱坞一线影星。  
巴基在黑暗里笑了好久，骤然生出恶作剧的冲动。他伸手从床边拿起手机，忽略斯蒂夫发来的又一条抱怨信息，他径直开始打字：  
——J.B.B：刚才我对着你的照片打出来了，就是你维基百科人物相册里年代最早的那张，我喜欢你瘦巴巴的小胳膊。我很好奇，这么多年你除了身高和肌肉，其他地方长大了没有？  
天哪！他竟然还说斯蒂夫幼稚！  
巴基快速按下“发送”，试图想象另一边接收消息的斯蒂夫会是什么反应。然后带着邪恶的微笑，很快进入了梦乡。


	10. Chapter 10

1月13日晚，巴基在剧团的排练中请了假，早早回到公寓收看金球奖颁奖典礼的实况转播，娜塔莎恰巧在这时联络他，问他今晚几点结束，她要来对接近期工作。巴基想了想，告诉她他已经到家了。  
“……你竟然会看红毯？”娜塔莎熟门熟路走进公寓，一眼就瞟见了打开的电视机，疑惑问道，不过瞬间就恍然大悟，“我真傻，你当然会看的，是不是？你该早点提醒我，我就会带爆米花来，而不是咖啡外卖。”  
“闭嘴吧，小娜，别让我后悔叫你来。”巴基从她手里抄过纸袋。  
娜塔莎轻佻地吹出一声口哨：“有人害羞了？”她大笑，“上帝啊，你真的还是我认识的那个詹姆斯•巴恩斯吗？”  
“闭嘴，”巴基威胁她，“否则我就不告诉你橱柜里还有一袋爆米花。”

等他们盘着腿在沙发上坐定，红毯秀已经正式开始了。主持人南希穿着银色的华伦天奴短裙，正在依次采访到场嘉宾。娜塔莎一边往嘴里大把大把塞着微波炉刚刚爆出来的焦糖爆米花，一边各种毒舌。  
“天哪，里奥纳多怎么胖成这样了！真难想象他曾是我少女时代的梦中情人……詹姆斯，你要是像他那样管不住嘴我发誓我一定蹬了你。”  
听了这话，巴基刚送进嘴里的一勺香草冰淇淋就有点咽不下去。“你这煞风景的家伙，”他含着冰淇淋抱怨道。  
恰在此时，他的手机响起了特别提示音。  
——S.G.R：告诉我你在看，Jerk。  
巴基勾起嘴角，用最快的速度回复：“Yep.”  
而就在几分钟后，身边的娜塔莎喊叫起来：“快看！他过来了！”  
是的，斯蒂夫•罗格斯出现在了镜头里。今天他穿着一件黑丝绒面的窄身西装，搭配奶油色宽领结，金发妥帖地向后梳理，打着定型蜡。他没有带女伴，手中却拿着一朵火红的玫瑰花蕾。  
巴基在电视机前呆住了。  
“喔！”红毯主持人南希迎上前，她果然也对他的花大感兴趣，“这难道是送给我的吗，罗格斯？”她冲他夸张地眨眼。  
“真抱歉，漂亮的女士，这可不能送你，我今天还要靠它求婚呢……”斯蒂夫对着话筒回答，露出了他迷倒万千粉丝的招牌笑容。  
“哇噢！真的吗？”看得出来，南希这会儿的惊讶绝对不是事先串通好的梗，她货真价实激动起来。而在遥远的纽约城，在布鲁克林小小的公寓里，娜塔莎手中一把爆米花掉得满沙发都是，她不可置信地张大嘴，艰难扭头望向身边的巴基。  
巴基已经彻底化成了一尊僵硬的石雕。  
“……开个玩笑，请别在意，”幸好红毯上的斯蒂夫•罗格斯继续说道，“只不过是我的设计师临时决定加点配色。”说着，他将那枚花蕾举起来放在唇边，面对摄影机深情地吻了一下，然后插在自己胸前的口袋中——当然，这一切动作瞬间成了场内焦点，然后在电视转播和网络的加持下，几分钟内传遍了整个世界。  
“天哪，罗格斯，你可真是个坏家伙！”主持人一怔，随即咯咯笑起来，“差点骗到我了，还有这会儿正在看我们红毯秀的几千万观众，我们差点就信以为真！”  
接下来还有两个例行的红毯问题：你的礼服是什么牌子？你的新电影怎么样？不过对此无论是巴基还是娜塔莎全都充耳不闻。直到斯蒂夫•罗格斯结束了红毯环节，步入希尔顿酒店，彻底消失在镜头里，他们两个还没有从这个突发状况中醒过神来。

“……詹姆斯，这到底是怎么回事？”过了好一会儿，娜塔莎才恢复了说话的能力。  
巴基没回答。  
“他妈的他吓死我了你知道吗？我以为他真的要跟你求婚了！当着全球观众的面出柜，我操！那朵花，那个吻，他是特意做给你看的，对不对？”  
巴基艰难点头。  
“你们两个……你们两个到底是怎么搞的？从你们第一次睡开始算，这都快有一年了吧？怎么还跟对脑残高中生一样发神经？罗格斯的公关都疯了吗？你们两个真的……真的太不正常了！”  
巴基猛地站起身，膝头那盒半融化的香草冰淇淋骨碌碌滚到了地板上，拖出一路污迹。他对娜塔莎露出了罕有的强硬态度：“我怎么知道？”他几乎在对她喊，“是你劝我接受的，我告诉过你他脑子有问题！”  
而你也有问题，你已彻底沉溺其中，你放任这一切发生——与此同时，巴基的内心中有个声音冷冷责备。  
娜塔莎一时语塞，她的眉毛跳了跳。“我……”她努力分辩，“我没料到事情会这样发展，这太不寻常了……也许真是我的错，我不够专业，但是这实在是……”  
巴基长长呼出一口气，他蹲下身收拾黏哒哒的冰淇淋盒子：“不，小娜，是我不够专业。”他告诉她。  
娜塔莎罕有地默不吭声。

等巴基处理完满地狼藉坐回沙发上，娜塔莎关掉了电视机，显然此刻他们都没什么心情去关注毫无利益关系的颁奖典礼。  
“……詹姆斯，你很开心是吧……和他在一起？”娜塔莎轻声问。  
“是，也许……太开心了。”巴基苦笑。  
“别这样，开心总是好事。”娜塔莎说，“所以你……真的爱上他了，是不是？”  
“……我不知道。”巴基抿了抿嘴唇，反问她，“你了解我的，小娜，你觉得我还会爱上什么人吗？”  
“为什么不会？”娜塔莎不假思索回答，“如果我们两人之间还有一个能好好去爱的话，那肯定是你不是我。”  
“你在嘲笑我？”  
“不，当然不了，”娜塔莎摇头，“我在为你担心。”  
“你不必为我担心，我能处理好——也许不是现在，但我肯定会处理好的。我们只是……我们只是聚少离多，说实话我们才做了两次而已，况且这他妈的很可能还是斯蒂夫的初恋，所以他才没那么容易厌倦，至少现在还没厌倦，但是总有一天……”  
“打住，詹姆斯，打住！你觉得我担心你只是在催你快点结束这段关系？才不是呢！我现在不是作为你的经理人在规划你的职业生涯，我担心你只不过因为……因为操他妈的你也许是全世界最烂的基佬前男友，但你是个好人，我喜欢你！我希望你开开心心的！如果你改变了主意我们就该着手准备B计划……”  
“不需要什么B计划，等一切回到正轨我就会开开心心了。”巴基打断她。  
“你确定吗？你当真这么认为？”  
当然——巴基想要如此回答，他想斩钉截铁告诉娜塔莎，所谓爱情，不过是漫过沙滩的潮汐，而再汹涌的浪也有退去之时。也许两年，或者三年，当冲动过去，当两人之间的关系亲近到足够看清对方身上每一个细小的缺点，他们总会厌倦彼此，斯蒂夫终究会明白分手对两人都好——对所有人都好。到那时他们就能退回那条安全线之后，做一对勾肩搭背惺惺相惜的好朋友。在好莱坞，做斯蒂夫•罗格斯的朋友总归不是一件坏事。  
——但是他却没有办法把这些辩驳说出口，他甚至没办法冷静思考这种未来。  
所以巴基只好拒绝解释：“是的。我确定。”他硬生生中断了对话。

那天夜里，娜塔莎离开之后，巴基断断续续收到了好几条信息：  
——S.G.R：惊喜吗？  
——S.G.R：我被骂惨了，这会儿正躲在厕所里给你发消息呢。  
——S.G.R：？  
——S.G.R：……巴基，怎么了？  
——S.G.R：萨姆说你肯定生我气了，真的吗？  
他傻愣愣盯着屏幕半小时，最后一条也没有回复。

第二天是星期一，恰逢剧团的例行休息日，巴基一整天都把自己关在房间里，临近晚饭时，他接到了斯蒂夫•罗格斯的电话。  
铃声在闭塞的空间内萦绕不绝，巴基开始认真考虑如果他拒绝接听会发生什么事？毕竟他到现在为止都没有回复短信。他发誓自己并不是在生气，只是……单纯的不知道该说什么。是的，和斯蒂夫在一起很快乐，实在是太快乐了，快乐到他几乎忘记了他们的恋爱游戏只存在于一间纸房子里，现实的凄风冷雨随时都会破门而入。  
铃声停歇，然后半分钟后又锲而不舍地响起来。巴基叹口气，终究拿起了电话。  
“嗨……你好吗？”斯蒂夫的声音传出，带着一点小心翼翼。  
“挺好的。”巴基回答。至少目前为止，他的确没有受到什么实质性的伤害，所以这并不算谎话。  
“我……嗯……我其实只是想逗你开心，真的！”斯蒂夫的语气几乎像是个委屈的大男孩儿。  
刹那间，巴基恨不得狠狠骂他一顿，但同时内心深处却又有个小小角落彻底软下去，直至化成了水。他不能欺骗自己，在电视机前，当他真的以为斯蒂夫想要当众出柜然后求婚的那个瞬间，除了深入骨髓的惊恐之外，也并非完全没有小小的毫无理智的喜悦存在。他在期待他不该期待的东西，他放任这一切发生。  
“……别再这样做了，别做任何有可能把我们两人置于危险之中的蠢事，算我求你了，行不行？”末了，他只觉虚弱无力，他也只能这么说，他只有祈祷他会明白。面对斯蒂夫•罗格斯，似乎他所有的原则性都会莫名其妙消失无踪，他是真的对他束手无策。  
“当然，我答应你，巴基，请原谅我。”斯蒂夫迫不及待承诺，顿了顿又加上一句，“那个……其实我马上要出门，还有件事，昨天斯塔克气疯了，所以如果他找你麻烦，千万不要理他，告诉我，我会处理的。”  
——你这永远将事情想得过于简单的混蛋！为什么世界在你眼中会是如此单纯？为什么你竟……天真到几乎令我恨你？  
巴基又好气又爱怜地想着。  
“……再见，巴基，我真的必须走了，记得回短信。我爱你。”斯蒂夫断开了通话。  
巴基握着手机颓然坐进沙发里，他很明白，无论他对娜塔莎如何嘴硬，事实是这段关系早已失控，早已不在他的掌握之中。现在的问题是，接下来他该怎么办？难道真的随波逐流醉生梦死快乐一天算一天，直到命运发给他下一张牌逼他面对现实为止？还是早点悬崖勒马壮士断腕……他没办法想下去了，他明白其实根本没有“还是”，早就没有了第二条路，他已经陷进去了。  
他已经无可救药地爱上了他。


	11. Chapter 11

2月1日，百老汇新的演出季正式拉开帷幕。美联航剧院推出了他们的本季主打，由1958年好莱坞黄金时代的电影改编而成的同名舞台剧《夏日春情》。首演很成功，虽然称不上轰动效应，但无论是上座率还是口碑都能令各方满意。至于巴基•巴恩斯，反正没人说他配不上这个当初由保罗•纽曼塑造的经典角色，这就足够了，他也没有什么不满意的理由。  
他和斯蒂夫•罗格斯之间的关系也回到了正常的步调中，所谓“正常”，当然就是指仅靠短信和少许通话联系的远距离恋爱状态。毕竟，一边是奥斯卡迫在眉睫，一边是每周四个晚场的演出，两人全都是满负荷工作，全都分身乏术。至于金球奖红毯上的那点小麻烦，在斯塔克公司强大的公关运作下顺利消弭于无形，最终不过是虚惊一场。除了几本喜欢捕风捉影的娱乐杂志趁机推出了类似“罗格斯绯闻女友大盘点”之类的八卦文章之外，几乎没有激起什么波澜。  
因此，斯蒂夫和巴基也顺理成章地对这件事避而不谈，任它成为房子里的另一头大象。

——S.G.R：祝贺首演成功，我看到网上的剧评了，真希望我在场。  
——J.B.B：谢谢。不过……我记得告诉过你我是男演员吧，那麻烦解释一下淹没化妆室的花是怎么一回事？托你的福，才刚首演，我已经在剧院里出名了。  
——S.G.R：再好不过！那可是百老汇啊，同性恋比异性恋还要多的地方，你现在绝对身处危险之中。我觉得很有必要让大家都知道你有个秘密爱慕者，否则我会担心到睡不着觉。  
——J.B.B：……别把不要脸的话讲得那么正儿八经行不行？我是直的！至少我一直是这么告诉别人的！为了这件事我今天已经解释五次了！  
——S.G.R：那……其实你有个疯狂的女粉丝？  
——J.B.B：滚！

2月24日，奥斯卡颁奖典礼在洛杉矶杜比剧院举行，其间星光闪烁自然不必多说。不过这一切都和巴基•巴恩斯无关，他甚至没有看转播，原因很简单，这天是周日，他有演出。  
就像他告诉斯蒂夫的，舞台剧虽然辛苦，但实在是个非常有趣的工作。用观众的目光来看，用导演的目光来看，用身在其中的角色的目光来看，同样的情节会展现出完全不同的色彩与内涵。通过一遍又一遍的重复，你总会萌发出新想法以及新的演绎方式，可谓常演常新。你甚至还能借此逐渐摸清整个故事的脉络和节奏：它是如何发展的？矛盾激发的那个点究竟在哪里？情感的收与放又该如何控制？这些答案都不是导演或者演技课程能够告诉你的，你只能身临其境去体会，然后把得到的经验融会贯通，让它彻底成为你的表演风格的一部分。巴基由衷喜欢这种感觉：高速运转的头脑、亢奋的情绪、疲惫的身体，以及最赞的突如其来的灵光一闪醍醐灌顶——和往常一样，表演带给他的快乐无与伦比。  
——J.B.B：每个演员都该来演一次舞台剧，真的！  
那天晚上他感觉很好，演出结束回到后台，忍不住给斯蒂夫•罗格斯发了一条信息。发送成功后许久他才反应过来，今天估计很晚才能看到回复了。  
巴基不由失笑，为这样情不自禁的自己，他的手指流连地摩挲着手机屏幕，仿佛靠这种方式能够感受到遥远的彼方斯蒂夫皮肤的温度。  
他是不会承认的，但他的确想他了。  
斯蒂夫的回复直到凌晨三点才传了过来，看来他肯定参加了奥斯卡之后的《名利场》派对。因为星期一不用去剧院，巴基没有打开手机的睡眠模式，提示音响起时他瞬间从梦中惊醒，挣扎着抓过手机，双眼因骤然明亮的屏幕而刺痛。  
——S.G.R：承认吧，你一定是在嘲笑我。  
巴基弯起嘴角，开始打字：“其实我是嫉妒你能出席奥斯卡”，写完想了想，又删掉一半，改成“其实我是嫉妒你熬夜不长黑眼圈，”然后点了“发送”。  
这次信息很快，连续三条。  
——S.G.R：你怎么还没睡？  
——S.G.R：别告诉我你一直在等着和我messages sex。  
——S.G.R：顺便说一声，我的行程表最后一项刚刚走完，正在回家的车上，所以我没问题。  
巴基咬住下嘴唇，制止自己发出傻笑。  
——J.B.B：已经睡了，碰巧爬起来喝水。  
——J.B.B：早睡早起，拒绝黑眼圈。  
——J.B.B：晚安，XXX  
他靠强大的自制力放下手机，在床上躺平，闭上眼睛。不过内心很清楚，这下估计没那么容易睡着了。

忙碌的二月就这么转瞬而逝，然后是整个三月，到了气温转暖，纽约客们统统换上本季春装的四月中，巴基和剧团的合同也进行到了尾声。《夏日春情》的上座率还在持续上扬，每晚散场后等待在剧院后门的粉丝们也越来越多了，有看过巴基出演的电影和电视剧的老面孔，也有新加入他们的舞台剧迷。  
“听说你下一季不会继续演了，詹姆斯？”在他替他们的海报签名的时候，有人问。  
“我接下来有其他工作了。”巴基告诉他们。虽然还没有收到剧本，但他已得到剧组的正式通知，在续集中会有更多的动作戏，为此他从上个月起就重新调整了自己的健身计划，也开始做针对性训练。  
“真可惜，百老汇会想念你的。”他们说。  
“我也会想念百老汇。”巴基回答，这是真心话。

奥斯卡之后，斯蒂夫终于有了一段难得的假期，他在消息中试探着表达过想来纽约看他的意思，巴基于理智和感情之间挣扎了许久，最后还是明确拒绝。“等我的舞台剧结束吧，”他这么安抚他，“我怕我会忍不住和你搞一晚上，然后第二天被健身教练批。”  
这倒也的确算是真心话，只是并非全部而已。事实上巴基在害怕，他已经隐约有了预感，他和斯蒂夫的关系即将进入一个崭新的阶段，一个更加紧密而深刻的阶段。随着续集的开拍，在接下来的半年里他们必定会经常见面，这种变化迫在眉睫顺理成章，且注定无法阻挡，对此两人的内心深处都有强烈的渴望。可尽管如此，他总归感觉害怕；他已经在那条平静迟缓的小溪里随波逐流太久了，猛然间顺着瀑布飞流直下，彻底坠进涛狂浪骇的漩涡之海……哪怕只是想一想都让人不能呼吸。  
命运终究会来，而他还不确定自己是否已经准备好。

待到月底，《夏日春情》的演出只剩下最后四场了。这天是星期三，巴基的表演不功不过，顺利完成了自己的戏份。谢幕之后，剧院经理忽然出现在后台。  
“詹姆斯，”他神秘兮兮拉住他，“今天晚上有你的两位朋友过来，我请他们去你的化妆室了。”  
“朋友？”巴基下意识地想到了斯蒂夫，难道又是他的突然袭击？难道是他和萨姆？  
“你去了就知道，”剧院经理刻意卖了个关子，“我不会破坏惊喜的。”  
巴基向他道谢，匆忙赶过去，一推开门，却只看见个陌生的中年男人背对自己站着，正在低头翻看剧院的节目册。一瞬间，巴基失望之极。  
他向前走出两步，还没有想好合适的社交辞令，却突然听到了魂牵梦萦的嗓音，他看见斯蒂夫从半人高的化妆镜背后站起身来。  
“你好，巴基。”他对他说。  
“斯蒂夫……”喜悦猛地在胸中炸开，巴基简直有点恍惚，他只差一点点就要丧失理智冲向他，总算在迈开步子的那一刻醒悟到了房间里还有第三个人，硬生生克制自己。  
斯蒂夫朝他走来，给了他一个礼仪性的拥抱，只是分开时手掌刻意在他腰间流连，他背对着那中年人对他调皮地眨眨眼。“好久不见了，巴基，吓一跳吧？真抱歉，我们不请自来。”  
说完，他向他介绍那个笑呵呵走上前的中年男子：“这是菲尔•科尔森，咱们那部片子的新导演，很快就会宣布了，你还不知道吧？我俩共进午餐时正好聊到了你，又正好在纽约，所以我就给一个朋友打了电话弄到两张票。”  
巴基当然不会相信他这套“碰巧”的鬼话，他几乎可以断定斯蒂夫早有预谋，他现在只想扑过去踹他两脚，再狠狠亲他一顿，最好再扒掉他那身皮在化妆间里就地正法——可是他当然不能这么做。他握住科尔森导演伸过来的手：“可真是个大惊喜！谢谢你们过来，希望我今天晚上没让您失望。”  
“怎么会啊？”科尔森看上去是个脾气很好的人，“我度过了愉快的夜晚。”他说。而他们寒暄的时候，斯蒂夫一直站在旁边笑吟吟陪同。

这的确是个愉快地夜晚，他们在化妆间里聊了半个多小时，聊科尔森的成名美剧，也聊即将合作的新电影——当然仅限于保密合同允许的那部分。  
“你接下来还有其他工作吗？”科尔森问巴基。  
“没有了，我打算继续我的训练计划为角色做准备。”巴基回答。  
“我知道你合同里安排的入组时间在6月，不过如果有空的话，你可以提前来，我们的动作部门5月初就开始工作了，你可以先来适应一下。”  
“没有问题。”巴基立刻回答。  
科尔森笑着点点头，忽然转脸望向斯蒂夫，斯蒂夫也笑了：“我说他一定会来的，是不是，菲尔？巴基可是非常敬业的。”  
“的确如此，斯蒂夫，像你一样，”科尔森说，他又转回头面向巴基，“我很期待与你们一起工作。”

那天晚上，斯蒂夫和科尔森一同离开剧院，他挂着得意的笑和巴基握手道别，眉峰上挑，尾指刻意挠了挠巴基的手心。巴基几乎要维持不住脸上挂着的“同事专用微笑”了，心中热流翻涌，同时又恨得牙根发痒，简直想要咬他一口。  
他像往常那样坐出租车回公寓，迅速洗完澡窝进沙发里，拿起一本书却连半个字都看不进去。他熬过了有史以来最为漫长的四十分钟，门铃才终于响起。  
巴基打开门，斯蒂夫•罗格斯仿佛一道飓风般冲了进来，他们连话都顾不上说，就开始疯狂地接吻，焦急地拥抱以及互相抚摸，真的像是两个蠢笨的高中生。斯蒂夫的手很快就伸进了他的裤子里。  
巴基忍不住咯咯笑：“我感觉你很饥渴，斯蒂夫，”他喘着气说，“你该增加你的性生活频率。”  
斯蒂夫将他推到墙上，然后自己跪了下去，由下至上抬眼看他：“我正在努力这么做。”他声明。  
巴基想微笑着提起萨姆说的那个和十个掘金男孩儿开滥交派对的笑话，告诉他也许这是个好主意，就是十个有点多。但笑话分明已经在脑海中成了型，却莫名其妙无法顺畅说出口。而斯蒂夫的手已经从他的内裤中掏出了他半硬的勃起，向下撸动包皮将深粉色的头部暴露出来，然后那混蛋伸出舌头，舔掉了铃口渗出的一滴液体。  
操！瞬间巴基脑子里所有的话语都变成了这么一个简简单单的词。  
他咬紧下唇，头拼命后仰，分明感觉到斯蒂夫张开了温热的口腔，包裹住他的阴茎。  
恍惚中巴基想，他忘了教他一点，那就是口活也是性交的一种，最妥善的做法还是该遵守第一原则戴上安全套。但是此刻他的自制力已然濒临崩溃，他并没有将阴茎抽出，反而忍不住挺动腰胯，在他嘴里抽送。  
操！还真没资格说别人，因为毫无疑问，他自己的饥渴程度也不遑多让。

巴基好一会儿才缓过劲儿来，低下头拍拍那个金毛脑袋。“让你的口水流出来，”他哑声指导，“对，就这样，把我弄得湿漉漉的，你很擅长把我弄湿，是不是？别吞太深，我怕我忍不住，你会呛到的。”  
他轻柔地拉扯着斯蒂夫的金发，忍不住发出舒服地叹息。  
和他想象中的（如果他放纵自己想象过的话）一样，斯蒂夫的技术真心很差，牙齿磕磕绊绊擦过柱身，但是他妈的他就是辣爆了，巴基只觉一股火苗从尾椎直冲向上。  
“我……我想你一边吸我一边用手指操我，”他呻吟道，“你这聪明孩子，我觉得你能跳过一两课的，是不是？”  
斯蒂夫张口吐出他的阴茎，发出淫荡地“啵”一声轻响。几乎让巴基忍不住脸红。“我想没问题，”他对他微笑，嘴唇因吸吮而充血泛红，看上去美味到不可思议，“不过首先，到床上去。”他说。


	12. Chapter 12

让巴基为自己的教学效果深感欣慰的一点是，斯蒂夫从口袋里掏出了自备的安全套和润滑剂。  
巴基冲他挑挑眉：“Good job!”他不吝赞扬，斯蒂夫的脸立刻红了。  
他们脱掉了衣服，正坐在床上裸裎相对，斯蒂夫已经全硬，通红的性器沉甸甸垂在两腿之间，他撕下一联安全套：“我想还是先带上吧，”他说，“省得一会儿手忙脚乱。”  
“我来，”巴基接过套子，拆开，令人惊异地将它吸在唇间，弯下身用嘴替斯蒂夫慢慢套上。他浓密的双睫微微翕动，然后上翻，恶魔一样的绿眼睛瞟向斯蒂夫的脸。  
斯蒂夫握紧拳头，发出一声难耐的呜咽。好半天才有能力开口：“所以你是想……想告诉我，我的口活儿到底有多烂？”  
巴基的回答是上翘的嘴角，他按住他的胯，隔着套子吸吮他的龟头。  
斯蒂夫的身体在巴基手掌下隐隐颤抖，他大口吸着气，感觉阴茎上轻轻重重的快感潮汐，感觉巴基的手爱抚他的阴囊和会阴，自己的灵魂则在空中旋转飞舞，越来越快，直到彻底变形失重，彻底被吸入那双绿色的湖水里。  
高潮到来得那么猛烈，以至于他眼前一阵白亮，有几秒钟甚至失去了知觉。  
世界恢复正常时巴基正靠在他旁边，手里把玩着刚刚取下来的打着结的安全套，轻轻摇晃里面的液体。  
他的嗓音因连续的深喉而受了些许影响，变得微带醉意，以及要人命的性感。  
“只是想告诉你，”他俯身亲了亲他的脸，“和我上床，选套子不一定要选最薄的这款。”  
斯蒂夫的脸瞬间热到几乎可以用来烧水的地步。  
“上帝，”巴基大笑，“我开玩笑的，你太可爱了！”他又在他嘴角边轻啄了一记。  
斯蒂夫翻身回吻他，报复性地啃咬他的喉结：“让我歇两分钟，我有点喘，我想我……毕竟不是十八岁了。”  
“没事儿，要不你先睡一觉好了，坐飞机飞来飞去，你肯定累坏了。说实话我也累坏了，他妈的都快累到散架，这会儿一点都不想动。”  
“可是你还没……”斯蒂夫表示反对。  
“你在床上就不能稍微自私点吗？”巴基叹气，抓住他的手放在自己下身，又将自己的手覆于其上，“那来，交给你了，帮我打出来。”他懒洋洋命令道。  
他引导着他开始上下撸动。  
“说点什么听听。”巴基要求。  
“你想听什么？”斯蒂夫渐渐掌握了合适的节奏，用拇指轻轻磨蹭顶端，凑近他的耳朵问。  
“情话、脏话、荤段子、性幻想……你自己撸的时候是怎么想的？难道这还用我教你？”  
“我……”斯蒂夫几乎把脸埋在了枕头里，用鼻尖蹭着巴基柔软的发丝，“你……你可真美……”他艰难说道。  
巴基忍不住笑出声来，他在斯蒂夫伸过来的手背上轻掐一把：“这话我听过了，换一句。”  
斯蒂夫也傻笑了两声：“有点怪怪的，”他嘀咕，随后忽然翻身把巴基推成侧躺，自己则从背后抱住他，一只手于他胯下抚弄，另一只则环过他的肩，在他的胸肌上游弋，“这样行吗？我想紧贴着你。”  
巴基一直在笑，随他摆布。  
斯蒂夫从背后轻吻他的脖颈和肩膀，慢慢安抚他的勃起，直到那里又重新坚挺。“我……”他开始第二次尝试，“我每次手活儿时想的都是你……巴基，都是你……”  
“我想……我想操你的嘴，”斯蒂夫艰难地吐着字，“操你的该死的甜蜜的小洞……每天晚上都想，每次睡不着觉的时候都想……”他舔着他耳后渗出的薄汗，“我想……不戴套操你，射在你身体里，然后用手慢慢帮你掏出来……我这么想的时候总能到得特别快。”  
巴基起初只顾笑，后来渐渐动了情，他在他怀里扭动，在他手中摩擦自己的茎身，齿缝间发出断断续续的呻吟：“继续，”他喃喃催促，“继续……”  
“我……我想你骑我，”斯蒂夫咽下一口吐沫，只觉口干舌燥，“我想你在我硬硬的老二上操你自己，你那么紧……我天天操会不会松一点，嗯？”他用自己还在不应期的阴茎磨蹭他的屁股。好吧，起初是有点难，不过克服了羞耻感之后，他也开始沉浸其中。斯蒂夫享受着巴基在他怀里的吸气声，享受着他渐渐紧绷的大腿肌肉，他知道他快到了。  
他张开腿固定住巴基的下半身，将他牢牢锁在怀里，稍微加重手劲儿，确保自己的每一记撸动都从根部直达顶端，然后用指腹碾过铃口。“你可真美……你可真美，巴基，这句话我永远也说不厌……总有一天，我要……我要绑住你的手，戴个最厚款的安全套，然后好好操你……我体力很好的，足够操到你在我身下哭，求我摸摸你，让你高潮，说你受不了了……可是我才不理你，我会继续不紧不慢品尝，欣赏你流泪的样子，直到你完全不需要碰前面就能射出来，我觉得你一定能做到，是不是？我们下次试试看吧……”

巴基头向后仰，颈子如天鹅般伸展，口中溢出一声漫长的呻吟，他狂乱地向前顶送，操着斯蒂夫的手，直至一泄如注。然后顾不得股间的黏腻不适，转过身回抱他，与他交换一个激烈的舌吻。斯蒂夫真的非常、非常享受巴基高潮时的样子，仿佛周身上下那层无形的保护壳突然脱落了，整个人变得出乎意料的柔软甚至……脆弱，他在他臂弯间剧烈地喘息着，绿眼睛湿漉漉的，满满都是不曾说出口的爱恋与依赖。  
斯蒂夫伸手将他汗湿的发丝理向脑后，轻吻露出的洁白额头，只觉怀中鼓胀胀的，像是揣着个正在发酵的面包团。巴基脸上因过量多巴胺带来的恍惚逐渐平复，露出一个促狭的微笑：“我又看走眼了啊？原来你真是个坏蛋。”  
“喂！”斯蒂夫被他的坏笑弄得有点窘迫，伸手将他的头按在自己肩膀上，“那都是些……嗯……傻话，是你让我随便说的。”他表示抗议。  
巴基在他耳边闷笑：“是挺傻，不过我还蛮喜欢……我也没有试过，下次我们可以试试看。”  
他们再度吻在一起，如胶似漆。

“……你早上什么时候走？”  
“……你明天还要去剧院吗？”  
待那个绵长的亲吻结束，两个人几乎是同时开口发问，接着又同时笑出声来。  
“这么说你不着急了？”巴基轻轻磨蹭他的脸。  
“其实我正被坏人追杀，求你让我躲到明天晚上，别告诉任何人我在这里。”斯蒂夫开始一本正经胡说八道。  
“哈，没问题，我会把你藏在被窝里，这样谁都发现不了。”  
“那你说我该怎么报答你？这种情节电影里是怎么演的来着？”  
巴基毫无形象地打了个哈欠：“那要取决你是男主角还是女主角。”  
斯蒂夫佯装生气，伸手捏了一把他的腰。  
“别闹，”他拍开他的手，挣扎着想从他怀里爬出来，斯蒂夫却不肯让他走，“我的手机闹铃，”他瞪他，“我还得跟我的健身教练请假。”  
斯蒂夫立刻松开双臂。

简单清理、去洗手间以及各自处理明天的行程表，他们最终花了二十分钟才再度回到床上，平躺着，肩膀贴着肩膀。巴基侧头向斯蒂夫笑了一下，伸长胳膊关掉台灯，黑暗的纱幔轻飘飘滑落，将两个人严密笼罩其中。  
“晚安，斯蒂夫。”巴基低声说，忍不住又打了个哈欠。  
斯蒂夫的手在被子下面摸索到巴基的手，然后与他十指相扣，感受那汗津津的皮肤的触感，以及足够暖到心里的热量。“晚安，”他回答。  
他们很快就睡着了。

第二天早上，斯蒂夫率先被窗帘缝隙间透进来的阳光吵醒，他发现自己正用一种饱含占有欲的姿势搂着巴基的腰。而巴基还在他怀中熟睡，嘴唇微微分开，样子简直有点孩子气。  
那瞬间，一个念头突然跳进斯蒂夫的脑海，他试图猜想有多少人曾经看过这样的情景，又有多少人曾经这样抱着他在这张床上苏醒过来？根据斯蒂夫的了解，也根据巴基给他的暗示，显然他曾有过相当数量的前女友（这他可以肯定）以及……前男友（这他是猜的），说实话很正常——他试图说服自己这很正常，巴基的魅力当然对所有性别都通用，但是……好吧，斯蒂夫收紧双臂，在巴基的眉骨上轻吻了一下，他得承认，他见鬼的嫉妒了。  
巴基的眼皮动了动，眉心微微蹙起，他嘴里嘟囔着“关灯”，转头把脸埋进斯蒂夫怀里。斯蒂夫笑着拉起被单，遮在自己肩头，把巴基藏在它的阴影下面，只露出半截微卷的棕发。他的手轻轻摩挲着他的背，不带什么欲望，只是表达安慰，巴基的呼吸再趋平缓，气息轻轻吹在斯蒂夫胸口，他似乎又睡着了。  
好吧，斯蒂夫也闭上了眼，想着，他简直可以这么过一辈子。

那一天直到上午十点,巴基才终于自梦魔的手里脱身，他睁开惺忪睡眼，看清的第一件东西竟然是斯蒂夫蜷曲的褐金色睫毛。那一刻他的心突然狂跳起来，像是里面装着只翅膀扑棱棱的蝴蝶。  
“嗨，早安。”那双睫毛向上开启，露出其间碧蓝色的光影，斯蒂夫慵懒地翻身侧躺，被单盖在腰下，用手肘支着头，在窗帘透出的天然柔光中朝他微笑。见鬼的这一幕应该被拍下来，做成下一期《Out》（全美最有影响的同性恋杂志）的封面。  
“……早安。”现在巴基只能说出这个词了。  
“我真喜欢这样。”  
“呃……什么样？”  
“就像这样，和你躺在一张床上，先说‘晚安’，然后说‘早安’。”斯蒂夫依旧在笑，但那笑容中却分明有寂寞的影子。  
巴基的心彻底软化下来，几近温柔流转。“我也喜欢，”他忍不住告诉他，抬手在他眉间摩挲，抚平那里的皱褶，“你一个人太久了，是不是？可怜的家伙……”  
“是啊，”斯蒂夫长长叹息，他倾身过来抱住他，“实在是太久了。”他在巴基耳边说。

他们自此陷入了漫长的亲吻以及爱抚之中，花了足足半个小时抵着对方研磨，直到斯蒂夫将手伸进巴基肋下，将他的两只胳膊推向头顶，固定在枕头边，然后俯身吸吮他的乳头。  
“……操！”巴基恍然大悟，开始挣扎，忍不住骂出脏话。  
“耐心点，我正打算这么做呢，”斯蒂夫微微抬起头，蔚蓝的双瞳已被欲望染黑，“不过先让我试试这个……你好像也挺喜欢的，是不是？”  
巴基真心想要踹他一脚，无奈却被撩拨地浑身酥麻。不该是这样的，他晕乎乎地想，老子还没教到这一课呢好吗？  
“滚蛋……”他从齿缝中吐出两个字，实在不想这么容易就缴械投降。  
“谢谢夸奖。”斯蒂夫一边用舌尖逗弄他的乳晕，引发他的战栗，一边含含糊糊答道。  
——哦操！他差点忘了，这家伙真他妈的是个混蛋！

这他妈的简直是巴基•巴恩斯经历的最……最他妈的无话可说的一场性爱，斯蒂夫操蛋的时候绝对是货真价实的操蛋！他用那杀死人的耐心持续刺激他敏感的凸起，以及他那像融化的蜡烛一样不断吐出湿液的老二，他饶有兴味地观察他的反应，逼他在他身下扭动，发出难耐的呻吟。  
巴基冲他骂脏话，继而威胁要把他踹下床去，到最后真的开口乞求了，换来的却都是这家伙火上浇油的口头安慰，以及更加磨人的抚弄。以至于当斯蒂夫•该死的•罗格斯终于进入他的时候，巴基几乎喜极而泣。  
斯蒂夫就那么分开他的腿压在他身上，用自己所能控制的最缓慢的频率操着他，直到两个人一起艰难地攀上顶峰，分不清究竟是痛苦还是极乐。释放之后他们全都筋疲力尽、气喘如牛，黏糊糊地叠在一起，连半根手指都懒得挪动。  
“你他妈这是……存心整死我是不？”巴基在斯蒂夫身下抱怨。  
“我才舍不得，”斯蒂夫咯咯傻笑，“而且你昨天晚上答应我了。”  
“我是答应你会试试看，可没有说马上就试！”  
“我也没绑住你的手啊，”斯蒂夫死皮赖脸回答，“不如我们下次再试那个？”  
“你……先从老子身上滚下去！”巴基不由气结。

斯蒂夫哼哼唧唧翻过一个身，在他旁边躺倒，犹自腻歪歪地磨蹭着他的颈窝，“干脆我们别起床了，再睡一觉。”他提议。  
巴基翻了个白眼，咕哝一声算作敷衍。  
“……可是我饿了。”斯蒂夫马上又改了主意。  
“滚蛋。”巴基简直懒得理他。  
“你这里有什么吃的？”斯蒂夫自动忽略了那个词。  
“蛋白粉和水煮鸡胸。”巴基冷哼。  
“你肯定是在报复我，”斯蒂夫崩溃地抗议，“我恨这个！”  
巴基终于被他逗笑了：“知足吧，好歹我们不是女演员，你知道好莱坞有多少人仅靠蔬菜沙拉活着吗？”  
“是啊，”斯蒂夫叹息，转过巴基的脸再度吻上他的嘴，“我们还算幸运的，是不是？”

——实在是太糟糕了，被吻得晕头转向的巴基迷迷糊糊想着，他们好像真的永远也亲不够。


	13. Chapter 13

他们最终打电话叫了中餐，就像是一对终于有机会翘课的捣蛋鬼，叫增肌食谱见鬼去吧！外卖将近下午三点才送到，洗完澡的斯蒂夫和巴基都饿坏了，两个人挤在小餐桌前，四只裸足在桌下懒洋洋交叠，脚踝磨蹭着脚踝，一面狼吞虎咽嚼着自己那份儿，一面从对方餐盘里偷食物吃。  
“呃，斯蒂夫……”吃到半饱，巴基筷子上戳着的煎饺刚咬开一个口，他忽然想起了什么，忽然欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”斯蒂夫抬眼看他，他的勺子上也放着半个饺子，显然并没有点亮用两根木棍吃饭的技能。  
“……你看到剧本了吧？”巴基踌躇再三，犹豫着问。斯蒂夫是男主角，戏份比自己多许多，他下周就要正式开拍了。  
那瞬间斯蒂夫差点笑出声，他只觉巴基的忐忑不安实在可爱：“我是看了一遍，然后他们就收走了。”他如实回答，制片方对保密工作一向很重视，基本上可以说是严防死守。  
“哦……”巴基咽下半个饺子，没再追问，低头专心致志用筷子在炒饭堆里插出一个又一个坑洞。  
斯蒂夫真的笑起来：“你想问什么，直说啊。”  
“其实我也不知道我想问什么，”巴基耸耸肩，依旧垂着头，“只是……只是不知道什么时候才能看到剧本，总感觉心里没底。”  
“你好像没啥台词需要背，至少不必担心这个。”斯蒂夫告诉他。  
巴基手中的筷子突然停顿，他慢慢抬起头来，脸色已然煞白一片。  
“上帝！”斯蒂夫低呼，他这才反应过来自己的话有歧义，连忙丢下勺子，一把抓住巴基的手握紧，“我不是那个意思，你想偏了，”他连忙解释，“背景故事你也看了啊，角色设定就在那里，戏份很有意思，也很吃重，你会喜欢的。”  
巴基听他讲完，好半天才长舒一口气缓过劲儿来。他也开始觉得不好意思，想要把手抽回，斯蒂夫却不肯放，他也只好任他那么握着。“我……我可能压力有点大，”巴基轻声解释，努力微笑了一下，“我总觉得好像不该那么顺利……你看，A级制作、顶尖团队、非常棒的角色……还有最好的男演员和我搭戏，”说到这里他瞟了斯蒂夫一眼，笑容忽然明亮，“我总觉得这种好事儿怎么可能掉到我头上，简直跟做梦一样。”  
“别这么说，”斯蒂夫的声音隐隐带着颤抖，“你这么棒，当然值得最好的，是不是？命运欠你的，总有一天都会还给你。”  
“蠢货，”巴基笑，他的眼睛里已经有东西在闪光，“也只有你这种蠢货才真心实意相信这种鸡汤。”  
“这和蠢不蠢没关系，你忘啦，我是你头号粉丝来着。”斯蒂夫尽力轻快地回答。  
“哈，”巴基再笑一声，他身子前倾，隔着折叠桌给了他一个贴面吻，“谢谢你的支持，送你点甜头。”他说。吻完刚想抽身，却被斯蒂夫扯住，他不满地抱怨道：“太小气了，还真是给粉丝的吻啊。”  
巴基咯咯笑。  
斯蒂夫把手伸进巴基脑后的头发里，将他再度拉近。“再给你男朋友一个吻吧，”他央求道，“这次有点诚意。”  
巴基呆了呆。  
“我……我算是你男朋友了吧？”斯蒂夫小心翼翼地问。  
巴基叹口气，他认命地凑过脸去，与斯蒂夫嘴唇相贴，斯蒂夫的手立刻收紧，激烈地回吻他，舌尖撬开他的牙，分享彼此嘴里鸡肉饺子和蛋炒饭的味道。  
——刚才他并没有把全部的担忧说出来，其实这才是巴基感觉最不真实的地方。这一切都太……好了，太幸福，太美妙，特别是斯蒂夫，尤其是斯蒂夫。而且他实在无法像斯蒂夫那么乐观，觉得这是命运对他之前十几年辛苦挣扎的补偿。恰恰相反，他总觉得自己正在向银行借钱，一次又一次，一笔又一笔，他在预支这辈子所有的好运，而这如梦似幻的日子终有必须偿还的一天。

十天之后巴基•巴恩斯飞到了亚特兰大，正式加入剧组。此时距离他《夏日春情》的谢幕演出还不到一周，他已经迫不及待了。  
“没想到你动作还真快啊，”午餐的时候，他遇见了显然心情还不错的科尔森导演，“早上排练感觉怎么样？适应得如何？”  
“挺有难度的，”巴基实话实说，“不过我想问题不大。”  
“那就好，别急，现在进度还早，我有空过去瞧瞧你。”科尔森呵呵笑，挥手和他道别。  
目送导演离开，巴基不由真心感念斯蒂夫。无论是之前和制片人的那顿工作餐，还是把菲尔•科尔森拉去看他的演出，斯蒂夫无疑都在尽心尽力提供帮助，并且有意选取了最不着痕迹的方式，尽量维护巴基那颗并不怎么坚韧的自尊心。斯蒂夫真的是非常、非常聪明，并且绝对非常、非常认真，也许这就是他总能心想事成的秘诀，他的努力足已打动严苛的命运之神。巴基不由叹口气，好吧，虽然只有几天没见，但他真的想他了。  
巴基在餐厅一直盘桓到午休时间结束，也没有等到斯蒂夫出现，只能猜测他大概是在拖车里吃午饭了，这倒很寻常。巴基知道自己应该回去继续参加排练，毕竟，工作比任何事情都重要，但是，他的脚就是不听使唤，自动拐向了另一边的摄影棚。  
没错，斯蒂夫在那里。他找到了。

下午的工作刚刚开始，棚内是永远的忙乱热闹，斯蒂夫身穿笔挺的军装，正站在布景前和摄影师说着什么，一旁与他对戏的女演员则在补妆。巴基待在角落里，静静看着这一切：这是个他倾注了无限热爱的魔法世界，在这里所有的美梦都会实现，一切的付出都有报偿，他一直以为他爱它胜过世间万物。但是此时此刻，魔法的光环却忽然易了位，周遭的所有人和事全都灰败褪色，再也无法吸引他的注意力。巴基的目光长久地停留在斯蒂夫身上，只是傻乎乎在想全世界大概不会有第二个人能把军装穿得这么好看了。小小的虚荣心开始在他身体里膨胀，“我的”，他无声念叨着这个词，“我的男朋友。”  
仿佛听见了他的心声似的，斯蒂夫毫无征兆转过脸，猝不及防间与巴基四目相接。那一瞬，某种看不见的力量在空气中涌动，两人的心跳全都乱了节奏，就那么隔着人群互相望着，脸上同时浮现出快乐的光彩。斯蒂夫试图走过来，走向他，却被身边一位工作人员拉住，哦，是了，要开拍了。  
巴基朝他微笑，两只手指搭在额前，然后斜斜划向空中，像是个变了形的敬礼。于是在众人簇拥中的斯蒂夫也笑了，他挑了挑眉毛，向他点头致意，随即转身走向镜头前。  
巴基也转过身去，双手插进裤兜里，慢慢踱出摄影棚，只觉心口暖洋洋的。要加油啊，他对自己说，还有下午的排练要完成呢！

他们是真的深陷情网之中，再也无法自拔。没有逻辑的热情，没有理由的冲动，那些在庸俗情歌里才会出现的词，全都成了真。而事态的发展似乎也证明了斯蒂夫才是正确的，巴基之前的畏首畏尾只不过是杞人忧天，因为真的没有那么糟，或者甚至可以说，简直好极了。  
他们的秘密恋情甚至对工作本身也不无益处，至少科尔森导演很快就发现，他的剧组中有两个敬业到令人发指的主要演员，似乎不知疲倦，几乎把所有的空闲时间都花费在排练与交流之中。到了一个月后，巴基的戏份正式开拍的时候，效果甚至好到超出了剧组原本的期望。不仅动作场面的拍摄进度比原计划快出三分之一，更重要的是，只要他们两个同时站在镜头中，观众的注意力就会被自然而然吸引，再也没有了其他角色的容身之地。  
“你们两个的化学反应简直惊人。”不止一位工作人员这么说，而无论是斯蒂夫还是巴基，对此当然只有笑而不答。

到了八月底，巴基的戏份全部结束，即将离开剧组，菲尔•科尔森在和他握手道别时几乎有些激动起来：“你真的很出色，巴基，”他轻拍他的肩，“虽然还有很多后续工作，离最终成片还早，但我相信这会是部好电影……不，这一定会是部好电影，足以令我们所有人为此骄傲，所以，谢谢你一直以来的努力工作。”  
斯蒂夫就站在科尔森身后，仿佛几个月前他们突然出现在剧院化妆间时一样，笑吟吟地看着。  
等科尔森抽身，他也上前与他握手道别。  
“要休假了吗，巴基？我可真羡慕你。”  
斯蒂夫这样说着，然后孩子气地朝巴基眨了眨眼睛。

——S.G.R：去意大利度假怎么样？  
半个小时后，坐在租来的车子里，巴基的手机短信响了。前排驾驶位上的娜塔莎瞬间认出了这特别设置的提示音，她吹出一声轻佻的口哨。  
巴基装作没听见，他的脸皮已经久经锻炼，他拿起手机开始回复。  
——J.B.B：别操心了，好好干你的活儿吧，我吃喝玩乐的时候会记得给你发照片的。  
——S.G.R：别这么残忍，亲爱的，我是说真的。之前没来得及和你讲，我的行程表刚刚变更，下个月初会跟菲尔请假去威尼斯，然后月底再回来拍剩下的戏份。  
巴基的手指停在了屏幕上，他已明白斯蒂夫的意思，那是指9月初在意大利威尼斯举行的电影节。斯蒂夫的星路在好莱坞实属异类，他的伯乐厄斯金导演是美籍德裔，他的出道作品也是先在欧洲影坛产生反响，然后墙外开花墙里香。参加威尼斯电影节，大约是尼克•弗瑞为他那部即将上档的文艺电影量身定制的宣发策略，剑指明年的奥斯卡奖。  
一时间巴基几乎失了神，他能想象那画面，脑海中曾经看过的那些或好或坏的电影片段一闪而逝：马勒交响曲中的幽静水都，托斯卡纳艳阳下的鹅卵石窄街，石头、历史与席卷天地的风……他们将在那里，躲过媒体的视线和狗仔的镜头，在异国的天空下，在没有人认得他们的地方，像两个再寻常不过的观光客一样行走于阳光中，手拉着手，像一对……真正的情侣那样。  
动听的提示音再次响起。  
——S.G.R：所以，我们去度假吧，巴基，去意大利。

去度假，像所有相爱的人们那样。


	14. Chapter 14

接下来的光阴简直像是飞，美好宛如幻梦之中。  
9月3日，电影节在威尼斯利多岛正式拉开帷幕，而第二天上午，他们就将整个浮华水城和喧嚣人潮统统抛诸脑后，开着租来的菲亚特胜利大逃亡。直到那一刻，巴基还觉得一切都是那么不真实，宛如电光幻影，但同时又那么……见鬼的疯狂和见鬼的无与伦比。  
车子顺着57号公路向西南而行，斯蒂夫打开天窗，一手扶着方向盘，一手将雷朋墨镜推到头顶，侧身向他要求一个吻。  
“看路，安全第一。”巴基推开他的头，忍不住因兴奋而傻笑。  
斯蒂夫也在笑：“你还没付车钱，小心我把你丢在半路上。”  
巴基将手肘搭在窗口，不怀好意地斜睨：“行啊，要不试试？你说我把T恤脱了光着膀子拦车，会有人肯停下载我到佛罗伦萨吗？”  
斯蒂夫气得咬牙：“你敢！”他不由分说捉住巴基的另一只手，低头想要狠咬一口，终究还是没舍得，牙齿收回，变成了一个湿乎乎的亲吻落在手背上。  
“你是我的，”他宣布，“我不管，你就是我的。”  
巴基夸张地叹口气，俯身过去亲了亲他的嘴角：“好吧，我是你的了，逃跑的大明星，这样行了吧？”他说，“好好给老子开车！”

午后时分，他们在博洛尼亚停下吃午餐，小小的店面是巴基在路上刷Tripadvisor（旅行网站）找的，在僻静的窄街里，装潢简洁格调优雅，此时唯一一桌客人是几位头发花白衣冠楚楚的老绅士，正闲坐聊着天。  
侍应生几乎不会说英语，显然更加不会察觉面前这两个英俊男人有什么特别之处。这感觉真的很好，没有帽子、没有墨镜、也没有肥大的外套，毫无负担光明正大坐在公共场合，享受那份无须遮掩的亲密感真的很好。以至于后来，巴基完全不记得那一天他们吃了什么，又聊了哪些话题，记忆中只有窗口的阳光在蓝漆桌面缓慢移动的一帧一帧画面，只有填饱肚子迷迷糊糊趴在桌上打盹儿的斯蒂夫，脑袋后面那一不服帖的金毛……真好，巴基望着窗外鲜有行人的古老街道，静静感觉光阴的流逝，他一点都不着急，他急什么呢？  
他只希望这个夏天永不结束。

下午三点，斯蒂夫的肩膀动了动，逐渐苏醒过来。他一边活动着压麻的胳膊，一边龇牙咧嘴，然后下个瞬间，一勺冰凉的东西就塞进了他双唇之间，某种浅淡的果仁香气立刻让他的味蕾活跃起来。  
巴基坐在他对面，手中举着一个冰淇淋杯正吃得不亦乐乎。“Gelato（意式冰淇淋），开心果味的，”他笑眯眯介绍。  
斯蒂夫吐出嘴里的塑料小勺：“你可太邪恶了，巴基。”  
巴基的眼睛眯成一条缝，就像是只坏心眼儿的猫：“你有乳糖不耐症，尝尝就行了。”  
斯蒂夫又好气又好笑，他拉过他，不容拒绝地舔上他冰凉的嘴唇，慢慢享受他嘴里甜丝丝的味道。直到桌边半杯吃剩的Gelato逐渐融化，到最后成为一摊浅绿色的液体。  
谁还会在乎那个呢，是不是？

他们就这样慢悠悠地继续向前走，享受着空白的时间表和彼此的陪伴，他们实在笑了太久说了太多废话互相索取了太多亲吻，天近黄昏时车子才蜿蜒爬上佛罗伦萨的北部丘陵，到达此行的目的地菲耶索莱小镇。  
这里有连片红顶黄墙的老房子，有古罗马遗址和博物馆，有可以俯瞰佛罗伦萨全城美景的圣弗朗西斯科大道，它远离游客的主要活动范围，放眼四望除了雪白的鸽子以及对外来者漠不关心的本地居民，几无其他。在镇外连片成荫的绿树间掩映着十几栋私人别墅和高档度假酒店，他们入住的就是其中之一，巴基推开卧室巴洛克风格的复古拼花玻璃窗向外望，波光粼粼的阿诺河在夕阳下闪烁，几乎像一条纯金的缎带般蜿蜒穿过城市，美到令人无法呼吸。  
斯蒂夫从背后抱住他的腰。

这里不是纽约，也不是美国，没有人知道他们是谁，更没有人关心他们在与谁相爱。此地的风、阳光与石头，见证了几千年的沧桑变幻，见证了无数人的爱恨别离，它们早就见怪不怪。  
两个人没有开灯，也没有拉上窗帘，就那么在夜风与虫鸣中裸身相拥，四肢交缠，香梦沉酣，然后于几个小时之后一起醒来。斯蒂夫将巴基压在棉布床单上，从身后进入，用甜蜜而温情的节奏懒洋洋操着他，直到远方天空渐渐泛白变亮，托斯卡纳的粉色朝阳从地平线上缓缓抬升，他们在这奇迹般的壮丽美景中深情拥吻，随即一起攀上巅峰……斯蒂夫起身关闭卧室的窗户，将渐渐苏醒的世界隔绝在外，然后他回到床上，把巴基的头揽在自己臂弯间，像是缩在同一只蛋壳里的两只小鸡仔，再度闭上眼睛。

浴室里有一个大到令人发笑的古董浴缸，四根青铜的支脚铸成了猫爪形状，上午醒来后他们在里面做了第二次。  
斯蒂夫吸吮着巴基的前端，同时缓慢插弄他的后穴，尽情品尝他的渴望。他令他因赤裸裸的情欲而颤抖，因席卷全身的快感而沉醉，即将到达顶点时，巴基试图抽出阴茎，斯蒂夫却忽然强硬地按住他的屁股，伸在他体内的手指加速摩擦他敏感的内壁，巴基终究挣扎抽泣着射在他口中，双手深深掐进他肩膀里，脆弱、破碎却又惊人美丽。高潮过后他虚弱无力地趴在斯蒂夫胸口，一动也不想动，任温暖的水流环绕四周，斯蒂夫伸手从浴缸边上抓过洗发香波，在他的头发上揉出雪白泡沫。  
“……我要缓缓，等会儿管你。”巴基闭着眼睛，胸口还在急促起伏，感受斯蒂夫的手指轻轻按摩自己的头皮，舒服到直哼哼。  
“在这事儿上你就不能稍微自私点吗？”斯蒂夫笑着把他曾经说过的话还给他，他的记忆力一向很好。  
“斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你这家伙，简直睚眦必报。”巴基嘟囔。  
“是啊，很快就能收拾你了，你这傲慢的家伙，等着我报仇吧。”他笑着说。

他们洗了澡，一直泡到加了第三次热水，手指和脚趾统统苍白起皱，才不情不愿爬出浴缸。此时早已过了午餐时间，客房服务送来了几大块Mozzarella奶酪与番茄罗勒三明治，搭配酒店用本地产的葡萄自酿的红酒，味道简直好到不像话。两个人坐在阳台上一阵狼吞虎咽，巴基的两只光脚翘在对面斯蒂夫的大腿上，几乎把自己的手指也咬下来吃掉。  
酒足饭饱之后，两个人懒洋洋躺在藤椅里，直到暖风把他们的湿发吹干。  
“出去逛逛？”斯蒂夫捏了一下巴基的脚踝。  
于是他们戴上帽子出门去。

这天并不是假日，两个人沿着空无一人的乡野小路走到菲耶索莱，镇中心的广场上只有三三两两的背包客，以及几间什么都卖的杂货铺。不过两个人还是逛得津津有味；他们钻进一间咖啡馆，站在当地人中间喝下小小一杯espresso（意式浓缩咖啡），然后并肩走向教堂后面的古罗马遗址。  
有风吹来，道旁的树叶沙沙作响。斯蒂夫忽然伸手拉住了巴基的手，巴基回过头，只见他笑容灿烂，正露出八颗牙齿，于是他也笑了，握紧他的手轻轻捏了捏。  
他们手拉着手走下倾斜地石阶。

“多神奇！”巴基站在圆形剧场遗迹的底部，忍不住发出慨叹，“真不可思议，斯蒂夫，想想吧，两千多年前就有人站在这里演戏了，我真想看看那场面！”  
斯蒂夫坐于青草丛生的看台，他支着下颌笑望这情景，笑望巴基站在舞台中心闪闪发光。他鼓起掌来：“我猜当年坐在这里的观众也会这样催促表演开场。”他说。  
“古罗马时期的演员们是戴着角色面具的，”巴基将一只手掌竖在脸前，“像这样，挡住脸，全靠台词和肢体语言表演……”  
他轻轻咳嗽了两声，然后开始念诵：“这是她吗？不，这是狄俄墨得斯的克瑞西达。美貌如果是有灵魂的，这就不是她；灵魂如果指导着誓言，誓言如果代表着虔诚的心愿，虔诚如果是天神的喜悦，世间如果有不变的常道，这就不是她……”  
“《特洛伊罗斯与克瑞西达》？”斯蒂夫听出来了。  
巴基放下手，不好意思地笑了一下：“我高中时演过这个，这是我能想到的背景最接近的剧目了。”  
“很贴切啊，”斯蒂夫说，“我想当年古罗马人也曾在这里上演过特洛伊的故事，只不过不是莎士比亚的版本罢了。”  
“是啊，”巴基叹息着，双手插进牛仔裤的裤兜里，微笑着环顾四周的断瓦残垣。在他的想象中，宏伟洁白的大理石建筑正从此处拔地而起，圆形剧场一层一层的台阶上坐满了身穿繁复长袍的观众们，燃烧的香膏的味道萦绕鼻端，听不懂的语言与伴奏的鼓点在虚空中回荡，“说不定他们真的演过呢……”他说，几乎入了迷。

“戏剧还真是你的挚爱。”斯蒂夫由衷评论。  
“那当然。”巴基毫不犹豫回答，他仰起头来，在阳光下闭上眼睛，张开双臂，静静感觉洒在皮肤上的热量，“横跨欧洲的伟大帝国早已成为废墟，当年站在这里的人们渺然不知踪迹，但是特洛伊罗斯和克瑞西达的故事却流传至今，并且还将继续流传下去——所以你瞧，斯蒂夫，事实上，故事比石头更恒久……每一次我解读剧本，总感觉在解读另一个时代、另一种情感和另一段人生，所有创作这个故事的人、演绎这个故事的人，他们都有印记留下，他们的灵魂因此而不朽——而我也想成为这样的人……”  
“我时常想，斯蒂夫，我们生活在一个多么幸运的世纪！电影的发明，把演员最美好的瞬间保存下来，就像是它给我们留下了玛丽莲•梦露，留下了加里•格兰特，无论他们活着的时候遭受过多少艰难困苦，最终都会烟消云散，唯有经典永恒不朽，他们因此而超脱于自己的人生——我真的也想成为这样的人……”

巴基的声音渐渐低下去，直至悄无声息，好一会儿，他才睁开眼，好像刚刚反应过来自己在做什么，脸上羞赧的表情瞬间卷土重来。他咬着嘴唇跳上台阶，一直走到斯蒂夫旁边，然后坐倒，头埋在他的肩头，嘟哝道：“抱歉，文青病发作……刚才我蠢毙了，是不是？”  
斯蒂夫呵呵笑着，轻吻他柔软的发顶：“向你保证，完全没有，你说得很好，一点都不蠢……事实上，那一刻你简直帅气极了，你瞧我都爱上你了。”  
“滚蛋。”巴基抬起头，他的脸简直红的不像话。

他们没有再说话，就那么并肩坐着，互相依偎，手牵着手，头碰着头，直到夕阳西下。就像是最俗气的歌里唱的那样：两颗跳动如一的心。  
多年以后，斯蒂夫•罗格斯一直记得那画面，记得在积满岁月尘埃的古老舞台边，他沉醉于巴基眼睛里熠熠的星光，几乎感觉自己正在银河中漫游。  
那时候的斯蒂夫在想：真奇妙啊，自己分明已经那么爱他，却似乎还可以更加爱他。那时候他深信自己爱着的这个男人终有一日必将达成所愿；终有一日，他的梦想将散发光热，彻底照亮一片属于自己的天空。  
——他深信，他们只要真心相爱，总能战胜一切，没有什么困难无法克服。

然而黄昏将至。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：《特洛伊罗斯与克瑞西达》是莎翁悲剧之一，背景为特洛伊战争。巴基念的那段台词在第五幕第二场，讲的是女主角克瑞西达被俘变心之后，男主角特洛伊罗斯无法接受现实，是莎士比亚经典风格的独白。


	15. Chapter 15

那天晚上他们做了第三次，彻底饕足之后斯蒂夫靠在床头刷手机，巴基则趴在床脚，兴致勃勃地翻阅一本酒店提供的导游书。两个人的身体于被单下自然而然地纠缠着，无比闲适，无比安宁，仿佛他们生来就该如此。  
斯蒂夫习惯性漠视电子邮箱里托尼•斯塔克千篇一律的喋喋不休，只大略浏览标题，就将他的十几封牢骚统统拉入一个特殊文件夹隐藏，然后开始读剩下的。他的会计师和律师寄来了例行月报，经理人斯科特•朗转给他两个平面媒体的邀请，萨姆则在问他是否一切顺利，什么时候返回威尼斯。“嗨，哥们儿，小心点，别嗨过头。”他提醒。  
斯蒂夫泄气地将手机丢在枕边，一瞬间被强烈地渴望淹没。他很清楚，他不想回去，当真不愿回到那个太过喧闹又太过孤单的“现实世界”。梦幻越完美现实就越残酷，抽身而去就越发显得艰难无比——艰难到甚至只是想一想，内心都要疼痛起来。  
巴基依旧在翻着那本书，翻过一副又一副名画的导览图，看得津津有味。那瞬间斯蒂夫忽然生出了不可理喻的冲动，他想就那么拉着巴基的手，带着他走下这座山坡，在众目睽睽之中走进山下那些著名的博物馆，告诉他那些雕像与画作的故事，告诉他自己少年时曾经临摹过其中的很多很多……他想要与他分享生活、分享未来的可能性，而不仅仅只是分享激情与性，以及不见天日的隐秘爱意，他几乎要因这美好的想象而头晕目眩了，他突然很想问巴基：你是否拥有同样的渴望？在你所期盼的人生之中，我是否同样占据一席之地？  
和巴基在一起，斯蒂夫总是忍不住想要谈论未来、谈论永远，谈论那些陷入热恋的人们才会相信的傻话，虽然他明知巴基并不会乐意听到——如果说在他们的关系中，他还有什么不满足，那么显然就是这个了。  
而此时此刻，这种冲动终于无法单凭理性遏制。  
“……我们不能这么下去了。”于是这句话就自然而然冲口而出。

床的那一边，巴基的肩膀显而易见地僵硬了一瞬，他微垂着头，足足沉默了三分钟，然后“啪”一下合拢手中的导游书。  
“好吧……什么时候？”他转过脸来，已经换上了一副微笑面具，好像他正在全副武装应对媒体的话筒。  
“什么？”斯蒂夫有点恍惚，这反应显然与他预计的不同。  
巴基咬了咬下嘴唇：“我随时都可以，你决定吧，你说了算。”  
即使斯蒂夫•罗格斯是个迟钝的傻子，也不难察觉到巴基正在谈论的事情和自己的想法显然不一样，何况他根本不傻，只是欠缺应对这种场合的经验而已。  
所以他扔出了一个直球——当你感觉情况失控时，最有效的方法往往就是直来直去，至少斯蒂夫•罗格斯一向是这么认为的：“我在说我们两个应该出柜，你在说什么？”  
这个球径直砸到了对方脸上，现在换巴基呆若木鸡了。

几十秒诡异的寂静之后，巴基猛地跳起来，导游书从床边滑落到地毯上：“我们不能出柜！”他喊道。  
“为什么不能？”斯蒂夫反问，“我们是会付出代价——真实自然有其代价，但那是值得的。”  
“如果那真是值得的，就不会有那么多人选择藏身柜中，你不会傻到以为好莱坞只有我们一对同性恋情侣吧？”  
“你为什么总是觉得我很傻？”斯蒂夫开始觉得怒气上涌，这可不是什么好兆头，他努力让自己心平气和解释，“诚然，我们会失去一些工作机会，也许还有评论家的倾向和媒体的支持，但如果能换到你，我觉得是值得的。”  
——如果能够和你一起入睡、一起醒来；给你带咖啡，吃你做的煎蛋三明治，一起读剧本，互相吐槽奇葩和讲圈子里的八卦；牵着你的手在街上遛狗，彼此换用领带和袖扣，在你拍戏的时候光明正大去探班，在我拍戏的时候你也会突然出现在拖车里给我一个惊喜……如果能这样过一生，那么一切都是值得的。  
“……那是因为你真的很傻，甜心。”巴基的回答残忍地戳破了他的粉红泡泡，最后的那个昵称没有半点甜蜜意味，有的只是冰冷刺骨，斯蒂夫几乎感觉被针扎了一下。  
他是真的开始生气了。

“那是因为他们缺乏勇气，或者缺乏爱！”斯蒂夫断言，“他们没有认真对待这段感情，害怕付出和冒险——只要相爱当然就会想要在一起，相爱的人就该在一起，这才是世间至理！”  
“闭嘴吧，罗格斯，你这自大狂！别试图规定什么才是真理！是的，就算你爱我、我爱你，可那又如何？有多少恩爱夫妻在上帝面前发誓终身相守，至死不渝，可结果呢？全都抵不过现实的凄风冷雨……人是会变的，斯蒂夫，当冬天到来，玫瑰不堪一击……我知道，我见过……”  
“如果冬天要来，那就让它来，我不在乎。”斯蒂夫冷笑。  
“操他妈的可是我在乎！”巴基猛然爆发，他怒吼起来，胸口因奔涌的情感而剧烈起伏，“你说你不在乎只不过因为你不明白那意味着什么，你根本不明白！你不明白而且……而且你输得起而已……他妈的我第一次谈恋爱的时候也以为相爱就必须天长地久，相爱就意味着共度余生，我们满怀激情，就注定会有Happy ending，电影里不都是那么演的吗？他妈的那时候我根本不明白，电影之所以无以伦比就因为它永远完美无缺——唯有电影完美无缺，而我们每个人乌七八糟的人生根本就他妈的操蛋的绝不可能如此光鲜亮丽！相信我，你会恨我的，斯蒂夫……如果我们一意孤行，总有一天你会恨我，或者我会恨你，我们会宁愿自己从来不曾这样爱过，而到时候一切都已来不及了——既然如此，那又何必呢？”

“你实在太悲观了，巴基。就算我们的生活没有电影里那么完美，也不至于注定是个悲剧。这世上的确存在相爱并且厮守终生的人，因为我父母就是，这点你根本无法否认，”斯蒂夫争辩道，“他们能够做到我们当然也可以。”  
“可他们不是一对生活在好莱坞规则下的死基佬，”巴基尖刻地指出，“其中一个还他妈的这辈子都演够了基佬，奋斗十年只不过因为还想演点别的！”  
语毕他猛然转身，烦躁地在房间内踱步，拉开写字台的一个一个抽屉又重重关上它们，试图翻找一盒香烟。最终他找到了，双手几乎是颤抖着撕掉那层玻璃纸，取出一根塞在嘴里，随后又去翻找打火机。  
斯蒂夫犹有余怒，冷着脸看他在屋内走来走去。可是渐渐地，当怒火沉淀下来，他发现巴基脸上的表情近乎……惶恐，那双绿眼睛睁得大大的，简直像是一条马上要被拉去打疫苗的可怜狗狗。  
他突然就不那么生气了。

斯蒂夫拉开身边的床头柜抽屉，翻出一只打火机，“啪”的一声打开盖子，幽蓝的火苗瞬间窜起。  
巴基听到声音回过头，迟疑了一下方才走过来，将嘴上叼着的烟卷凑近那朵蓝花。袅袅烟气立刻腾空而起，蓝眼睛与绿眼睛在烟雾中对望，巴基飞快地眨动睫毛，视线一触即离。  
斯蒂夫毫无征兆伸出手，从他唇间取走香烟，飞快地在床头边的玻璃烟缸中捻熄。  
“你干嘛？”巴基皱眉。  
“房间里应该有烟雾警报器。”斯蒂夫回答。  
“那你还给我点？”  
“我刚才忘了，现在才想起来。”  
“你滚……”  
巴基再度气结，还想要说些什么，猝不及防间却被斯蒂夫一把推倒。斯蒂夫将他压在床垫上，不由分说狠狠吻住他的嘴，舌头硬生生撬开他的牙齿，去探索他嘴里寡淡的烟草味道。  
巴基挣扎着，却没有挣扎多久，很快就缴械投降了，他乖乖地躺在那里任斯蒂夫摆布，彻底沉入那个吻中，直到眼角渗出一滴液体。  
“……你他妈犯规，罗格斯。”他嘟囔着，伸手推开斯蒂夫的脸，然后将小臂掩在双眼之前。  
“这犯什么规？”斯蒂夫试图挪开那只碍事的手。  
“我们在吵架。”  
“我们刚才在吵架，不过现在不吵了，因为吵架没意思。”  
巴基忍不住伸腿踹他。  
斯蒂夫紧紧搂住他的腰：“你在害怕？”他低声问，“你就对我那么没有信心？”  
巴基长长吸出一个鼻音。他该如何回答他，他只不过是对自己毫无信心。  
斯蒂夫终究是拽开了他挡在眼前的胳膊，在那之下，巴基的眼圈一片通红，他在哭。  
“怎么了？”斯蒂夫的嗓子也忍不住带上了颤音，“别这样，你到底怎么了？”他试图帮他擦去泪水，可那眼泪却越擦越多。

“别再要求了，斯蒂夫，”巴基哽咽起来，“难道我们这样不好吗？”  
斯蒂夫吻向他流泪的眼角，然后是额头以及太阳穴：“很好，可正因为很好所以我才不满足……难道你不喜欢和我在一起么？”  
“当然不是，”巴基说，“我很喜欢，也许……太喜欢了。我们为什么不能专注于当下，享受此时此刻，非要为子虚乌有的东西而破坏这一切？”  
——为什么不能让我醉生梦死，直到命运心生妒意，把你夺走为止？巴基想，但是这句话他并没有说出口。

“因为我想和你永远在一起。”斯蒂夫回答，他的话语是那么诚恳而真挚，直令巴基的内心都疼痛起来。  
“可是我们总有一天会分手……”  
“我们永远不分手！”斯蒂夫斩钉截铁。  
巴基忍不住破涕为笑，为他的天真和愚蠢，也为会被这天真和愚蠢深深撼动的自己。他努力睁开眼，视野中尽皆朦胧，金与蓝彻底糊成一片，他抬起身子亲向他的脸，嘴唇的触感证实那个吻落在了斯蒂夫的颧骨边。   
真是个傻子，他爱怜地想，将手伸进柔顺的发丝里，将斯蒂夫的头拉低。

那天晚上他们亲密地拥抱着，直至眼泪风干，直至沉沉进入梦乡。梦中是永夏之地，玫瑰常开不谢，爱情无坚不摧。第二天醒来两人都恢复了理智，默契地再也没有纠缠之前的话题，直到这美丽的假期终究结束，斯蒂夫不得不离开菲耶索莱返回威尼斯，分别时他们也只是吻到难分难舍，终究什么都没提及。  
巴基已下定决心将这当成了臼齿上的又一个蛀洞，只要还没发作，就可以假装它并不存在，继续享受眼前的蛋糕大餐，把一切都留到必须去见牙医的关头再面对。而斯蒂夫呢，他对这世界永远充满乐观和善意，他说服自己巴基只是缺乏安全感，而时间终究会治愈一切伤痕，他们当然会有很多很多时间，所以完全不用着急。  
“……这真是个棒极了的假期，真想把这一切塞进DVD里带走，每次重温都能常见常新。”斯蒂夫低声抱怨着，用鼻尖蹭着巴基的鼻尖。  
“你真是见鬼的浪漫主义，斯蒂夫。”巴基叹息。  
“我去威尼斯露个脸然后马上要飞回亚特兰大，没时间来看你了，好好享受你的假期吧，真让人嫉妒……等你回国我们再见面。”  
“等你杀青我们再见面。”  
“好。”  
“好。”  
“保持联络。”  
“我给你发旅行照片。”  
“不准沾花惹草，我醋劲很大的。”  
“那多没意思，哈哈。”  
“小心点，下次在床上收拾你。”  
“啊呀，长进了啊？罗格斯，谁收拾谁？”  
“你可以试试看。”  
“那必须试试看。”

斯蒂夫叹息着亲了亲巴基的耳朵，恋恋不舍地松开手臂。  
“我爱你……再见。”  
“……再见。”  
夏天结束了。


	16. Chapter 16

巴基•巴恩斯早就知道那一天总会到来，那只靴子终究会落地，人不可能永恒幸运。他早就知道。  
但是爱情这东西，就像是戒不掉的瘾，越沉溺其间你就中毒越深，就算分明知道自己正一步一步走向悬崖，也只能闭上眼睛这么走下去了，完全无法自拔。

到后来，连娜塔莎也不免忧心忡忡。  
“詹姆斯，”她满脸担心的望着巴基，“我真的开始后悔了，我应该阻止你的，你们发展到现在这样的确……的确出乎我的意料，也许我当初真的做错了。”  
“没事，小娜，我说过了，这不是你的问题，”巴基温柔地向她微笑，俯下身亲了亲她的额角，“错的是我。我知道不该这样，这很危险，但我就是……就是无法控制自己，你看，我……我陷进去了。”  
娜塔莎还想再说些什么，但此时此刻她明白一切都已经毫无用处。于是她只好给了他一个深深的拥抱：“祝你好运，傻瓜，”她在他耳边叹息道，“小心点，尽量别出门。”  
“放心，我会藏得好好的。”巴基保证。

10月10日，他告别娜塔莎，坐上了纽约飞洛杉矶的航班，这一次却不是为了工作。尽管心中有一百一千种担忧，可他就是没有办法拒绝斯蒂夫的邀约。他想他，每一天每一夜，几乎只要稍有空闲就会去想，简直就像是真的把半颗心丢在了他身边。  
——S.G.R：工作已结束，目前在LA，暂时走不开。我20号就要开始跑颁奖季了，今年只会比去年更忙，恐怕真的没办法抽出时间和你见面，可是我真的好想你……所以，巴基，如果方便的话，你能过来看我吗？  
他将这条已经反复读过无数次的短信再看了一遍，然后敲出回复，是一个航班号和到达时间。  
真的，已经无法回头了，把一切交给上帝来安排吧。巴基叹息着关闭手机，将身体向后倚在座椅靠背上，系紧了安全带。  
六个半小时后，飞机降落在洛杉矶国际机场，而手机刚打开就接到了一条陌生号码发来的短信。  
——S.T.W：我是萨姆•威尔逊，第四航厦第三出口接你。

“抱歉，又给你增添额外工作量。”这是坐进车子里之后，巴基说的第一句话。  
萨姆卸掉墨镜，耸了耸肩：“别在意，斯蒂夫绝对算是很好搞定的老板，而且他给我涨工资了。”  
虽然内心犹有忐忑，可巴基还是忍不住笑出声来，他有点想把娜塔莎介绍给萨姆认识，他俩一定有的聊。车子启动，开出机场，开向比弗利山区，他转头望向窗外，加州的蓝天一碧如洗，飘着朵朵白云，令人心旷神怡。  
“最近我和斯科特都住在斯蒂夫那里，我们会帮你俩打掩护的，小心点应该不会出什么问题，你只要看着斯蒂夫，别让他兴奋到爆炸就好。”萨姆继续吐槽。  
“呵，我还担心斯蒂夫会跑来接我呢。”巴基说。  
“他想来的，不过被拦住了，这会儿估计在屋里发疯呢吧？等到了你就知道了。”萨姆说。

斯蒂夫买的房子坐落在比弗利山的半山腰，按照好莱坞不成文的“咖位越高房子越靠近山顶”这个潜规则，他的选择堪称低调。房子是一栋两层的经典殖民地风格建筑，左右两翼有环廊和裙楼相连，前院与后院都十分宽敞，四周密密种着一圈景观树，基本保证狗仔不会有任何好的偷拍角度。  
尽管如此，萨姆也一直把车子开到裙楼的车库中，才让巴基下车。“有一次我们发现天上有无人机，”他向巴基解释自己的谨慎，“虽然后来证明不是针对斯蒂夫的，也把大家吓得不轻，所以还是小心点为妙。”  
“这里允许使用无人机？”巴基也吓了一跳。依照他的理解，这种手段即使是狗仔们使用，也远远过了界。  
“按道理说当然不行啦，不过总有人铤而走险，”萨姆回答，“你知道，上次那个谁谁出轨闹离婚的事儿实在动静太大，整个好莱坞都轰动了。他当时就住在这条路往上走不远的那栋房子里，当然现在搬走了，所以我们被殃及池鱼。”  
巴基沉默。  
“别担心，”萨姆也发现这个话题实在不怎么令人愉快，于是他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，安慰道，“那是特殊情况而已，就那么一次。而且斯蒂夫说实话，活得真心挺……乏味的，所以狗仔没理由长期盯这里，他们也不傻。”

两个人一边随意聊八卦，一边顺着环廊往主宅走去，忽然听见一阵匆忙的脚步声，萨姆努了努嘴：“来了。”他说。  
巴基转头，看见一只大约两岁大的金毛犬转过环廊拐角向自己跑来，后面跟着它金色头发的主人，两者之间有一种谜一样的相似。大金毛吐着舌头扑到萨姆腿上，而他的主人则直接将巴基抱了个满怀。  
“嘿嘿，美人儿，咱们走，别在这儿当电灯泡了。”萨姆和狗狗说话的声音响在耳边，巴基简直尴尬得要命，无奈斯蒂夫却好像没有听到一样，完全没有松手的意思。  
“你可太坏了，搞什么突然袭击？真该早点告诉我。”斯蒂夫埋怨着。  
“临时起意给你个惊喜。”巴基回答。  
斯蒂夫傻笑起来，而这笑容很快就传染到了他，他们两个就那么紧紧拥抱着，只是笑，一句话都说不出来，真是没办法。直到萨姆带着狗狗走得没影了，巴基才掐了一把斯蒂夫的腰：“不带我转转你家？”他问，“你的基本社交礼貌呢，罗格斯？”  
“只想带你去我床上，我的床绝对比你的舒服。”斯蒂夫叹息着，张口在巴基脖颈边轻轻咬了一下。

他们当然没立刻上床去，还不至于那么着急对不对？“晚上一起吃个便饭，算是欢迎你来，斯科特、萨姆，就咱们四个，你还没见过斯科特吧？他人挺好的。”斯蒂夫说。  
“出去吃？还是算了吧！”巴基必须承认自己已经有点神经过敏。  
“不啊，就在家里吃。”  
“你家厨师做的吗？”巴基随口问，这房子倒是住得下，像斯蒂夫这种咖位的影星常年养着三四十人的服务团队倒也是常态。  
“是啊，”斯蒂夫呵呵笑，“我家大厨就是我，我妈传给我一本秘密食谱，包你满意。”  
巴基惊讶地不由停下了脚步：“你还真是总能给我惊喜啊，罗格斯。”  
“多着呢，”斯蒂夫耸耸肩，“我向你保证，多着呢，你还有待发掘。”

的确“有待发掘”，巴基不由感叹。斯蒂夫•罗格斯就像是一本有趣的书，你打开的每一页都有崭新的引人入胜的情节发展。他得承认，最初他被他吸引时，最重要的当然是他的脸、他的金发大胸、他常常浮现在耳朵尖的可爱红潮以及他身上闪闪发亮的巨星光环，但渐渐就不是了，至少不仅仅是这些了。即便在这个死气沉沉光怪陆离的好莱坞，斯蒂夫也能活得那样坚定、勇敢、坦率以及真诚，那样竭尽全力并且信心十足的做自己，甚至连他的天真幼稚和任性执拗好像也全都变成了优点，巴基完全无法想象有谁能够抵挡这样一个男人散发出的魅力。  
而此刻，站在他家里，看着他的老款网球衫和破洞牛仔裤，牛仔裤上还蹭着好多狗毛，似乎属于他的那本书又翻过了新的篇章，又平添了新的趣味，吸引你兴致盎然地继续读下去。  
“真不打算带我逛逛你的房子？我可不想傻站在这里直到吃晚饭，”巴基笑着眯起眼睛，“当然，你的床可以晚点介绍给我，我想把那个惊喜保留到最后。”

“……这间屋子给你用，”斯蒂夫推开二楼的一扇门，里面是装潢简朴实用的客房，下午的阳光正从窗户里透进来，照亮明显刚刚铺上去的带着折痕的白床单。“我猜你会喜欢有点个人空间的，”他几乎是小心翼翼在说，说完连忙又接了一句，“当然你要肯跟我住就最好不过。”  
巴基呼出一口气，他的确需要一点私人空间，他还没准备好理直气壮入住斯蒂夫的主卧室——也许在那张床上运动的时候除外。  
他扭头轻轻亲了一下斯蒂夫的脸：“你真贴心，亲爱的。”  
斯蒂夫几乎为这个称呼而雀跃起来：“隔壁是更衣间，我的衣服都在那里，你需要的话直接拿；再隔壁就是我房间，我敢保证这张床真的没有我那张舒服。”  
“我想也是，”巴基回答，“我打算晚上试试看。” 

他们说笑着，一路逛到一层的宽敞厨房，那里有个巴基没见过的身上套着围裙的男人正守在炉灶边。听见两人进来抬头招呼：“嗨，大厨，过来尝尝，你的汤好像差不多了。”  
说着他在围裙上擦了擦手，走向巴基。“我是斯科特•朗，斯蒂夫的经理人。”他自我介绍。  
巴基也猜到是他：“我是詹姆斯•巴恩斯，给你们添麻烦了。”他说。  
“谢天谢地还没有，”斯科特笑道，“愿上帝保佑永远不会有，否则那可一定是个大麻烦。”  
“是啊，愿上帝保佑。”巴基暗自叹息。他能感觉到斯科特和萨姆一样，其实对斯蒂夫与他的“不正当关系”抱持着否定的态度，但他们爱斯蒂夫，他们不仅是他的雇员还是他的朋友，所以他们已经在很努力克制这种情绪了……  
巴基试图转移话题：“今天到底是谁主厨？”  
“斯蒂夫啊，”斯科特显然也发觉了自己之前那句话说的有点冒失，立刻配合着介绍，“听说你要来，他急急忙忙打发萨姆去山下买材料回来好做他的秘制浓汤。”  
“我们还买了牛排，你喜欢几分熟？”站在汤锅边尝味道的斯蒂夫插嘴问。  
“我是帮厨的，还负责甜品，你喜欢酸奶杯吗？”斯科特也问他。  
“偷偷告诉你，他只会做酸奶杯。”斯蒂夫又插一句。  
“半熟就好，我喜欢这世上一切甜品。”巴基笑起来。而此时萨姆拿着一只托盘走进厨房，上面正是片片化冻的牛排，身后则跟着垂涎欲滴的大金毛。  
狗狗绕着几个男人的长腿打转，甚至好奇地跑到了巴基身边，巴基俯低身子，试探着摸了摸它的头。狗狗好脾气不躲不闪，只瞪圆了两个乌溜溜的大眼睛望着他。  
“你也叫斯蒂夫吗？”巴基笑问狗狗。  
“哼，‘她’叫布隆德（blonde）。”斯蒂夫显然没有专注于他的汤。  
“原来是位女士啊，你可真优雅，”巴基拍了拍狗狗的脑袋，“认识你很荣幸。”  
狗狗亲热地回顶他的手，说起来真的和它的主人有点像呢。

四个男人和布隆德‘女士’在厨房里忙碌，直到汤煮好了，酸奶杯也进了冰箱，大厨开始煎牛排，把闲杂人等往外赶。萨姆带着狗狗去地下室取红酒，斯科特和巴基则在隔壁小餐厅里摆餐盘，有一句没一句的闲聊。  
“这房子里还住着谁？”巴基问。  
“现在就咱们几个，”斯科特拉开餐具柜的抽屉找餐巾环，“每天早上有保洁公司过来，如果有需要也会临时雇些人，不过斯蒂夫通常喜欢一个人待着。”  
巴基忽然想到，去年冬天，斯蒂夫曾把他的家称为“冷冰冰的玻璃房子”。当艳阳高照，当这里充斥着欢声笑语时的确非常可爱，但他当真无法想象夜里一个人独自住在这大的可怕的地方，会是一种什么样的滋味。  
难怪他会有那样落寞的神情。  
“你们俩平时不住这里吗？”  
“萨姆有时候住这里，我家……或者我曾经的家在洛杉矶市内。”斯科特苦笑道。  
“我很抱歉。”巴基下意识回答。  
“那倒也没什么，好莱坞的婚姻啊……你懂的。现在我只想得到凯西的抚养权，我女儿五岁了，她真的非常非常可爱。”  
“我想也是。”巴基说。的确，他也是这么认为的，这才是灯红酒绿中的常态。

两个人忽然都沉默了，气氛一时有些尴尬。直到斯科特终于找到了餐巾环，把卷好的餐巾一束一束插进去，在桌面上摆好，这才开口：“对了，你没带正装来是吧？你穿斯蒂夫的可能有点大。”  
“正装？的确没有。”他没道理带那个，又重又麻烦。  
“那明天我跟你去街上租一件好了，晚上是正装派对。”  
“什么？”巴基停下了放盘子的动作。  
“斯蒂夫还没和你说？”斯科特也很惊讶，不过马上就反应过来，“哎呀，看来我破坏了一个惊喜，真抱歉，拜托他告诉你时你装作还不知道。”  
“到底是什么啊？”  
“尼克•弗瑞家的观影派对，他只要待在山上总要热闹热闹，”斯科特回答，“半个好莱坞的大佬都会去，还有一些他喜欢的年轻人——比如斯蒂夫。”  
巴基一阵恍惚，他又想起来了，在一年多以前，斯蒂夫就曾在电话里邀请过他，问他想不想去参加老尼克的宴会。那时候连娜塔莎都险些被诱惑，那时候她是怎么说的来着：“你可想好了，詹姆斯，你的经纪人这辈子也没办法把你带进那种场合去，我敢打赌只为了这个，就有大把人情愿跪下去吻罗格斯的脚。”  
巴基微微闭上眼睛，几秒钟后又睁开，他想好了。  
“谢谢你，斯科特，但我还是不去了。”  
斯科特•朗震惊地望着他。  
“既然半个好莱坞的大佬都会去，那好莱坞的所有媒体和至少一大半狗仔当然也会在那里，风险系数实在是太高了，犯不着。”  
就算可能性不大，但此时他和斯蒂夫之间的关系，真的经不起一丁点儿的风浪考验，所以犯不着。  
“可是……”  
“我是来探望斯蒂夫的，我正在休假，所以不谈工作……谢谢你，斯科特。”他告诉他。

斯科特再度沉默，半晌不语。终于，他张开嘴似乎还想说些什么，恰在此时，餐厅角落传来一阵轻灵的音乐声。斯科特走过去，打开一个平板电脑，原来是房子前门的监控提醒，屏幕上，自动验证身份的安全门正徐徐开启，一辆金红相间拉风无比的法拉利跑车在门外等待驶入。看到这一幕，斯科特的脸色瞬间改变。  
他顾不得和巴基说什么，径直跑向厨房。巴基只听见斯蒂夫“牛排还得多等会儿”的声音和斯科特透着焦急的汇报：“斯蒂夫，那个……斯塔克来了。”他说。


	17. Chapter 17

最先做出反应的是拿着一瓶红酒的萨姆•威尔逊，他刚进门就听见了斯蒂夫和斯科特的对话，转头向巴基提议：“那个……你的行李箱我帮你拿到二楼去了，要不要趁现在收拾收拾？”   
巴基放下手里最后一只餐盘，抬头深深望了他一眼，那一眼中既没有不明所以的疑惑，也没有自尊受伤的愤怒，有的只是一切了然于胸后近乎冻结的平静，宛若两潭冰封之湖。

“……等等！”巴基还没回答，斯蒂夫已从厨房中快步冲出，“别走，晚饭马上就好了。”他大声宣布，语气罕有的强硬，完全不容反对。  
“斯蒂夫，何必呢？”斯科特尾随在后，犹在不住规劝，“你们两个真的没必要一见面就吵架的，对谁都没好处。”  
“我不想和任何人吵架，是斯塔克该学会尊重别人的选择与别人的生活方式。”斯蒂夫依旧冷着脸，“我更不觉得有什么需要隐藏的，巴基是我邀请的客人，光明正大，随便别人怎么说，斯塔克看不惯大可以自己滚蛋。”  
“如果懂得‘尊重’两个字怎么写，那他还是托尼•斯塔克吗？”萨姆在一旁翻了个白眼，忍不住吐槽。  
“行了，你别添乱了，萨姆……巴恩斯先生，拜托你先上楼去好吗？我们一会儿会和你解释的，确实十分抱歉。”斯科特转而请求巴基。  
“好的，没关系。”巴基微笑了一下，或者说，至少他脸上浮现出了半个近乎微笑的影子。  
“巴基留下！”斯蒂夫反对的声音加大了一倍。  
巴基叹口气，走过去轻轻亲了亲斯蒂夫的耳廓，气鼓鼓的斯蒂夫像是被戳破的皮球一样瞬间瘪下去。“行了，伙计，我先上去打个盹儿，坐飞机太累了，你的汤替我留着睡醒了再喝。”他轻轻揉了揉斯蒂夫脑后的乱发，一瞬间斯蒂夫的眼神几乎像是绕着主人打转的布隆德了。  
“我不能这么对你。”他几乎哽咽。  
“你不能毁了我的假期。”巴基回答。  
斯蒂夫满眼都是矛盾与犹豫，但最终艰难地点了点头。

刚一走出餐厅，萨姆就忙不迭向巴基道谢：“斯蒂夫昨晚才和托尼大吵了一架，在电话里，”他想要解释这件事，“他们两个合作愉快的时候是当真愉快，但每次一吵起来简直要人命，而且马上就要开始为颁奖季拼杀了……”  
“因为我？”巴基问。  
“嗯……也不算是，至少不光是因为你，他们两个对斯蒂夫的工作也存在很多……分歧意见，你俩的事只是个导火索而已。不过，你可能不知道，斯塔克的那张嘴实在很欠，我想好莱坞爱他的人和恨他的人说不定一样多，所以斯蒂夫是真生气了，一般情况下他脾气都很温和的，但只要真生起气来绝对倔得像头驴。我和斯科特都担心，他俩再这么吵下去恐怕非得拆伙不可。”  
巴基沉默。  
在好莱坞，一个经纪人，特别是像托尼•斯塔克这样拥有一个出名经纪公司的顶尖经纪人，对演员的事业发展能有什么影响，在圈内从业的巴基再清楚不过了。毕竟每一年六大电影公司的主打项目就那么多，有实力的竞争人选永远比好角色多十倍百倍，谁能得到试镜邀请，甚至谁能得到最终的角色，很多时候不过是顶尖经纪人们博弈的结果。有些人甚至认为在名利场中，人际关系的重要性也许还要胜过演技本身。当然，相对的，斯蒂夫•罗格斯也并非籍籍无名之辈，就算能只手遮天譬如托尼•斯塔克，他夹袋里像斯蒂夫这样的鬼牌也不会太多，将一个还有很大成长空间的A咖拱手让人，对他来说必然也是个十分肉疼的决定——这件事摆明了合则双赢分则双输。

“……萨姆，斯蒂夫在哪？”  
两人刚刚踏上楼梯，身后就传来人声。巴基下意识回头，只看见一个穿着全套西装的陌生男人站在走廊上。他比巴基想象中要矮一些，但你若当真站在他面前，其实很难注意到他的实际身高，只会被他身上那股理所当然的强势姿态所震慑。  
萨姆的动作僵住了，显然没有预料到托尼•斯塔克会进来得这么快，他肯定没去车库而是把他那辆拉风的法拉利径直开到了台阶下，为了方便布隆迪出入，那里有扇侧门白天肯定不会锁。  
“我问你话呢，萨姆，斯蒂夫在哪？”斯塔克皱了皱眉，取掉鼻梁上架着的墨镜，冷淡的目光从巴基身上扫过，却对他视而不见，只是喋喋不休抱怨着 ，“说过多少次了，这么大一房子也不多雇几个人手，我真该问问格雷格他想不想翻拍《闪灵》（注）。”  
“呃……斯蒂夫在餐厅。”萨姆知道托尼•斯塔克是在讲笑话，但那诡异的幽默感实在让人笑不出来。   
“只要晚餐不是三明治我就谢天谢地。”斯塔克露出一个假笑，既没说“谢谢”也没说“再见”，转头朝走廊彼端走去，自始至终完全把巴基当作饭店里的鬼。巴基微垂眼帘，没有表露出任何情绪。反倒是萨姆•威尔逊尴尬极了，他朝巴基摊开手，那意思明显是“你看我告诉过你了，他就是这么一个混蛋”。  
然后他说：“我还是跟着看看去吧？”  
“好，那我自己先上去了。”巴基回答，脸上的阴影晃动，他甚至又笑了一下。

萨姆匆匆忙忙走后，巴基开始爬楼梯，一级又一级，感觉每一步都比之前那步更加艰难，仿佛连周遭的氧气也越发稀薄。终于，他听见走廊尽头遥遥传来餐厅门打开又关闭的闷响，之后空旷的大宅中唯余死寂，真的有点像恐怖电影里的场景。巴基转身颓然坐倒在台阶上，将疲惫的头颅低垂，抵住自己交叠的双臂。  
好累啊，他想。  
其实也没什么，就是泪腺烧灼般刺痛，忽然感觉累得要命。

与此同时，斯蒂夫•罗格斯也正感觉疲惫，非常非常疲惫，从骨头深处渗出来的压力几乎将他压垮，几乎令人无法忍受。  
虽然他常常觉得和人交际闲聊绝对是个体力活，特别是那种专门招待赞助商、媒体以及大金主们的奢华社交晚宴，简直是对耐心和毅力的终极地狱考验，常常从开始到结束，他至少有三分之二时间都在脑子里幻想着把手里的昂贵香槟泼到某个讨厌鬼脸上去，然后拼命忍耐这种幼稚冲动。  
可是，就算是这样，也从未像此时此刻这般煎熬。

他的手机械性地动着刀叉，感觉肱二头肌隐隐酸痛，他努力将头埋进餐盘中和食物作战，尽量避免看向桌对面。半个小时前他曾多么期待享用他的晚餐，享用巴基温柔的笑脸和相伴的时光，但此刻只觉味如嚼蜡，嘴里全是腐败与苦涩。桌子对面的那个位置上坐着托尼•斯塔克，一个明知彼此并无恶念可就是无法和谐相处的合伙人，一个总有些时候恨不得想要掐死对方的老朋友。斯蒂夫可以发誓，他真的不想和他吵架，但似乎在两人之间，争执从来都无法避免，只不过从未如此激化而已。  
当年他们在尼克•弗瑞的复活节派对上初识，那时候斯蒂夫•罗格斯还是个刚刚从柏林载誉归来、其实内心惶恐不安什么都不懂的菜鸟，就像一块肥肉突然掉进了好莱坞的恶狼窝里，他甚至没有一个签过正式合同的经纪人保驾护航。托尼•斯塔克远不是第一个来找他的，甚至也不是提出最优渥条件的，事实上，他几乎什么条件都没提。  
“你去过拉斯维加斯吗？”这是他说的第一句话。  
斯蒂夫看了一眼那个端着酒杯摇摇晃晃走过来的西装男，确认没有在电视上见过，所以应该不是个影星，他以为自己遇到了传说中的傍友。  
“抱歉？”于是他装作没听清问题，脑子里开始飞快思考着怎么才能不着痕迹的溜走。  
“拉斯维加斯有两种人，一种是赌客，一种是玩咖，前者为了几个筹码斤斤计较忐忑不安，但后者可不在乎这些，因为他们有资本不在乎，他们只想嗨，”来人用手指虚画一个圈，圈住这个比弗利山庄最高端社交场合中的红男绿女，“在好莱坞其实也一样，你瞧，玩咖们都在这里了……嗯，还有他们养的漂亮宠物们。”他的目光从几个衣着暴露的维密模特身上滑过。  
“虽然犹太人喜欢说‘钱多不烫手’，但真的，赚到一定程度之后，多多少少也就是个数字而已。人生苦短，对玩咖们来说尤其如此，事实上，到最后你会发现，钱能买来的东西全都一钱不值，根本不值得费心，游戏的终极乐趣在于你能嗨多高，你能走到哪一步。你呢？斯蒂夫——我还是叫你斯蒂夫吧我最讨厌叫别人的姓除非那是在法庭上打官司——你觉得你能走到哪一步？你能变成一个顶尖玩家吗？”  
虽然那时候，斯蒂夫还完全不认得这个莫名其妙的小胡子，但本能告诉他，这个人说的是真心话，这几乎是自从亚伯翰•厄金斯导演意外身亡，他懵懵懂懂进入这个圈子之后听到的第一句真心话。  
“欢迎来到游乐园，我是托尼•斯塔克。”对方向他伸出手。

斯蒂夫用叉子叉起一块牛排，放在口中咀嚼，他并不想吃，只是纯粹为了占用说话的机会。对面的斯塔克犹在喋喋不休，似乎他今天心情很好——不是那种出去跑完八公里风轻云淡神清气爽的好，而是三十六小时没睡灌进十杯咖啡还嗑了一发嗨起来的那种好。而斯科特和萨姆在有一搭没一搭的插科打诨，竭尽心力维持着避免冷场。但他们说出的每一句话，却都像是背景杂讯，分明入耳，却全都无法辨识。  
恍惚之中，斯蒂夫•罗格斯想，他和托尼之间的关系究竟是怎么每况愈下的呢？  
的确，从巴基开始。  
或者这其实根本和巴基无关，只不过两人在这个游乐园里，本来就有着完全不同的目标。对于自己的性向，托尼•斯塔克当然很清楚，在两人确定合作之时，斯蒂夫就已经和盘托出，更何况某些秘密在某些圈子里，从来都只是心照不宣而已。  
“原来你喜欢这一型啊。”他记得当时托尼是这么说的。  
“是啊，理想型。”斯蒂夫感叹。说来有趣，自己似乎从来都不知道所谓的理想型究竟是什么样的，但是突然之间，当那天晚上巴基吊在他的脖子上，醉眼迷离笑着说“你知道吗你的中士在吃醋”的时候，那些长久以来萦绕心头、面目始终模糊不清的影子统统有了具体形象。原来就是他啊，那一刻斯蒂夫恍然大悟，他发现真的有这么一个人存在——那是他的初恋，以及初夜。  
“拿你的信用卡办张副卡，”托尼满不在乎地说道，“下次见面的时候给他，啥都不用说。然后你等银行通知就行了，什么时候银行提醒你那张卡被启用，什么时候你就能给他打电话了。”  
斯蒂夫起初笑吟吟听着老大哥的经验之谈，但越听越觉得不对劲，于是那笑容逐渐消失，凝成了郑重与严肃。  
“我想……这可能不是追求一个人的正确方式。”他谨慎措辞。  
“追求？”托尼也愣住了，满脸都写着“你他妈是不是在玩我”。  
“是的，我想……如果一切顺利的话，我会和他结婚。”  
这下托尼的表情彻底变成了“你丫有病”，然后他也直言不讳地说出了口。  
“你丫有毛病吧？”他紧锁眉头，“你当然不能和他结婚。你想变成过街老鼠人人喊打，然后完蛋大吉吗？”  
“我很清楚好莱坞对于性向的偏见，”斯蒂夫试图说服自己平心静气，“但我们可以有权益之计的——虽然这事儿八字还没一撇，说什么都太早，但绝对不可能无法解决，是不是？就像你说的，托尼，我们不是为了钱，我们努力让自己站得更高、能力更大，不就是想要更加自由吗？想要生活更幸福？否则我为什么要奋斗？”  
“切，这就是你的自由和你的幸福？”托尼不屑地弹了弹舌头，“蓝绿眼睛，深色头发，东欧裔的长相，体型有点瘦，你想要的话，这样的我可以给你整一打，包你睡到腻。如果非得是他不可，那也很容易，七位数、甚至很可能用不了七位数就够了——如果你没啥稀奇古怪的癖好的话——你有吗？行了，别告诉我，这个我可没兴趣，别惹麻烦就好哈，其他让你的经理人去操心——毕竟你还能提供很多附加价值，如果他还有点野心的话，光冲那些附加价值说不定直接免费了……不过出于专业精神，我还是建议你把账算清楚，单纯钱的问题最好解决，真聪明的话，就把其他奖励当成额外刺激，效果会更好的。需要我介绍个律师给你吗？那家伙处理过很多类似的麻烦，绝对经验丰富，他会有更专业的建议……总之，我不反对你花钱买开心，我们都在这么做不是吗？但要记得防控风险，还有最重要的原则，钱能买来的东西全都不值得费心。”

斯蒂夫•罗格斯想，也许真的就是从那时候开始，他第一次清楚地意识到，自己和托尼•斯塔克其实没有办法成为真正的朋友。所以在那之后，无论他如何理解斯塔克的愤怒，理解他觉得他不识好歹一意孤行，却终究只能理解，不能接受！相对的，他也始终无法遏制自己内心中喷涌而出的怒火，特别是当斯塔克用那种惯常的嘲弄语调指手画脚的时候。

桌子对面，显然已经吃饱了的托尼正在用盘子里剩余的一块牛排逗弄布隆德。  
“嗨，好姑娘，过来拿。”他用指尖捏着牛排开心地咯咯笑，全然不顾几滴酱汁顺着牛肉滑落到餐厅的地面上，形成一摊难看的污迹。  
布隆德显然受了诱惑，从自己的食盆前窜过来，绕着它一向并不喜欢的客人打转，舌头伸得老长。  
“别这样，斯塔克！”斯蒂夫终于忍不住开口喝止，甚至因为自己突然爆发的愤怒语气而暗暗吃惊，他动了动喉咙，试图把声音放低，“别给布隆德吃调料那么重的食物，对它的肾不好。”  
“哈！”斯塔克斜睨他一眼，将牛肉块甩手丢回餐盘里，令布隆德失望地呜呜叫，“说得对，狗就是狗，狗就该懂规矩，哪怕它们半夜会爬上你的床。”

听到这里，桌子旁边的萨姆•威尔逊几乎忍不住想把脑袋砸进餐盘里，他们一晚上的战战兢兢小心翼翼终究还是屁用都不顶。他望向桌对面，满脸愁苦的斯科特•朗也正在望着他，两人交换了一个无可奈何的眼神。  
“又要开始了。”他嘟囔道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《闪灵》：1980年华纳的经典鬼片，主演是包子的偶像杰克•尼克尔森。主要情节是一个作家在偏远的豪华饭店中遇鬼发疯，杀了好友（他的好友就叫托尼）、妻子和孩子的恐怖故事。后文的“格雷格”是指华纳影业总裁格雷格•西尔维曼，2013年上任，2016年底离职，“三明治”是指《闪灵》电影一开头吃三明治的镜头。


	18. Chapter 18

那一天，当斯塔克的金红超跑怒气冲冲绝尘而去时，天色已经昏沉。斯蒂夫铁青着一张脸，将萨姆和斯科特赶出厨房，花费半小时独自在里面热汤、炸薯条和煎牛排，等待自己平静下来。酸奶杯只做了四人份，最后出门前他想了想，从冰箱里拿出一盒冰淇淋，特地买来的开心果口味，虽然可能没有手工制的那么好吃，但巴基喜欢甜食，所以聊胜于无。  
他端着食物上楼去，走廊灯已经全亮，客房的门半掩，里面却是一片漆黑。瞬间，巴基已经离开的想法猛地钻入了斯蒂夫的脑海，他几乎是惊惶地推门而入。  
“巴基？”他喊，连声音都在打着颤。  
房间内传来了一声嘟哝，然后顶灯打开，满眼雪亮。斯蒂夫两步走过去，将手里的餐盘放在茶几边。他看见巴基揉着眼睛从床上坐起来，地毯上放着的行李箱还没有打开过。  
“你睡着了？”他问。  
巴基继续揉眼睛，“有点困，”他含含糊糊回答。  
斯蒂夫心绪稍安：“快来吃饭，饿坏了吧？”  
“还好，”巴基下床，坐到桌边，“你叫我下去吃就行啊，还拿上来多麻烦。”  
“一点也不麻烦。”斯蒂夫立刻答。  
巴基回头向他微笑了一下，然后那笑容倏忽消失，快地像是一声叹息。  
斯蒂夫发觉巴基的眼眶有点红。  
巴基拿起勺子舀了一口汤，慢慢咽下去：“好吃。”他评价。  
“是吧？我说过的，我妈的菜谱是传家宝。”斯蒂夫说，他由衷期望自己能够表现得更为快活一些。  
这个美好的假期终究是给搞砸了。

“对不起，巴基。”斯蒂夫坐倒在床边，双肩猛然塌下去。  
巴基还在一口一口喝着他的汤，过了好一会儿，才停下勺子笑笑：“说什么呢，我可听不懂。”  
“你哭了……”  
“呵，还真没有……我最讨厌为了自己而哭，凡人的人生没有什么值得流泪的。”   
“巴基……”  
“你去过集体试镜吗，斯蒂夫？不是单对单，就是二三十人一起争取一个几分钟小角色的那种？”  
“……没有。”  
“我忘了那究竟是什么时候了，总之好多年前吧，那时候我也的确挺嫩的，嫩的和青草差不多，耐力不足，对情绪的控制也不够，那时候真心挺艰难……我记得有一次，虽然戏份不多，但有个非常不错的角色，那部电影后来也很火，我不会告诉你名字啦，反正我精心准备了很久很久，试镜前一晚还失眠了……后来你猜怎么样？”  
“你没被选上？”  
“哈，当然，但那不是重点。重点是我进到试镜的房间里一看，不光试镜导演和制片方的人在，甚至连那部电影的导演也在，他真的很有名气，拿过奖，有很好的作品，总之特别厉害的一个人，我很喜欢他。我可激动坏了，所以非常认真、非常认真地在表演，我也觉得自己发挥得还不错，可是自始至终，他连头都没有抬过，真的！完全没有抬过，一次都没有……你能想象那感觉吗？那天我才是真的大哭了一场……”  
斯蒂夫无话可说。  
“所以，”巴基用手里的汤匙搅动汤碗，汤已变凉，而他的声音渐渐低沉，“这又算得了什么呢……是不是？” 

“……你的片子什么时候上档？”  
“下个月开始点映，然后慢慢扩馆。顺利的话十二月会全面铺开。”  
“刚好赶在奥斯卡提名投票前？档期真不错啊。敢这么搞，看来尼克•弗瑞对片子的质量很有信心。”  
“嗯，我还挺满意的。”  
“恭喜啊……对了，我这周末在西好莱坞有个试镜，结束后会回纽约去。”  
“巴基……”  
“我休息好久了，也该开始找工作。你知道，好莱坞的失业率可是有百分之六十呢，不努力点没钱给娜塔莎发薪水了。”  
“那……那你介不介意我稍微帮点忙？”  
“呵，终于要告诉我你准备了一个惊喜？”  
“你知道了？”  
“尼克•弗瑞开派对嘛，斯科特告诉我了。”  
“这家伙……”  
“谢谢，斯蒂夫，但还是算了吧。”  
“巴基，斯塔克的事儿我真的很抱歉，我不该那么对你，我太蠢了。”  
“和他没关系啊，真没关系，瞧你说到哪里去了……如果我们只是普通朋友，我当然会去的，我也想去啊，但……斯蒂夫，假如咱们还想继续在一起的话，最好避免同时出现在某个场合里，特别是那场合我原本没有理由出现，如果被拍到可就太危险了，你根本不知道他们会怎么写。”  
“随便他们怎么写。”  
“别意气用事，你那样除了给斯科特添麻烦，什么用都不会有。”  
“巴基……我讨厌这样，这对你不公平，对我们两个都不公平。”  
“嘘，别说了，斯蒂夫，这是为了你的奥斯卡，也是为了我们的那部电影，这没有什么不公平的。在好莱坞，在这世界上，游戏规则从来如此，想得到什么你就要付出代价。”

那天夜里，斯蒂夫•罗格斯在半梦半醒间翻过一个身，手臂所及之处一片空空荡荡，他几乎是立刻苏醒。有那么几十秒钟，他忽然分不清现实与梦境、过去与未来：曾经有多少个夜晚，就在这张床上，他梦见自己抱着巴基，温暖、安全，宛如巢里的倦鸟、港口中落了帆的船。然后，梦醒了，身边什么都没有，一瞬间这张床、这个房间甚至这栋房子全都又大又空，大而无当，大到令人生厌。  
斯蒂夫赤着脚跳下地。

客房的门依旧开着一条缝隙，有温暖的灯光泄露出来，瞬间熨平斯蒂夫皱巴巴的心。  
他站在走廊上小心翼翼敲门。  
半分钟后，门打开了，巴基披着睡袍站在他面前，微微皱着眉。  
“你傻啊，斯蒂夫，这都十月了。”  
斯蒂夫低头打量自己，全身上下只穿了一条拳击短裤，他突然有点不好意思。  
“唉，快进来吧，真拿你没办法。”  
“你在干嘛？”  
“看照片啊，就是你晚上给我的那些。”  
其实那都是托尼•斯塔克带来的，是他们那部合作影片粗剪片段的一些剧照，因为后期正在进行中，大部分照片非常粗糙，甚至连绿幕背景都没去掉，但是已经可以看出，两人演的相当出色，成片效果拔群。  
照片是冲印好的，打满了水印，尽管如此，能把这种东西带出工作室，可见托尼•斯塔克的确不是一般人。  
现在那些剧照就摊开来放在客房的桌子上。  
“你睡不着吗？”斯蒂夫问。  
“下午睡过了嘛。”巴基答。  
“我睡到一半醒来你不在。”他几乎是在控诉了。  
巴基被他逗乐了：“是你说要给我一点个人空间的啊？我怕灯光太亮吵醒你。”  
“那没关系，我经常开着灯睡，”斯蒂夫立刻表态。“你可以用床头灯。”  
巴基宠溺地别了他一眼，俯身收拾那些剧照：“那走吧，混蛋，睡不着可别怪我。”  
斯蒂夫几乎是在傻笑了。

他们回到主卧的大床上，巴基打开床头灯，倚着靠背一张一张翻看照片，斯蒂夫则躺在枕头里，紧贴着情人温暖的皮肤。他试图入睡，他的确应该好好睡一觉的，他该为明天注定的又一场地狱考验积蓄体力，何况巴基拒绝同往已令那个即将到来的夜晚，在想象中变得更为漫长。事实上，斯蒂夫也的确挺困的，无论是晚饭时的争吵还是睡前的运动都十分耗费能量，可是此情此景实在是太过舒适了，太过……令人愉快，他就是舍不得这么白白睡过去。  
“……我应该早点遇见你，”他嘟囔道，这些话他早就想说了，“就在我们都只有十七八岁的时候就该遇见了，或者更早也不错……你说我们怎么会浪费了那么多年？”  
巴基无声微笑：“那也未必是好事，斯蒂夫，时间自有其意义，比起十八岁时的我，我觉得还是今天的自己好多了，真的。”  
“哼，”斯蒂夫用脑门儿拱了拱巴基的胳膊肘，睡魔让他难以控制自己尽量隐藏的幼稚情绪，“可是我嫉妒他们，嫉妒那些曾和你在一起的人……男人和女人……哼……”  
巴基真的笑了，他长长叹口气，挪开胳膊让斯蒂夫彻底黏过来。他伸手环住他的宽肩，有一搭没一搭地摩挲着他上臂肌肉的线条，终究什么都没说，只是在斯蒂夫凌乱的金发里轻轻落下一个吻。

斯蒂夫发出惬意的哼声，用手臂占有性地勾住巴基的胸口，他现在感觉安心了，被前所未有的满足感重重包裹，逐渐睡意朦胧。  
“你说……他们相爱吗？”巴基突然问。  
“什么？”斯蒂夫没听清。  
巴基弹了弹手中的照片：“上尉和他的中士啊。”  
“他们当然相爱……”斯蒂夫不假思索答道，“当然啦，虽然那个年代不允许，虽然剧本里并没有明确提到，虽然我们在写角色分析报告的时候并没有点出来……但我真的觉得他们是相爱的。”  
“我也这么想，”巴基的手无意识地在斯蒂夫的皮肤表面画着圆圈，“因为如此深爱，所以失去时才会那么痛……你说中士还会活过来吗？”  
“也许吧，如果卖得好也许会拍成三部曲。”  
“其实没有第三部也无所谓……”巴基感叹。  
困意袭来，此刻的斯蒂夫已经有点神志恍惚了，他只是“嗯”一声作答。  
“电影已将他们的故事永远保存下来，电影比现实更有力量……我想，这会是部好电影，好到令每一个看过的人都能够清楚感受他们之间的强烈羁绊。有一天……有一天当我们老去……当我们分离，他们会依然活着，依然相爱，依然感动大家……他们终将永恒……”  
巴基的声音渐渐变轻，因为他发现斯蒂夫已经睡着了。他再次笑了一下，在凌晨三点钟，在床头灯洒下的圆锥形的光晕里，他脉脉凝视着他的睡颜，许久许久。  
最终，又一个轻如雪片的吻落在了那丛金发间。  
“……我爱你。”  
他无声告诉他。


	19. Chapter 19

据说罗马帝国的毁灭只因为克丽奥佩特拉的鼻子长得恰到好处；而亚马逊雨林某只蝴蝶扇了扇翅膀，带来的结果就是两周后得克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。  
一切始于社交网络，当然会是社交网络。

事实证明，尼克•弗瑞的宣发策略永远不会出错，斯蒂夫主演的冲奖传记片从小范围点映开始积累口碑，到了12月初全面铺开，票房走出一条华丽的大阳线，无论是影评人还是媒体全都不吝赞美之词。对于一个以艺术片成名，因商业大制作的主演而深受观众热爱，如今又转头杀回艺术片殿堂的天才男演员，奥斯卡组委会爱他的人气，而老迈的评委团们则爱他的谦卑，在这一年的颁奖季中，斯蒂夫•罗格斯可谓来势强劲，拿到了数个风向标提名，在社交媒体的标签热度也是居高不下。  
直到12月18日晚上，一位加拿大网友在自己的推特里贴出了一张自拍照，照片大约摄于夏季，背景中有个戴墨镜的英俊男人的侧脸。那个网友配了这样一行字：假装自己和爱豆合了影，然后顺手给这条推特打上了“斯蒂夫•罗格斯”的标签。  
蝴蝶的翅膀只是这么轻轻一扇。

凡是看过这张照片的人无不觉得那侧影真心挺像正主，开始嘻嘻哈哈的点赞转发，八个小时之后，第一位有着大量粉丝的推特红人转载了它，再过二十四小时，经过病毒式的爆发与扩散，这条帖子成功跳上了热门榜。而此时，人们的关注点已经不仅仅在于照片上的人是真是假了，因为他们发现，这个人身边还站着一位被自拍照的主人遮挡了大半张脸孔的神秘男子，两人之间的肢体语言亲密到近乎暧昧。  
——这真的是斯蒂夫•罗格斯吗？  
——难道斯蒂夫•罗格斯是弯的？  
所有人都想知道答案。

其实，在那条推特跳上热门之前，斯科特•朗和他的网络团队就及时关注到了。他们第一时间联系推主，可推主却完全置之不理，待到热度彻底爆炸，在热门榜上节节攀升，推主终于回复了一句话，全然的外交口吻，声称这个推特账号和所有照片已经打包出售。  
所有照片？那就是不止这一张！  
事态至此彻底失去了控制。

那时候，斯蒂夫•罗格斯和巴基•巴恩斯正一同待在巴基在纽约的公寓里，这是他们自10月在比弗利山庄分别后第一次忙里偷闲重聚，浑不知距离末日只剩最后几息。  
斯蒂夫因为即将开始的奥斯卡提名投票而紧张至极，虽然影片口碑不俗，公关费也一掷千金，但今年是不折不扣的男主角大年，竞争尤为激烈，不到最后一刻谁也不好说。对此巴基当然帮不上什么忙，他所能做的只是一直握住斯蒂夫的手，默默听他将自己的担忧一遍一遍倾诉，他不需要说些什么，陪伴已经是最好的安慰了。  
直到巴基的手机铃声猛地响起，像一把尖刀刺破了平静的空气。  
是娜塔莎。

一按下接通键，娜塔莎的声音就如机关枪子弹般倾泻而出：“詹姆斯，如果你现在还在床上光着，我给你五分钟爬起来穿衣服，我马上到！罗格斯是不是和你在一起？如果还没死立刻叫他接电话！”  
巴基怔住，片刻后微微闭上了眼睛，不知道为什么，他已经醒悟，这就是第二只靴子了。  
他一言不发，把电话递给身边满脸疑惑的斯蒂夫。  
“斯蒂夫？你他妈的电话关什么机！”通话那头已经变成了萨姆•威尔逊，同样的焦急万分。  
“我……”斯蒂夫连忙掏出自己的手机，发现果然是电池用尽了，之前他实在过于投入，以至于忽略了这个。  
“到底发生了什么事？”他问。  
“没时间废话了，我们马上到，你赶快收拾东西，戴好帽子和墨镜，在公寓侧门等着……对了，先看看窗外，路上有狗仔吗？”  
“……没有，至少窗口能看见的地方没发现。”巴基已经转了一圈，他竟然是前所未有的镇静，镇静到甚至出乎他自己的预料。  
“我要知道发生了什么事！”斯蒂夫坚持。  
“见鬼的你要是想直接被堵在公寓楼下，就继续啰里吧嗦好了！”话筒那边的娜塔莎在发飙，“立刻行动，快点！”  
通话切断了。

斯蒂夫•罗格斯站在客厅中央，只感觉自己突然坠入了一个噩梦。不该是这样的，怎么会这样呢？一分钟前他们分明还那么幸福，一分钟后却突然天崩地裂，冰冷的海水从脚下涌出，整个世界摇摇欲坠。  
“……巴基？”他茫然无措。  
“别说了，斯蒂夫，”巴基伸手拿起他的包，把他放在桌上的皮夹塞进去，然后去门后取他挂着的外套。  
一股凛冽寒意毫无征兆地爬上了斯蒂夫的背脊，令他的整个人都忍不住瑟瑟发抖。  
巴基把包和外套塞进他怀里，警惕地打开房门，向左右走廊张望了一下，还好，空荡荡的。  
“快走，斯蒂夫，走楼梯间别走电梯……”他催促。  
他的声音被打断了，斯蒂夫突然抓住他的胳膊，用颤抖却无比坚定地嗓音说：“巴基，答应我，我们不分手——无论发生什么事，无论如何我们绝对不分手！”  
巴基静静看着他微笑，然后捞住他的脖子，给了他一个吻——在两年以前，在这房间里几乎同样的位置，他抓住他的围巾拉低他的头，吻他，将他接纳进自己的生命之中。而此刻，他再度吻他，一触即离。  
“我爱你，斯蒂夫。”他告诉他，第一次表白自己的真心。  
他将他推出公寓，随即用尽全身气力关上房门。

娜塔莎在十分钟后赶到，带来了斯蒂夫已经被萨姆顺利接走的消息。又过五分钟，第一个挂着照相机的狗仔出现在公寓前的大路边，然后是第二个、第三个，最终有接近二十人，说来也是可笑，巴基自出道至今摸爬滚打十八年，还从未得到过这样的待遇。而且按照时间推算，这还只是纽约本地的狗仔，洛杉矶的大队人马说不定还在路上，这规模绝对可以说是现象级的了。  
房间内的巴基关闭了一个娱乐网站，半个小时前那个网站的论坛里有匿名网友上传了一套对比图，结论是至少有百分之八十的可能，在那张疑似斯蒂夫•罗格斯的照片中，他被遮挡大半的神秘男性密友正是詹姆斯•“巴基”•巴恩斯——斯蒂夫在明年4月即将上档的某A级大制作里的男配角，某个好莱坞三线影星。  
现在，一切已经不能用“巧合”与“沉默”来应对了。

凌晨四点整，当楼下徘徊的狗仔因为困倦而散去大半，剩余的也昏昏欲睡。巴基的公寓中来了一位不速之客：托尼•斯塔克。  
“别这么看着我，你以为我愿意来吗？”这是他站在门外说的第一句话。  
“……请进。”巴基回答。  
斯塔克根本无心寒暄，一边迈步走入公寓，一边低头看腕上的名表，语带厌烦地道：“我的时间很昂贵，所以我们最好少说两句废话，直接切入正题。”  
娜塔莎径直插进两人中间：“斯塔克先生，你可以和我谈，我是巴恩斯的全权代理人。”  
“请让开，罗曼诺夫女士，”托尼•斯塔克如此回答，“除非你代理他和斯蒂夫•罗格斯上床，否则这里没有你说话的地方。”  
娜塔莎柳眉倒竖，立刻反唇相讥：“难道斯蒂夫•罗格斯是你养的狗？如果是的话，你该拴好他的链子，或者干脆带他去做绝育，而不是放他在外面乱跑！”  
“好了，小娜，别说了，”巴基平静分开两人，“拜托你盯着网络上，我和他谈。”

他们走到书房里，关上门，显然谁也没有喝茶的心情，所以一切全免。  
“想说什么你就说吧，斯塔克先生。”巴基不卑不亢开口。  
斯塔克冷眼四望，目光从书架以及桌上一摞倒扣的稿纸上面掠过，他毫不客气地走过去拿起来，发现是一页写到一半的剧本，他又把纸页丢下，“哼”了一声：“恭喜你啊，巴恩斯先生，我真是小看你对斯蒂夫的影响力了。”  
巴基因他的无礼举动蹙了蹙眉头，不答反问：“所以你是来让我们分手的？”  
“哈，恰恰相反，我是来恭喜你的，还是你技高一筹，Bel Ami（法语“漂亮朋友”，也是捷克一家世界级GV公司的名字，该公司充斥着各色东欧美少年们……铁总你狠）。我飞过来之前，斯蒂夫•鬼迷心窍•罗格斯恳求我，他可以做任何事，包括跪下去替我擦皮鞋，只要我能摆平这乱子，并且不用和你分手——所以高兴吗？你赢了，他唯一的条件就是不和你分手。”  
当然，巴基脸上看不出任何快活的情绪，有的只是引而不发的愠怒，无论如何，对方话语里隐含的恶意也实在破了底线。“斯塔克……你恨我？为什么？”他径直问。  
“我才不恨你，我只是挺烦你的，就像是烦一只嗡嗡叫的苍蝇，你会恨苍蝇吗？尽管它刚刚从你切好的果盘上爬过去了？”  
“……为什么？”  
“为什么？你还问我为什么？”托尼•斯塔克猛地爆发，从阴阳怪气变为了雷霆震怒，“因为你配不上他，因为你会毁了他，我早就料到会有这么一天。瞧吧，多大的娄子！还有九天奥斯卡提名投票就开始了，他却被那些个王八蛋抓住了痛脚，打开网页都是狗仔们的狂欢盛宴！我他妈努力了足足两年！几百万公关费！还有老尼克全力经营的新作票房！全他妈毁在你手上——你还问我为什么！”  
“所以斯蒂夫果然是被人盯上了……”巴基验证了自己之前的猜测。  
“当然是被盯上了，废话！你们这对精虫上脑的蠢货，那傻乎乎的加拿大婊子拍到的照片可不止那么一张，她也聪明着呢，知道自己没资格玩这局牌，直接卖给了出价最高的狗仔头子，现在那混球手里的东西奇货可居，而斯科特•朗那白痴废物到现在还没把价钱谈下来，屁用都不顶……”托尼•斯塔克越说越怒，彻底开启了喋喋不休模式。  
“你们一定能把照片买下来的，是吗？能把这件事情摆平？”巴基毫不犹豫打断，他现在只想确认这点。  
托尼•斯塔克冷冷看了他一眼，又是那种恨不得把他踩在尘埃里的目光。“我当然能把斯蒂夫的麻烦摆平，我就赚的这份钱——我是个斯塔克！但这绝不代表我会替你做什么。”  
巴基长舒一口气：“没关系，”他说，“最坏的可能性我已经想到了……没关系。”  
“演技不错哈？”托尼冷笑，“真可惜，骗不了我，你这样的人我见得多了，无论嘴上说得多好听，讲到底不过是为了向上爬……毕竟，这方面你很有经验的不是吗？”  
巴基的脸瞬间失色。  
“如果你真的有心改头换面重新做人，就该踏踏实实在好莱坞打拼，而不是想方设法搭上斯蒂夫。你不会以为你在海德拉做过的那些事已经没人知道了吧？现在可是网络时代，只要有一个人不失忆，公众就绝对不会忘却。”

客厅里，娜塔莎焦躁地刷着娱乐网站，心思大半都放在书房内那场自己无法参与的对话上面，突然，一个新的头条跳了出来，题目叫《神秘先生的发迹史》。  
那报道是以这句话开始的：如果有人还记得十年前名噪一时的海德拉经纪公司的话……  
娜塔莎猛地扣上电脑，用两只手捂住嘴，泪水迅速夺眶而出。  
她最担心的事，终于还是发生了……她想，终于。


	20. Chapter 20

好莱坞毫无疑问是全世界最光鲜亮丽，也最漆黑肮脏的所在——光有多亮，影子就有多深。本世纪初曾经名噪一时的海德拉经纪公司，从某种意义上来说，就是这深黯的集合体。  
钻法律空子的劳工合同，无底线的负面炒作，裸照、色情录像、性交易、帮派暴力甚至用毒品控制旗下艺人，虽然其他很多公司也不怎么干净，但从来没有一家做的如海德拉这般肆无忌惮丧心病狂。  
那篇娱乐报道用刻意的调侃口吻写道：  
“……如果有人还记得这一切的话，从业已公开，现在可以在网上查到的海德拉记录中，不难找到某B姓男星的身影，让我们看一看他是如何从当初籍籍无名的草根‘奋斗’到顶级制作男二号的……很有趣啊是不是？似乎他每谈一次恋爱总能得到一个好角色，幸运女神频频向他微笑，情场得意事业顺利永远一举两得……不管怎么说，我们本周焦点某R姓男星（上帝啊他竟然是个基佬！好莱坞还有直男存在吗？）肯定不是B的第一个猎物……联想到在他们合作的第一部电影中，B男星饰演的角色分量，以及4月即将上档那部新作的最新宣传片，看来这份幸运依旧存在啊……所以这是史上第一部描写军队同性恋情的作品吗？还是两个人的本色演出？不管怎么说，全美国可怜的姑娘们，你们没指望咯！”

“……想说什么你就直说吧，斯塔克先生。”沉默良久，巴基如此开口。  
他不想解释，或者说，他很清楚，即使解释也没有用。因为比起事实真相，人们总是更愿意相信自己五光十色的想象力——你是受害者又如何？你再有千般理由万种委屈又如何？你做过了，你恰逢其会，那么你就注定终生被钉死在十字架上，就是这样。  
这从来都不是一个可以讲道理的世界。

托尼终于露出了笑容，为自己成功抓住了对方的要害而志得意满——他当然总能抓住要害，他可是托尼•斯塔克！他随手扫开桌上的书和文稿，从自己的公文包里取出几份文件，丢过去。最上面的是保密协议和违约赔偿条款，第三份则是经纪人委托合同，巴基愣住了。  
“炒了你的经纪人，”斯塔克发出他的第一条指令，“我会安排我们公司的合适人选和你签约的。”  
“我和我的经纪人合作很多年了，他把我带出了海德拉，我不会这么做。”巴基反对。  
“那是你的问题。你只要记得这点：如果你拒绝签约，我无法保证在公关策略中考虑到你的利益。”  
——也就是说，斯塔克指挥的公关团队完全可以引导舆论，最终把黑锅全数扣在巴基头上，比如跳出来指责他单方面设局恶意炒作知名度之类，毕竟他有所谓的“前科”，天然处于不利的局面，可以说百口莫辩。事实上，关于这点巴基也早就想到了，从他和斯蒂夫的纠缠开始直到如今已经接近两年半，他有足够的时间想到一切。  
他默不作声，静待斯塔克继续讲下去。

“根据斯蒂夫的要求，你们的关系可以不结束，但这种关系必须时时刻刻处于我的掌控之下。而我不可能事事找你的经纪人沟通——我说过了，我的时间很昂贵，所以签下你才是最有效率的选项。无论如何，类似的意外绝对不能再次发生，大众从来不曾聪明过，但他们也不会傻到家，要是再被媒体抓到一点真材实料，斯蒂夫就真的完蛋大吉了，那样连我也救不了他……从今天开始，你们俩的一切行动都要听我安排，除非必要，否则绝对不能同时出现在公共场合，绝对绝对不能在对方的住处出入，什么时候有什么人在什么地方埋伏偷拍你根本防不胜防……当然，如果你们实在忍不住想上床，那没关系，跟我说，我会安排的，私人海岛或者私密度假山庄，你们只要听话，我都可以办到。”  
巴基继续沉默。

“……这件事情澄清之后，斯蒂夫必须去谈个恋爱，或者干脆结个婚——我早就告诉过他，半个南方的红脖子和家庭主妇们都想看到他结婚，他们就吃这一套：新好男人、为家庭奉献的妻子、一大堆孩子还有满屋子的狗，金发碧眼血统纯粹的美国梦什么的，他们会爱死这个的，结婚还能把一个条件不错的女明星绑在这条利益链上，她的人和她身后的那些资源，对斯蒂夫绝对好处无穷……”  
“斯蒂夫同意了？”巴基忽然打断他的侃侃而谈，“我不相信他和你签的经纪合同里包括了让你规划他的恋爱、结婚与孩子，即使半个好莱坞都在这么做，但他不是别人，他是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，他不可能答应的。”  
“也许现在还没有，”托尼•斯塔克耸耸肩，“但谁说未来不会有？他总得付出代价，这是游戏规则。”  
巴基再度陷入了沉默。  
斯塔克又抬腕看了一次表：“巴恩斯先生，你有半个小时看合同，我已经送了一份副本给你的律师了，你可以给他打电话。我要赶早上七点的那班飞机回洛杉矶，我很着急。”  
“不用了，”巴基摇头,将手中的文件推开，“我不会签的。”

托尼•斯塔克吃惊地瞪大双眼，这是今天第一次，他感觉到事态出乎了自己的意料。“你疯了！”他忍不住道，“你以为你还有资格讨价还价？”  
“我不会和你讨价还价，因为我根本就不会和你合作，斯塔克。”巴基告诉他。  
托尼呆住。  
“我承认你说的有一定道理，我的确应该尽量避免和斯蒂夫见面，我们再继续……再继续这段关系，对彼此都有害无益。但除此之外，你大错特错，斯塔克，就算这是好莱坞，斯蒂夫•罗格斯也不可能生活在谎言之中，他根本就不是那种人。他也许和我们玩着同样的游戏，但他的心中自有规则存在……你没办法掌控他的人生，你办不到的。”  
“……你到底想干什么，巴恩斯？你别以为……”  
“我没有‘以为’任何事，斯塔克先生，我只是拒绝你了，懂吗？难道你从来没有被人拒绝过？尽管去做你们该做的吧——为斯蒂夫摆平麻烦，为他公关奥斯卡，甚至为他抹黑我……随便什么都好，都没关系。就像你说的，我很清楚游戏规则如此，我早已做好准备付出代价。”

***

到了12月21日，圣诞节的脚步临近，已经被命名为“SG性向门”的这一网络热点话题非但没有逐渐降温，反而甚嚣尘上。一时之间，似乎所有人都有话要说：右翼保守媒体福克斯电视台率先跳出来发难，指责斯蒂夫作为公众人物隐瞒自己的真实性取向，其个人信用已经破产；紧接着全美各地的影评人与媒体人纷纷撰文讨论公众形象与隐私权之间的关系，然后像之前每一次一样，这种“讨论”很快发展成“论战”，随即又升级为“攻讦”；再后来LGBT人士也出现了，他们高调宣布已经向斯蒂夫•罗格斯和巴基•巴恩斯发出了邀请函，邀请他们披上彩虹旗，参加明年6月的骄傲大游行。  
三次元既已如此，网络上无疑更为混乱。除了汤不热一片野梦成真庆祝国民CP诞生的欢欣雀跃之外，各大主流娱乐网站和社交媒体早已战火燎原。作为炙手可热的“美国甜心”，斯蒂夫•罗格斯本就拥有着海量的粉丝群，现在这些曾经同心协力的粉丝们已经彻底分裂为数个互相看不惯的小团体，一部分人哀鸿遍野，不肯接受现实，声称绝不相信这是真的；一部分人还算淡定，他们倒无所谓偶像是喜欢男人还是喜欢女人，只是对他迟迟不肯站出来表态非常不满，觉得自己受了欺骗；还有一部分——虽然人数不是最多的，但情绪肯定是最激动的——他们坚信这是某些幕后黑手的阴谋诡计，而受那个业已火遍全网的“海德拉往事帖”启发，这个幕后黑手必定不是别人，只可能是绯闻中的另一位男主角、因为本次事件得到了前所未有关注度的巴基•巴恩斯。  
于是，战争正式拉开了帷幕。首先是巴基的IMDB页面与链接的附属论坛被攻陷，然后是巴基本人的INS账号被无数负面评论淹没，紧接着他的维基百科以及各大电影网站的讨论区无一幸免。对此，巴基•巴恩斯只是暂时关闭了INS，始终不发一言。他的影迷们试图奋起反抗，无奈充斥着各式各样“不要脸”、“炒作婊”、“蹭热度”、“二十八线”、“海德拉余孽”等等等等谩骂言辞的帖子战之不竭、删之不尽，明显恶意的负面评价和网络打分层出不穷，仿佛尼罗河一夜之间泛滥成灾，所到之处留下遍地黑泥……发展到最后，事态彻底升级，连两人合作影片的投资方与制片公司也收到了落款为“斯蒂夫•罗格斯影迷协会”的抗议信，宣称必须有人为“不恰当的选角”负责，否则他们会集体抵制明年4月即将上档的新电影。  
至于所有人关注的重中之重：本年度奥斯卡最佳男主角提名，从拉斯维加斯开出的赔率上看，斯蒂夫在短短三天之内从长期占据的前三名猛跌至第七，似乎注定就要倒在梦想殿堂的大门之外。

事态的转折点发生在12月22日晚，左翼电视台NBC的王牌节目《吉米今夜秀》临时宣布更改计划，只因他们请到了一位特殊嘉宾，正是当红话题人物斯蒂夫•罗格斯。  
——嗨，斯蒂夫，今天也很帅啊。  
——嗨，吉米，谢了。  
——这是你第几次上我们的节目了？  
——第三次吧，我记得。  
——可是这次不一样？  
——的确，这次不一样。  
——风口浪尖的滋味如何？  
——哈，说实话我被吓坏了，又觉得有点好笑，我都不知道怎么会变成现在这样的。  
——等等，斯蒂夫，所以那不是真的？那不是你吗？  
——那的确是我啊，但那不是真的，至少网上在吵的那件事完全不是真相。  
——天哪，等等，斯蒂夫，这信息量有点大，我想现在电视机前的观众们已经炸开锅了。来，再给我们重复一遍。  
——几遍都可以，吉米。我想说的是，那不是真相。

巴基•巴恩斯静静坐在沙发上，静静看着这期节目，在他面前的茶几上，既没有爆米花也没有冰激凌。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯正在荧屏中微笑，虽然那微笑从未到达眼底，只是他精湛演技的又一次发挥而已——巴基就是知道，不知不觉间，他已了解他就像是了解他自己。斯蒂夫首先向所有的影迷道歉，解释自己为什么没有第一时间站出来澄清，只因为这件事关系着“第三方”的权益，他不得不先行沟通协商。  
“……哦，不，天哪！什么我在威尼斯两天没出现，什么巴基刚好在休假，所以我们两个肯定是在意大利偷偷约会呢，我必须要说，你们的想象力实在太过发达了，真的……事实上纯属巧合而已，我和巴基是好朋友，他是个非常棒的演员，而且非常、非常专业，出事之后我还没来得及联系他。”  
“……我希望那位网友能够放出更多照片，而不仅仅是这么一张，既然当时她在现场，那她绝对不止照了这么一张。大家都能看到，这张照片被遮挡太多了，很容易造成误解，如果你们看到其他的，马上就会清楚那些谣言根本子虚乌有，其实就是个不太恰当的玩笑而已。”  
演播间的屏幕上突然出现了一张《名利场》杂志的封面图，观众席爆发的尖叫声瞬间刺破耳膜。在封面上，斯蒂夫正和一位金发美女深情对视，两人身后是充满了苍凉韵味的古罗马遗迹，与那张焦点照片中的背景相差仿佛。  
“看，这就是为什么我会在威尼斯消失好几天，”电视里的斯蒂夫摊开双手表示无奈，“我的公关经理为了说服《名利场》把明年二月的预定封面提前放出来，可费了不少力气。”  
“原来如此，我的上帝，竟然是这样！原来这是剧组的集体宣传活动？所以巴恩斯先生才会和你在一起？”  
“回答你这个问题可能会违反我的保密合同啊，吉米……不过答案的确如此，事实上按照原定方案，那一期杂志会刊登我们新电影的宣传特辑，除了封面上的我和莎伦，内页也会有很多剧中角色亮相，当然包括巴基了。所以我们真的只是遭遇无妄之灾，这下子宣传计划全都乱了套……”

巴基拿起手边的遥控器，“啪”一声关掉电视机，已经没有继续看下去的必要了。  
在他身边，娜塔莎瞪大了眼，震惊到几乎失语。过了好一会儿，她才茫然感叹：“所以最后……斯蒂夫度过了性向危机，最喜欢刊登名人八卦的《名利场》占据了焦点话题，《吉米今夜秀》得到了收视率，斯塔克经纪公司力捧的新人莎伦•卡特得到了在顶级杂志封面露脸的机会，电影公司得到了免费宣传，甚至连你们这些主要演员都能去《名利场》内页露个脸刷刷逼格……当真是……翻手为云覆手为雨，这就是托尼•斯塔克的能量？”  
巴基垂头看了看自己的手机，他收到的最近一条短信是这么写的：  
——S.G.R：别担心，巴基，斯科特把那账号和所有照片都买下来了，等我的好消息。  
“你忘了，还有个狗仔头子得到了一大笔封口费，奥斯卡组委会也会很高兴有人为了他们的提名打生打死……只要听话，就有你的好处——是的，这就是托尼•斯塔克的能量，”巴基平静接续下去，平静一如之前他和那个盘踞在金字塔尖上的大人物针锋相对之时，“娜塔莎……这就是好莱坞。”


	21. Chapter 21

不出所料，当晚《吉米今夜秀》的收视率冲上了半年以来的最高峰，而第二天一早，那个最初爆出照片的加拿大网友在自己的推特上置顶了一封道歉信，信中她用诚恳的语气向大家解释，自己是斯蒂夫•罗格斯的死忠粉丝，一开始真的只是觉得好玩才贴出来的，完全没料到会发展成后来那个样子，她说自己被吓坏了，六神无主，所以没能及时站出来澄清，为此感觉十分愧疚，现在向自己的偶像以及所有被误导的人们致歉。同时为了响应斯蒂夫在前一天的话，她还贴出了另外几张照片，都没有她最初放在网上的那张清晰，但勉强可以分辨出上面有斯蒂夫和莎伦•卡特、以及其他几名剧组演员的身影——如果说最早那张照片里，斯蒂夫和巴基之间的肢体语言近乎暧昧，那么在这几张中，他和莎伦只差亲到一起去了。  
舆论至此彻底转向。那些数天前、甚至数小时前还在孜孜不倦讨论斯蒂夫•罗格斯性取向的媒体和网民，仿佛忽然间集体罹患了失忆症，他们要么缄口不言，要么转而开始对斯蒂夫与莎伦•卡特的“化学反应”品头论足。很快就有鼻子特别灵敏的狗仔跳出来爆料，原来之前名不见经传的新面孔莎伦•卡特其实是斯蒂夫的前女友佩姬•卡特的堂妹，她们两人都出身于好莱坞赫赫有名的奥斯卡世家科波拉家族。  
到了平安夜，这个最新出炉的绯闻已经传得神乎其神，某娱乐杂志更是高调悬赏斯蒂夫和莎伦的亲密照。现在人们最关心的事情赫然变成了，科波拉家族以及他们在统治奥斯卡学院的那一小撮犹太人中间的影响力，会帮助斯蒂夫拿到他的第一个小金人吗？至于巴基•巴恩斯，这一偶然蹭上热点的三线明星，自然迅速从公众视线中退出，对此他本人的最直观感受就是自家公寓楼下那些狗仔已经如鸟兽散，走了个七七八八，剩下犹不死心的寥寥数人估计也只是对他多年前在海德拉的往事感兴趣而已。  
这就是好莱坞。

“……真的不需要我留下？”娜塔莎第三次问出这句话，她的脸上写满了担心。  
巴基的回答还是一如既往：“当然不需要。现在已经没事了，快回家过圣诞节吧。”  
“你还是给你那经纪人打个电话吧，接下来还有的他忙。”  
“过完节再说吧，已经这样了，不急在一天两天。”  
“可是我不能把你一个人留在这儿，今天是平安夜呢，詹姆斯，”娜塔莎据理力争，“要不我送你回你家去。”  
“求你了，可别，”巴基苦笑着摇头，“我可不想有狗仔跟着摸到我妈那去，我已经够让她操心的了，那样贝卡会杀了我的。”  
娜塔莎沉默。  
“真的没事儿了，小娜，”巴基承诺，“真的，不骗你。让我一个人静静行吗？”

娜塔莎终于还是离开了，她已经在巴基这里窝了足足四天，竭尽所能调动一切力量试图消弭这场动荡的破坏力，实在是筋疲力尽。而且今天是平安夜，平安夜每个人都该和家人一起度过。小娜走后，巴基一个人在沙发上枯坐良久，然后站起身开始大扫除。这四天中他的生活完全乱了套，连保洁公司都无法正常上门，屋内简直像是轰炸过后的灾难现场。  
他花了足足三个小时做清洁，洗了澡，换上自己最舒服的一身睡衣，这才躺到床上，努力积蓄勇气给妈妈打电话。  
“嗨，你终于来电话了，怎么样？”母亲的声音中充满担忧。  
“抱歉，妈妈，”巴基莫名一阵鼻酸，不得不强自按捺，“今年我没办法回家过节了。”  
“没关系，没关系的，”母亲连忙说，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事儿的，”巴基回答，“你好吗？贝卡还好吗？巴恩斯先生呢？”  
“我们都挺好的，”母亲告诉他，“就是有点担心你，大家都很担心你。”  
巴基再度重复：“……对不起，妈妈。”  
“天哪，别这么说！宝贝儿，”母亲忽然以许久不曾使用的儿时昵称呼唤他，“这不是你的错。”  
“我……”巴基哽咽，他突然无法接续下去。  
“报纸上说的那些事……都是真的吗？”母亲小心翼翼问。  
巴基本想回答她那些都是子虚乌有，纯属误会与炒作——他当然应该这么说，他原本就打算这么说的，在这世上他最不愿意做的事情就是让母亲伤心。但是不知道为什么，话一出口就全然不受控制。  
也许每个人在妈妈面前，都会有这样的瞬间，那一刻你属于成年人的世故的盔甲轰然碎裂，露出里面真实的自己——真实的、多年以前的那个，因为花园里的玫瑰枯萎了而嚎啕大哭的孩子。  
“妈妈，对不起……真的对不起……是的，那些都是真的。”他承认了。他原以为自己这一生都不会在母亲面前出柜。  
电话那边是短暂的沉默，约莫十秒钟之后，母亲用不确定的语气回答：“宝贝，我没想到……”  
长久以来积蓄的压力、委屈与痛苦，在这一刻再也无法抑制，巴基几乎失控般滔滔不绝讲下去：“对不起，妈妈，我骗了你，我一直在骗你，我不想让你为我担心，但是……是的，没错，我喜欢男人，或者说我不仅仅喜欢女孩子，我只是想告诉你我真的不是有意骗你的，我……”他几乎语无伦次了。  
母亲显然被他的突然爆发吓住了，匆忙打断他的话：“别这样，宝贝儿，没关系的，”她慌乱安慰道，“这不是什么大事，我只是有点……惊讶，是的，我只是惊讶而已，因为你一直隐藏地挺好的……不过这也没关系，虽然乔治可能不太容易接受，你知道他很保守，但妈妈无所谓，妈妈只希望有人爱你，妈妈只希望你开心就好……”  
听到这里，巴基的眼泪再也无法忍耐，他握紧电话，在独自一人的房间内哭到泣不成声。  
“好了好了，别哭了，宝贝儿，还记得吗？妈妈说过的，妈妈最爱的就是你……所以异性恋也好，同性恋也好，怎么样都好，我只希望你开开心心的。”

圣诞节的中午，巴基•巴恩斯从乱梦中醒来，他将手按在胸口，感受肋骨下砰砰的鸣响，直到情绪逐渐平复下来。他的手机中躺着好几条未读信息：几个工作上的朋友发来了例行节日祝福；娜塔莎则问他怎么样了，需不需要她早点过来？他的经纪人告诉他节后就从欧洲回美国，让他做好挨骂的准备……最后一条则是斯蒂夫的圣诞短信，绝对的深情款款，无以复加，他抱怨道自己又过了一个可怕的比弗利山庄式的圣诞节，他说他想他，想得不得了，他说等奥斯卡结束新电影的宣传期开始他们就会再相逢，他说他简直等不及了。  
巴基一一回复那些问候，他告诉娜塔莎别乱操心自己好的不得了，告诉经纪人随时可以约时间面谈，他和朋友们发去了一模一样的回复“圣诞快乐，什么时候有空出来聚”，最后试图给斯蒂夫回短信，却反反复复写了三四次都不满意。恰在此时，手机屏幕闪烁，一个陌生号码发来的信息跳出来，没头没尾，莫名其妙，只有一句话：“别忘记你答应了什么。”巴基的手微微一抖，随即键入快捷回复“圣诞快乐”，然后点下了发送键。  
他记得一切。

圣诞节假期之后，奥斯卡公关大战的最高潮即将拉开帷幕。12月30日，学院投票正式开始，打开电视广播杂志和网络，所有的娱乐节目，所有的访谈、评论和新闻等等等等，无不围绕这一狂欢盛宴展开。斯蒂夫和莎伦的绯闻照样挂在观众的视野中，但已经没有之前那样高调了，只是很聪明地保持着一种健康的热度，既吸引眼球又不特别过火。斯蒂夫•罗格斯显然忙到发疯，一大证据就是他的短信数量明显减少，偶尔有那么一两条内容基本也都是抱怨快要累断气了。巴基每每斟酌着回复，安慰他，鼓励他，给他最需要的支持和陪伴。斯蒂夫总是在念叨着，还有两个半月他们就要重逢了，他说他想他，想得快要发疯，他说他被电视节目、访谈、社交晚宴和狂欢派对塞满的日程表上有一个倒计时，每天早晨都会提醒他还剩下多少天。  
巴基告诉他“我也是”，然后对他说“加油”。  
九天时间飞一般过去了，1月8日，奥斯卡提名投票截止，然后是紧张到令人窒息的等待期。虽然自己没有资格坐在牌桌边，但巴基却像每个局中人那样，坐立不宁寝食难安，他翻遍了所有的报纸和杂志，关注网络上一切有道理或者没道理的分析文章，他向上帝祈祷……终于，1月14日早晨，奥斯卡最终24项提名揭晓，在听到新闻播报员口中吐出斯蒂夫•罗格斯这个名字的时候，巴基瘫倒在沙发里，双臂交叠捂住眼睛，好似在笑，又像在哭。  
他很清楚，事实上所有关注这个奖项的分析人士也是这么认为的，在这样一个众星云集的奥斯卡男主角大年里，作为首次获得影帝提名的年轻演员，斯蒂夫最终得奖的可能性无限趋近于零。这个提名只代表了学院评审团的态度，代表他们正式接纳了他，代表他们对他说“欢迎来到游乐园”——而这就是最大的成功了。接下来，斯蒂夫已经可以轻轻松松享受这个颁奖季，有这样一个含金量十足的奥斯卡提名傍身，他的演技派定位就再也没有人可以质疑。他还年轻，从业经历又短得惊人，距离观众们厌倦他的脸还会有很多年，只需要保持状态，等待合适的机会出现，幸运女神总有向他微笑的那天。  
毫无疑问，托尼•斯塔克成功了，又一颗明日巨星在他手中冉冉升起，他距离业界传奇更进一步。而尼克•弗瑞投资的电影也因为这个提名身价倍增，不光再度宣布扩馆，海外版权的交易也谈得如火如荼。  
总之，所有人都达到了目的，一切皆大欢喜。  
几个小时之后，奥斯卡提名午宴在比弗利山庄的希尔顿酒店举行，一时星光闪耀，吸引了全世界的关注。斯蒂夫•罗格斯穿着TF的高级定制套装出席，金发碧眼神采奕奕，英俊潇洒到不可思议。好莱坞永远是一个追逐成功者的世界，在这样的场合，在记者们的镜头下，所有人都笑容满面和他攀谈，对他显露出无限善意，仿佛全都是他的至交好友——尽管大家彼此心知肚明，不久前“SG性向门”的幕后推手很可能就在这些人之中——但这又有什么关系呢？这可是好莱坞啊！

斯蒂夫只觉得自己笑啊笑啊，一直笑到脸皮发僵。此时此刻，他当然快活无比，但内心中的兴奋和喜悦却只想和一个人分享——偏偏是那个人不在他身旁。  
终于，在耗尽了一生所有的耐心之后，午宴宣告结束，斯蒂夫跳上来接他的车，痛快关上车门。他甚至等不及回到家，就迫不及待拨通了巴基的号码。  
“嗨，巴基！是我，我好想你！”他说。  
“……忙完了？”也许因为相隔几千英里，巴基的声音听上去好遥远，甚至带着些许生疏气息。  
“结束了，”斯蒂夫回答，他实在太过兴奋，并没有察觉到巴基的异样，“总算结束了！上帝呀我真不知道我是怎么熬过来的！对了，我有个好消息告诉你，前天我在科尔森那里看到了咱们那部电影的片段，棒极了！你演的真好，我的眼睛简直没办法从你脸上移开。相信我，等电影一上映，你的世界必将因此改变，明天的你将会是全新的你！”  
“是吗？那太好了……”  
“巴基，你还在纽约吗？我好想见你，如果说今天还有什么不完美的地方，那就是你不在我身边。我多希望你也在……”  
电话那边是长久的沉默，长久到斯蒂夫炙热的情绪逐渐冷却下来，他终于发现今天的巴基有点不太正常。  
“你怎么了？”他疑惑着问。  
电话中传来一声长长的叹息。  
“我们分手吧，斯蒂夫。”巴基说。


	22. Chapter 22

斯蒂夫曾经以为，从巴基纽约的公寓里仓皇逃离的那一天，是他生命中最为惊恐的时刻，但显然他错了。  
在巴基说出那句话的瞬间，其实他很明白自己听到了什么，但他的理智和感情全都无法接受，所以忍不住追问：“你说什么？”巴基又叹一口气：“我说……斯蒂夫，我们分手吧。”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯只觉有人在他心口上开了一枪。

“不！”他条件反射般回答，“绝不！”  
纽约远在天边，电流中巴基的声音断断续续的：“斯蒂夫……我仔细思考过了，我们两个不该在一起，我们不合适……所以，我们还是分手吧……这样对大家都好……”  
“可是这样对我不好！”斯蒂夫完全无法控制自己的音量了。  
“……斯戴维……”巴基叹息着，然后他挂断了电话。斯蒂夫只觉得自己快要疯了。

他呆愣了足有半分钟，开始一遍又一遍回拨巴基的号码，那边却已经关机。斯蒂夫的手颤抖不止，脑海中一片茫然，纵使心底有一千个一万个不愿承认，他也明白这代表了什么——他被甩了，第二次。  
从一分钟前到一分钟后，他从天堂掉进了地狱。之前两人分别的那些日子里，他时常有一种巴基就在身边的幻觉，总觉得他的手就搁在自己的手边，若即若离，只要伸过去就可以抓住，好像抓住了全世界。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯愣愣地望着自己摊开的掌心，空空荡荡，一无所有。  
他骤然感觉一阵剧烈的眩晕。

“……去机场。”他哑声吩咐司机。  
一直沉默着坐在副驾驶位置的萨姆•威尔逊猛地转过身来：“你疯了！”他叫道，然后对司机说，“罗格斯先生身体不太舒服，我们回家去。”  
“我说了，去机场！”斯蒂夫怒气勃发。  
“你就算飞到纽约又能怎么样？站在他楼下弹吉他唱小夜曲求他回心转意？还是去撬他的门给狗仔队送上一个惊喜大礼包？你甚至飞不到纽约的，斯蒂夫，在机场就会被抓住，”萨姆也火了，“求你用点脑子行不行？”  
“你知道？”斯蒂夫大叫，“见鬼的你们都知道是不是？只是瞒着我一个？”  
萨姆无法直视他的目光，径自将头调转。“回山庄。”他向司机重复。

斯蒂夫咬牙切齿，再度打开手机，手指僵硬地在屏幕上滑动，一时心乱如麻。他足足花了好几分钟才找到托尼•斯塔克的名字，按下去。  
电话接通了，那边是一片觥筹交错欢声笑语，显然托尼正身在某个社交场合。  
“你他妈到底对巴基做了什么？你答应过我的，只要我听你的就摆平一切，而我做到了，就算多么不情愿我也做到了你要求我的那些事。斯塔克，你必须马上给我一个解释！”  
喧嚣渐低，大约是托尼拿着手机走到了僻静处，他的声音终于传过来，满满都是不耐烦：“注意你的言辞，罗格斯，我能做什么？你以为我做了什么？私下里给他一百万然后叫他滚蛋？你脑子坏掉了斯蒂夫•罗格斯，老子干嘛用自己的钱给你平事儿？如果你这么热爱无聊肥皂剧大可直说，明天我就给你找个三流爱情电影让你赚点养老金。”  
“别废话，我要个解释，斯塔克。”  
“好啊，那我就给你解释，我只说一遍，罗格斯——我履行了承诺，我可以发誓从头到尾都没有要求你的心肝宝贝儿和你分手，听清楚了吗？别他妈的发疯了，我正忙着呢，你以为我和你一样闲的蛋疼？”  
托尼•斯塔克切断了通话。

斯蒂夫满脸铁青捏紧手机，开始认真考虑是否应该直接杀去现场和斯塔克对峙，他不相信他的话，这说不通，事情不该是这样的，他猜萨姆肯定知道那家伙在哪儿。  
萨姆的电话恰在此时响起，他掏出来一看，随即面无表情将收到的短信递给斯蒂夫。  
上面写着：带他回家，让他冷静一下，我明早过去。

第二天，朝阳刚刚升起，那辆金红超跑就开进了比弗利山庄斯蒂夫的大宅，托尼•斯塔克如约而至。他的两眼之下有浓重的黑圈，双颊凹陷，看上去比实际年龄还要老五岁。显然，他刚从某个彻夜不眠的狂欢派对中赶来——做这一行，只要你还有目标要实现，人人都得遵守游戏规则。  
“他还没醒？”托尼走进起居室，问等在那里的斯科特•朗，不待对方回答忽又神经质般笑起来，话语中满满都是嘲讽，“哦，不，我错了，他当然没睡呢，我们的罗密欧失恋了。”  
“托尼，”一贯好脾气的斯科特毫无笑容，“我给你弄杯咖啡缓缓，你没有嗑药吧？你看上去糟透了。斯蒂夫也差不多，他昨晚和萨姆吵了一架，愿上帝怜悯，你们两个今天真得冷静点，有话好好说。”  
“我是想好好说的，不过恐怕很难，”托尼•斯塔克露出一个假笑，“我敢打赌他现在最想做的事就是和我对骂，然后把我当成罪魁祸首记恨一辈子，毕竟被人拆散总比被人甩了要容易接受，谁知道是不是因为他床上功夫太差……”  
“托尼！”  
“行了，别唠叨了，”斯塔克摆摆手，“我开玩笑的，我的咖啡呢？”  
他灌进那杯黑咖啡，然后摇摇晃晃上楼去。

斯蒂夫的状态确实相当糟糕，托尼从没见他这般模样。他甚至还穿着昨天中午那身礼服，只是外套不见踪影，衬衣满布皱褶。托尼一进门，他就猛然抬起头，两只眼睛熬得血红，简直像是刚刚哭过一场。  
“别这么瞪我，”托尼耸肩，“还是说我今天的任务就是充当反派？”  
“……你欠我一个解释，斯塔克。”斯蒂夫的声音都哑了，现在托尼可以百分之百确定他绝对哭过——天哪，这就是天才演员的副作用？情绪极端敏感，全他妈的长着一颗操蛋的玻璃心？  
“你想要什么解释？”托尼反问，对这件破事他已经烦腻透顶，只想快刀斩乱麻，“我说过了，是他自己决定和你分手的，我没有违背承诺。”  
“可是你知道！”斯蒂夫愤怒地瞪视他，“你早就知道巴基想干什么，萨姆承认一个月前你就透露给他了，还命令他不要告诉我——为什么？”  
“……是，这我不否认，”托尼直视斯蒂夫的目光，并不觉得于心有愧，“至于为什么还用我说？瞧瞧你现在的鬼样子，如果你当时就知道了还能保持理智？你绝对会毁了我们这么多年来努力的一切。”  
“可这不是你们合伙骗我的理由！你、萨姆、还有……巴基，你们……我那么信任你们，我那么信任你，斯塔克！你承诺过会摆平这一切的。” 斯蒂夫濒临爆发。  
“如果你们全都老老实实听话的话，我当然会摆平这一切，但是你的心肝宝贝儿拒绝了我。我给了他我能力所及的最佳解决方案，但是他拒绝了，他告诉我这不关我事，然后叫我滚蛋，他说他会在恰当的时候和你分开，这样所有问题都将不复存在，他心里有数，”托尼针锋相对，“我知道你被甩了很不爽，但这怎么能算作我的责任？你自己去问他好了。”  
斯蒂夫显然完全无法接受这种解释：“巴基……巴基他拒绝接听我的电话，我联系不上他……我不相信他会这样做，这没道理，我们明明……”  
“这有什么难理解的？”托尼用冷笑打断他，“别自己骗自己了，斯蒂夫，你又不是真傻，你们见鬼的理所当然必须要分手，你们早就无路可走了……船要沉了，他先跳海求生，就这么简单。”  
“怎么会无路可走？”斯蒂夫忿忿不平，“我们可以暂且等风头过去再想办法，实在不行那就出柜，总有解决方案，何必管别人怎么说。”  
“先不提你和尼克•弗瑞还有三部片约，你现在宣布出柜铁定会被那老小子告到破产，”托尼•斯塔克无情指出，“就算这一切都不是问题，你当真确定巴基•巴恩斯会同意？”  
斯蒂夫的怒气突然哽住，仿佛有双无形的铁手掐住了他的喉咙。  
“别蠢了，斯蒂夫。我十八岁就被我家老头儿丢进公司的邮件收发室打零工，到如今已经快有三十年，这双眼睛看过的圈内人成千上万。相信我，巴基•巴恩斯的野心绝对不止于找张长期饭票，他背着海德拉那个大炸弹在好莱坞成功混了这么久，从一无所有打拼到如今，他的段数可比你高多了。说实话，当他干脆利落告诉我会和你分手的时候，我甚至有点刮目相看，毕竟，鬼迷心窍的傻子不是天天有，放弃唾手可得的绝大利益也不是人人都能做到的。”  
“利益……”斯蒂夫用牙齿咬紧这个词，简直想要将之碾碎。  
“事实如此，你们俩的合作结束了，关系又几乎曝光，他继续和你在一起已经弊大于利，不如把眼光放得长远点，反正凯子多得是。利益才是人类行为的唯一驱动力——难不成你觉得那是因为爱？”  
托尼•斯塔克将那个“爱”字说得好像一个笑话。

“听着，斯蒂夫，”托尼掏出手机按了几下，又抬起头来，“我理解，你不是一个可以经年累月说谎话的人，如果你真的坚持要出柜，那我们也可以再商量办法，但时间和场合得我来定，至少要等到你和尼克•弗瑞的合约结束，而且出柜的对象我要点头——相信我，巴基•巴恩斯不可控制，他绝对不是一个好选择。”  
“你根本没权力替我决定什么才是‘好选择’。”斯蒂夫断然反驳。  
托尼的嘴唇抿成一线，眼中有怒意隐而不发，耐心从来都不是他的优点。差不多过了半分钟，他才勉强压抑火气，继续说下去：“我这么讲是有原因的，我刚刚给你邮箱里发了一份资料，也是才从调查公司那边拿到手，见鬼的谁能想到他会和海德拉扯上关系，在好莱坞，十五年几乎就是一辈子了——如果你还没把我拉进黑名单的话，就自己看吧，看完你就会发现，除了他的床上功夫之外，你对那个人根本一无所知。”

斯蒂夫•罗格斯完全无法形容自己是以什么样的心情打开那个压缩包的，然后他就看见了巴基，非常年轻的巴基•巴恩斯，也许只有十八岁，站在春光明媚的大学校园里。斯蒂夫近乎痴迷地盯着他看，只觉一股爱意在怀中滋生。可是，在接下来的照片中，一切都改变了。他看见巴基穿着紧到明显只适合夜店的牛仔裤和形形色色的红男绿女们亲密接触，照片像素都不高，有些很可能是偷拍，但那张让人魂牵梦萦的脸清晰可辨，带着斯蒂夫从未见过的轻佻甚至堕落的气息。  
他如磐石般缄默不语，足足用了半个小时才将这些资料翻看完毕。  
“……海德拉对他做了什么？”末了，他问托尼。  
“你该问，他在海德拉做过什么，”托尼嘲弄地回答，“还能做过什么？用脚趾头想都能猜得出。你也看到后来被确认的另外五个家伙的记录了，全都有毒瘾，并且不只是软性毒品，其中两人直到现在还在蹲联邦监狱。”  
“但是这里并没有巴基的记录，只有他的照片。”  
“那是因为他很聪明，他比那些最终被抓住把柄的蠢货们聪明太多了，无疑也更加危险，我甚至觉得他比我想象的还要危险。最厉害的老鼠总能在船沉之前嗅到暴风雨的味道，没人知道当时发生了什么事，总之最后那一年他和他的经纪人从海德拉离开了，后来在网上匿名爆料的黑客也没有翻出他的底细来，我们只能从其他线索去推断……他就是个迷。”  
“既然如此，那就什么都说明不了，”斯蒂夫放下手机，坚持，“我还是更相信自己的判断，你对巴基的指责明显毫无根据，只是一种偏见。”  
“别蠢了，斯蒂夫。有些人在镜头前演戏，离开了镜头依旧在演戏，在生活中的演技比在电影里还要高明，巴恩斯无疑就是这样的人，这种角色我见得多了。你只是被他迷住了，你只是从没有见识过他们的手段，瞧瞧你自己，简直像是中了邪。”  
“巴基不是你说的那种人……就算他曾经误入歧途，但无疑早已改邪归正。我了解他的努力，他比任何人都努力，他得到的一切都是他应得的。你自己也说十五年过去了，在好莱坞那几乎就是上辈子的事，又有什么关系呢？”  
“如果他真的想改头换面重新做人，踏踏实实过日子，那他根本就不该留在好莱坞，更不会刻意接近你！”斯塔克感觉自己的耐心即将耗尽，“他该知道和你在一起简直像是背着炸弹在火炉边烤，过去的那摊烂事迟早会爆炸，可是他依旧那么做了，冒着如此大的风险也要往上爬……”  
“他和我在一起并不是为了向上爬！为什么你们都这么认为？你们没有证据就判他的罪，断定是他处心积虑接近我、讨好我，想从我这里得到什么——你们怎么会这么想？理由何在？就因为我比他有钱有名气？就因为好莱坞畸形的阶级观念？”斯蒂夫的声音越来越高，眉头紧蹙，话语铿锵有力，熟悉他的人都能看出，这是他的驴脾气再度发作的标志。

“你大可以把我当成曼菲斯托弗里斯（和浮士德博士签订灵魂契约的魔鬼），当成诱惑夏娃的蛇，坚持认为是我拆散了你们俩，这都没关系，斯蒂夫——经纪人原本就是干这个的，背黑锅也是工作内容的一部分，我只是在履行职责，反正不是第一次了。我知道你不喜欢我，你们都不喜欢我，甚至连你养的狗都不喜欢我，你大可以认为自己把灵魂卖给了魔鬼，你和你的小鹿仔全都他妈的被坏人陷害，清白无辜——操蛋的不把灵魂卖给魔鬼，谁混好莱坞？”  
托尼•斯塔克强自按捺胸中的烦躁，词锋越发尖刻，他太累了，不站在他的位置上，没有人能够体会他究竟有多么疲惫。制片方的利益、投资方的利益、影评人的利益、媒体的利益、学院的利益、各大工会的利益……这片大海中潜伏着众多史前巨兽，一呼一吸都会掀起滔天波澜，周旋于无数暗礁和漩涡之中，努力追求各方的平衡与客户利益的最大化，即使是他也常常感觉心力憔悴。也正因如此，他实在无法容忍更多“变量”的存在，无法容忍一着不慎满盘皆输。  
“听着，斯蒂夫，”他松了松自己的领口，下定决心再做最后一次努力，“我们都知道，在好莱坞有一类经纪人只要哄好客户就够了，客户想嗑粉，他们就负责搞药，客户想找女人、或者男人，他们就负责拉皮条——他们都是马屁精应声虫，这种家伙车载斗量。但我不是那种经纪人，从来都不是，我们认识的时候我就告诉过你……而你呢？假如今天遇到这种麻烦的人不是你，随便换个其他谁谁谁，说实话我肯定早就撒手不管了。我会放你自生自灭，爱怎么样就怎么样，反正到头来身败名裂都与我无关，不妨碍我拿完抽成一脚把你蹬开。其他人都可以替代，好莱坞每天都有新面孔，但你不一样。你是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你是奇迹之子，命运的宠儿，你的条件太理想了，真的不该毁在这种小事上面。我相信你能走到比我带过的所有明星更高更远的地方，你绝对有这个潜力的，才能、形象、亲和力、脑子甚至还有万中无一的自律精神，你什么都不缺，落日大道上的星星不该是你的终点，我绝对不会眼睁睁看着你把自己毁了。斯蒂夫，还记得我们的目标吗？我们的目标就是让你成为传奇，真正的传奇，就像是黄金时代那些闪闪发光的名字，哪怕有一天我们都死了，你依旧永恒不朽……”  
斯蒂夫一直怒气冲冲听他说话，听到此时突然失笑，他伸手抹了一把脸，眼角再度溢出水光：“知道么，托尼？巴基几乎说过同样的话，他说‘故事比石头更恒久’，所以‘凡人的人生没有什么值得流泪的事’——你的这些话也许更能打动他，而不是我。我真的不明白你对他的成见为什么那么深，你难道不能放下自己的自负哪怕一分钟吗？我了解巴基，无论你怎么说，无论他曾经做过什么，我了解他。错的是你。”  
“这不是谁对谁错的问题！你怎么就不明白？”托尼终于止不住火冒三丈，他气愤地在原地连连踱步，努力压抑寻找一把凿子凿开对面那个榆木脑袋的冲动，“我现在说的不是对错，而是利益！你的利益，你的未来！比起这种未来，你那点儿泛滥的荷尔蒙又算得了什么？”  
“这世上所有事情归根到底都是对错问题，斯塔克，对错高于利益，高于一切，而我们都该去做正确的事。我当然会为了我的未来而努力，但我的未来与巴基并无冲突。恰恰相反，正因为我确定了他是对的那个人，我就不会再去考虑利益了——巴基就是我的未来。”

“……我必须和他谈谈。”


	23. Chapter 23

想推测巴基•巴恩斯的行踪并不难，好莱坞从来没有真正的秘密和真正的隐私权。难点在于如何避人耳目，在巴基绝对不会配合的情况下突然出现在他面前。他们必须好好谈一谈，然后他就会说服他的，斯蒂夫想，他必须说服他，不会有第二种结果。  
这一切计划当然也可以等到三月开始的宣传期再进行，他们合作的那部续集电影即将在五月初上映。那时候就算巴基再躲躲藏藏，日日相见也总会有机会，但如今的分分秒秒都是不折不扣的煎熬，斯蒂夫实在无法继续等下去了。

他是个一旦下定决心就会排除万难去做，不达目的誓不罢休的人——也许也唯有这样的人，最后才会获得命运的青睐。在冥思苦想一整天，翻烂了接下来一个月的行程安排后，斯蒂夫•罗格斯拨通了导演菲尔•科尔森的电话。  
“嗨，斯蒂夫，竟然是你，”接到电话的科尔森显然很惊讶，“我听说你病了。”的确，自从奥斯卡提名午宴之后，他一直都称病在家休养，斯科特替他推掉了几乎所有的公关活动。  
“听我说，菲尔，”斯蒂夫开门见山，此刻他既没有心情也没有闲工夫去聊天，“下周菲拉格慕的慈善派对给你发邀请函了是吗？我记得他们赞助过你的电视剧。”  
整个颁奖季里，好莱坞充斥着这样形形色色的派对与酒会，这是一个会持续两三个月的狂欢节。明星们乐得多些曝光机会，众多奢饰品品牌以及权威娱乐媒体也想趁机吸引人气、显显格调。  
“是啊，”菲尔•科尔森显然不明白他为何有此一问，“不过我还没决定去不去。”  
斯蒂夫咽了口吐沫，很清楚自己在说出一个不该说的秘密，但他别无选择：“求你件事，菲尔，你能去参加吗？再给巴基打个电话，告诉他你会带他一起去，想和他谈谈接下来宣传期的事，为了电影他什么都会答应。”  
“噢，斯蒂夫……”电话那边菲尔•科尔森的语气立刻改变了，毕竟，在这个圈子里谁都不是傻子，何况科尔森曾与两人共事过那么久。  
“求你了，菲尔！什么都别问。”  
“……好吧好吧，”沉吟片刻，菲尔•科尔森回答，“斯蒂夫，告诉我你认真考虑过了，绝不是一时冲动，我就帮你这个忙。”  
“我当然认真考虑过了！”斯蒂夫断然道，“我欠你一个情，菲尔，我会记得的，非常感谢……对了，假如巴基问你我会不会去，告诉他第二天就是金球奖颁奖典礼，而我得到了提名。”  
——没有人会在这种重要日子的前一晚还去派对熬夜。  
“斯蒂夫……”科尔森的语气中明显掺杂了更多的叹息、甚至怜悯。  
“谢谢你，菲尔，非常感谢。”斯蒂夫诚恳说道，然后挂断了电话。

今年菲拉格慕的慈善派对没有选在豪华酒店的宴会厅举行，而是包下了世纪城附近的一家高端酒吧，环境较为私密——这也是斯蒂夫选择这个机会的原因之一。那天直到下午，斯蒂夫才告诉萨姆他要出门，萨姆疑惑地再看一遍日程表，抬起头正对上斯蒂夫倔强的眼神，那一刻他什么都懂了。  
“我记得斯科特拒绝他们了，因为明天要忙一整天，”萨姆努力尽自己的义务规劝道，“斯蒂夫，说实话这是今年你唯一有可能上台的奖项，毕竟他们有两个最佳男主角要颁。而且金球最看人气，他们喜欢你”  
“我会在午夜之前回来，什么都不会耽搁，”斯蒂夫回答，“何况我的希望并不大，今年对手太强了，我们都清楚。”  
“斯科特早就把邀请函退回去了……”萨姆双手抱胸，满脸写着不赞同。  
“我的脸就是邀请函。”斯蒂夫平静回答。  
“你甚至连衣服都没订。”  
“随便穿件西装就行，我会在中途进场，在主要环节结束之后，那时候媒体的人大部分都走掉了。”  
“所以你早就计划好了是吧？”萨姆问，“你不会连在现场给你打掩护的人都找好了吧？”  
斯蒂夫抿着嘴唇不回答，显然已经没有了回答的必要。  
萨姆长长叹口气，最终点点头：“好吧，那一小时之后我们出发，你快去换衣服。”  
这下反而是斯蒂夫吃了一惊，他原先已做好了和萨姆再度爆发争吵的心理准备。  
“反正就算我说‘不’，你也不会改变主意的，是不是？”萨姆无奈说道，“总得有人站在你这边的。”  
斯蒂夫嘴唇微颤，只觉眼眶一阵发热。  
“听我说，伙计，”萨姆告诉他，“这是最后一次，行不行？无论今晚结果如何，你都尽了全力，然后我们就让这件事过去吧。”  
“谢谢，萨姆，谢谢，”斯蒂夫回答，“今晚会一切顺利，必定如此。”

也许斯蒂夫•罗格斯当真拥有某种强运，的确一切顺利，那天晚上九点两人到达了派对现场。斯蒂夫尽力打发掉凑上来打招呼的主办方、零星熟人以及假装和他很熟的其他那些家伙，走到菲尔•科尔森身边。  
“嗨，斯蒂夫，好久不见，”菲尔和他拥抱，随即压低声音通报，“他还在，刚才我还在那边看见他了，你去后面找找。”  
“谢谢，菲尔，我简直不知道该如何谢你。”  
科尔森拍了拍他的肩：“祝你好运。”他说。

五分钟后斯蒂夫•罗格斯找到了巴基•巴恩斯，他觉得自己简直没用透了，只是远远瞧见他就会心跳加速。  
巴基正站在连接主会场的走廊尽头，靠近安全门的位置，就在一盏应急灯下面，和某个斯蒂夫从来没有见过的男人在一起。怀着某种说不清道不明的复杂心态，斯蒂夫并没有立刻走上前，而是在转角的阴影处停下了脚步。会场中传来悠扬舒缓的乐声，斯蒂夫的心绪却越来越烦乱，站在他的位置虽然听不清两人在说什么，但不难看出，那个陌生男人和巴基之间有某种显而易见的紧密关系，他的深色头发与浅褐皮肤看起来是如此令人不舒服。  
一股难以压抑的怒火从内心深处腾起，斯蒂夫无法接受这个，无法接受当自己深陷于过往的感情中无法自拔，几乎没有办法正常生活的时候，巴基已经开始往前走了——何况他甚至觉得，也许自己这辈子都没办法往前走了。这一切简直可憎！  
那陌生男人将安全门推开一条缝隙，从口袋中摸到烟盒，取出根香烟叼在唇间，然后开始翻找打火机。巴基很自然地将手伸进他的右边口袋里，掏出来之时已有个银色的小物件在他苍白的指间闪着光，那人叼着烟冲巴基笑笑，将头凑近，让巴基替他点燃。  
斯蒂夫再也看不下去了。

他铁青着脸大步走过去，心里很明白自己的样子肯定差劲极了，绝对像是个抓住老婆正在偷情的无能丈夫——但他就是忍不住。巴基并不是他的伴侣，他甚至不知道他们之间的关系算不算已经结束，因为他们的交往与分手似乎都和正常的情况不尽相同。这一切斯蒂夫只要想一想就觉得内心刺痛。  
巴基终于发现了他，脸上写满震惊，令斯蒂夫莫名感到一阵残酷的快意。  
而那个男人也发现了他，他应该认得他，有时候斯蒂夫觉得整个好莱坞的人都认得自己。但是他的反应和整个好莱坞的人都不一样，既没有谄媚，也没有敬畏，有的只是……略带好笑的调侃目光，那目光闪闪烁烁，上上下下打量着他。  
“听着，离巴基远点！”斯蒂夫毫不客气命令。他才不管自己表现得多么不像话——他就是要不像话，那又怎么样？  
谁料，那人竟咧开嘴笑起来，露出满口鳄鱼般的牙：“该离他远点的人是你吧？”他怼回去。  
一瞬间斯蒂夫怒不可遏，他紧紧攥着拳头，脑海里最后一丝理智在抵死挣扎，提醒自己绝对不会想要出现在明天早上八卦小报的头版头条。  
幸好巴基在爆发前的最后一秒钟拽住了他，他冲上前紧紧抓住他的手腕，同时回头向那男人道：“布洛克，你先回去，这事儿我来处理。”  
那男人不怀好意地笑笑，他将香烟掐灭，从安全门的缝隙间丢了出去，然后伸手从口袋中取出一个皮夹——那竟然是巴基的皮夹！他在斯蒂夫灼灼犹如实质的目光下慢条斯理打开，从里面抽出一张房卡，又合上，递还给巴基。“那你自己拿好，我先回酒店等你。”说完转身离去。  
一顶巨大的蘑菇云在斯蒂夫的脑海中腾空而起，这下他是真的爆炸了！

他的理智彻底罢了工，几乎粗暴地攥住巴基的胳膊，不由分说拖着他向前走。走廊两侧都是给今晚的客人们预备的休息室，斯蒂夫推开一扇门，里面充满酸臭的大麻烟雾，他关上，推开另一扇，里面有好几个脱到半裸的人体正忘情地交缠在一起……他忽然不合时宜地想起了一年多之前，他记得自己曾和巴基聊过派对的什么地方最危险，斯蒂夫忽然心痛几如刀割。  
走廊旁的最后一间休息室也不是空的，有一男一女已经先一步占据了此地。女的从身材看应当是菲拉格慕旗下的超模，今天的酒会中有许多这样的模特，男女都有，而另外一人碰巧是斯蒂夫认识的。  
“出去！”他完全是在咆哮。  
那男人吓得一哆嗦，回头看到他们，脸上立刻恢复了嬉皮笑脸。“嗨，怎么着，罗格斯，憋不住了？”他的目光刮过斯蒂夫身后巴基刻意扭转的侧颜，落在两人连在一起的手臂上，瞳孔中蓦然爆发出了然的喜悦。  
“快点！”斯蒂夫的耐心早已告罄。  
那男人眼中闪出怨毒神色，脸上却依旧带着笑：“好啊，那就让给你好了……妞儿要不要一并让给你？”  
正在手忙脚乱拉扯衣服的超模闻言抬起头来，开始对斯蒂夫目送秋波，她显然跃跃欲试。  
“滚！”斯蒂夫吼道。  
一分钟之后世界终于清静下来，斯蒂夫•罗格斯大力摔上房门。

巴基背靠墙壁，活动着被他抓疼的手腕，低声开了口：“你这样会有麻烦的，斯蒂夫……”  
“不会！”斯蒂夫不耐烦打断了他，整个人像是只被困于斗室之中团团乱转的猛兽，“他也是斯塔克的客户，我认得他，他只要长了脑子就该懂得闭嘴。”  
而那个超模，在没有其他旁证的情况下，她的话连小报记者都不会采信。  
“唉……”巴基叹息一声，别过头去。

两人静默了好几分钟，一时之间都不知该说什么才好，斯蒂夫满心酸楚，他分明准备了那么多说辞，但此时此刻却一句话都用不上了。  
最终，他还是问出了自己最想知道的：“那家伙是谁？”  
他的口气一定很糟糕，因为巴基立刻就炸了毛：“不是你想的那样，别胡思乱想了斯蒂夫……”  
“那你告诉我究竟什么样！”斯蒂夫不依不饶控诉，“你们住在一起！你们睡过了吗？”  
巴基无疑也生气了：“我他妈的和谁上床与你无关，斯蒂夫•罗格斯！”  
“当然与我有关，我是你男朋友！我从来就没同意过和你分手！”  
“我早就告诉过你，只有离婚才需要两个人都同意，分手一个人就能说了算。”  
“那我们明天就去结婚。”  
“你他妈真是……”巴基瞪大双眼，气到说不出话来。  
“不管他是谁，跟他分手，立刻！”斯蒂夫蛮不讲理，“你最擅长和人分手了，不是吗？”  
——巴基的过去、巴基的那些照片、斯塔克说过的话还有那个男人讽刺的眼神，都像是烈火一样烧着他的心。巴基要和他分手，他要失去他了。  
“你他妈……简直混蛋！你别发疯了行不行？”  
“我发疯也是你逼的，现在就打电话和他分手！”  
巴基的眼睛瞪得又大又圆，显然，他气坏了：“布洛克•朗姆洛是我的经纪人，我们一起飞过来的，我们认识十五年了！滚你妈个蛋罗格斯！你会和托尼•斯塔克上床吗？”

听到这个解释，斯蒂夫就像只戳爆了的气球一样瞬间萎下去，他们都是圈内人，再清楚不过了，如果说真有一种组合最不适合发展出情侣关系的话，那无疑就是演员与经纪人了。两者之间的关系太过紧密，又需要绝对的专业精神，稍有风吹草动都会伤筋动骨。其实在到来之前，斯蒂夫•罗格斯想象过很多可能性，他甚至针对不同情况分别准备了好几种预案——他是个本性十分稳重的人，一向不打无准备之仗。但却并没有任何一种预案像现实这么糟糕，简直糟到无以复加。


	24. Chapter 24

幸好，当理智彻底掉线无法指望的时候，他的身体先一步做出了正确反应。斯蒂夫将狂怒的巴基按在墙壁上，用自己强健的臂膀禁锢他，然后狠狠吻上他的嘴。  
分崩离析的宇宙在那一刻忽然回到了正轨，破碎星辰之上再度孕育出丝丝活气。这就对了，斯蒂夫想，这就是正确了，再正确不过。 

斯蒂夫靠这招蛮不讲理的杀手锏摆平过之前的许许多多次危机，这次似乎也不例外。巴基愤怒的紧绷的肌肉在他怀中逐渐软化，冰冷的嘴唇也在他的强硬攻势下缴械投降。他在斯蒂夫与墙壁的夹缝中微微喘息着，抵抗越来越弱，最后化为了甜蜜的回应。许久之后，当两人再度分开时，斯蒂夫的手依旧在巴基柔软的发丝间流连不去。  
“你怎么忍心和我分手呢？”斯蒂夫喃喃道，凑上前吻了吻他的鼻尖，“我简直要恨你了。”  
巴基的眼圈瞬间泛红，看上去几乎是可怜巴巴的，但他的回答依旧那样冷酷无情：“斯蒂夫，面对现实吧，我们终究会分手的，长痛不如短痛。”  
“为什么？因为海德拉？那些事我都知道了，托尼给我看了调查资料，可是那又有什么关系呢？每个人都有过去，而那些都过去了。”  
“上帝啊，斯戴维……”  
“我相信你，巴基，”斯蒂夫告诉他，“我知道你是什么样的人，我就是知道！所以我们不需要去管别人怎么说，他们全都不了解你，我知道你一定有自己的苦衷，你肯定是被骗的，所以才……”  
听到这番肺腑之言，巴基是真的被感动了，晶莹的泪水在他的眼眶中打转。斯蒂夫不禁想要将他抱得更紧一些，给他迟到了十四年的安慰与依靠，却被巴基坚定地推开。  
“谢谢你，斯蒂夫……从来没有人这么对我说过，所以……真的谢谢，”巴基抬手擦掉了终究滑落的眼泪，“但是，我……其实真相不是你想象的那样美好，我并非全然无辜，我不能向你撒谎，那样对你不公平……”

巴基•巴恩斯开始讲述他的故事。  
“你知道的，我不是土生土长的美国人，当我很小的时候父亲就抛弃了家庭，然后妈妈带着我远渡重洋……倒不是说我吃过多少苦，因为我母亲总是想方设法给我最好的，其实我从小就没有缺过零用钱。但是，只有那样依旧是不够的，你可能没有办法想象，一个小孩儿突然被丢进全然陌生的环境里，被迫适应新的语言、新的国度和新的家庭，说实话我一度适应得很糟糕……”  
“有很长一段时期，我非常、非常缺乏自信……我始终搞不明白，自己分明很努力去做了，为什么总是得不到认可？我很想和大家交朋友，找到属于自己的位置，找到某种认同感，但每一次下课时，总是发现所有的同学全都三三两两走在一起，自然而然，而我却始终一个人——那感觉简直糟透了，直到现在我还能回想起来……”  
“总之我的整个青少年时期都在想方设法让别人喜欢我、接纳我，百般尝试融入群体之中，却始终不能如愿。那时候我有点胖，而且挺笨拙，那时候真心不容易。直到有一天，简直就像变魔法那样，一个很漂亮的陌生姑娘走到我面前，对我说她觉得我很英俊，要不要晚上一起出去玩，那时候我刚刚上大学，人变瘦了，整了牙齿，口音也不再引人发笑，我在崭新的环境里忽然发觉了自己的魅力，原来我真的长着一张漂亮的脸，而且很擅长揣摩别人的心思，很擅长讨人喜欢。一夕之间天翻地覆，我忽然发觉只要我想，我就能让某个人迷恋我——无论是她或者是他，我至少能让他们愿意和我上床……”  
说到这里，巴基的唇边漾出一个苦笑。他停顿片刻，仿佛在积蓄勇气，他始终没有抬头对上斯蒂夫的目光。  
“从很小的时候开始，我就希望有人爱我。而现在我突然发觉自己其实有这个能力，那时候的我在这方面简直近乎……贪婪，为了让别人爱我甚至可以不再做自己，可以扮演对方想要的任何角色，我不在乎，只要能达到目的。有一段时间实在是……太糟糕了，我就像个突然之间中了巨额彩票的穷鬼，完全没有办法停止乱用自己的魅力。我逃学、交上坏朋友、沉溺于各式各样的放荡生活，后来就那样越走越远，直到再也不能回头……这就是我和海德拉扯上关系的原因。”

斯蒂夫•罗格斯一直怔怔听着，巴基的往事的确出乎他的意料。他犹豫片刻方才开口：“巴基，这不是你的错……”  
“这就是我的错，斯蒂夫，”巴基打断了他的话，“我现在可以平静地告诉你了，这就是我的错，我年少无知，误入歧途。的确，我从来都不喜欢当年的自己，我感觉羞愧、乃至悔恨，但那段往事无论如何都是我的一部分，我做过，我记得一切。”  
“……好吧，就算你做错了，那又怎么样？每个人都会犯错的。”斯蒂夫努力辩解着。  
巴基终于抬起脸来，他的双眸中满是哀愁：“斯蒂夫，离开海德拉很难，真的，非常难！你知道那些没有离开的人后来的下场了吧？我实在很幸运，布洛克在最关键的时刻帮了我一把，他将我从泥潭中拽了出来……布洛克把我的脑袋按在冷水下面冲，抽我耳光让我清醒一下，让我看看镜子里面的自己变成了什么鬼样子；他用手铐把我锁在公寓的暖气管道上，直到我终于戒掉血管里那些乱七八糟的垃圾，幸好那时我的瘾还不深，幸好来得及……他把我带出了海德拉……天哪，我当年真是个混账，遇见布洛克……以及遇见你，绝对是我这辈子最幸运的两件事。”

回忆显然令巴基陷入了痛苦之中，但他依旧坚持讲下去。  
“也就是在那段最黑暗的日子里，我开始费力思考自己究竟是谁，想要过什么样的生活，我擅长什么？有什么东西令我由衷感觉快乐？不是药物带来的幻觉，而是真真实实的快乐……也许因为布洛克的狗窝里除了一大堆一大堆的录影带和蓝光碟什么都没有，我除了一部接一部看电影什么都没办法做，某一天我突然想明白了——实在太不可思议，竟然直到那时我才真正想明白，我喜欢的、我擅长的、我该去做也必须去做的事情唯有一件：我想当个演员，当个真正的好演员，就是这样……也许这么说实在有点矫情，但真的，我终于找到了自己活着的意义……从那天起我接受了自己的过去，我与它和解了，我开始向前走……斯蒂夫，你能理解吗？”  
斯蒂夫突然不知道该说什么才好，只觉心中塞满了无尽怜惜，只有点点头。  
“……所以，抱歉，斯蒂夫，”巴基悲伤地望着他，“我不能放弃我的理想，我不能把这一切都毁掉，工作对我来说实在太重要了，我的整个生命都附丽其上，没有了表演我什么都不是。我的人生已经不可能再一次从头开始了，所以……对不起。”  
斯蒂夫的手在颤抖，而他的心更是疼痛至极。  
“那我呢？我不重要吗？你就可以轻易失去我吗？你爱我，巴基，你说过的，别否认！”  
“我……”巴基脸上的哀恸甚至比之前更甚，他显然在经历着激烈的心理交锋，“是的，我……我爱你，斯蒂夫，你那么好，真的特别特别好……但你还会爱上别人的，而那个人没有不堪回首的过去，他可以比我更爱你……”  
“不会的，”斯蒂夫绝望地摇头，“不会有那样一个人……”  
“会的，我向你保证，”巴基说，“他会比我更好，然后你就能忘记我了。”  
“我不会……”  
“别傻了，斯蒂夫，未来的事情谁知道呢？在我们漫长的一生中总会爱上一些人，但那并不是重点，重点是谁会和我们一起走到最后。所以，去找个能陪你走到最后的人吧，你那么好，真的特别特别好，无论是谁都会爱上你的，到时候你就会发现，没有什么不一样。”  
“那怎么可能？”  
“别傻了，我知道这是你的初恋，真荣幸成为你的初恋，初恋总是……比较特别，也比较艰难，我理解……我爱你，斯蒂夫，我不会后悔爱上你，但是我真的真的无法陪你去走那条路。”  
“你走什么路，我就走什么路。”  
“怎么可能呢？斯蒂夫，你这幸运的家伙，你拥有我想要的一切，拥有那些满心期盼却永远也无法得到的东西。你就是我的理想、我的目标，我不能看着你把自己毁了。”

斯蒂夫•罗格斯开始感到绝望，越来越绝望，他清楚地意识到，事态已经彻底脱离了自己的预计，已经完全失了控。  
“无论你怎么说，事实是，我爱你，”他有如叹息般表白，他搜肠刮肚想要寻找一个理由来挽回败局，“巴基，看到你的第一眼我就爱上了你，我甚至觉得我们很早就认识了，也许在其他时空里我们根本就是一起长大的。我甚至能够想象出我们在一起的样子，你是个缺乏自信的小胖子，而我是个怒气冲冲的豆芽菜，我们全都艰难地活在这世上，但我们不孤独，因为只要见到彼此就会开心的笑起来……这多好啊，是不是？巴基，我们在一起是命中注定的事。”  
“如果真的有命运的话，” 巴基苦笑道，“那我倒真想问问她，为什么发誓终生相守却不能长久？为什么越是道貌岸然越人心鬼蜮？为什么我明明没有伤害任何人却必须背负一切，只因为我爱你？只因为我们都是男人？斯蒂夫，这世上根本就没有什么‘命中注定’，有的只是你的人生和我的人生，你的选择与我的选择，你的道路以及我的道路，仅此而已。”  
“可是对我来说并不是这样的，巴基，对我来说没有‘你的人生与我的人生’，只有‘我们的人生’、‘我们的选择’、‘我们的道路’！我不明白你为什么非要和我分手不可！”  
“我说过了，很久之前……我第一次拒绝你的时候我就告诉过你了，因为我们在一起代价太高昂了，我付不起，我真的付不起。”  
“可是你依旧接受我了，不是吗？你依旧给了我们开始这段感情的机会。你那时改变了主意，现在当然也可以！”  
“那时我明知道是错的，但是……”巴基无法继续讲下去。他悲哀地想，但是我们就是会爱啊爱啊，仿佛扑火的飞蛾，被光明吸引，被快乐迷惑，哪怕代价是燃烧自身、灰飞烟灭，我们永远也学不到教训。

他没有将这句话说出口，而是告诉了斯蒂夫别的理由，那也是个真实的理由：“前一段时候，希尔代表制片方给布洛克打电话了，我想他们也给斯塔克打了电话，你可以问问看。总之他们知道了我们的关系——他们当然会知道的。据说希尔的态度很客气，但她明确提醒我该好好想一想我们的电影，马上就要到宣传期了，到时候肯定有人拿我们的关系做文章。纸是包不住火的，如果继续发酵下去，那这部电影该怎么办？这会是部好电影，当然是部好电影，整个剧组倾注了那么多心血，制片方投入了那么多钱……但现在，最坏的可能是，没人会关注电影本身了，他们只会关心他妈的你们看到上尉看中士的眼神了吗？那是因为这俩演员他妈的是一对儿滚到一起去的死基佬！懂吗，斯蒂夫？那样就完了，我们就真的毁了他们——我绝对不能接受这个。”  
“不会那么倒霉的……”斯蒂夫坚持。  
“也许吧，但我绝对不会拿它去冒任何风险，它对我来说有独一无二的重要意义，我绝对不能那么做。”巴基说。

斯蒂夫完全听不进去了，绝望已经彻底攫住了他。他的脑海中翻来覆去只剩下这样一个念头：我要失去他了，我要失去他了。巴基还在试图分辩什么，他说的每一句话全都传入了斯蒂夫耳中，却始终无法到达心底。斯蒂夫本来不想那么说的，他可以向上帝发誓自己真的不想那么说，他其实也并非那样想。但是，也许他只不过想让巴基为了自己荒谬绝伦的指控而愤怒——他宁愿他愤怒，愤怒总比如今宁静地判处他死刑来得好。  
“所以……对你来说，我、还有我们的感情加起来在你心里都比不上一部电影重要是吗？都不值得你塞住耳朵不去听别人怎么说？你以为只有你一个人不好受吗？我也很痛苦啊！我有告诉你吗？我有抱怨过吗？我有想要放弃吗？我都可以坚持，为什么你不能？我们只要熬过这一段特殊时期，还会和以前一样的——我们分明就快熬过去了，你为什么要放弃？难道你说的‘爱’都是在骗我吗？”  
话一出口斯蒂夫就后悔了，他怎么能这样说呢？那不是事实，他当然知道那不是事实。他很清楚巴基爱他，爱是骗不了人的，爱无需言语，本身就能传达一切情绪。  
——他只是太痛苦了，他无论如何也接受不了这个结局。

斯蒂夫后悔了，他眼睁睁看着一点跳跃的星火在巴基眼中倏忽熄灭，他听见他用一种前所未有的陌生语调说道：“总有一天你会知道，斯蒂夫，只有表演是最重要的，只有表演会陪我们到最后……到最后你会明白，唯有表演永远和我们在一起。如果这样你会觉得好受一点的话——的确，那都是假话……请你忘了吧。”  
他该道歉，立刻道歉，巴基会原谅他的，他总会原谅他，不是吗？然后他们就会回归正轨——可是已经没有正轨了，脑海中一个声音冷冷在说。一瞬间斯蒂夫被漆黑的愤怒和绝望彻底吞没。  
“巴基，你的心简直……简直比冰还冷，比冬天还冷！”  
巴基•巴恩斯睫毛低垂，尽力躲避他的视线，很久之后才开口答道：“你错了，斯蒂夫，我根本就没有那东西。”

***

巴基不知道自己是如何走出酒吧的，他已然失魂落魄，全部心思都被脑海中斯蒂夫最后的那副悲伤表情占据，他隐约觉得自己也许做错了——但这是唯一的办法啊，他没有别的选择。  
忽然，一阵短促的喇叭声将他唤醒，巴基茫然抬起头，只见一辆越野吉普开到自己面前，车窗摇下来，布洛克•朗姆洛坐在驾驶位上，甩头示意他上车。  
巴基走到另一边坐进副驾驶位，问：“你不是说先回酒店吗？”  
布洛克嗤笑一声，回答：“那是专门讲给那小子听的。”  
巴基几乎要被他逗乐了，如果他此刻还懂得如何微笑的话：“你真是个坏家伙，布洛克。”  
朗姆洛不屑道：“妈的气气他怎么了？老子还想揍他呢！辛辛苦苦养了十几年的摇钱树差点毁在他手里，揍他一顿不是天经地义？”  
“你啊……”巴基叹息着，这次他真的笑了——笑着笑着，别过头去，抹掉了一把眼泪。

布洛克•朗姆洛仿佛没有看见似的，沉默着发动吉普车，向酒店的方向驶去。路遇红灯停下等待时，巴基忽然开口：“来根烟行吗？”  
朗姆洛转头斜睨他一眼，巴基脸上已经瞧不见泪水的痕迹。“你答应我戒了的，”他佯装生气。巴基呵呵笑：“真戒了，突然想要抽一根……操他妈的今天太难熬了。”  
信号灯转绿，朗姆洛将自己口袋里的烟盒和打火机掏出来丢过去，巴基摇下车窗。  
“……我决定了，”走过三个街区，巴基将抽到一半的香烟按灭在仪表盘上的烟灰盒里，忽然开口。  
“这么快就决定了？”朗姆洛问。  
“你说得对，”巴基回答，“不是只有好莱坞才有戏演。”  
布洛克•朗姆洛点点头，“好的，”他说。

“……对不起。”巴基的声音低下去。  
朗姆洛专心开着车，头丝毫也没有转向旁边：“说什么呢你？”   
“对不起……最近几年本来已经有点起色了，多不容易啊，这下你的抽成又要缩水。”  
朗姆洛忍不住咧嘴笑起来：“小混蛋。”他嘟囔着。  
“喂，我三十多了，小什么小！”  
“我都快五十了，所以你永远是个小混蛋。”  
“你还真以为自己是我爹啊……”身旁传来巴基长长的叹息。

又过了很久很久，久到朗姆洛几乎以为巴基睡着了，却又忽然听到了他的声音在说。  
“布洛克……那是真的吗？真的会过去吗？”  
“什么？”  
“不知道你还记不记得……很久以前，是你告诉我的，你说一切都会过去，无论我们多痛苦，遇见多么操蛋的事，终将过去……”  
朗姆洛终于转过头来，深深地望着巴基的侧脸，那一眼似乎有十五载的光阴那么长。沉默许久之后，他回答：“当然了，都会过去的，我向你保证。”

“……那我现在该怎么办？布洛克？我……很难受……真的很难受……”  
“当年你也问过我同样的问题吧？那时候我是怎么回答你的？”  
“你说……继续向前走……”  
“对，向前看，向前走——我们都要继续向前走，人生的秘诀不过如此。”


	25. Chapter 25

“……你早点休息吧，”萨姆说。他们已经回到了山庄大宅的主卧室，斯蒂夫木然坐于床畔，头颅低垂，背脊完全垮了下去。他的脸依旧惨白一片，像纸那样白，像一个新死的灵魂那样白。  
萨姆•威尔逊深深叹口气。  
“我就在楼下，”他尽量将声音放轻，“如果想和人说话你就喊我上来。”  
当他走到门口时，身后传来斯蒂夫的声音：“对不起，萨姆……我是个混蛋，我不该冲你发脾气，我为之前和你吵架的事道歉……”  
萨姆再次叹口气，转过身来，耸耸肩：“你本来就是个混蛋……不过没事，我原谅你了。”  
斯蒂夫抽动了一下嘴角，似乎想要笑一笑，却终究没能如愿。  
萨姆走回他身边，在他的肩膀上拍了拍：“行了，伙计，我们都知道你很不容易，但这种事……真没办法强求，所以就到此为止吧，行吗？别折磨你自己了。”  
“我不知道……”斯蒂夫艰难回答，“我不知道行不行……我想不通，巴基分明是爱我的，我能感觉到，但他却一而再再而三拒绝我，他告诉我……他告诉我他没有心……”  
“我倒觉得，只有真正长了一颗真心的人才会这么讲，”萨姆说，“那些的确没有心肝的王八蛋，一般都会觉得自己是个情圣。”  
“既然他的确是爱我的，我也爱他，我们该做的难道不是为了爱排除万难吗？我不明白他为何要放弃？别人怎么说就那么重要？”  
“唉，斯蒂夫，你啊……”萨姆伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“你这家伙，有时候聪明得不行，有时候简直笨得要死，你又钻牛角尖了，知道么？好久之前我第一次见到巴恩斯的时候，好像是帮你送咖啡给他，那时候我就觉得你们两个有些地方很相像，但又说不出哪里像。现在我明白了，你们两个都是脚踏实地生活的那种人，对待感情太认真，终究无法活在谎言之中——对了，这还是托尼告诉我的，巴恩斯对他说你无法活在谎言之中，别想你老老实实听他的话，哈哈……”  
斯蒂夫禁不住一阵鼻酸。  
“所以我相信他的确是爱你的。以前我一直都觉得，在好莱坞这块土地里根本不可能有爱情生根发芽，但看看你们两个吧，上帝啊，你们简直像在演电影……但生活不可能是电影啊，你们都没错，也许错的真的是这个世界，是多数人的偏见和群体性的无知……接受现实吧，斯蒂夫，别太贪心了，你们相爱过，已经比这世上百分之九十九的人都要幸运，你还有什么不满足？”  
“萨姆，可是这不公平……”  
“我们在好莱坞，好莱坞何尝有公平可言？”萨姆说。

萨姆离开了，斯蒂夫却依旧不能够接受这个事实，这纷乱的一切都如骨鲠在喉，始终不得下咽。他明知自己该死心了，却又如何能够就这样死心？  
他不能没有巴基。

斯蒂夫独自在房间里坐了很久，回忆那些人生中拥有巴基的日子，久到窗口渐渐泛起一道青白，天已微曦。他打开手机，imessage的收件夹里静悄悄躺着他们这两年多来的所有短信，他点开，从最后一条看起。  
那条信息发自奥斯卡提名揭晓的前夜，他因忐忑而无法入眠，巴基一直陪他到凌晨。  
——J.B.B：放心吧，一切都会好的，我与你同在。  
泪水瞬间模糊了斯蒂夫的视线。  
他伸手擦一把眼泪，将页面向上翻。发觉自己竟然还能记得收到这些短信时的心情，那时候他可真快乐，快乐到近乎奢侈……他一条接一条慢慢读下去，就好像把一部爱情电影倒序放映，直到天色大亮时终于读到了最后。  
——S.G.R：巴基，你的美女经理人向我发送了她对我们的真诚祝福，请替我谢谢她。  
——J.B.B：你竟然把那个当祝福？我眼睛都要瞎掉了好不好！  
他愣愣地望着这两句对话足足有半分钟，然后突然将页面切出去，打开电话簿，在搜索栏键入字母“N”……找到了，的确有这么一条：娜塔莎（巴基的美女经理人），幸好他有随时保存联系电话的好习惯。  
几乎不假思索，斯蒂夫就拨通了这个号码。

“……喂，是哪位？”也许因为天色尚早，娜塔莎的声音带着满满的困倦，隐约还传来吹风机的嗡鸣。  
“我是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，”他回答。  
电话那边一片静默，几秒钟后吹风机的响声消失了，又过了好一会儿，娜塔莎终于再度开口说话，已经换上了与之前完全不同的语气。  
“真没想到你会给我打电话，罗格斯先生。”娜塔莎说。  
斯蒂夫苦笑：“请叫我斯蒂夫就好，女士。我知道自己太冒昧了，但是巴基一直手机关机，我无法联系上他……”  
“我是不会帮你联系他的，更不会帮你说好话，”娜塔莎径直拒绝，“如果我没弄错的话，你们两个已经分手了。”  
“……的确，他提出了分手，但我不能接受，我爱他……”  
“我还爱汤姆•克鲁斯呢，爱又有什么稀奇？罗格斯先生，这一生我们很可能会爱上许多人，但假如这份爱不能令我们的生活变得更美好，那么不要也罢。”

和之前面对巴基时一样，斯蒂夫心中分明有千言万语，他的确准备了若干说辞试图打动对方，却总是因为简简单单的一句话而全数作了废——他的爱究竟有没有令巴基的生活变得更美好？斯蒂夫一时之间竟然无法想出答案。  
“我们和你不一样，罗格斯先生，我们是从地狱最底层爬出来的，我和巴基都是。所以对我们来说，有时候爱情实在是一件太过奢侈的东西——我们只想好好生活，做自己喜欢的事，晚上睡得安稳，白天问心无愧，这样就足够了。”  
“我当然希望巴基幸福……”斯蒂夫好容易吐出这样一句话。  
“那就分手，放他自由，”娜塔莎斩钉截铁，“你是斯蒂夫•罗格斯，当然会有人爱你，爱到不计得失，爱到丧失自我，爱到愿意牺牲一切，一辈子躲在你的光环后面，当然会有那么一个人的，但那人绝对不应该是詹姆斯。他吃过太多苦了，他走到今天所付出的努力，根本不是你这样的幸运儿可以想象的。”  
“我从来没有希望让巴基为我而牺牲……”  
“也许没有吧，但这其实和你的主观意愿无关，事实就是，你们两人的关系注定了毫无公平可言。如果你们的恋情曝了光，人们会骂你隐瞒性向，对公众撒谎，你当然可以不在乎。你最坏的结果不过是丢掉美国偶像的包袱，人气走低，戏路变窄，可你迟早也是要转型的，谁也不能当一辈子甜心，这是你可以承受的损失。但是对于詹姆斯，你有没有考虑过，人们会骂他什么？相信我，没有人会针对他的性向做文章，他从一开始的定位就不是好莱坞主流男演员。他们只会叫他‘掘金男孩儿’，侮辱他的品德，无视他的努力，深挖他在海德拉的那些事，骂他是‘想红想疯了的不要脸的十八线’，彻底否定他十几年来所有的成绩……这才是巴基绝对无法接受的事。”  
“但那不是真相，我们可以一起来澄清。”  
“这可是好莱坞，罗格斯先生，好莱坞没有‘真相’，好莱坞只有‘三人成虎’。世人的心总有偏差，他们只会相信自己愿意相信的，真的到了那一天，你不过是个被坏人蒙蔽的痴情傻子，绝大多数恶果都会由詹姆斯来独吞……告诉我，斯蒂夫•罗格斯，到了那时候，你的爱又有什么用？就算你能将詹姆斯养在你的豪宅里，甘心为他奉上一切，那也只能证明世人的偏见是正确的，他这辈子就真的只能依赖你而生存了，他的人生将彻底毁于一旦，你得到了他，却也终将毁了他。詹姆斯不想有一天恨你，所以他宁愿现在结束——这道理你还不明白吗？”  
“……我这辈子做的最为后悔的事情之一，就是当初对你们的关系推波助澜，我原以为你们不会这么认真，而且詹姆斯总是那么寂寞……那时我实在太蠢了。”娜塔莎说。

娜塔莎挂断了电话，斯蒂夫•罗格斯如坠五里雾中——或者说正相反，终于有人拨开了长久以来遮蔽在他眼前的天真的迷雾，令他初次直面这个偏见横行的残酷世界。刹那之间，仿佛醍醐灌顶，托尼•斯塔克说过的那些话、巴基•巴恩斯说过的那些话，萨姆•威尔逊说过的那些话，那些他之前无论如何也不能理解更不能接受的东西，突然全都清晰明了：那些加诸于他的喜爱与好运，对巴基而言却是痛恨和噩梦；无论是托尼•斯塔克的看重，还是普罗大众的追捧，结果其实都是一样的，他越是想要向他们表达内心中对巴基的深爱，事实上越是助长了他们对巴基的憎恶……这真是莫大的讽刺！  
这从来都是一个没有公平可言的世界。

斯蒂夫突然站起身，因久坐和疲惫而一阵眩晕。他翻找出积了一层灰的笔记本电脑，因为这半年实在繁忙，连他的推特账号都是斯科特帮忙打理的。他用谷歌搜索詹姆斯•“巴基”•巴恩斯的名字，一条一条看下去，那满屏扑面而来的恶意简直令人发指。他看到了媒体人的冷嘲热讽，看到了社交网络中尚未完全删干净的骂战的痕迹。他发现在近期几乎所有与巴基有关的新闻报道下，都有一群不依不饶的粉丝在谩骂，他们用极端蔑视的语气给他起各种侮辱性绰号，他们将海德拉的黑材料做成超链接贴得到处都是。这些人当然不会有托尼•斯塔克的关系渠道，有专业调查公司提交的详细报告，他们所谓的“内幕消息”不能说完全子虚乌有，但无疑更接近于虚构文学，还至少是NC-17那种。  
斯蒂夫已不能冷静思考，只感觉一股暴怒充斥胸臆，但是很快的，他发现了一件令全身血液都为之冰冷的可怕事实，那些满口污言秽语的家伙竟然十个有八个都自称是他的死忠拥趸，是所谓“斯蒂夫•罗格斯影迷协会”的成员。斯蒂夫用颤抖的手点进这些账号的个人主页，的确，几乎都充斥着他的硬照、他的访谈、他的新闻和满屏的小红心——但正是这样一批自称深爱着他的人，却在对他的毕生挚爱倾泻难以描述的巨大恶念。  
他忍不住在一个“死忠粉丝”大量聚集的讨论区注册了个新账号，然后发帖：你们这样对待巴基•巴恩斯,有没有考虑过斯蒂夫•罗格斯自己会怎么想？几秒钟后第一个回复出现：“婊子养的狗又出来吠了。”接下来是第二条：“你什么玩意儿，也配提斯蒂夫？跟你家主子一个B样，不要脸往别人身上蹭！”  
斯蒂夫只感觉血往脸上冲，他几乎想要表白自己的身份，请他们不要再这样诋毁自己深爱之人，没有亲身接触就没有发言权，他们又知道什么呢？凭什么对别人的人生指手画脚？只因为他们自称爱他？他打开自己的推特，可是试了好几次都提示登陆密码错误，最后才隐约忆起斯科特似乎说过他自己设的那个密码太不动脑子三秒钟就能破解，他可能帮他改掉了。  
只这几分钟耽搁，斯蒂夫已经被那边一波又一波的污言秽语淹没，他的私信提醒响个不停，看来这些人已经不满足于在他的帖子下面叫嚣了，转而用不堪入目的人身攻击对他展开轰炸。那些话语中充斥着最恶毒的诅咒与下三滥的比喻，实在让人心生寒意。斯蒂夫的愤怒愈盛，而比愤怒更为强烈的感觉却是恐惧，他不知道巴基有没有见识过这种场面，他简直无法想象巴基听到这些话时将会怎样痛苦，他衷心希望他没有，但同时又很清楚，无论有没有，巴基内心中其实早就洞若烛照。  
斯蒂夫于恍惚中感觉到一阵刻骨的刺痛，他想在这故事的最初、当巴基第一次拒绝他的时候，从好莱坞最底层摸爬滚打十几年走到如今的巴基，是不是就已经看清了这注定的结局？看清了他若要爱他必将承受何种压力、付出怎样的代价……但巴基依旧那么做了，填满他空虚的心，纵容他幼稚的索取——他只不过付出了一朵玫瑰，但巴基却赌上了自己的人生。  
——这究竟是种什么样的爱？又是种什么样的勇气？  
而自己是怎么回报的呢？斯蒂夫越想越是痛彻心扉。自己总在要求，一次又一次的得寸进尺，到头来在巴基再也无法付出代价时，反而指责他：“你以为只有你一个人不好受吗？我也很痛苦啊！我有告诉你吗？我有抱怨过吗？我有想要放弃吗？我都可以坚持，为什么你不能？”  
上帝啊！他怎能如此残忍？令人发指的自私，令人发指的残忍！他口口声声说爱巴基，可对巴基的伤害却比那些恶毒的闲人们更甚。  
巴基究竟是以什么样的心情要求分手的呢？

斯蒂夫•罗格斯怔然许久，随即疯了一样开始发短信，一条接一条，虽然明知对方也许永远也不会收到：  
——S.G.R：对不起！  
——S.G.R：对不起，巴基，我错了，我不该那样讲，我太差劲了，我太自私。  
他发了很多很多条。  
——S.G.R：我爱你，对不起。  
——S.G.R：对不起……  
突然，手机“叮”的一声轻响，斯蒂夫的心脏立刻漏跳了一拍。可是那并不是巴基的回复，当然不是，也许永远也不会有了，那只是一个自设的倒计时提醒而已。  
“距离你再次见到巴基还有45天，加油！”  
提醒页面的背景图是一张稍显模糊的照片，照片中的斯蒂夫和巴基并排站着，肩膀擦着肩膀，正在相视而笑，彼此眼中都有浓到化不开的爱意，看上去是那样幸福。  
这就是那张险些曝光闹出了轩然大波的偷拍照，最终被斯科特以五十万美元的高价买断的偷拍照，也许是史上最昂贵的照片之一。  
这也是他和巴基在工作场合之外的唯一一张合影，是他们这段避人耳目的爱情唯一一件遗物。  
斯蒂夫的眼泪再也止不住。

房间里委实太冷了，也太寂静，虽然阳光已照入窗户，依旧犹如冰窟。在他的窗外是比弗利山，是落日大道，是好莱坞，是全美国、乃至全世界最繁华最富魅力之地；在这个梦幻世界、俗世乐园里，受命运之神青睐的人几乎可以得到想要的任何东西。  
——这世界如此美丽，却独独容不下两颗真心。  
好莱坞没有心。


	26. Chapter 26

奥斯卡颁奖典礼之后的某一天，在新片宣传期正式开始之前，斯蒂夫•罗格斯突然被制片方邀请参加高层看片会。有那么一分钟，他毫无理智地期待会在现场看见巴基，但显然那是不可能的。  
这次看片会的范围很小，也没有对外公开，就在西好莱坞SHEILD国际影业公司的会议室里举行，出席人员以尼克•弗瑞为首，多为制片方和发行方的高层，制作人玛丽亚•希尔也在。演职人员之中，只有他和导演菲尔•科尔森受邀出席。电影放映的是终剪版本，只是没有加上片头的logo以及片尾的字幕，其余都与三个月后即将在影院上线的一模一样。会议室里有一套最新的投影设备，放映效果很好，当两个小时之后，窗帘拉开，光线洒入房间，满堂响起热烈的掌声和愉悦的交谈，唯独斯蒂夫泪流满面。他忽然想起了巴基的话，想起他曾经说过，即使有一天，现实中的两人分道扬镳，故事里的他们却可以永恒，电影留住了两个角色之间无法说出口的爱，电影里的他们永远是完美的。  
突然之间他就理解了，理解了巴基当时的心情，他想就是从那一刻起，他们其实已经站在了分手的边缘。

“恭喜你，斯蒂夫，实在是太出色了！对了，你的身体好些了吗？”尼克•弗瑞在结束时握紧他的手。这个好莱坞最精明的商人用可以看穿一切的目光盯着他的脸，若有所指。自从得到奥斯卡提名，在整个颁奖季后期，斯蒂夫都以“身体不适”为挡箭牌，几乎躲过了所有公开场合。起初媒体还想炒作一点内幕，可是他在金球奖现身时那憔悴的神色竟然连妆都掩不住，所有人都看得清清楚楚，再加上斯科特•朗的团队趁机发通稿澄清，大众也就顺理成章接受了斯蒂夫的确是累病了的解释。  
“多谢关心。”斯蒂夫不卑不亢答道，他当然知道尼克•弗瑞从来不属于“大众”的一分子。  
“真可惜，我原先想把你们两个都请来的，可是巴恩斯说他已另有安排，他在上表演课，不方便临时请假。”弗瑞又道。  
“巴基一向爱他的事业胜过一切，”斯蒂夫平静回答，他都不相信自己竟然可以表现得如此完美，“他是个难得的好演员。”  
“是啊，他的确非常出色，你们两个简直难分伯仲……其实，做后期的时候也有人提出来，是不是该削剪他的戏份，这样片子可能会更加主次分明，更加符合好莱坞的经典模式……”  
“你们不能那么做！你们不能毁掉我们的电影！”斯蒂夫毫不犹豫打断他的话。  
“别急啊，斯蒂夫，别急，”尼克•弗瑞呵呵笑，“我还没说完呢，只是有人这么想罢了，我是不会同意的。事实上你们两个表现得那么好，多剪掉一帧都是在犯罪。”  
斯蒂夫暗暗松一口气，他很明白尼克•弗瑞正在非常隐晦地向他表达不满。他当然知道他们两人之间的关系，尼克•弗瑞知道好莱坞的一切。斯蒂夫毫不怀疑，假如他和巴基之间的问题始终无法解决，或者当真闹出什么大乱子，尼克•弗瑞绝对会果断丢车保帅，对这部电影大动剪刀。他突然觉得疲惫，突然对这种拐弯抹角的敲打烦腻透顶，于是径直回答：“尼克，我们分手了，你知道的吧？不用担心，我和巴基都是非常专业的演员，我们都会扮演好自己的角色，无论是在荧幕上还是在现实中。”  
弗瑞终于露出了欣慰的笑容，他得到了自己想要的答案。他抬手试图拍拍斯蒂夫的肩膀，却被斯蒂夫不着痕迹侧身避过。斯蒂夫严肃地将话说完：“我们会做好我们的事，也请你做好你的，为了这部电影。”  
“当然，”尼克•弗瑞点头，“这是部好电影，我们利益一致。”  
在离开西好莱坞回山庄的路上，斯蒂夫背靠座椅，闭上双眼，让思维再度沉浸在影片之中。他想起最后一幕，战争结束了，终于回归故土的上尉站在阿灵顿国家公墓，站在他的中士的空坟前，苍穹之下冷雨如织，将一切悲恸都掩盖其中。斯蒂夫觉得自己的那场戏实在演得糟糕透顶——那时候的他，又哪里明白真正的“失去”究竟是种什么样的滋味呢？

光阴一闪即逝，斯蒂夫曾经那样期待的影片宣传期终于到来，他再一次看见了巴基。巴基瞧上去还是分别时的样子，只是略显消瘦，头发似乎比之前长了一点，他笑着和所有人打招呼，唯独躲避斯蒂夫的目光。  
的确，巴基在躲着他，而所有工作人员似乎也得到了某种指示，心照不宣地刻意将两人远远隔离。即使是必须一起出席的场合，他们拿到的时间表也存在着微小差别，总是有个先来后到，永远不会在休息室里迎头碰上。在断断续续近一个月的时间里，整个剧组环游半个地球，宣发费用大把大把泼洒出去，斯蒂夫竟然完全没有找到任何和巴基独处的机会。  
期间发生的值得一提的事只有那回，他在某个枯燥乏味的记者会上装作用心聆听，其实神游物外，他随手拿起桌上的矿泉水瓶喝了几口，浑没察觉那瓶水只有半满。直到坐在他右手边的莎伦抿着嘴冲他笑，他才反应过来，自己方才喝的其实是邻座巴基的水。会场里顿时响起善意的哄笑声，斯蒂夫转头望向身侧，巴基也在望着他，脸上满是尴尬，没有来得及转开的绿眼睛里有悲伤的闪光。那一刻斯蒂夫几乎想要什么都不顾了，分明坐在咫尺之外却无法握住巴基的手，对他来说无异于一场酷刑……但是他终究还是按捺住内心的冲动，他已经失去了巴基，他不能再毁了这部电影，这几乎是他们可以光明正大共有的唯一的纪念碑。

一直到宣传期的最后一站，也许因为工作人员终于放松了警惕，他和巴基在后台的准备区不期而遇。那绝对不是适合寒暄的地方，四周乱糟糟都是人，斯蒂夫站在原地搜肠刮肚，最终只问出一句闲话：“听说你在上表演课？”巴基好像吓了一跳，用了好几秒钟才回答：“啊……是啊，戏剧表演课，还有发音课，我早就想抽空进修一下。”  
“唔……你要再去百老汇演出吗？”斯蒂夫问，其实他还想要再加一句，就像是个比较熟悉的普通朋友会开的玩笑，问对方会不会送自己演出票。可是话还没出口，已听见巴基答道：“我是想演话剧来着，不过不是在百老汇，是伦敦西区，有一个大剧院的交流项目……”  
斯蒂夫目瞪口呆：“你要去英国？”  
“不是只有好莱坞才有戏演。”巴基微微笑。  
斯蒂夫忽然焦急万分，只觉胸口砰砰乱跳，他小心翼翼询问，仿佛巴基即将出口的答案能够决定他毕生的悲喜：“你不会一去不返，对不对？”  
这回巴基真的笑起来：“别傻了，斯戴维……”他叹息道。  
斯蒂夫几乎在听到那个称呼的瞬间哭出来，或者干脆冲上去抱紧他，这辈子都不要松开。但他所能做的仅仅只有握住拳头，将指甲掐在掌心里，他还想说点什么，那边却已在呼唤巴基出场，巴基向他挥挥手，“祝你好运”，他说。于是斯蒂夫也只好硬邦邦回答：“你也是。”他们就这样分别了，那是整个宣传期里两个人唯一一次私人性质的闲聊。宣传期一结束，甚至还没有等到正式结束，巴基在最后一场活动进行到中段的时候提前离开了，他要去赶飞往英国的航班。  
三个月后，詹姆斯•巴恩斯担纲的新剧《凡人与超人》在伦敦巴比肯中心剧场正式开演，不知道在那里，会不会也有人在他的化妆间里堆满红玫瑰。斯蒂夫没在英国媒体的报道中读到“巴基”这个绰号，也许英国人无法理解这种纯美式的幽默感，亦或者巴基只是想要重新开始而已。  
斯蒂夫真的很想去看这部以演出难度著称的萧伯纳的名剧，甚至有一次已经买好了机票，但最终还是退掉了，因为实在想不出一个合适的在大洋彼岸现身的理由；而且他也不敢保证，自己再度遇见巴基时将会做出怎样不理智的事。所以直到演出季结束，《凡人与超人》最终赢得了满堂喝彩，他依旧没能亲眼目睹，斯蒂夫•罗格斯觉得这是自己作为巴基粉丝的毕生遗憾。

那时候他和巴基共同合作的影片全球票房已经超过了六亿美元，以战争类题材来说，这成绩简直可以说是一飞冲天、大爆特爆。尼克•弗瑞固然赚了个盆满钵满，斯蒂夫自己的片酬无疑也水涨船高。  
“提前恭喜你进入两千万俱乐部，”托尼•斯塔克信心满满地告诉他，“下一部片子我至少会帮你叫到两千万片酬的，再加百分之十分成。”  
斯蒂夫对托尼表示感谢，内心中却并无多少欢喜之意，这些日子以来他和托尼的关系有所好转，但两个人都很明白，他们之间终究只剩下专业合作，再也无法回到最初。  
日子浑浑噩噩走到年尾，又是一年的圣诞节，斯蒂夫实在恨极了圣诞节。他突然开始发疯一般工作，简直像是想要弥补之前空白的大半年时光那样。他出席各种颁奖典礼和慈善派对，接受学院的邀请为奥斯卡最佳女配角颁奖，只恨不得用工作把一天之中的24个小时统统填满。他越来越少回到比弗利山庄的大宅，到了十二月，更是长期在山下的希尔顿酒店包了个套间。连斯蒂夫自己也说不清楚，他是不是在内心中隐隐希望着，希望某一天在某个无聊到极点的社交场合，自己一转身能够在庸俗乏味的人群中看到巴基，毕竟这个圈子是这么的小。他的确梦到过那场景，梦的内容依稀或忘，只记得梦醒后被泪水打湿的枕头冷得像冰。  
最终他没能遇见巴基，但却遇见了一个与巴基有七分相像的男人。

那是个格调并不算高的酒会，主题斯蒂夫完全不记得，也可以说他从来就没有关注过，反正他去那里也只是为了打发漫漫长夜。那男人站在香槟台边上，和一个斯蒂夫隐约觉得眼熟的圈内人正谈到投契。他的头发比巴基要浅些，个子可能要矮一点，年纪也只有二十出头，但那副典型的东欧相貌与碧绿的眼瞳瞬间就吸引了斯蒂夫的目光。在斯蒂夫真正明白自己正在干什么之前，他已经和那个男人一起走到露台上聊起天来。或者说，是那个男人单方面在滔滔不绝，而斯蒂夫只用一半心思“嗯嗯啊啊”回应着，另一半始终魂游天外，想要从面前这张脸上看出自己想见的那个人。  
“……原来你不怎么爱说话啊，斯蒂夫？”那家伙对他眨着眼。  
斯蒂夫悚然一惊，直到此刻他才发觉对方原来一直在和自己调情。  
那家伙的目光娴熟地停在他脸上，忽然伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。斯蒂夫知道他想要他吻他，知道这就是斯塔克常用轻蔑的语气谈起的“漂亮宠物”，知道只要自己愿意，今天晚上绝对可以不再孤枕难眠。  
一瞬间那诱惑竟然显得如此甘美，如此令人无法抵挡。他猜他可以将这个人当成巴基，毕竟他们是如此相像，而这个人也不会真正在乎他怎么想。那么在天亮之前，他可以做个美梦，假装此生挚爱仍在身旁。  
他当然可以这么做，这不会伤害任何人，甚至连托尼•斯塔克知道了都会点头赞同，他唯一需要做的就是事先和托尼打个招呼，让后续发展全部处于他的监控之下。托尼会说什么呢？他大概只会笑着告诉他：“早该如此了，伙计，你早该学会给自己找点安全的乐子。”

那个男人见他迟迟不行动，终于也显出了几分尴尬，目光从他脸上移开，飘落在他胸口。  
“这领针是纪梵希今年的限量款吧？和你很相配。”那男人半是认真恭维半是开始没话找话。  
斯蒂夫垂头看了看自己的领口，一排烟玉和一颗大钻在那里闪着光，其实他根本不知道自己戴的领针是什么牌子，这么搭配也和他的眼光全无关系，纯属造型师的选择罢了。  
忽然之间，斯蒂夫就想到了该如何结束这场尴尬的对话，他抬手将领针取下，放在旁边的栏杆上，然后对那男人说：“谢谢你好心陪我聊天，今天晚上很愉快，不过我的领针不小心掉了，这会儿要去大厅里找一找，恕我先告辞。”  
那男人的眼中猛地爆出星芒，他看看栏杆上昂贵的饰物，又看看斯蒂夫，显然明白了对方的意思——至少他自以为明白了。  
“你人太好了，真是个甜心，”他雀跃的声音里简直像是装着蜜，令斯蒂夫感觉无端痛苦的是，那声音听起来似乎也有点像巴基，“想我的时候给我打电话好吗？亲爱的，任何时间，任何地点……你放心，我是个聪明人。”  
他将一张名片轻轻插在斯蒂夫的西装口袋里。  
斯蒂夫冲他笑了笑，转身离开露台走进大厅，又径直穿过那群红男绿女出门去。步下台阶的时候，他随手将那张名片掏出来，看也不看地撕成两半，丢在转角的垃圾桶里。  
他再也没有去过类似的场合，斯蒂夫已然想明白了，自己并不是在那种地方遇见巴基的，当然注定不会在那里再一次找到他。  
——非得是他不可。  
没办法，斯蒂夫•罗格斯就是这么一个认死理的木头脑袋。


	27. Chapter 27

——嗨，我是吉米•法伦，欢迎来到《吉米今夜秀》。女士们先生们，特别是女士们，我发现到场的大部分都是女士啊（观众席爆发笑声）,今天的来宾是你们的最爱，事实上我也很喜欢他，如果你感恩节必须去德克萨斯州看你的姨妈，而你实在没什么话题和她讲的时候，聊聊他总没错，哪怕就为了这个我也得喜欢他（笑声更大），何况他还为我们带来了那么多好电影。来吧，让我们用掌声和口哨声欢迎斯蒂夫•罗格斯！  
（驻场乐队奏响欢快的爵士乐，观众们疯狂欢呼，斯蒂夫走到前台。他穿着件深蓝色的休闲西装，搭配烟灰上衣与深黑牛仔裤，以及一双和西装色调相呼应的休闲鞋，越发显得眸色清亮，头发犹如熔金。他看上去状态极好，举手投足间优雅大方，气定神闲，面对女粉丝们几乎掀翻顶棚的尖叫只是微笑着挥手致意。他与吉米•法伦拥抱后，两人分别在沙发上落座。）  
——嗨，斯蒂夫，好久不见。  
——嗨，吉米。  
——欢迎回到我们的节目，这次当真是“好久”啊，你上次来这里还是……让我想想，有三年了吗？  
——还没有，差两个半月满三年吧。  
——喔！这么精确，看来你的确时常想着我们，我可真感动（观众发出零星笑声）。感觉你变化挺大的，更成熟了，也更有范儿，当然还是一样帅，不跟我们交流点经验吗？  
——什么经验？  
——斯蒂夫，装傻可不好，在最新出炉的“全球百大性感男星”榜单上，你已经杀进前三了，排名可一年比一年高呢，要不要我现场读两段女粉丝的评语？  
——哈哈，吉米，饶了我吧。  
（吉米和观众一起大笑，现场响起又一轮尖叫）  
——好吧，好吧，这个一会儿再说，先谈谈你的电影。这是你在两年里拍的第三部电影了，是不是？下周开始在影院点映，我已经看过宣传片了，说实话我很期待，很棒的导演很棒的编剧和很棒的卡司，不过真的……有点令人惊讶，这是你第一部惊悚片吧？你在里面的角色看起来很特别，你竟然演了一个反派？  
——其实不算反派，大概可以说是个灰色人物，一个不太走运的普通人，被命运一步一步推着走，最终变成了怪物。  
——听上去有某种隐喻，这大家可能要看完片子再作出判断。从目前的预告看你出演的角色似乎和你过往的形象天差地别，我当然不是说你总演一种类型啊，但以往无论是战争英雄也好政治家也好社区邻居也好，你站在镜头前总会成为荧幕上的亮色，可这次观众们简直是大跌眼镜。  
——（斯蒂夫微笑）是的，很多人都这么说。  
——你今天带来了影片的片段是吗？  
——没错。  
——这段主要讲什么？  
——我饰演的角色，约翰•佩里，发现他妻子出轨了。  
（两人背后的荧幕上开始播放电影片段，将头发染成栗色，留着络腮胡子的斯蒂夫•罗格斯背脊佝偻，穿一件肮脏的连帽衫，颤抖着推开了廉价公寓的房门。他走进某间浴室，里面传出哗哗水声。观众席上响起阵阵惊呼，因为这形象的确和斯蒂夫本人天差地别，不光是相貌，甚至连肢体语言也全然改变了，完全像是另外一个人。这片段只有三分多钟，台词也很简单，就是夫妻两人的日常对话，从头到尾佩里的妻子都在浴帘后面没有现身，但佩里脸上忽而哀伤、忽而愤怒、忽而绝望混杂的表情已足以说明他的内心挣扎。片段结束，现场掌声一片。）  
——棒极了，相当惊艳的演出，斯蒂夫！  
——谢谢，吉米。（向观众席挥手致意，掌声更为响亮）谢谢你们大家。  
——我真是期待极了，上映后一定早早去看，也会跟所有人推荐，告诉他们都该去关注斯蒂夫•罗格斯的“突破自我”之作，我已经在MTC上看到《综艺》的影评人这么说了。  
——（斯蒂夫依旧微笑，并没有表现出特别开心的样子）感谢《综艺》，也谢谢你，吉米。  
——你怎么会突然想要尝试新戏路的？  
——也不算突然吧，其实我萌生这个想法好几年了。的确，这部片子的题材较之以往更为严肃，也更具现实意义，看到剧本的时候我就被迷住了。大卫告诉我说他想探讨封闭环境中人与人的关系，探讨一点点“恶”的种子是如何生根发芽最后发展到无法控制的，我非常喜欢这个想法，我们第一次聊就十分投契，然后我就直接跟他说：“合同呢？我该签在哪？”  
（笑声）  
——哈哈，你当真连片酬都没看吗？  
——我的经纪人会帮我看的。  
（笑声愈发响亮）  
——好吧，我们都知道，你有个好经纪人。我们得休息一下了，等会儿回来，继续聊斯蒂夫•罗格斯的新电影，还有你们最喜欢的“私人话题”。  
（掌声和尖叫声，进广告）

有人敲响房门，巴基•巴恩斯像是被人戳了一下般瞬间从沙发上弹起，他惊慌地用手边的遥控器关掉电视机，又把遥控器胡乱塞在沙发垫后面，才走过去开门。  
门外站着身穿便装的布洛克•朗姆洛，手里拿着一只文件夹。“狮门（指狮门影业，好莱坞六大制片公司外最有实力的两家之一）把剧本送来了，我想你等不及明天再看。”朗姆洛说着迈步走进房间，目光逡巡屋内，最后停留在巴基指间，他的手上还夹着半截燃烧的香烟。  
巴基方才只顾关电视，完全忘了这个，此刻被抓了个正着，只得高举双手，笑得像个耍赖的高中生。朗姆洛“哼”了一声，毫不客气从他手上抽出烟卷，替他按熄在茶几上的烟灰缸里，同时将那份剧本递过去。  
“你觉得我的机会如何？”巴基接过剧本，一边翻开，一边迫不及待地问。  
朗姆洛咧嘴一笑：“从目前狮门表现出的诚意看，可能性前所未有的高，他们手里的版权快要到期了，必须尽快筹拍，而档期合适实力又足够的男主角人选并不是那么好找的。”  
巴基点点头，内心颇为振奋。“那我先看剧本，看完再说。”假使好莱坞一年有一百个重要的男性角色，他知道那其中最多只有十个是真正有趣、有存在感、有意义或者说有价值的，能在演员的履历上写下光辉一笔，推动他们的事业迈上一个新台阶，剩下的九十个要么是流水线产品，要么留给演员的发挥空间太小。而在这十个角色中，至少有五六个是为主流英裔或犹太裔美国人量身打造的，两三个明显属于非裔族群，剩下的对族裔和背景没有明确要求的才是他可以竞争的目标。狮门的这个项目投资级别在三千万左右，从两年前就开始筹备，朗姆洛已经跟进很久了。他们一度几乎放弃，谁知柳暗花明，对方原本确定的人选突然退出了角逐，而档期恰巧合适的巴基又在这两年间呈现出了明显的上升势头，现在，他距离自己的首个“有价值的”男主角机会只差半步之遥。  
朗姆洛见巴基站在原地，就那么表情严肃地读起剧本来，不由会心一笑。他实在喜欢这家伙面对命运的馈赠时那种特别的镇静与不动声色，简直像是潜伏在暗夜里的狙击手，在千钧一发的关头，也能保持耐心，沉得住气。巴基身上的确具备了种种成功者的素质，但就朗姆洛看来，唯有这个是最为宝贵的，因为它并非天生，无疑来自于种种磨难的千锤百炼，真正属于他自己。  
朗姆洛替他关上房间门，然后默默来到沙发前坐下，打算就这么安静等待巴基将剧本看完，两人再继续讨论接下来的打算。可是突然，他又站起来，拉开沙发垫，找到了那里藏着的电视遥控器。  
朗姆洛瞥了巴基一眼，按下按钮，电视机发出一声轻响，屏幕逐渐亮起来。吉米•法伦和斯蒂夫•罗格斯依旧在上面聊得热火朝天。

——喂，斯蒂夫，等等，你不会是想要告诉我们，你和莎伦分手了吧？  
——是啊，我被她甩了。  
（观众席一片惊呼）  
——哇哦！天哪！天哪！这真是个大新闻！话说你每次上我们的节目都会带来一个大新闻啊，也许我不该提到卡特女士，十分抱歉……  
——没什么，都过去了，过去了就是值得珍藏的回忆，没有什么不能提的。我并不后悔，真的努力过就不会后悔的，如果真要说有的话，也只是后悔自己当初太幼稚，无意中伤害了对方。  
——这……我可能不该这么问啊，但你们是和平分手的吗？  
——算是吧，当然免不了吵一架，我真心挺没风度的，不该那么对待一个……好姑娘，真不该那样。  
（观众们叹息着，不由自主鼓起掌来）  
——听听，斯蒂夫，大家多么喜欢你的坦率。  
——（斯蒂夫苦笑）其实我真的不算坦率……  
（观众席响起善意的笑声）

朗姆洛将目光从荧光屏上转开，望向巴基，发现巴基早已放下了手中的剧本，怔怔盯着电视，脸上几乎没了血色。朗姆洛不由在心中感叹，叹息他纵使再怎么冷静坚定，毕竟还是一个人，不是一把枪；只要是人，便有死穴，有执念与羁绊萦绕不去。  
他躲了他两年半，却终究有躲不掉的时候。

“你们还联络吗？”朗姆洛突然问。  
巴基仿佛吓了一跳，慌乱地回过头，刹那间种种复杂的情绪自他脸上一闪而逝。“没有什么好联络的，”他说。  
朗姆洛忍不住嗤笑一声，巴基回瞪了他一眼，走过来也坐在沙发上，伸手要拿旁边放着的遥控器。  
朗姆洛果断按住他的手：“想看就看吧，反正迟早要碰见的，好莱坞就这么小，你也躲不了他一辈子。”  
巴基挑起眉毛，还想辩解什么，电视里吉米•法伦已经谈到了新话题。

——上个月菲尔•科尔森导演来上这个节目，我当时问过他你们那部电影真的不打算拍成三部曲吗？多可惜啊，我总感觉应该有后续的，怎么会就那么结束了。  
——（斯蒂夫脸上维持了整场的笑容忽然消失，他忽然毫无道理地踌躇起来）事实上……续集计划……我也不清楚，那部电影对我来说具有独一无二的重要意义，绝不仅仅因为它的票房数字，如果真的有好机会我甚至可以演一辈子。但……故事已经结束了……应该已经结束了。  
——可是直到现在，也时常有观众觉得中士的牺牲实在太过突然，令人难以接受，电影中也的确给续集留下了发挥空间，大家都希望这个故事能够完整无憾。  
——现实中哪有那么多完整无憾……可能这就是电影存在的价值吧。

巴基•巴恩斯终于抬手关掉了电视机，房间内骤然寂静下来。布洛克•朗姆洛耸耸肩，向后靠坐在沙发上，只看着他不说话。  
巴基似乎想要说点什么，可几次张开嘴却又终究无话可说。  
“如果接到了玛利亚•希尔的电话我会告诉你的，你想问的是这个吗？”最终还是朗姆洛先开口。  
“你明知道不是，布洛克，”巴基烦躁地用手扒拉着头发，“你明知道他们不会拍第三部的……”  
“那可不一定，”朗姆洛回答，“只要有足够多的人想看，只要有钱赚，他们当然会拍，在好莱坞，票房大于一切，哪怕冒着你们俩旧情复燃的危险。”  
“布洛克！我们不会……”  
“行了，别真跟个小鬼似的，而且我说过了，你躲不了他一辈子的。我知道这不是我的职责范畴，而且我很清楚你并不想听，但该说的我还是要说的，有时候越是无法面对的事你越要强迫自己去面对，因为逃避毫无意义，往往适得其反，好好想想，你又不傻。要我说也许你们倒真应该去拍第三部，没有道理不拍，那依旧是你最好的一个角色，你今天一半的机会都因此而来，况且你别忘了，你还和他们签了长约的。”  
巴基根本不知道该说什么才好，他气急败坏地用手里的剧本遮住脸，把自己砸进沙发里。直到朗姆洛摇着头离开，酒店的房间门打开又关闭，他才直起身来，手里的剧本却无论如何看不进去了。  
巴基索性拿起遥控器，再一次打开了电视机，吉米•法伦依旧坐在那里谈笑风生，可在他对面的嘉宾却已不再是斯蒂夫•罗格斯。  
他咬了咬下嘴唇，又将电视关掉。

巴基只觉一阵说不出的心烦意乱，索性将剧本丢在茶几上，转身走到落地窗前，大力拉开厚重的窗帘。窗外是夜幕深沉时依旧灯火辉煌、熙来攘往的洛杉矶，比弗利山就在视野的尽头。巴基突然意识到，这么久以来，他从未距离他如此之近，近到胸腔里那颗不争气的心都在砰砰狂跳。  
他知道下周自己一定会去看电影，八成还会去看午夜场。  
真他妈的糟糕，他又想抽烟了。


	28. Chapter 28

-28-

斯蒂夫•罗格斯时常会想象他们相逢的场景，他知道总有一天他们一定会再相逢。不光因为这个世界既封闭又狭小，更因为他们走的其实是同一条路。  
他衷心期望再相逢时自己能表现得不那么差劲，至少能像个合格的老朋友。巴基是个多么好的朋友，即使永远无法回到从前，假如能够再度成为朋友他也应该满足了。  
然后，毫无预兆的，那一天就真的到来了。在几家好莱坞独立制片公司联合举办的慈善酒会上，巴基仿佛从天而降般突然站在自己面前，那瞬间，斯蒂夫下意识的反应却是自己实在太蠢了，因为他根本就不可能满足的。

他的眼睛记得他，他的身体记得他，他的心更是记得他，它们通通记得这个人曾是自己的另一半灵魂，是骨中之骨、肉中之肉、血中之血。他们曾那么全情投入合二为一，感觉生命终于完整，仿佛天然就该如此。斯蒂夫原以为自己已经不那么想他了，原以为自己已经多少有了点长进，谁料原来不再想念，只不过是因为从未忘却罢了。  
“……嗨，好久不见，斯蒂夫。”他站在那里呆若木鸡，还是巴基率先伸出手。  
“好久不见……你还好吗？”他们双手相握，一触即离，皮肤接触的部位仿佛有微弱的电流窜过。  
——多年以后与你重逢，我该何以致意？以沉默？以眼泪？还是尴尬的寒暄就可以？  
“挺好的，你呢？”  
“也还不错。”  
“嗯……之前那部片子很棒，今年打算冲奥吗？”  
“你看了？”  
“刚好有空。”  
“谢谢，其实没想过奖项的事……对了，还没有恭喜你提名奥利弗奖（英国戏剧界最高奖），真为你高兴，非常不容易。”  
“没什么了不得的，那都是前年的事了……”  
——是啊，一转眼竟然已经过去了那么久。

两个人站在大厅的角落，终究是把所有能说的场面话都说尽了，他们彼此都很清楚，依照正常的社交礼仪，此刻已是该分开的时候。可是不知道为什么，他们谁也没有挪动脚步。  
终于，斯蒂夫非常冒失地问了一个隐私话题：“巴基，你……还是一个人吗？”  
巴基的眼睛瞬间睁大，显得又惶恐又无辜，简直像一头被汽车远光灯吓傻的鹿。他猛地别开眼神：“……不，当然不是。”巴基的声音在嘈杂的环境里几乎轻不可闻。  
不知道为什么，听到了这个答案，斯蒂夫竟不感到伤心，更不觉得愤怒，而是切切实实的欣喜——没错，他恍然发现自己的的确确是在真心诚意为巴基高兴。  
他很想跟巴基说声迟到的“对不起”，为曾经发生过的那一切。他很清楚自己已经没有资格再说一次“我爱你”了，事到如今，斯蒂夫•罗格斯终于明白了这三个单词所代表的沉重意义。  
可是已经来不及了，狮门影业的三巨头之一、发行部经理汤姆•奥滕伯格（确有其人，不过目前已经不在狮门了）从人群之中走了过来，笑着和两人打招呼：“嗨，斯蒂夫，詹姆斯，你们聊得正开心？”  
“是啊，我们好久不见了。”巴基当先反应过来。  
汤姆夸张地用手指点点额头：“瞧我，差点忘了，你们是老相识了对吧？”  
“没错，久别重逢，真是难得，”斯蒂夫的情绪也逐渐平复，他开始找回自己的工作状态，“你好，汤姆。”  
“斯蒂夫，听说你和老尼克的合约结束了？我还以为今年在这里看不见你了。”  
“是结束了，不过我们依旧是朋友，很荣幸这次还是得到了邀请。”  
“怎么样，想找个地方聊聊吗？我们这两年会有大动作，你也许会感兴趣的。”  
“那一定很有意思，汤姆，不过抱歉，最近我想歇一阵子，处理一点私事……下次吧，我会和托尼说一声的。”  
“也行，不着急，有机会再约，改天我给斯塔克那老小子打电话。”  
“好的，下次再聊。”斯蒂夫继续维持自己的职业微笑。

汤姆•奥滕伯格向他点点头，算是给之前的话题画上一个句点，然后他对巴基说：“走吧，詹姆斯，那边有两个熟人，咱们过去打声招呼。”  
巴基答应着跟随汤姆离开，走出两步却又转回脸来，深深望了斯蒂夫一眼。那一眼饱含说不出的千言万语，但终究只有短短的瞬间。

斯蒂夫站在那里目送他们远去，没入大厅另一边纷乱的人群，脸上艰难维持着他的微笑面具。他忽然产生了流泪的冲动，却又是真心在为巴基高兴，为他衷爱的事业终于迈上了一个巨大的台阶而高兴，甚至为他能够往前走而高兴——他们两人之间，至少有一个人已经能够向前走了。  
在此时此刻之前，他从来不敢想象巴基会遇见什么人，会不会再度爱上谁，是不是会到达更好的世界，而将他一个留在这残破的人世间。但突然之间，在他与他重逢的这个时候，斯蒂夫竟无端释然了。他甚至衷心期望着巴基已经遇见了什么人，已经拥有了更多的爱，已经到达了更美好的世界——因为他知道他值得这一切，巴基值得这世间最美好的万物。  
他只是有点后悔，还没来得及问他要一个联系方式。  
作为朋友。  
斯蒂夫突然觉得，自己已经拥有了足够的勇气去做出那个重要的决定。

***

这一次托尼•斯塔克并没有冲他喊：“你疯了吗？”他甚至没有怒气冲冲摔门而去，只是铁青着一张脸盯紧了斯蒂夫•罗格斯，一字一顿地问：“所以你已经下定决心了，对不对？”  
斯蒂夫毫不犹豫答道：“是的。”  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
斯蒂夫依然平静，他的答案还是那个词：是的。  
斯塔克沉默下来，许久许久之后他才说：“那也许……我们的合作就到此为止了。”  
“我理解，”斯蒂夫答道，“我们第一次见面时你就告诉过我了，我记得，你永远只和最优秀的天才与最敬业的演员合作。”  
“你他妈的曾经就是那个最优秀的天才与最敬业的演员！你曾经就是最好的！”托尼•斯塔克脸上终于现出难以遏制的怒意。  
斯蒂夫对他微笑：“不，显然你看走了眼，因为那个无论在镜头前还是在生活中全都要演戏的人，并不是真正的我，至少不全是。”  
“你究竟还有什么不满足的，斯蒂夫？我真不明白，你只花了不足十年时间就达到了亿万人一辈子也达不到的成就，你现在距离金字塔的尖顶只有一步之遥，整个世界唾手可得，你为什么依旧不满足？到最后你甚至不愿意给我一个理由是吗？”斯塔克问道。  
“托尼，我早就已经告诉你理由了，”斯蒂夫回答，“我试过了，我失败了，我终究无法活在谎言之中，就是这样。”  
“所以还是因为他对吗？”托尼•斯塔克愤怒地咆哮，“这么多年了，你一直记着仇呢是不是？归根到底还是因为他！”  
“与他无关，”斯蒂夫说，“相信我，托尼，这是我个人的选择，与任何人都无关——我只是想问心无愧地活着，仅此而已。”

斯塔克走了，但出乎斯蒂夫意料的是，他竟然没有直接回答那个是否即刻解除两人合作关系的问题，就那么扬长而去，就像他时常会做的那样——托尼•斯塔克永远是托尼•斯塔克，就如同斯蒂夫•罗格斯永远会是斯蒂夫•罗格斯。  
斯蒂夫长长呼出一口气，转眼望向房间内剩下的两个人，萨姆•威尔逊双手抱胸，满脸严肃地靠在桌边，斯科特•朗则紧皱眉头陷在沙发里，露出可怜巴巴的表情。  
“我也不知道接下来会发生什么……”斯蒂夫说。  
“……绝对只有上帝才知道。”斯科特嘟囔。  
斯蒂夫“呵”的一声笑，继续讲下去：“你们的佣金全部都是从我的年收入里按比例抽成的，肯定会大受影响，所以假如你们想变更合同，或者有了更好的选择……”  
“行了！”萨姆出言打断，“你的意思是想赶我们走？你想换个新助理了？”  
“不，当然不了，只是……”  
“没有什么‘只是’，”萨姆毫不留情，“废话那么多干嘛？我暂时还不打算换个老板，最近工作不好找呢。”  
“唉，我们总不能让你一个人应付那堆破事。”斯科特一边叹着气，一边点头附和。  
“……对不起。”  
“行了吧，我们早就知道你是个混球了……”  
“……虽然对你能混成这样还是有点惊讶的。”  
“那倒是。”  
“谢谢。”看着他俩一唱一和，斯蒂夫有点想笑，却又觉得眼眶发酸。  
“不过，你可要想清楚了，斯蒂夫，走上这条路就再也不能回头了。”斯科特郑重地告诫他。  
“我知道。”斯蒂夫回答。  
他想，也许从他和巴基分手的那时起，甚至在更久远之前，在他初次遇见巴基的时候，命运就已经注定了接下来所有的起承转合，他早就不能回头了。

***

两个月之后，当一切准备工作都告结束，斯蒂夫•罗格斯坐在自己位于比弗利山庄的豪宅里，第一次感觉肩头长期以来压抑的重担不翼而飞了，甚至连这可恨的玻璃房子都显得亲切温馨起来。布隆德将头枕在他膝盖上，斯蒂夫的手下意识地在狗狗金色的长毛里梳理着，他的思绪再次回到了那一天，他只要闭上眼睛就能看见巴基坐在房间对面的吧台前，一边逗弄着布隆德，一边时不时抬头和他聊天。那时候的自己是多么快乐啊！那时候还是他生命中的盛夏，鲜花绽放鲜果芬芳，现在想来，那些日子的分分秒秒仿佛都在流淌蜜糖。  
多么像是一场美梦。

***

很多年前，当我刚入行的时候，我的经纪人告诫我，好莱坞有许多不会拿到台面上说的规则存在。比如男演员的片酬总会高过女演员，比如无论你成功了多少次你都不能连续两次失败，比如票房越好的电影越难拿到奥斯卡奖……当然还有最重要的，你不能是个同性恋，好莱坞没有同性恋的容身之地。  
现状就是，在同性恋婚姻已经大范围合法化的今天，主流商业影片不但很少启用同性恋演员，而且一直在避免触及同性恋角色的真实生活。即使是在那些想要深度剖析同性恋人格的独立片和艺术片中，同性恋角色也是由异性恋演员来扮演的，人们交口称赞他们为艺术献身的勇气和高超演技——我们已经有了这样的经典，比如《断背山》。但同时非常讽刺的是，同性恋演员却不能在荧幕上扮演异性恋，因为这是不正确的，是观众无法接受的，甚至是令人作呕的，是行业铁则之一，就是这些潜意识的偏见造成了许多人选择藏身柜中——是的，包括我本人在内。

***

“……走吧，布隆德，”斯蒂夫站在车库门口，抱着狗狗依依不舍，“你得在萨姆家待一阵子了，可要乖乖的。”  
狗狗用两只后腿站立，一双前爪扑在主人怀里，漆黑的眼睛闪闪亮，简直就像一个可爱的小孩子，好像能够听懂他的话似的。  
“听着，好姑娘，我知道你喜欢这儿，但这个房子对我来说实在太大太空了……等我找到一个新家，马上就去接你，在那之前要和威尔逊夫人好好相处。”  
即使布隆德百般不乐意，终究还是被斯蒂夫哄进萨姆汽车的后座，关上了车门。斯蒂夫和萨姆打个招呼，站在那里目送他们远去，忽又回头望向身后的大宅，殖民地风格的二层建筑正在夕阳里闪着光，一排雪白的廊柱拱卫着主楼砖红色的墙与象牙色的门窗。虽然斯蒂夫从未真心喜欢过这里，从未真的将它当成一个家，依然无法否认它的美丽。  
可是就算再美丽，也只是谎言的一部分而已。该舍弃的就让它随风吧。

***

我们这行大多数人都相信你不能出柜，因为你的事业一定会受到打击。前车之鉴，殷殷不远，有许多优秀的演员因为自己的性向问题再也无法接到有深度的角色，甚至无法接到会亲吻女性的角色，他们被逼无奈从大银幕回到小银幕，甚至完全找不到工作，事业被迫停滞不前，多少年的努力毁于一旦，这种现象的确是真实存在的。  
我们面对的大环境，为所有人设立了一个绝对标准：关于爱，关于生活，关于何为成功的标准。虽然我不想承认，但长久以来，我也无时无刻不被这样的标准所影响。那些念头深植于我的脑海，告诉我该穿什么衣服，住什么房子，开什么车，甚至告诉我该和什么样的人谈恋爱。因为我表现出的样子，应该是别人期望我呈现的样子，而并非我自己的本来面目。  
曾经，我尝试过在他人的期许与自己的本心中寻找一个平衡点，我贪婪地想要两者兼得，却又不想承担太过高昂的代价，只是一味欺骗自己“顺其自然吧，一切都会好的”……到后来，一切当然没有变好——不付出足够的努力，这世界原本就不会自动变好，最终我自酿苦果，我想我将为那件事悔恨终生。

***

“斯蒂夫，你有没有想过，万一真的发生了最坏的结果，到时怎么办？”坐在前座的斯科特•朗问道。  
“也许……去南方买个农场？”斯蒂夫自嘲地笑笑，“或者回我长大的那个社区当义工……当年厄金斯导演要是没在露天剧院里遇见我，我现在肯定还过着平凡的生活，平凡的生活也没有什么不好的，何况我现在至少有钱了。”  
在车子缓缓开出前门，驶上山道的那一刻，掩映于树林之中、被两人抛诸身后的豪宅已经委托给了洛杉矶当地的房地产中介公司打理。对斯蒂芬•罗格斯来说，这房子委实代表着这么多年以来那些快乐与寂寞的回忆——快乐永远太少而寂寞总是太多。  
他想将往昔的快乐都带走，因为那是生命中唯一值得珍视之物；至于寂寞，他已经习惯了，反正他迟早总会习惯的。

***

请不要误解，我并不是在号召什么，我绝对无意置喙他人的自由意志与人生选择，我坚信没人有权力对他人的生活指手画脚，没人有权力决定别人应该怎么做。今天，在这里，我所说的所做的一切仅仅代表我自己，仅仅针对我自己的私人生活——无论你们怎么认为，我觉得自己这样是不对的；我觉得我应该诚实的活着，如同我父母从小告诫我的那样，永远诚实地面对内心所想，从心所欲，同时也应该诚实地面对一切关注我，热爱我的影迷们。  
你们有资格知道真相。

是的，我是一个同性恋，我喜欢男人，我为此说过谎，我真诚地道歉。今天我站出来告诉大家，我不愿继续生活在谎言之中了。我觉得唯有这样做才是正确的，虽然正确的代价从来高昂，但我必须付出这代价，为了能够无愧于心。  
我将接受一切后果，只求无愧于心。  
仅此而已。

——《人物》杂志八月刊•封面故事  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯  
 


	29. Chapter 29

-29-

在《人物》杂志正式刊发之前，斯蒂夫已经搬回了酒店，他包下希尔顿顶层相邻的三个套间，当成自己暂时的落脚点以及身后整个服务团队的作战指挥中心——是的，他很明白即将面临怎样的困境，但不战而降从来都不是斯蒂夫•罗格斯的风格。

最初的四十八小时，影迷和民众们显然都处于震惊之中，他的出柜宣言被一次又一次疯狂转载，却始终没有谁跳出来对此明确表态——无论是正面的还是反面的，竟然全没有。  
“因为这是破天荒的第一遭，”斯科特•朗向他解释，“这些年好莱坞出柜的人的确越来越多了，但从来没有你这种咖位的，你是第一个吃螃蟹的人……不过，斯蒂夫，这种缄默持续不了多久的，千万别掉以轻心。”  
“我知道，我从没奢望过主流舆论会站在我这边。”斯蒂夫回答。  
“路易斯正带人监控社交网络，目前看还算平稳……”斯科特继续汇报，不过斯蒂夫已经无心细听了，他拉开客厅的窗帘，从这个高度望出去，希尔顿酒店大门外近百名徘徊不去的狗仔清晰可辨，无论如何这都不是一副赏心悦目的画面。  
“我已经接到了几乎所有媒体和各大王牌脱口秀的邀请，不过暂时只和艾伦•德杰尼勒斯（美国王牌脱口秀主持人，公开出柜的蕾丝边）通了话。她对你很感兴趣，非常想要和你聊一聊，她打算请你做个专场（艾伦秀有四十五分钟，一般都会请好几个嘉宾）。艾伦能理解你的遭遇，她的态度毋庸置疑，CBS电视台的观众群体也比较宽容，我建议将这个渠道列为首选。”  
斯蒂夫点头同意，伸手将窗帘拉拢：“我会和她聊聊的，斯科特，然后再决定是否要上她的节目……等时机到来时。”

暴风雨前的宁静终究过去，从次日早间起，狂风骇浪正式来袭。FOX新闻网不出意料地扛起了反对派的大旗，他们的新闻评论员在电视直播中接连使用“道德败坏”、“虚伪之极”以及“令人作呕”三个词，算是彻底吹响进攻的号角。  
到了晚间的黄金时段，炮弹开始自敌方阵地密集射来，从知名媒体人的阴阳怪气冷嘲热讽，到德州大批影迷“自发”组织抗议活动集中焚毁斯蒂夫电影的周边与蓝光碟，最后竟然连托尼•斯塔克都出了镜：电视上，十七八名记者扛着长枪短炮将他堵在了经纪公司门口，不断用各式各样的问题展开地毯式轰炸：“请问您知道斯蒂夫•罗格斯的性取向吗？”“请问他的欺骗行为是不是违反了合同？”“请问刻意向公众隐瞒是贵公司的一贯策略吗？”“斯塔克经纪公司是不是还存在着其他类似情况？”“能透露一下斯蒂夫•罗格斯的同性伴侣是谁吗？”种种不一而足。  
面对这一切，用定制西装、意大利手工皮鞋和限量版太阳镜武装自己的托尼丝毫不为所动，他双手插兜，站在原地定如渊岳，既不迈步也不说话，直到周遭的呱噪声逐渐停歇为止。  
“搞清楚，从我这里套消息是要真金白银的，你们付得起么？”他开口群嘲，“真要有舍得花钱的就去和我的公关负责人波茨女士联系，价高者得——行了，都散开吧。”  
记者们面面相觑，显然其中的绝大多数都没有见识过如此“直白”的采访对象。  
“还不让开？”托尼•斯塔克挑眉，提高了音量。  
就在记者们不知所措的时候，一群肌肉虬结的保全人员突然从斯塔克公司内涌出，将他们的老板牢牢护在当中。托尼俾睨四方，在保镖们的随扈下好整以暇步出包围圈，进入一辆开过来的豪车坐定，然后在贴着反光膜的车窗即将完全升起的瞬间，对着乌泱泱的狗仔们飞快竖起了两根中指。人群这才恍然大悟，知道被他耍了，纷纷叫嚣着向豪车冲去，可是无论如何也冲不破壮汉们组成的人肉封锁线，只好眼睁睁看着车子卷起一道灰土，尾气逐渐消散于空气之中。  
摄影机拍到的内容到此为止，FOX的嘉宾主持开始满脸愤怒地大谈托尼•斯塔克往昔专横跋扈的黑历史，称他为“好莱坞毒瘤”。而在希尔顿顶楼的总统套房之内，望着这发生于当天傍晚的情景喜剧，坐在沙发上的萨姆•威尔逊忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
“我都要爱上这老小子了。”他甚至宣称。  
大家都笑了，就连斯蒂夫也笑了，在他的私人手机里躺着一条信息，正巧也是于傍晚时分到达的，里面充满了连串大写的F开头的词，纯然是彻头彻尾的废话，完完全全的托尼•斯塔克式浮夸风格，但是这次斯蒂夫并没有像往常般把信息删掉。  
“我们也开始吧。”他对斯科特说。

第二天下午，斯蒂夫•罗格斯走出了重重保护的希尔顿酒店，这是他出柜后的首次亮相，他和艾伦•德杰尼勒斯在马里布约了晚餐。  
尽管坐着酒店租来的汽车从VIP通道直接离开，神通广大的狗仔们照样在半路上凭空出现。感谢大洛杉矶地区从未通畅过的道路状况，它们总算满足于尾随在后，还好没在公路中心上演《速度与激情》。  
六点差一刻时，斯蒂夫到达了约定地点，这餐馆是萨姆挑选的，之前他并未过问，此刻坐于车内，隔着窗户望向那绿意掩映中的三层小楼，恍惚中竟然一阵失神。  
他不由自主抿了抿嘴唇，深吸一口气，打开车门走向战场。

刺目的闪光灯瞬间亮成一片，狗仔们疯狂从四面八方拥来，仿佛想要将镜头和话筒戳进他的肉里。他们近乎歇斯底里地叫喊着：  
“斯蒂夫你是什么时候发现自己弯了的你在上面还是下边还是都可以你喜欢被艹屁股吗你吸JB会有高潮吗你是不是得了艾滋所以才幡然悔悟你依旧信仰上帝吗你平常都跟谁上床你跟谁谁上过床的对吗谁谁谁声称你其实是双性恋因为你和她生了个私生子是真的吗据说你出生于保守的清教徒家庭那你想过没有你去世的父母会怎么说？”  
斯蒂夫正在萨姆和其他两名助手以及餐馆工作人员的帮助下艰难前行，试图对这些声音充耳不闻。他知道他们是在故意激怒他，他们想要拍他颓废、失意、愤怒或者精神失常的样子，如果他能反口回骂夺下他们的相机或者干脆揍他们一顿那就再好也不过了，那样他们就赢定了。  
斯蒂夫的脚步顿了顿，有一瞬间他真的很想停下来告诉他们：“我的父母只会说，儿子，请永远相信上帝与真爱。”  
但是多年之后站在此地，物犹是人已非，那句话却无论如何也说不出口。  
好吧，那也许还是什么都不说为好。  
如果他忍不住落泪——不管原因为何，那他们都赢定了。

他足足花了十分钟才杀出重围，当玄关的门在身后关闭时，那些喧嚣和咒骂依旧如阵阵耳鸣回荡在空气之中。  
“罗格斯先生，请跟我来。”满头银发的侍应生脸上毫无惊讶之色，依旧彬彬有礼地将他引至二层。斯蒂夫注视着老人枯瘦却依旧挺拔的背影，忍不住想，说不定他已经在这间店里服务了好几十年了，早就见惯了好莱坞的风云变幻——总不过是同样的爱恨情仇一遍遍上演，总不过是你我他人生的剧本一错再错。再过五年、十年，当一切尘埃落定，那时候的人们将会把今时今日的他当成怎样的谈资？他们会如何嘲笑斯蒂夫•罗格斯的愚行呢？

艾伦•德杰尼勒斯已在楼上等候多时了。  
“阵仗可真不小啊，斯蒂夫。”她笑嘻嘻和他打招呼。  
“你好，艾伦，真抱歉让你久等了。”斯蒂夫回答，他并未上过艾伦的节目，但两人曾在金球奖颁奖典礼上短暂合作过，算是有点交情。  
“没有，我刻意早到了而已，我就猜你会带着一连串尾巴过来，这方面我经验丰富。”艾伦向他眨眨眼。  
斯蒂夫忍不住微笑，能从一个成功的情景喜剧演员摇身一变成为今天的日间脱口秀女王，艾伦•德杰尼勒斯果然在与人沟通方面有着异常强大的能力。  
“很不容易对吧？”艾伦像个老朋友那样关切地问道，“想当年我出柜的时候也遇到过一堆破事儿，车子被泼油漆，出门被狗仔追，主打剧集被腰斩，足足三年都没人愿意给我一份工作，事业彻底完蛋大吉，而我那时的名气还远远不能和你相比……斯蒂夫，你一定非常不容易。”  
斯蒂夫只觉一股暖流自心头涌起，萨姆说的没错，她了解他的困境，她当然能了解。  
“那你后悔过吗？在那三年里，当你感觉毫无希望的时候？”   
艾伦大笑起来：“当然后悔过了，在最艰难的那段日子里，我几乎天天都会后悔三分钟，哈哈……不过后来当我遇见波西娅（艾伦的妻子）的时候，我就不再后悔了，因为我知道，假如自己没出柜，那肯定是追不到她的。”  
“……真希望我也能这样说。”斯蒂夫由衷感慨。  
艾伦目光闪烁，脸上甚至挂着坏笑：“同性恋就是好莱坞这间房子里的粉红色大象，虽然人人都想假装看不见，但它的确就在那里。我们有自己的圈子，有自己的‘星期六秘密俱乐部’。而你，斯蒂夫亲爱的，你身上最让我感兴趣的一点是，竟然连我们都不知道你也是这个俱乐部的成员，当你宣布出柜的时候，你猜那些男孩儿们都怎么说？他们尖叫起来，简直像在庆祝圣诞节。所以……实在对不起，我恐怕得问一句我也许不该问的话，我实在好奇极了，你真的还是单身吗？”  
斯蒂夫不由笑起来：“哦，艾伦……”  
“别担心，我并不想知道那个名字，不管你是想保护他还是别的什么原因。不过真的，很少有人有勇气独自走出柜中，你的情况真的非常特别。”  
斯蒂夫的手指忍不住绞紧了膝头的餐巾：“那真遗憾，要让你失望了，我的确还是单身，我所有想说的都写在那封信里了，不过如此而已。也许……也许将来会有那么一个人出现吧？就像你的波西娅，至少我这么希望着。”  
艾伦的神情软化下来，诚挚的眼神中甚至带上了丝丝怜悯：“如果是这样的话，我更加钦佩你了，斯蒂夫。如果你需要一个先行者的经验的话，那我得说，一定会有那么一个人的，一定会，你要相信上帝自有安排。”  
“谢谢你，艾伦……谢谢。”斯蒂夫•罗格斯真心诚意答道。

有了这番推心置腹的开场白，他们在接下来的两个小时里相谈甚欢，甚至都没有提及太多工作的事，只是天南海北闲聊。分别之时，银发的侍应生再度出现，向斯蒂夫通报聚集在大门外的狗仔人数已经翻了倍。  
“坐我的车一起走吧？”艾伦主动提议。  
“我们也可以为您安排其他车辆。”侍应生则说。  
“不必了，”斯蒂夫摇摇头，“谢谢，但我应付得来。艾伦，你先走吧，我过半小时再离开，让他们等着好了。”  
他转头问侍应生：“可以为我找支铅笔，再拿几张便签纸吗？我需要点东西打发时间。”

艾伦走了，斯蒂夫独自坐于桌边，在一摞白纸上信手涂鸦，心头的隐痛和思念猛然之间如同荒草般恣意生长。在此时此刻，那悲伤的苦味竟然像是一面坚不可摧的盾牌，替他短暂阻隔了外界的喧闹与恶意，让他彻底沉浸其中，让巴基再一次占据他的全部心绪……斯蒂夫忽然伸手撕下半页纸，似乎想要将之毁去，可是却又舍不得下手。  
他忍不住去想——平时他总是刻意压抑自己不要去想的——巴基此时身在何方？他的新电影刚刚上映吧？宣传活动结束了吗？如今是谁正陪在他身旁？  
斯蒂夫终究还是将那半页纸塞进了口袋里，拿出手机想要联系等在车子里的萨姆，告诉他该走了。  
他总要直面那些混蛋的，或早或晚。

可是，却在此时，手机忽然传来“滴”的一声轻响，屏幕闪动，显示收到了一条新短信，来自于一个陌生号码。  
斯蒂夫下意识地皱了皱眉，这是他的私人电话，知道这号码的人寥寥无几，日常的工作联络早都已经转到了斯科特的手机上去了。  
他猜这也许是一条发错的短信，虽然看上去似乎并非如此。  
——212-616-0813：你他妈疯了是吗？  
这一定是发错了。

但是，突然之间，某种类似于微量电流的悸动顺着他的脊柱极速蹿升，令他整个人不由打了个寒噤。  
全然不由自主地，他在几近灵魂出窍的诡异状态下键入了回复。  
——S.G.R：……巴基？

一分钟后，手机再度响起。  
——212-616-0813：谁他妈是巴基！  
对方回答。


	30. Chapter 30

-30-

那瞬间，斯蒂夫的感觉就像是一半身体浸在冰水里，而另一半有火在烧。血液直冲心脏，皮肤寒毛耸起。  
他就像个跋涉在无边夜色里的旅人，疲惫至极时突见苍穹中亮起一道接连天地的巨大闪电，将整个世界铁铸的牢笼撕成两半，心中长期沉郁的块垒也随之崩塌了一角。

短信又来。  
——212-616-0813：和谁？  
——S.G.R：？你说什么？  
——212-616-0813：我他妈在问你究竟和谁出柜了？  
——S.G.R：没有和谁。这只是我个人的决定。  
——212-616-0813：见鬼的你真是个疯子！  
他泪盈于睫，却又忍不住笑出声来。  
——212-616-0813：你在哪？  
斯蒂夫有点拿不准问题所指，他该回答“LA”？还是“马里布”？亦或者直接告诉他“巴基，我在我们初次约会的那间餐馆，我正在纸上涂鸦，一边画画一边想着你”？  
他还没来得及想出答案，又是一条消息紧随而至。  
——212-616-0813：你真把房子卖了？你在哪？  
这问题更令他一阵鼻酸，他该如何回答呢？他又能怎么回答？他有那么多、那么多的话想要对他说——  
“是的，自从你离开之后，那栋房子里回忆的鬼魂就要将我逼疯了。我没办法站在厨房的流理台前，更没办法躺在那张双人床上，因为回忆无处不在，你的影子无处不在，时时刻刻都在提醒我那些生命中的过错与错过，提醒我自己曾经距离幸福如此之近……多少次我夜里无法入眠，多少次我绝望地向你曾经的电话号码发短信，告诉你我想你，告诉你对不起，告诉你我多么后悔，后悔当我们相爱时却不懂应该如何去爱……我发了那么多条，却从来无人应答。”  
“所以我只是不能忍受了，那死一般寂静的大宅，那一眼望到头的人生，我终究不能忍受……”  
斯蒂夫想要如此告诉巴基，可是事到如今，他却不敢相信自己依旧还有这么说的资格。

——212-616-0813：快回复！你他妈到底在哪？  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯如梦方醒。  
——S.G.R：我还在LA，我现在住酒店。  
——212-616-0813：地址？  
理智中似乎有个小小的声音在告诫他不该随意吐露自己的住处，毕竟还不能确定对方的身份，那个人甚至没有承认过他是巴基。但显而易见，现在这种情况下根本没有理智的容身之所。  
——S.G.R：好莱坞希尔顿酒店，15层V07。  
这条消息发出，如同石沉大海，对方再无回应。

一分钟，五分钟，十分钟。  
——S.G.R：巴基？  
——S.G.R：巴基真的是你吗？  
——S.G.R：你在哪里？  
自始至终一片静默。  
许久之后斯蒂夫才意识到自己的愚蠢，他完全没有必要发短信的，他开始拨打那个陌生号码，212的确是纽约的区号，但那边却一直无人接听。  
这真的是巴基吗？  
亦或者……只是自己终于思极成狂，彻底丧失了判断力？  
但是……但是……  
他向上帝祈祷那是他，那必须是他；那当然是他的，对不对？

接下来发生的一切，斯蒂夫全都记忆模糊。似乎是萨姆终于找来了，将他从桌边带走，塞进车子载回酒店去。其间白发侍应生的告别、狗仔们疯狂的追逐以及萨姆张张合合却不知道在叮嘱什么的嘴，全都变成了瓢泼大雨中隔着车窗玻璃看到的外界景色，变成了无声电影中的泛黄镜头。巴基的那几条短信，或者确切来说只是有可能是巴基的那个人发来的几条短信，就已经彻底将他的灵魂吸入了另一个次元。  
“……斯蒂夫……斯蒂夫？你还好吧？”萨姆好容易唤回他的注意力。  
“……啊？怎么？”斯蒂夫茫然。  
“我们到了，下车吧？”萨姆满面狐疑。  
的确，不知何时，车子已经停在了希尔顿酒店的VIP停车场里，这个区域是单独分隔的，有电梯直达顶楼。对付无孔不入的狗仔队，好莱坞的高档酒店都有着丰富的战斗经验，这也是斯蒂夫决定入住的重要原因。  
“和艾伦谈话不顺利吗？究竟发生了什么事？”电梯里，担忧的萨姆忍不住追问。  
斯蒂夫握紧手机，就像是握紧了自己的心。他强忍住第一千零一次确认有没有新短信到来的愚蠢冲动。  
“没什么，”他勉强应付着，“我累了，我想早点休息。”  
也许那真的只是一个不怀好意的匿名电话，也许将会给他带来一系列的麻烦，但斯蒂夫就是不想把这个可能性列入考虑范围，就是不想将它与旁人分享。  
就如同多年前每逢生日时母亲总会叮咛的话，她说最重要的愿望只能在心里对上帝倾诉，绝对不要宣之于口，否则魔鬼就会将它偷走了。  
魔鬼已经来过一次，他绝对不会允许这种事再度发生。

在耗尽全部耐心之后，斯蒂夫终于将一干闲杂人等赶出房间，他大力关上门，然后倒在床上，将手机举于眼前。  
“希望”就像是一朵小小的火苗，照彻这千里冰封的茫茫雪原，他小心翼翼，几乎贪婪地将之捧在手心里。他把那些短信读了又读，鼓足勇气再度拨打那个号码，这一次电话关机了。  
火花微微摇曳，似乎又微弱了一分。  
斯蒂夫放下手机，开始无声祈祷。

这绝对是他人生中最为漫长的七个小时，漫长到光阴仿佛过去了整整七十年。直到次日凌晨五点二十分，天将亮的时候，寂静之中突然响起了敲门声，一下，又一下。  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯瞬间从床上撑起身子，屏息凝神侧耳倾听，那声音恰好于此刻停歇，一时之间他几乎以为自己产生了幻觉。  
幸好没过几秒钟，敲门声又出现了，比之前更为急切——“咚咚”，“咚咚咚”。  
他再无迟疑扑到门边，凑在猫眼儿上向外望，门外站着个身穿砖红色长袖衫，棒球帽压得低低的男人，头发长及肩膀。巴基不该有这么长的头发，他几个月前才见过他，巨大的失望如同冰水般当头浇落，但是转瞬间，门外的男人抬起脸来，双眼自帽檐的阴影下显露，宛如两颗燃烧的翡翠石。  
斯蒂夫忽然就不能呼吸了。

整个宇宙在这一刻急速塌缩，癫狂世界的风刀霜剑统统烟消云散，只剩下他们二人站在门的两边。这一刻，斯蒂夫•罗格斯甚至觉得，无论巴基因何而来（或许他只是路过呢？），无论巴基是不是仅仅过来瞧他一眼就要转身离开了，自己长久以来的压抑与痛苦已经全数不值一提，已经全都得到了报偿。  
他打开门，拼命按捺内心中翻涌的情绪，他告诫自己他们已经分手了，如今只是许久不见的老朋友，他实在不想表现得像个惊喜过度的傻子——可是上帝知道，他真的已经是个这样的傻子了，他甚至都没察觉到巴基那紧绷的表情下掩藏着的熊熊怒意。  
他还没来得及对他说句“好久不见，你想喝咖啡吗”，巴基•巴恩斯已经反腿踹上房门，紧攥成拳的右手狠狠砸在了他的肚子上。  
“你他妈有病啊！”  
他气急败坏地冲他大吼。  
这一拳可丝毫没有留力，斯蒂夫直疼得眼前发黑，但与此同时，他的心里却是甜的，简直像一锅煮沸的枫糖浆，冒起了连串幸福的泡泡。  
这一拳径直把两人之间三年多的疏远与隔阂统统击碎了，原来他还是他，就如同他也一直是他。斯蒂夫一边龇牙咧嘴，一边笑得好像是个受虐狂。

“你怎么能这样做？你会把自己毁了的知道吗？托尼•斯塔克死了吗？他怎么也不管管你！”  
巴基是真的怒到了极处，他有那么多话想要骂他，有无尽的怒意不得宣泄，他为他此刻的危急处境担心到忘乎所以。他刚刚从新电影的宣传期地狱里爬出来的，还没来得及喘口气，一打开电视就被铺天盖地的新闻吓懵了。他很清楚这一切意味着什么，他简直气得发疯。  
他绝对是失去理智了，所以才会发了那些短信，才会完全不过脑子就买下了最近一张飞往洛杉矶的机票，在航班上，整整六个小时，巴基•巴恩斯也丝毫没有冷静下来，相反，他越想越是怒火中烧——斯蒂夫怎么能这么做呢？这样一个傻子，竟然执意与整个世界为敌，他的天赋、努力、坚持以及恰如其分的小小幸运，岂不是统统付诸流水？为什么竟没有谁阻止他？在他横冲直撞以为自己是堂吉诃德的时候为什么没有人照顾他的后背？怎么会有这样的笨蛋！  
巴基说不清自己究竟在恨什么，却直恨得牙根发痒，他还想再揍他一顿，下一拳一定要揍在那张可恨的犹自嘻嘻傻笑的蠢脸上，他方才怎么就没舍得揍他的脸呢？

可是已经没有下一拳了，斯蒂夫•罗格斯已经不顾一切地张开双臂将他抱在怀里，近乎贪婪地大口呼吸他颈边的气息，然后傻到无以复加地问了一个白痴问题：“巴基，你的头发怎么忽然这么长了？”他还有工夫关心这种破事！  
巴基拼命瞪他，一把揪掉自己戴着的棒球帽和假发，斯蒂夫立刻发出好像噎住般“咯咯”的笑声——他绝对是脑子有病！  
巴基抬腿就是一脚踹在他胫骨上。  
“清醒点行吗？我和你说正事呢……”  
“你怎么上来的？VIP电梯有锁吧？”  
“我亲了一个值班的姑娘让她替我开的电梯，现在不是说这些废话的时候，斯蒂夫你究竟……”  
“我早该想到的，你的一个吻就能让姑娘们把我给卖了……”  
“斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你他妈的闭嘴不要打岔行不行？”巴基忍无可忍再度爆发。

斯蒂夫的确乖乖闭了嘴，但巴基终究也没能如愿进入正题，因为这个全世界最无可救药的傻瓜已经毫不客气地凑了过来。巴基想要躲开，他却抱得那么紧，他气得恨不得咬他一口，刚刚张开牙齿却被他蛮不讲理的舌头攻破城防……  
——斯蒂夫•罗格斯，你他妈就只会这么一招是不是？  
可是，这感觉委实太好太好，熟悉到令人想哭……他太想他了，上帝啊，就算有成百上千次不愿承认，他也的确是太想太想他了！长久以来压抑的思念与荷尔蒙瞬间爆开，这一次彻底爆掉了巴基的脑子，胸腔里那颗孤独的心因旧梦重温而欢喜跳动，层层冰封的外壳融化为眼泪肆无忌惮奔涌而出，他终究是把一切理智都抛却了。  
——他竟然忘记了，的确，斯蒂夫•罗格斯从来都只有这么一招，但这招却总是管用的。

世界至此沦陷，他们仿佛末日将至般歇斯底里地亲吻着。巴基哭了起来，径直哭到不能自已，似乎从那次对母亲出柜之日起，从当年拿到那纸文件时起，或者从很久很久之前当他的童年戛然而止的那一刻起，他就再也没有如此这般彻彻底底肆无忌惮地宣泄过了。  
“……你他妈太操蛋了你知道吗……”  
“……你怎么能这么做……”  
“……你到底明不明白自己在做什么……”  
“……为什么我一不看着你你就要犯傻……”  
斯蒂夫用毕生的爱意紧紧揽住自己失而复得的瑰宝，任他絮絮叨叨数落，拼命想要吻去他无法止歇的眼泪。  
“我知道”，他喃喃回应，“我明白……可我太难受了，巴基……我知道我在犯傻，但只有这样才能让我舒服一点，才能让我喘口气……我做错了，每天早上醒来我的第一个念头总是我做错了，所以上帝把你送走了，我真的没办法这样生活下去……”

“……你知道你是我的理想吗，斯戴维？你拥有那么多我从未有过的东西：完整的家庭、幸福的童年、万中无一的天赋以及永远伴随的好运——你知道你究竟放弃了什么吗？”  
“可是你回来找我了，是不是？”  
“我该怎么办？你这混蛋究竟想要我怎么办？真他妈的栽在你手上了……”  
斯蒂夫忍不住微笑起来，他一下又一下轻轻吻着巴基的头发，回答：“无论你想怎么办都好，只要你觉得舒服就好，只要你觉得那就是你该做的正确的事就好……我可以等，我会一直在这里等着你。”


	31. Chapter 31

-31-

巴基•巴恩斯在二十二岁之前，一直期盼着所谓“真爱”的降临。他幻想那应该是一种无条件的情感、无底线的包容以及不需要理由的关怀，是命运给予的终极馈赠。他想要找到一个人，给他内心中干涸的那口井注满清泉，张开漫天帷幕替他遮蔽现实的凄风冷雨，而他自己只需要受宠若惊就够了——他日日夜夜期盼着，期盼那个人会出现，能够将他从乱七八糟的生活泥潭中拉扯出来，带他去往更美好的世界。  
二十二岁的时候，他遇到了布洛克•朗姆洛，一个已经在好莱坞混迹了十多年的三流经纪人。  
“你他妈就是个自私任性逃避现实的小屁孩！”朗姆洛拽着他的头发把他惨无人色的脸按在浴室的镜子上，冲着他的耳朵嘶吼，“看看你这鬼样子，张开眼睛自己看！他妈的你能爱上自己吗？那凭什么会有人来爱你？你连自己的人生都不想负责，他妈的凭什么有人替你埋单？”  
晴天霹雳，言犹在耳。  
自那之后，已经过去了整整十五年。

在这十五年里，巴基筚路蓝缕、踟蹰而行，带着某种似乎与生俱来的疏离感，他从未真切觉得自己是某个团体的一分子，从未彻底融入人群之中，也许也正因如此，反而更加渴求他人的陪伴。巴基曾经公开交往过许多前女友，也曾有过秘密的前男友，他一次又一次陷入费洛蒙的陷阱，一次又一次看着粉红色泡泡在半空中爆开，无疾而终，无可寻觅，甚至没有多少值得回味的吉光片羽。就像是偶然停靠在相邻站台上的两列蒸汽火车，喷吐出互相交缠的雪白烟柱，不过因缘际会，萍聚云散，转瞬即逝而已，终究谁也不会为谁改变早就确定好的人生轨迹……当他终究认定所谓爱情不过如此，只不过是间歇性孤独症的止痛片时，斯蒂夫•罗格斯出现了。  
“无论你想怎么办都好，只要你觉得舒服就好，只要你觉得那就是你该做的正确的事就好……我可以等，我会一直在这里等着你。”他对他说。  
于是，在三十七岁的时候，詹姆斯•“巴基”•巴恩斯恍然发觉，自己正站在命运广阔无垠的原野之上，脚下是徐徐铺陈直至远方的两道铁轨。他知道这条路将会通向何处，那是他这一生都在梦想到达的广阔舞台，是鲜花与荣耀，是自我实现甚至永恒不朽；在他三十七岁的这一年，他拿到了人生中第一个三千万级别的男主角，他已经在这条道路上迈出了坚实的第一步……巴基转而朝另一个方向投去目光，那边却是成片荒无人烟的不毛之地，没有坚实的铁轨，没有前人开拓的旧道，只有一条若有若无的泥泞小路，黑沉浓重的铅云自头顶压下，狂风骤雨倏忽将至。这条路从未有人走过，没有谁知道它的终点在哪里，也许视野尽头根本就是断崖绝壁，走过去便会万劫不复。  
——但是那边有斯蒂夫……斯蒂夫说他会在那里等着他，直到最后。  
究竟是什么样的傻瓜，才会做出如此愚蠢的决定呢？巴基以掌根按压眼眶，忽然笑出声来。

那一夜，他们就像是开睡衣派对的小学生，背靠着墙壁坐倒在房间的地毯上，肩膀依偎肩膀，四条长腿彼此交缠，随意说着闲话，直到两个人全都困倦无比。斯蒂夫的脑子长久以来绷紧一根弦，时时刻刻提心吊胆，巴基则是透支了所有的肾上腺素，应对长途飞行以及情感狂澜，他们终于都累了，累了也哭够了，斯蒂夫的左手与巴基的右手十指交握，巴基的头落在斯蒂夫的肩膀上，他们就那样靠着墙睡着了，享受多年未有的平静安眠。直到五个小时之后，急得差点发疯的萨姆•威尔逊在走廊上拼命擂门为止。  
“斯蒂夫！”萨姆几乎想要抓住他的领口摇晃，“我们给你打了无数个电话，他妈的还以为你出了什么事。”   
“我……”斯蒂夫忍不住回头望一眼紧闭的卧室门，“我太困，就把手机调到静音了。”  
萨姆很清楚自己的雇主近年来饱受失眠症困扰，这个烂理由真心只能骗鬼，他疑惑地上下打量斯蒂夫，见他甚至还穿着昨晚和艾伦会面时的那件衬衫，只是现在已经皱得不像样子。  
“你服药过量了吗？我要不要给医生打电话？”萨姆紧皱眉头。  
“哦不，没有，我昨天晚上没有用药。”斯蒂夫连忙解释。  
萨姆一个字都不信。  
“那你快收拾一下吧，我们就要出发了。”萨姆说，按照原定计划他们要去完成一套杂志硬照，这是出柜之前就安排好的时间表，在现在这种情况下，铁定是一场硬仗。  
斯蒂夫径直摆手：“请联系他们改期吧，我不舒服，我需要休息。”  
萨姆断定一定是出了事。  
“我们说好的，斯蒂夫，你必须表现得一切正常，不能让那些破事影响你的生活，否则你就输定了。好莱坞这鬼地方历来是墙倒众人推，你今天临时改期，流言马上就会传得沸沸扬扬，到了明天就会是别人炒我们鱿鱼了。”  
“那就随他们的便……”  
“斯蒂夫！”萨姆发火了，“你到底怎么了？事到如今你还有什么可隐瞒的？”  
斯蒂夫•罗格斯张开嘴，似乎想要说什么，到底没有讲出口，片刻后他调整了语气：“对不起，萨姆，你是对的，计划照旧，只是……给我一小时调整一下，然后再让设计师过来，行吗？”

他终于把萨姆送出房间，门一关闭，斯蒂夫就迅速挂上铰链，转身走进卧室。巴基正坐在他的床上，向他微笑。  
“……萨姆说得对，现在是关键时刻。”他显然听到了一切。  
斯蒂夫走过去坐倒在他身边，伸手揽住他的肩，头颅垂落在他胸口。巴基轻声叹息着，手指从他闪耀的金发间穿过。  
“你该走了，”斯蒂夫嘟囔，声音闷闷的。  
“……嗯，”巴基回答。  
“不要再来了……至少短时间之内不要再来了，实在太危险，如果连累到你我这辈子都不会原谅自己。”斯蒂夫一边这样讲，一边却收紧手臂，反而将巴基搂得更牢。他们几乎将一切都说尽了，他们谈论彼此的思念，谈论过去的回忆，谈论“对不起”以及“我爱你”，却唯独小心翼翼不敢触及未来。  
斯蒂夫很清楚，巴基究竟有多么热爱表演，他站在舞台中心就像会发光，那不仅仅是他的工作还是他的理想，是他人生的意义所系，为此他已经付出了常人不能想象的努力——就算自己是个十足十的混蛋，也无法开口请求他留下来，留下来陪他面对必将到来的战火与硝烟。  
爱应该带来甜蜜而非困苦。他爱他，他只求这世界对他温柔以待，只愿他所有的牺牲都能得到报偿——为此自己当然应该等待，等一切尘埃落定，等环境更加宽容，再不济也该等到巴基的事业有了一个相对坚实的基础……没关系的，他可以坚持下去。  
只是，尽管理智已经做出了判断，感情却无法随意左右。一想到分别之后，不知道还要多久才能再度重逢，斯蒂夫就打从心里舍不得放手，哪怕多留他一秒钟也好。  
愿上帝宽恕他的软弱与贪心。

两人就这么无言地拥抱着，静静感觉时间的流逝。终于，巴基的手轻轻抚过他的背：“时间快到了，我要走了，”他说，“不给我一个告别吻吗？”  
“我可真不想，”斯蒂夫轻哼一声，“上一次你和我吻别，然后我就被甩了。”  
巴基不禁大笑。他差点都忘了，无论何时何地，斯蒂夫•罗格斯就是有本事让他笑出来。  
“PUNK，”他念叨他。  
“JERK，”斯蒂夫叹息着抬起脸，双手插进巴基的头发里，然后吻上了他的唇。

这几乎是一个不带丝毫欲望的吻，只有无尽的温情与怜惜，斯蒂夫简直是战战兢兢地捧着巴基的面颊，好像捧着一朵稍微用力就会破碎的玻璃玫瑰花。他们吻得如胶似漆，互相磨蹭着鼻尖，共享心跳以及呼吸。  
在这一刻，某种恐怖的平静感忽然从天而降，彻底击中了巴基•巴恩斯。是的，平静，隔绝喧嚣，摒除杂念，让人不禁想要放弃一切沦陷其中的神迹般的平和安宁。一个声音自远方传来，犹如天启：“是了，这就是你真正想要的了，放心去吧，那条路绝对正确。”  
——所以这就是最可怕的地方了，斯蒂夫•罗格斯这无药可救的混蛋，似乎就是有一种毫无道理的天赋才能，让人忍不住想要相信他，忍不住心甘情愿跟随他到水里火里去。  
这实在是太过分了。

——究竟是什么样的傻瓜，才会做出如此愚蠢的选择呢？  
“……等我回来，”他对他说。

当天傍晚，巴基入住了距离希尔顿只有几公里的另一间酒店。在电梯间等待时，一个年轻姑娘忽然走向他，叫他“中士”。巴基转过身，那姑娘的脸瞬间涨得通红，“真抱歉，我的意思是……巴恩斯先生，”她匆忙改口，“我……我实在是太喜欢那个角色了。”  
“谢谢，没关系的，”巴基摆出他的职业微笑，如今他已不是当初的十八线小演员了，对于被影迷当街认出这种事早就习以为常。  
那姑娘显然激动地要命，她抬头看了一眼还在高层的电梯，竟冒冒失失问：“你们真的不打算拍续集了吗？那是我最爱的电影，我至少看了二十遍！”  
“那也是我最爱的电影。”巴基对她说，这是句真心话。  
电梯从十九楼开始下行，姑娘似乎因这个回答而饱受鼓舞，她的话题开始脱离正常的寒暄范畴：“您听说罗格斯先生的遭遇了吗？”  
巴基心中瞬间警铃大作：“您是位新闻从业者吧，女士？”  
那姑娘吓了一跳，慌忙否认，表情像是马上就要哭出来：“不，当然不是了，对不起，实在对不起……只是我想，不会因为那个你们就不拍续集了吧？那样是不对的……我看了新闻，无论如何，他们不该那样做，他们待他太不公平……”  
电梯到达底层，发出轻脆的响声，安全门向两边滑开，女孩儿语无伦次的辩白被打断了，她望一眼电梯，又望一眼巴基。“哦，上帝啊，我都说了些什么啊……”她绝望地捂住嘴。  
“你是斯蒂夫的影迷吗？”巴基却问。  
姑娘断然摇了摇头：“我是你的粉丝，”她告诉他。  
“这是我的荣幸。”巴基回答。

晚些时候，巴基在房间内给布洛克•朗姆洛打电话。  
线路接通，那边是一片吵杂，令朗姆洛那个乱哄哄的小工作室立刻浮现在巴基眼前。  
“嗨，我正想着给你打电话呢，假期愉快吗？”朗姆洛问，他显然心情愉悦，不待巴基回答已开始自说自话，“你关注BOX（指Box Office Mojo，亚马逊旗下一个系统性计算电影票房的网站）了吧？这周跌幅很不错，也许可以走长线。”  
“布洛克……”  
“对了，托你的福我现在忙得很，手上同时看着六个本子，其中有个项目你肯定会很感兴趣的。你什么时候休假结束最好飞一趟过来我们当面聊，最近我肯定是没空去纽约了。”  
“……布洛克，我现在就在LA。”巴基说。  
那边忽然沉默，过了好一会儿，才又传来朗姆洛的声音，但之前话语中的好心情已经荡然无存：“别告诉我是我想的那样，巴恩斯。”  
“抱歉，布洛克，”巴基告诉他，“是的，我……我去见他了。”  
朗姆洛不说话。  
“我知道我答应过你的，但是……”巴基焦急地辩解着，不知为何他突然想到了之前在电梯间里遇见的女影迷，“但是斯蒂夫现在承受的一切是不正确的，他们待他不公平。”  
“就算是那样你又能怎么办？”电话那一边，朗姆洛愤怒地咆哮着：“你告诉我你能做什么？除了把你自己的前途全数赔进去之外，你他妈还能做什么？”  
巴基无言以对。  
电波中传来悠长的叹息声，朗姆洛的嗓音从未显得如此疲惫喑哑：“小子，下句话你就该告诉我你也决定了要出柜对不对？还是你已经出柜了，我是操他妈全世界最后一个知道这事儿的？”  
“不，我没有，目前还没有，”巴基连忙回答，“我不知道，我……我还没完全想好，布洛克，我需要你的建议。”  
“我的建议就是让斯蒂夫•天杀的•罗格斯赶紧去死！我的建议就是你该忘了他，专心向前走——见鬼的你做得到吗？”  
巴基不由自主握紧拳头，斯蒂夫皮肤的温度似乎还在指尖流连。这个问题他没法回答，或者说，他已经不需要回答了。  
“是啊，你做不到……”布洛克•朗姆洛冷笑一声，笑声里隐隐带着几分惆怅，“你这心肠比布丁还软的家伙……你自己呢？你考虑过吗？你还没有受够吗？你经历过那一切的，那些混蛋泼在你身上的脏水，那些疯狗们的追踪和撕咬，难道你好了伤疤忘了疼吗？好莱坞最不缺舆论纳粹，到处都是流言蜚语的集中营，他们会想尽一切办法折磨你，仅仅只是想要看你哭出来，或者想要把你逼疯……巴基，你知道那是怎样一回事——然后你现在告诉我，他妈的你还想再来一次？”  
“……布洛克，”巴基喃喃念着这个名字，他记得，虽然他从未告诉过任何人，包括朗姆洛在内，但直到今天，只要压力过大，他总会梦到海德拉，他总会一次又一次重新掉入那个梦魇之中——他会永远记得那一切，但是……但是他今年三十七岁了，到如今早已明白了一个真理，那就是这世上并不存在单方面获利的感情，“爱”之一字与其说是“馈赠”不如说是“考验”，你想要得到任何东西都必须付出代价。

“我记得，我永远记得那一切。但是……布洛克，正如你所说，好莱坞处处都是战场，人人皆为地狱，而斯蒂夫却是个连逃跑都不会的傻瓜，我怎么能把他独自留下呢？”  
“抱歉，布洛克，我真的很抱歉，我答应了你却食言……但是我真的不能把斯蒂夫一个人留在那里，我做不到……我的确试过了，但我真的做不到……”

“……我爱他。”巴基•巴恩斯深吸一口气，终于将这句话说了出来。


	32. Chapter 32

-32-

在遇见斯蒂夫•罗格斯之前，巴基曾以为自己爱过许多人：男人和女人，圈内人或者圈外人，他以为自己至少在开始时总是爱过的，那份胸口的悸动就是爱，那份皮肤上的温暖就是爱，只不过后来狂热降温相看两厌了而已。但是如今，他已经不那么想了，他已明白真正的爱其实并非火焰，而是星光，火焰无论多么煊赫，终将化为灰烬，星光却足以照耀人的一生。

“你他妈傻逼啊！”娜塔莎毫不客气地评论道，“既然你爱他，他爱你，那你当年干嘛哭哭啼啼要分手？既然当年分了手，现在又为什么想回头?你嫌命运不够跌宕起伏，自己的日子过得太舒坦了是不是？”  
“是啊，想想真心蠢，”巴基忍不住笑出来，“你该少用F开头的词，小娜，这样不淑女。”  
“滚蛋吧你！”娜塔莎朝他竖起中指，“都这样了，你竟然还有闲心说笑话？”  
“我也觉得很惊讶，但真的，这会儿心情的确蛮轻松的。”  
“轻松你个大头鬼啊！”娜塔莎猛翻白眼，“我知道你是怎么想的，你他妈就是圣母病发作，见不得人受苦，你脑子清醒点行不行？罗格斯自己作死，又不是你的责任，和你有什么关系？都过去三年了，在好莱坞有几段感情能撑过三年？你干嘛非要陪他一起跳火坑？”  
巴基不得不承认娜塔莎又一次戳中了要害，她一向是最了解他的人，而他也一向折服于她敏锐的判断力。假如现今斯蒂夫•罗格斯没有坐困愁城，依旧风光无限，或者他已经有了新的对象与新的感情，那么巴基大抵不会如此选择，他还可以心安理得地去走自己的路。毕竟，人不见得必须拥有星星，只在那一点微光的照耀下，便足以继续向前走了。当初他决定与他分道扬镳的一个重要原因，就是巴基坚信，在这世上肯定有更爱斯蒂夫的人存在，会有一个更好的、更适合他的对象在不远的将来等待着——当然会有那样一个人的，那可是斯蒂夫•罗格斯啊！  
以至于三年之后，当他猝不及防间突然听到斯蒂夫出柜的消息，第一反应便是他一定找到那个人了，他终于过上了自己想要的生活，巴基甚至百感交集地想象斯蒂夫肯定会带着那个必定比他更好也更合适的真命天子去星巴克喝咖啡吧？不管别人怎么看，不管闪光灯如何闪，就像他曾经可笑地念叨过的那样，尽情享受平凡人的小小快乐。他就会明白当年与巴基分手是无比正确的决定，他的疤痕终将平复，他就会原谅他曾经伤过他的心了。说不定那时候，他们还可以重新做回朋友呢，那样就实在太好了。  
可是，巴基真的没有料到，事实竟与他的想象大相径庭。并没有另一个更好的人出现，有的只是床头柜上摆着的一堆处方药以及斯蒂夫脸上小心翼翼到令人心碎的神情……上帝啊！他都做了些什么哪？

“……没话讲了？被我说中了是不是？你他妈真的无药可救！”娜塔莎气结，她望向房间另一边的布洛克•朗姆洛，朗姆洛朝她一摊手：“别看我，我没辙的，在你来之前我嘴皮子都磨破了。”  
女王陛下把另外一根中指赏给了他。

“詹姆斯，你真的确定自己想清楚了？你知道你会面对什么吧？绝对不只是有人会叫你‘卖屁股的死基佬’这么简单，那些混蛋一定会拿海德拉说事儿的……”讲到这里娜塔莎刻意停顿了一下，想要在巴基脸上捕捉到瞬间的动摇，却未能如愿，于是她继续说下去，“你再想想吧，行不行？我们那么辛苦，付出了那么多，用了那么多年才好不容易摆脱它的影响，可你现在却执意要重新跳回那潭脏水里去？”  
“我从未真正摆脱海德拉，小娜，”巴基叹息道，“那些事已经发生过了，它们就会一直在那里，永远在那里，你不能当他们不存在。长久以来我只是、只是努力不去想而已，真的连想都不敢想，说实话我怕得要命……但是，当我真的下定决心的时候，忽然就不觉得害怕了，我忽然发现其实也不过是那么一回事，我即将面对的局面并不会比恐惧本身更吓人——所以，是的，没关系，让他们来吧，我准备好了。”  
娜塔莎目瞪口呆，她从未见过他如此坚定，不由急切起来：“可是你的前途怎么办？你已经演上男主角了，票房甚至还不错，这么多年我们终于看到了一点曙光……”  
巴基脸上终于现出犹豫和不舍，但转瞬便重归平静：“是很可惜啊，不过环境如此，那也是没办法的事。幸好，不是只有好莱坞才有戏演。”  
“所以你就甘心演一辈子舞台剧了？”  
“也许还有电视剧？毕竟小银幕相对而言比较多元化，应该更容易找到工作……”  
“詹姆斯，我不是真的要和你讨论事业转型问题，该死的那关我屁事，你跟那个没用的老头子聊去！”   
巴基温柔地微笑着：“别生气，小娜，我知道你是真心为了我好。”  
“也许我们可以再等等，”被称作“没用老头子”的朗姆洛说道，“现在是你事业发展最重要的时期，也许再等两三部电影，等你彻底站稳了脚跟，等我们准备万全，那时将是最好的时机……”  
“承认吧，布洛克，永远都不会有‘最好的时机’的。机遇会接踵而至，危险也会与日俱增。我走得越远，爬得越高，越是挡别人的路，‘海德拉’这个炸弹爆炸的可能性就越大，这是可想而知的事，我们永远没办法真正准备完全——所以，就是现在了。与其始终提心吊胆，不如自己把这颗炸弹引爆，坦然接受大众的审判。我选择面对我的过去，然后彻底把它解决。”  
布洛克•朗姆洛默然。

“……值得吗？”娜塔莎的眼中全然都是悲悯。  
巴基微微闭上眼，斯蒂夫紧皱的眉头与悲伤的微笑在脑海中一闪而过。  
“我觉得是值得的，”他说。  
——如果真的没有一个更优秀的伙伴陪他共渡难关的话，他总不能独自和风车战斗吧？  
“那你能确定自己不会后悔吗？不是指此时此刻，甚至不是在这场风波之中，我是说等尘埃落定以后，三五年、甚至更久之后，当你和你的金发甜心没那么腻歪了，不再像罗密欧和朱丽叶一样鸡血上头，那时候你去电影院看电影，会不会想‘假如里面的男主角是我就好了’？会不会想‘当初如果不那么傻，现在我说不定也已经如何如何了’？你真的不会后悔吗，巴恩斯？”朗姆洛则问。  
“我真想回答‘无怨无悔’来着，不过，我觉得你说的没错，我应该会后悔的——是人多多少少都会后悔吧？这世上哪里有十全十美的事？后悔也是代价的一部分……只是，如果今天我没有如此决定，就算多年以后什么问题都没发生，我顺利达成了梦想，我想自己也还是会后悔的，只不过后悔的理由就是当初为什么没有挺身而出了，我一定会问自己，怎能对他的遭遇视而不见？布洛克，我宁愿做过了再后悔，也不愿将来有一天，后悔自己不够勇敢。”  
他不能再把他丢下不管了——是的，他依旧热爱表演，甚至随着时间的推移，一天比一天更爱了。在这世上能够把自己最喜欢的东西当作职业，能够同时收获必要的金钱、成就感以及自我满足，是件多么幸运的事情啊！  
但是，比起这个，在这世上还有一件更加幸运的事，那就是你在爱着一个傻瓜同时也被他深深爱着，即使错过了也依旧有可能重新寻回彼此。那个傻瓜，几乎拥有一切却从未骄矜自得，始终笨拙而执拗地活在人群中，纵使与全世界为敌也不知道逃跑。  
他得留下来看着他，时刻准备揪他的耳朵或者踹他的小腿，因为真的没有其他人能做了。  
他真的没办法再丢下他一次。  
他做不到。

***

两天之后，深夜，希尔顿酒店。  
一关上房门，斯蒂夫就将巴基压在墙上亲吻，直吻到两个人快要喘不过气来为止。  
“上帝啊，你不该来的，”他捧住他的脸，与他额头相抵，急促的呼吸声彼此应和，“这样实在太危险。”  
“我想你了。”巴基回答。  
“我也想你，巴基，我也想你，见鬼的，简直太想了，但是……”  
“闭嘴吧，没有什么但是,我说过我会回来的。”   
“可不应该这么快，这样太冒险了，万一……”  
“那就放开我？我现在走还来得及。”巴基挑眉。  
斯蒂夫咕哝一声表示反对，将头埋在巴基颈侧，反而将他搂得更紧了些。巴基不禁笑出声，伸手揽住斯蒂夫的腰，在他温暖的怀抱里彻底放松身体。  
——也许有一天他真的会后悔，未来的事情谁知道呢？但至少此时此刻，巴基很清楚，自己的内心的确是平和安宁的，没有悔恨亦没有愧疚，唯有心安理得，而他已有多少年不识此间滋味了？  
错便错吧！不如索性错下去，直到无路可走为止。

“我爱你，斯蒂夫。”巴基在恋人的怀抱中仰起脸来，那瞬间斯蒂夫的表情几乎快要哭了。  
他不想让他哭，他们都有太多的泪水留给了过去，他们又有无尽的险阻横亘在将来。那么在一切结束之后，在一切开始之前，把这珍贵而静谧的夜晚留给彼此好不好？  
“嘘，别说话，”巴基微微笑，命令，“吻我。”  
良宵苦短。


	33. Chapter 33

-33-

他们缠绵悱恻地吻着、吮吸着，尽情爱抚彼此，直至周遭空气逐渐升温，看不见的电火花流窜其间。  
巴基的手伸进斯蒂夫的衬衣下，在他强健坚实的背肌上流连，他们的下体互相抵着磨蹭，斯蒂夫低声喘息，皮肤上的红晕已经爬上了耳朵尖。  
“给我。”巴基要求。  
“那个……可是……等等，”斯蒂夫悚然一惊，脸上的表情混杂着迷醉与挣扎，他伸手将巴基推开——只推开了一点点，然后犹豫着开口，“可是，我没预备那个，我没想到你会这么快回来……”  
巴基愣住，用了好几秒钟才明白他的意思，顿时放声大笑。“你啊！”他简直不知道该说什么才好了，怎么会有这种家伙呢？  
“规则记得很清楚啊，你可真是个好学生，”巴基笑着亲吻他的脸颊，“当我不在的时候你也没有不要命胡搞，对吧？”  
斯蒂夫的脸红得几乎快要滴出血来，他报复性地勒紧巴基的腰，将头埋在他颈项间轻咬那里的皮肤。  
“我只想要你，我只有你，所以……不准再问这种蠢问题了。”他说。  
巴基的眼睛瞬间睁大了，因翻涌的情绪而肩头微颤，片刻之后，他叹息着再度放松下来，这一次彻底沉入了恋人的怀抱里，彼此之间再无罅隙。  
“你真是无药可救了。”他嘟囔着。  
“是啊，我也这么觉得。”而他回答。  
巴基在斯蒂夫臂弯间抬起头来，与他目光交汇，那双湛蓝的眼眸此刻深邃近黑，瞳孔边缘闪烁着红热的光辉，宛如行将喷发的海底火山，而自己的身影倒映其中。  
向前走吧，这条路绝对正确。灵魂深处的那个声音重复着。  
“我们不需要那个了，来吧。”于是，他对他说。

在性事上，巴基自问一向相当开放又极其谨慎。他习惯于享受性，他曾有过许多对象，短暂的或不那么短暂的，但这么多年中完全不加防护的情况一只手都能数得过来，他几乎忘记上一次是什么时候的事了——哦，不，他想起来了，那正是他和斯蒂夫稀里糊涂的初夜，自己喝得七荤八素，只依稀记得隐约的不适与强烈的欲求不满，以至于最后耐心耗尽，一脚把某个笨手笨脚的家伙从身上踹了下去。那几乎是上辈子的遥远回忆，那一定是一段感情最差劲的开始方式——谁又能料得到如今呢？  
在此时此刻，他们简直像对饥渴的高中生，像那种橄榄球赛结束后，会在更衣室的淋浴隔间里就着还未褪干净的肾上腺素来一发的愣头青。套房从未显得如此之大，卧室里那张舒适的双人床似乎遥不可及，他们跌跌撞撞把自己摔在上面几乎要用了一辈子。巴基胡乱撕扯着斯蒂夫的裤腰，然后是他自己的，他将两人火烫的阴茎紧紧贴合，握于手中套弄。斯蒂夫则急促地吸着气，掐紧巴基的胯部，近乎粗暴地将手指插进他的身体里摸索。  
坚硬的地壳破裂，熔岩喷薄而出，再也无法阻挡。今夜的一切都毫无章法，更无温柔可言，两人的耐心都在熊熊燃烧的欲火中化为了飞灰。当斯蒂夫最终将性器挤进并未完全准备好的甬道时，他粗重的喘息声听起来犹如咆哮，他感觉这比第一次还要敏感艰难。而巴基趴伏在床边，手指用力陷进床垫里，因强烈的胀痛而周身酸软，泪眼朦胧。可是与此同时，在他脑中却毫无道理地充满了海量的内啡肽，爽得马上就要射出来了。  
“操！”他忍不住飙出脏话。  
斯蒂夫大口呼吸着，俯身压住他的背，亲吻他的耳朵：“我正这么努力呢，王子殿下。”  
巴基反手在他的大腿上狠狠挠了一爪。  
斯蒂夫一边疼得抽气一边笑出声来，他可真是坏透了：“你别乱动，让我缓一下，这感觉太……太强烈了，我怕我会忍不住……”  
的确，前所未有的强烈，亲密到近乎恐惧，简直让人头晕目眩。

“你太紧了，放松好么？我怕我会弄伤你……”斯蒂夫伸手轻轻抚摸巴基颤抖的大腿，他好容易寻回了一点理智，开始后悔不该操之过急。他努力控制节奏，想要等巴基逐渐适应再更进一步。  
“动一动，”可是巴基却抗议起来，“我都快要睡着了。”  
斯蒂夫又好气又好笑，天知道他忍得可有多么辛苦。他再不客气，伸手捞起巴基的腰，让他的膝盖撑住身体，臀部摆成一个合适的角度。今夜的感觉比往常更为紧致火辣，斯蒂夫伸手在巴基抽动的腹肌上摩挲按压，试图缓解他的胀痛，试图隔着血肉感受自己性器的形状，激起巴基体内一阵又一阵痉挛。这绝对是强效的催情药，斯蒂夫只觉有股热流顺着脊柱直冲脑海，他低吼一声，挺腰将性器顶入最深处。  
巴基带着哭腔呜咽起来：“就这样，操我——求你了，我想要你。”  
斯蒂夫眼中的火山猛然喷发，滚烫的岩浆直冲天际，白雾蒸腾，灰烬漫天，海水彻底燃烧起来。

巴基将汗湿的额头抵在床上，不住哭喊出声。只几次又深又用力的插入，痛感很快就麻木了，或者说很快就被大脑屏蔽掉了，身体中只剩下奔腾的快感的洪流。斯蒂夫的性器坚硬粗壮，足以抚慰他内壁的每一处敏感地，今夜毫无隔阂的亲密接触无疑又令这种敏感登峰造极。太久了，他实在是太想这个。  
斯蒂夫双眼紧闭，汗水不住滑下他的肌肉，他能清晰感到巴基身体内部的火热与柔顺，正在充满节奏感地吸吮着自己的阴茎，他知道自己没办法坚持太长时间，高潮已经近在咫尺。  
巴基的情况也好不到哪里去，他的呻吟声越来越凌乱破碎，沉重的垂于腿间的阴茎硬到快要爆炸了，正极度渴求碰触，从最初的手活儿时起，泄出的前液就把那里弄得一塌糊涂。  
“摸摸我，斯戴维！”他央求，两只酥软的手臂几乎支撑不住身体。

斯蒂夫已经濒临顶峰，他的背部肌肉紧绷，双臀轻轻晃动，阴茎越发胀大。他再次缓慢地一插到底，深深吸了几口气，向前俯下身，把胸膛贴在巴基背上，伸出坚实的双臂揽紧巴基的腰，最大程度地将两人肌肤相贴。在爆发的最后一程，无论是炽热的熔岩还是飘散的火山灰，最终都落入了温柔的大海。斯蒂夫伸手到巴基身下轻轻套弄他的阴茎，同时在后面不紧不慢地操着他，巴基很快就到了，在高潮的极度快感下，他战栗着，流着泪，肠壁剧烈收缩痉挛，把身体里斯蒂夫的阴茎紧紧裹住。  
斯蒂夫尽情享受着他的服务，很快便一同沉沦于极乐之中，他低吼着射入他的身体，自始至终完完全全将巴基抱在怀里不放。巴基低声啜泣着射了斯蒂夫满手，随即便彻底垮下去，把脸埋在床垫上呜咽。  
他一定是睡过去了几分钟，等意识再度恢复时，发现斯蒂夫已带着自己一同侧躺，连串的轻吻正落在他的肩膀和脸颊上。他的身体内部还在规律地收缩着，而斯蒂夫还待在里面没有离开。  
“我们睡会儿好吗，就这样睡？你里面实在是太舒服了。”他咬着他的耳朵说。巴基的回答则是一个白眼，以及两声意义不明的哼哼。他知道自己应该爬起来清理，但此刻实在是太累了，也太舒服了，仿佛严酷的世界忽然不复存在，只剩下说不出的温暖、安全以及满足，他甚至连根手指都不愿意挪动。  
迷迷糊糊中他想，哎呀，我还没告诉斯蒂夫那个决定呢！  
他还没来得及告诉他，自己已经决定留下来，这一次，直面所有的狂风巨浪，他不打算逃跑了。  
他还有那么多话想要对他说，他想告诉斯蒂夫，多年以来，自己一直觉得，凡人的人生无聊无趣，不过醉生梦死而已，实在不值一提。真正的生活其实不在这里，而在于舞台之上、荧幕之间，只有故事里那些爱与恨同样深刻而鲜明的角色才有意义，才有灵魂，即使演员死了，他们也会永远活下去——直到遇见你，你是这虚伪的世界上唯一真实的东西。  
——可是，算了吧，明天再说吧，他真的好困……  
不用着急，反正他们还会有许多许多个明天的。

***

巴基睡着了，很快就发出了均匀的呼吸声。斯蒂夫却舍不得睡，虽然他也累坏了，无论是身体上还是精神上都已接近过载，可他就是舍不得。  
他静静地凝望着怀中巴基的睡颜，望了许久许久，最后小心翼翼地用嘴唇轻轻刷过他的脸颊，落下个轻似鸿毛的吻。  
“喂，我们结婚吧？”他微微收紧手臂，悄声对他说，“我不想给你添麻烦，我们还可以像以前那样，除了上帝之外，只有我们两个知道就足够……然后总有一天，等这个世界当真变好了，我们再公布于众也无所谓……我就是想要和你结婚，就是想要和你共度此生……你会答应我吗？”  
他又轻轻吻了他一下，巴基依旧香梦沉酣。  
于是斯蒂夫也闭上了眼睛，轻轻搂定他的腰，身体舒适地叠合在一起，与他一道堕入甜蜜的安眠里去。

明天再说吧。  
明天他一定要求婚。  
这一次，他再也不会放开他了。

明天将会是崭新的一天。

（正文完）


End file.
